Evangelion: You Are(Not) Null
by KnightOfZ3R0
Summary: A young boy named Shinji Ikari finds himself the pilot of the mighty living mecha Evangelion Unit 01 under the command of his scientist father. With EVA, his older brother and friends, Shinji battles with NERV for humanity's right to live on Earth before the judgment of the Angels of Adam, and struggle to protect the ones he calls family from Third Impact.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It has been a long and bumpy road for all of us; school, family matters, etc. I apologize for the delay, I've been going through some personal stuff but now I'm back to writing for you all! I should state that this story will mix some elements from the Manga and TV show but will mostly focus on the Rebuild of Evangelion.**_

 _ **Thank you all for waiting so long, and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of EVangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy The Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Entrant**

 **Tokyo-3, Japan of 2015**

Red.

Such a vivid color; to symbolize blood or a dark power.

Red.

To stand as a beacon for other worldly travelers to come.

Red was the sea to be the opposing sky across Earth. It pulled up to the sand still, as it was the ocean for the currently devastated world. But, it covered all the remnants of old Japan cities, which had since flooded and been swept clean of any life. In the sea of "blood," several powerful naval battleships of the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force, or JSSDF, sat with cannons at the ready.

On the outskirts of the sea, up in the mainland ran a line of hundreds of JSSDF tanks stood in deathly quiet air. A single passing seagull landed on one of the tanks, staring off for a moment before it took off.

In the far distance, front the naval blockade, a large being of power rose. Its black eyeless sockets glared under its skull like mask with one thing in mind; find its father.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In the remnants of Tokyo-3 a young skinny boy stood, hand by a pay phone, in the silent city. He wasn't much, a young 14 year old with a tucked white shirt and black school pants. _"We're terribly sorry, but due the state of emergency all lines have been cut."_ The monotone voice repeated, leaving the medium-length brown haired boy to blink and sigh.

"No luck…." The boy, Shinji Ikari, placed the phone back. "And no cell phone signal…. And nothing movable works either."

Taking up his school bag, Shinji looked to the picture in his other hand. He was apparently supposed to meet her, an older blue haired female in a yellow tank top with the words "Feast your eyes on this~!" He looked from the picture to his watch, a disdained look in his grey eyes. "No way will I be able to meet her now…. Better head for a shelter then…."

Looking up, the young Shinji turned to see a…. A girl standing alone in the far street. He couldn't make out her face, but he saw her unique sky blue hair. Abruptly, any birds still nearby jumped up at the sound of a far boom. Shinji glanced at them, then back; the girl was gone.

Shinji stood confused for a second, before the sound and rush of heated air passed him by. Garage shutters rustled and plants flinched at the fast air. Shinji covered his ears, gasping before turning to the sounds of explosions.

In the distance, he saw several grey JSSDF airships retreating, raining missiles towards a closing object. Shinji gasped at the object, for it was no machine; it was a large living being. It stood tall, humanoid with large bone like shoulders and a bird like beak shaped head. Under its 'head' was a large red sphere surrounded by four small bone like ribs to, what Shinji believed, held it into the chest. It walked slouched, it's almost leg long arms swinging slightly with each step it took.

"No effect! Target still stands!" A pilot roared across the comms, before giving a scream as the creature fired a bright beam into the airship. Its cockpit blew up, finally crashing down. Shinji gasped as the airship crashed down beside him, sending him to the concrete floor. The creature, unknowingly called Sachiel, jumped with awe as a white halo came above its head.

Shinji screamed in fear as the creature's foot crashed onto the downed airship, fire ensuing. He pulled his arm up to cover himself, but didn't notice a vehicle come up before him. Looking back, Shinji saw a blue racing car blocking the dying fire. Its door opened, revealing the woman he was meant to meet up in shades and a black dress. "Sorry I'm late," the woman greeted in a surprisingly friendly tone. "Hurry, and get in!"

Sachiel blinked as the airships rained more missiles, somewhat confused as to how the humans believed they could stop the wrath of Adam and his children. Down below Sachiel, the mysterious female driver gunned it into reverse, pulling her and her young passenger away as more explosions ensued. "Hold tight!" she yelled out, spinning her Renault around to face away from the attack, rushing towards the outer streets.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _"Target is advancing through Tokyo-3, repeat: Target is advancing."_ A voice called on the comms of the large command center. The Command Center was huge, a large video screen at the front wall with massive holographs on the flooring. At the far back sat a large array of box like command floors stood at the far wall, with several technicians and JSSDF officers at the top. _"Air Force has had no effect on target!"_

"Do whatever you have to, have the 4th Division open fire on that thing!" A Japanese general ordered, right beside two other generals.

"Throw everything you have at it! Destroy it at all cost!" The other Japanese general roared, slamming his fists onto the table. "Save no expense!"

* * *

Outside, missile launching trucks rained hell from above, with support from the 4th Tank Division and high atmosphere air bombers. No luck; the city was devastated like hell but Sachiel stood, unhurt and seemingly taunting the humans to press their feeble attack.

* * *

"Damn it! This thing won't die!" the earlier general growled, breaking his pencil with angered glares at Sachiel.

"The 4th Division Tank Battalion had been wiped out…." Another general stated, leaning back into her chair. "Missiles and artillery have no effect to it…."

"Damn it!" The general before roared. "It's useless! Nothing will help us stop it!"

"So, it does have an A.T Field after all?" An older man with gray hair, a Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki, asked his younger apprentice.

"Indeed," One Commander Gendo Ikari stated, head resting on his chin as his glasses sent a glare off from the video of Sachiel's movement. "Conventional weaponry is useless against the Third Angel."

With the three Japanese generals, a long red phone rang to life to which a general took it up. "…..Yes, understood." The general replied, glaring at the picture of Sachiel. "We'll deploy as planned…"

* * *

Outside, or rather, above the Command Center, the mysterious female and her passenger sat a few miles from the remnants of the city. The woman watched with binoculars as Sachiel moved away from sight, when all of a sudden all the JSSDF airships rushed like the devil drew from behind.

It meant only one thing….

"No…. They plan to use and N2 Mine?!" She cried out, pulling her younger passenger under her as she covered him with her whole body. "GET DOWN!"

It went silent for a moment, before an ear rippling explosion ensued. It engulfed Sachiel's form, and the aftershock wave sent the woman's blue Renault flying off the street and into the dirt.

* * *

"We did it!" A general stood up from his seat, laughing in victory as he turned to the two men behind them. "Looks like you won't be needed after all, Commander Ikari!"

"Oh?" Prof. Fuyutsuki asked with a grin as Gendo continued staring. "So you hope."

 _"Shockwave incoming!"_ The video feed cut off as the wave sent the feed into static.

* * *

Outside, the woman and her passenger stood next to her Renault, flipped on its side. "You alright?" She asked Shinji, who proceeded to spit out sand.

"Yeah," He replied, smiling to her. "Just got some sand in my mouth is all."

"Great, now help me out…." Both she and Shinji got to the side of her Renault's roof, backs to its top. "Ready? And…. PUSH!"

For a second the Renault seemed stuck, before it finally fell to the ground. The woman sighed, clasping her hands with a smile. "Nice job! Couldn't have done it any better!" She thanked Shinji, who nodded with a small smile.

"Oh it's no problem, Katsuragi-san." Shinji replied.

"Please, just call me Misato; being called Katsuragi-san makes me feel old." The woman, or Misato, answered as she took off her shades to reveal her brown eyes. "And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shinji Ikari."

"Oh um… Thank you." Shinji replied, smiling before he looked to the far burning city and back.

* * *

"Can we confirm the creature to be destroyed?" A general asked, watching as the holographic geographic terrain came to life. "With such an explosion, surely it has been killed!"

 _"Visual restored, energy spike detected in crater epicenter!"_ The feed came back, revealing Sachiel at its burning center. The generals all stood up, gasped by the destruction of the city; and yet horrified by the survival of Sachiel.

Sachiel, outside, had its body slowly resurrect itself. Whatever burn marks and injuries it sustained slowly vanished, as it alter as well; its beak shaped skull mask was pushed to the side to show a smaller skull like beaked mask come out, black eye sockets flashing red.

The generals all sighed, slowly taking their seats. "That was our ace in the hole…." One groaned.

"We've no more resources to use…" One general, the middle one who was silent for whole duration, finally stated.

"Damn monster!" The final general roared, slamming his fists on the table one more.

* * *

"Perfect! The Renault is still working!" Misato cheered, happy to see her quite literally bandaged up car drive smoothly towards the far station. "It'd really suck for it die, you know since I got 12 payments on the lease and stuff…..! Besides that, I called ahead for our train so we should make it."

Shinji nodded, continuously looking out the window. This had been such an extreme turn of events; from being in his comfy room with his aunt and uncle, to near getting crushed be a tower sized alien to now riding with an older woman claiming to know his "father."

 _Father_ , Shinji's thoughts grew grim and angered by the thought of his only parent. _He left me in the arms of his brother and wife, left me all my life and forced my older brother away from me… What could he want now?_

"By the way, Shinji" Misato continued, giving a concerned look to Shinji. "You don't have any questions for me, do you?"

"Mn, no not really…." He replied.

"I've been the only one speaking till now, you know!"

"Sorry about that then…. Not very talkative…."

"Oh, it's nothing to apologize for. But I was wondering if you're going to ask "What was that big thing?!" or "What the hell's going on here?"

"Oh, well…. I don't have a real reason to…. And I didn't think you'd answer any of my questions." Shinji shrugged. "You know, to keep all "Secrety and such"?"

"Man, you are something else huh? Jumping to conclusions like that? That's something adults do, not teens like you!"

Shinji looked at her; for an adult like her to say that, it made him feel like she was…. Childish, somewhat. "Don't worry about it," He replied, looking forward with a glare in his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Misato sighed, she wasn't hoping to meet Shinji this way. Then again, no one has ever claimed to meet someone infront of a car size foot during and attack from an alien. "Well, just to let you know that creature from earlier is called and "Angel." Misato explained. "The 4th Angel, to be precise.

* * *

"It processes such an astonishing ability for regeneration."

"And on its own, it stands as a near-perfect being."

"Near-perfect…."

"It only has this ability via the Fruit of Life; with the goal to exterminate us, humans who partook the Fruit of Wisdom." Gendo finished, watching the 4th Angel continue its movement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji and Misato finally arrived at a metal door, which closed behind the Renault. "Secret Military Agency NERV?" Shinji repeated, looking from the logo which read 'NERV God Is in His Heaven, All Is Right with the World.'

"Yup, a private organization ran by the U.N directly." Misato explained, glancing to Shinji as they descended downwards. "Do you know what your father does here?"

Shinji looked at her for a split second, yet to him it felt like an hour or so. _How could she not know his work IF she works for him?_ He thought as his face turned more serious as he looked away. "Work for the utmost importance of the protection of mankind." He repeated to her, recalling what his teacher described to him.

* * *

Gendo Ikari, a 40 year old brown haired man, stared up through his glasses to the three Japanese generals. "Commander Ikari, henceforth you are in command of this operation." The oldest general explained, looking down on Ikari. "While I admit our forces have had no effect to his creature, can we be assured your group can handle this?"

Gendo fixed his glasses. "Of course, it's what NERV was built for." He replied, just as emotionlessly as before then. The generals nodded in understanding, before their platform lowered down.

* * *

"So, I assume we'll be meeting my father then?" Shinji asked slowly, to make positively sure his question was heard by Misato.

"Yeah, I assume he'll be there…." Her answer made Shinji's eyes narrow. _Father_ , he thought in his hidden anger. _What is it you want from me?_

The train continued its descent into the metal ground. Shinji stared forward, waiting for the end till Misato held something out. "Here, read this." She stated, revealing it to be a book which read "WELCOME TO NERV; FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. "It'll keep your mind off your father for now…."

Shinji took it, finally opening it so see…. A simply welcome and what he'd probably be greeted with. Men at work, piping and machines whirling; a simply building under construction. "By the way, did your dad send you an I.D Card?" Misato asked, to which Shinji handed her a wrinkled and folded up paper. "Thanks."

She was honestly surprised to see the paper was mostly black out with sharpie, with the only description being 'Come! -Gendo Ikari.' "So, I finally guess I'm needed by my old man huh?" Shinji asked abruptly as Misato leaned back. "Makes sense as he finally sends me a note for something important?"

"You don't get along with your father huh?"

"No, not after my mother's…. Passing and….." He stopped himself, looking away. He couldn't recall that; _too many bad memories._

"Huh, me neither." Shinji blinked at that; Misato was like him and his father; in a bad relationship? Before he could ask, they came to be greeted by a flash of light. The light faded to reveal it to be a sunset, a sunset they were descending from.

"Woah, a Geo-Front! You actually made one?!" Shinji was shocked beyond anything he'd ever seen; large towering apartments and buildings stood at the center top of the Geo-Front, as if the city was flipped upside down. Down below was a large lake beside a black pyramid with a tall white rectangular tower by its side.

"Yep, this is our secret base NERV Headquarters." Misato answered, smiling as she was happy to see Shinji had a happy side to him. "Humanities super fortress; the key steppingstone to rebuilding Earth once more."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of EVangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy The Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Evangelion Unit 01**

 **NERV Headquarters, Geo-Front of Tokyo-3**

It was night now in the Geo-Front, or at least that's what the reflection glasses all across the Geo-Front made Shinji feel. They'd just exited the train and Misato's Renault….

And were slowly getting lost.

"From the terminal's Western exit, head north to 3rd gate and take a right…." Misato read as her hair flowed behind her, reading the "map" of NERV HQ. "Then we need to head for Route 8 and….."

The door before the fast moving conveyor belt like walkway opened to reveal a large empty black chamber, with several other catwalks and conveyor walkways above and below the pair. "Jeez, couldn't have made the HQ any more complicated?" Misato sighed, looking back down. "Hmm…. This should be the correct route…"

Shinji looked back to his NERV handbook, reading through the history of NERV and the UN. "….We're lost," Shinji stated, yet his sentence came like a question. "Aren't we?"

Misato's sweat dropped, while her face gave Shinji his answer. "I'm not used to this base yet," she replied truthfully, before looking forward determined. "Either way, we'll get there as long as we move forward!"

Shinji looked away towards his handbook, slightly annoyed as to how they'd gotten lost. _We've been standing on this walkway for more than five minutes or so, how could did we get lost so fast?_

* * *

 **Evangelion Cage 1**

"Secondary cooling cycle completed."

"We're all set here, ma'am!"

" _All personal, exit the tank immediately!"_ an intercom stated.

"I want the left arms conductive plating defrosted and ready for battle in the next three minutes!" A scuba diver ordered, exiting the tank and taking a seat on the metal plating above the red liquid tank. "And don't forget that apoptosis data!"

"Yes, ma'am!'

" _Professor Akagi: Lt. Colonel Katsuragi and one Shinji Ikari have arrived at Shaft S36."_ Another intercom, this one from the Command Center, spoke as said Professor undid her diving gear. _"Repeat, will Professor Akagi please….."_

"Great," Dr Ritsuko Akagi sighed, pulling her goggles above her short blond hair to show the disappointed look in her eyes. "She's late…."

* * *

Back with Misato and Shinji, the pair managed to find and elevator to take them deeper into NERV HQ; the problem was….

They were lost.

It came to no surprise to Shinji that Misato got them lost; the woman hardly seemed like a military commander, or even a soldier for that matter. Which made this next part only confirm Shinji's hypothesis. The elevator stopped on Level 08-31 (If it an actually floor or under construction level was beyond Shinji) and came face to face with a blonde woman of similar age to Misato, wearing a scuba outfit under a white lab coat. "R-Ritsuko!" Misato exclaimed with slight surprise.

"Lt. Colonel, you were supposed to be here almost 12 minutes ago," the blond scientist, or doctor, explained to Misato glaring at her. "We're short on staff and time; so I was asked to meet you personally."

"Oh, uh hehe…. Sorry…." Misato apologized, before adding on.

The blond sighed and nodded, her eyes looking over to the shorter boy. "So is this him?" She asked, making Misato nod while Ritsuko simply smile to Shinji. "Good, I'm the Chief Director and Engineer of NERV Project E, Ritsuko Akagi. A pleasure to meet you."

Shinji looked up, giving a smile as he replied. "Likewise, ma'am."

* * *

"I'm leaving things to you, Professor." Gendo stated, before his small lift lowered him out of Command Center. Fuyutsuki sighed; the man was emotionless as ever, and would probably remain like that when they met.

"Their first meeting in almost 3 years…" The older professor sighed, before an officer informed him of the Angels movement. "Right, all units to Level 1 Battle Stations!"

* * *

" _Attention! All personnel to Level 1 Battle Stations! This is not a drill!"_

Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko meanwhile, had taken up a small dingy and were cruising through the red liquid when the P.A spoke. They apparently were heading towards Dr. Akagi's "Project E" towards a rather odd…. "Wall." The wall had the letters and numbers "E-01" and "L-03," with a rather odd looking purple and green pylon attached to the wall. Shinji glanced downwards into the deep, he could barely make out something as they left into the chamber.

He barely made out the outline of a giant body.

"Shinji Ikari, there's something here I want you to see." The lighting flashed on, and Shinji gasped at the sight. Before him was a large, monster like face before him. Faded out yellow eyes could be seen under the purple helmet, with red lining on the masks eye sockets topped off with a large chin and long horn on the head. Where its cheeks should have been were large green mouth protectors, or at least that's what Shinji believed them to be. "This is ultimate man-made multipurpose fighting mecha; the artificial humanoid, Evangelion Unit 01."

"This… This monster is my…." Shinji trailed off for a moment, narrowing his eyes at the behemoth before him. "This is my father's work?"

"Indeed." Above the Evangelion, Shinji gasped as he saw his father standing in an observation platform. His emotionless face remained stoic, just like that time long ago…. "It's been a while."

Shinji stared at his father, before turning away with a glare of anger. "Not too long, I suppose….." He replied harshly, unknowingly making his father's mouth twitch. _He still has his brother's temper, I'll give him that,_ Gendo thought to himself. _It will make no difference though…._

"Prepare to sortie," He stated, glaring down as Misato jumped in shock.

"Battle?! But isn't Unit 00 still….. Frozen….?" It didn't take long for Misato to put two and two together; she gasped with a look of realization at Ritsuko. "You're planning to use Unit 01?!"

"It's our last trump card; it's the only way!" Ritsuko answered, looking to the young boy beside her. "Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes?" Shinji meekly asked. He had a bad feeling of what she had to say…

Ritsuko's face was stern, yet it reminded Shinji of his father's. "You will pilot it!" She replied, making the teen gasped at her response.

"…So, this is why you called me father?" Shinji asked, looking up for his response. _No, it couldn't be to-!_

"It's for the same reason you're thinking right now." Gendo replied, simply put.

"So I'm supposed to just go out and fight that… that Angel?!" Shinji asked with malice trailing out his mouth. _How dare he?!_ Shinji thought. _He leave me for almost all my life, take my brother from me, and the one time we finally meet he wants me to pilot his monster?!_

"Yes."

"Bastard!" Shinji snapped, making Misato and Ritsuko flinch; nobody ever spoke to the Commander like that and walked away. "This is why you called me?! And just how the hell am I supposed to pilot it?!"

"You will be guided through it."

"I thought you didn't need me! Isn't that why you left?!"

"I didn't then; now I do."

"But…. Why?" Shinji's anger slowly faded to a point where he whispered, looking away from the man he called "father." "Why me?"

"Because no one else here can."

"No…. No I…. I-I can't….." Shinji whispered, before he shouted louder. "I just can't!"

"If you will pilot it, then do it now." Gendo finally stated, a hint of annoyance and anger coming out. "If not then leave…."

"You coward." Shinji eyes widened and watered at that; but he still stood there, still. He felt paralyzed; he felt scared, angry, tormented by guilt, with so many other emotions flowing through him right now. Worst part was he was on the spotlight, with the others and technicians all staring him down; as if they were silently telling him to pilot it.

It was do or die.

* * *

Outside, Sachiel fired a cross shaped beam from its eyes, creating an explosion with developed a red cross of energy at the center. The NERV base shook harshly at the hit.

* * *

"We've been discovered," Gendo stated, feeling another tremor from above. The 4th wasn't from now; pretty soon it'd crack the Geo-Front, in search for….

"Shinji you have to pilot it!" Ritsuko stated, only prompting the boy to shut his eyes. He struggled to accept it; his father called him, all the way from Tokyo-3 just to send him out to the battlefield?! No, he wouldn't do it! It was suicidal earlier, to go out there and _fight_ would be like signing his death certificate!

"I can't! I just…. I can't!" he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Shinji," Misato walked in front of him, her face stern like she was prepared for this. "Why did you come here?"

Shinji looked to her, then glared away. "You can't run away now! You have to face the fear of your father…." She continued, giving him a sympathetic look. "And more importantly yourself!"

"No shit, I have to…." Misato frowned; she really didn't want to start comforting this kid if he broke down like some child; not at a time like this. It was bad enough their first pilot was injured, they couldn't lose another one. "But I…. I can't….."

 _This is getting us nowhere,_ Gendo thought turning to the many screen that showed Shinji's face. "Fuyutsuki," he ordered, a screen switching to the professor in Central Command. "Wake up Rei."

"Are you sure she'll be able to?"

"She isn't dead. Patch me through to her."

"Understood." The screen swapped to a SOUND ONLY screen.

"Rei." Gendo said into the screen.

"Yes." Came the emotionless feminine voice of the character 'Rei.'

"The backup is useless. We're sending you out again." Gendo ordered, not bothering to show sympathy to the pained gasp from Rei.

"Understood."

Ritsuko glared at Shinji, angered at how this boy wouldn't accept the order he was asked-no, given to fulfill. _So much for the Third Child being in the scenario Gendo_ , she thought to herself. "Switch Unit 01 to L-00 type core and being activation!" She ordered, leaving towards the opposite end of the catwalk. Misato did the same leaving the opposite way; leaving poor Shinji alone before Unit 01's 'sleeping' face.

 _I knew it_ , he thought as his breath became ragged. _I wasn't needed… Big brother, I-_

Abruptly, a ding sounded off, taking Shinji out of his thoughts to see a far elevator. Exiting the elevator was a nurse and two doctors, rolling in a…. girl, an injured girl on a metal hospital bed. When they passed by Shinji, the girl had an IV and arm cast, and showed major injuries to her arms, legs, with a cloth covering her left eye. She had short blue hair and red eyes; yet she somehow reminded Shinji of…..

 _Mother…._ Shinji watched as the medical staff stopped, letting the girl struggled to exit the bed. She gasped in barely any breaths, and visibly showed pain. Another tremor shook, this one harsher than before as it send building to the surface of the Geo-Front. NERV HQ shook, sending the girl out of the hospital bed with a cry as it tipped. "Look out!" Shinji cried out, rushing to her. "Are you alright?!"

The girl only winced in pain, tightening her eyes shut to try and hold in any scream of pain. Above the pair, a metal railing collapsed in on itself with another tremor on the base, spiraling down above the pair. "Shinji, look out!" Misato yelled, but everyone was frozen by what occurred.

Before the metal railing hit the two, Shinji raised his arms to protect himself; and Unit 01's arm ripped out of its arm restraint, and moved its forearm to protect the two from debris. "It…. Unit 01 broke out of its arm restraint?!" Ritsuko was more shocked than surprised or happy; it mean't that EVA was…. "It moved on its own?!"

"No, it moved to…." Misato blinked as she looked from EVA Unit 01 to Shinji and Rei. She somehow felt some sort of connection; like the EVA was abruptly now defensive when it came to Shinji's well-being. _For a machine to do something like that, and not even form a connection with its future pilot is impossible!_ She thought. "But it moved though…. To protect them…. To protect….

Him."

Shinji stared at the cripple girl then looked to the EVA; if he piloted it there was a chance he'd die to the Angel, and never know of his brother's whereabouts or the answers he wanted. But if he left like a coward, he live forever with the guilt of knowing someone else died in his place. He couldn't live with that, knowing his father would send an already dying person out to fight that thing! "…. I'll….. I'll do it," Shinji stated, looking up to his father who simply grinned in approval. "I'll pilot the EVA!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I want to state that from now on, for at least this story, I want to start posting chapters every three days. I know it sounds short, and I've stated multiple time how I've attempted to schedule chapter releases, but with more time on my hands I feel I can work with this. The chapters will, hopefully, come every three days unless I'm somewhere without internet connection; then I'd probably post the next day.**_

 _ **That said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of EVangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy The Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Besiege for Tokyo-3**

 **Evangelion Unit-01 Cage, NERV HQ**

The red liquid was released from Unit 01's tank, slowly revealing Unit 01's humanoid like body. Like the head, its body possessed purple with bright green armor plating, and a very humanoid look in physical design. It had a large backpack like armor piece, metal forearm covers only on the back of the forearm knee caps, and metal shoe like feet. The front Unit 01's neck was yellow; as if lit inside for the pilot to see through. "Third Cooling Cycle is complete!"

" _Flywheel rotation shutdown."_

" _Connectors are unlocking…. Now!"_

" _Auxiliary power is stable!"_

" _Shutdown Signal Plug extraction complete."_

" _Roger, inserting the Entry Plug now."_ Behind Unit 01's head, the neck opened to reveal a circular slot. A mechanical arm slowly descended to allow a white cylinder like plug to enter the slot. "Spinal conductive network has been unlocked, and we're now prepared for the connection."

Shinji felt the Entry Plug shutter as it entered the EVA. He started weighting his odds against this Angel: he could come out victorious, a few scratches here and there….

Or he'd die. He hadn't any experience, nor training of the sort which only added in making him feel worse in his stomach. The cons clearly outweighed that of the pros; but it was clear these people were desperate to change the tide of this occupation against the Angels.

Losing wasn't an option for them at this point. "Prime sync is established with Eva and pilot. Psychological corruption values now within acceptable range."

"Maintaining range between plus-02 and minus-05."

"We're locking the interior array." Outside the Entry Plug, Unit 01's back closed back onto the frame, covering the Entry plug and allowing the head to return in an upright position. Unit-01's dull yellow eyes opened, as if awakening from slumber. "First contact is complete!"

Inside, Shinji sat in the teenage size seat, holding the controls with the 'A-10 Connectors' in his hair when felt something moving up his legs. "We're flooding the Entry Plug." A voice stated, while Shinji looked to see an orange lime liquid quickly rising above his legs and the controls.

"W-What the hell?!" Was all Shinji could stake before he pulled big breath of air in as the liquid went over his head.

"Relax, Shinji." Ritsuko's voice came from the Entry Plug's communication system. "The liquid, or LCL, is oxygenized, you have trouble breathing it."

Shinji mentally sighed. _This day just keeps getting better_ , he thought as is released his breath of air. HE chocked for a moment on the liquid as if filled his lungs. _Tastes like blood…._

"God, this liquid tastes like blood…." He murmured, sadly not going unnoticed by Misato.

"Oh grow up! You're a man!" she called out.

"I'm sorry, are you in the giant robot?" Shinji asked abruptly calmly.

"Well… No, but-"

"Then you don't get a say for what I can and can't say!" Shinji sharply replied, making Misato sigh. This was going to be a long war with this kids' fast to shift attitude. The Entry Plug's circular walls flashed a multitude of colors before finally fading back. The walls came to life to show the outside of the EVA, and how high Shinji was. It was like a glass window to him, only he was seeing through the eyes of a giant.

Unit-01's shoulder restraints and back restraints moved away, along with the front platform before the face; allowing it to be pulled back towards a largely open wall. Above the EVA, several metal doors opened to allow visual of a rather large tube that would lead to the Tokyo-3's city center.

* * *

 **Command Center**

"A-10 Nerve Connections are steady!"

"LCL ionization normal, and the Linguistic Norm for the Cognitive Interface has been completely set for Japanese."

"Communications lines open."

"Points on the list are up to 1405, all clear."

"Synchronization rate is at 41.3%!" Ritsuko exclaimed, shocked at how fast Shinji was able to synch with the EVA. "And he's not even in a Plugsuit; it's amazing!"

"Harmonica are at steady levels. Everything's all set, ma'am." Maya Ibuki, one of the three main technician under Dr. Akagi's command, reported to both her and Lt. Colonel Katsuragi.

"Unit-01 has now arrived Launch Terminal Hub K-12, the Launch tube is all clear! We're all set!" 1'st Lieutenant Hyuga Makoto reported. Making Misato turn to the Commander and Sub-Commander behind them.

"Sir, we're all set; do you wish to deploy?" Misato asked the still Commander.

"Yes," He states, without hesitation nor fear. "Our only hope for a better future is to defeat the Angels with Evangelion. We must succeed."

Misato nodded, not waiting as Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked his colleague. "Are you absolutely sure, Ikari?" He asked, though he didn't need to look to see Ikari smirk under his gloved hands.

"EVA Unit-01, LAUNCH!" The Eva was sent through the tube with high speeds, making Shinji shutter in the Entry Plug. The EVA shinned at all the lights it passed, and Shinji breathed in the LCL trying to remain calm.

This was it. Do or die.

* * *

Tokyo-3 inner city

Above on the surface, Sachiel wandered silently and calmly. At this point, there was nothing to fight nor destroy; it needed to find a way underground to find the 1st Angel. As if by pure luck, Sachiel turned the corner of a build much larger than itself and looked to see an opening.

The ground gate opened, and out came Eva Unit-01. Silence filled the deathly calm air; both giants staring silently. Sachiel saw its opportunity; opening for it to traverse through. There was only one thing do deal with….

Get rid of the mockery of an Angel before it.

* * *

 **Unit-01 Entry Plug**

"Shinji, are you there?" Misato's voice brought the young boy back up, making him stare down the Angel before Unit-01.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I-I'm here." He stated.

"Good; release the final safety locks!" The locking on the EVA's shoulders unlocked and the cage withdrew back underground, letting Unit-01 slouch somewhat forward. "EVA Unit-01, lift off!"

"Alright, Shinji; try concentrating on walking first." Ritsuko explained through the comms, somewhat soothing Shinji's worry. The seat never had any means to how he'd move the EVA's legs, so he finally guess it was either voice commanded something around this. _Walk_ , he thought nervously, unsure if it would work.

Unit-01's right leg lifted up, taking its first step off the metal flooring onto the concrete street. _So far so good_ , Shinji thought with a small smile starting to come up. _Walk_ ….

His smile, sadly, vanished as when he thought of walking casually, but the EVA tripped and fell face first onto the pavement. _Nevermind_ , he thought once more, looking up to see….

The Angel stood above Unit-01, above Shinji, with that emotionless, dead stare. "Shinji, get up!" Misato cried out on the comms. _Shit_ , he thought fearfully as the EVA pulled its arm up. _Hurry and get up!_

Sachiel grasped Unit-01's head, pulling it up to get a better looking of it. Its body shape reminded it of the 1st Angel, which only restarted that need to kill. Using its other arm, Sachiel grabbed the left arm of Unit-01, before breaking its wrist.

Shinji gasped in pain and screamed; it felt like _he_ was the one that got hurt. _WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS IT…?!_ Shinji felt his head getting bombed by waves of pain as Sachiel started fired that same energy bream from earlier out of its left hand and into Unit-01's head. The energy cracked the hull and metal of Unit-01, finally tearing through the left eye and sending it across the city.

Unit-01 crashed into a building as is head dipped downwards, the still functioning eye shutting off a 'blood' came out of the left.

* * *

"Cranial damage, severity is unknown!"

"Operational integrity is compromised!"

"What's the status?!" Misato asked.

"Synchro graph is reverting! Pulse is entering the reflux!"

"Cut all circuits, and block the flow!" Ritsuko ordered, watching the screen Maya sat infront of.

"We can't! The signals getting refused; we can't get through!"

"And Shinji's status?!" Misato asked Hyuga.

"No response from the monitoring system, condition is unknown!" He cried out.

"Unit-01 has gone silent!"

"Abort the operation! Top priority is rescuing the third Child!" Misato ordered, looking to Ritsuko and Maya. "Eject the Entry Plug!"

"We can't!" Maya retorted. "The signal won't respond!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Shinji found himself running, he didn't know what from but he clear wasn't waiting to find out. He ran as much as he could down a possibly endless road before tripping with a grunt. He flashed around and blink in horror at what he saw. A creature, almost humanoid with an odd head design and green eyes stared at him. Its left eye was gouged out, as is burned….

Shinji screamed in horror at the creature which chirred at him darkly, screaming for something, anything to help. He unknowingly, outside his dream, got a response.

* * *

The blood stream from Unit-01's eye finally stopped, and the right eye pulsed a bright yellow-white like color. Its mouth opened to reveal its inner mouth restraints, to which it forced open to show its humanoid like teeth.

* * *

In a far deep underground place, on the literal other side of the world a lone EVA and its pilot sat in silence. The EVA growled as if happy while its pilot smirked under his helmet.

* * *

"Eva unit-01 has reactivated!"

Impossible, has it gone…?"

"Yes, EVA has gone berserk!" Ritsuko gasped out, watching as Unit-01 gave a roar of rage, and preformed an impossible summersault off the ground and onto Sachiel's chest. Sachiel was completely unprepared for the attack, thinking it'd already finish off the creature. It tried pushing Unit-01 off, but Unit-01 simply jumped to the ground, spun on its heel and charged again.

* * *

Sachiel, this time, was prepared as it had raised a hexagonal like glass shield with Unit-01 impacted onto. Unit-01 growled and roared, trying to enter the field.

"An AT Field?!" Ritsuko gasped out.

"But, that means…" Misato whispered. "If it has an AT Field, then…."

"Unit-01 can't kill the Angel!"

* * *

Unit-01 stepped back, lifting its broken left wrist. Red flesh like meat glowed on the opened, and the left arm's wrist snapped back into place. Unit-01 dug its fingers into the AT Field's center, slowly using its own AT Field to neutralize both Sachiel and its own. The AT Field was ripped apart by Unit-01, but sadly as Sachiel fired a powerful beam of energy which sent Unit-02 sailing across Tokyo-3. The beam, while it send Unit-01 back, create a cross like design before fading.

It meant nothing as Unit-01 jumped the far distance back onto Sachiel, sending them both sprawling forward into another building. Sachiel laid on the floor, pulling both arms up in an attempt to stop Unit-01. Unit-01 managed to grab both Sachiel's wrists and snap them apart with one hand, before it begun to beat and rip apart the rib-cage like covering protecting the red core.

Sachiel gave a pained scream as Unit-01 ripped of a rib like bone, and screamed painfully louder as it started using the same bone to crack the core. It realized now that this fight was over; but that didn't mean it couldn't drag the 1st Angel copycat along with it. Using whatever strength it could, Sachiel jumped off the ground and wrapped its fastly expanding body around Unit-01. Its core glowed before exploding beside Unit-01 head, bringing them both into a powerful explosion.

* * *

NERV HQ shook as the explosion above, revealing it to have formed a large bright cross of energy with a rainbow behind its shimmering form. Misato and the other watched in shock, horrified at the Angels suicide attempt to kill Unit-01. "What… What's Unit-01's status?" She asked, watching the central screen return from static to reveal Unit-01 stalking out with ease.

The whole of Command was silent, either holding their gasps and or cries of shock from shock, surprise…. Or fear. "Is this…" Ritsuko murmured as she watched her own project, her own life's work, walk with a look of murder in its eyes.

"EVA's true form?" Misato finished, too scared to even consider the idea of Shinji doing this damage. They did now, however, notice Commander Ikari had hive mouth above his hands, a barely noticeable smile on his face.

* * *

" _What will we name them?"_

" _If it's a boy, Shinji. If it's a girl, Rei."_

" _Shinji…. Rei….."_

" _Shinji…... Shinji…. Ayanami?"_

" _Rei… Rei…. Ikari?"_

" _No….."_ Another voice spoke up, twisted and different than bother older voices. _"Rei…. Ayanami!"_

Shinji gasped in air, looking from left to right with sweat dripping down his head sides. He groaned, he felt numb all across his body, most of all his head. Forcing himself up, he found himself lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown, in an empty room beside a row of bright windows. He breathed in air; those dreams, they'd felt so real _. To real for that matter,_ Shinji thought, a sigh escaping his lips as he lay back down. _Different ceiling, this is so weird._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mention through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Aftermath**

 **NERV HQ, unknown chamber.**

Above the Geo-Front, a lone predator drone flew across the city; the carnage engraved into it as the city was caked by Sachiel's blood. The drone played a feed of Tokyo-3's center to hidden locations across the Earth, showing a large mass of blood with no buildings to see, to the inner Geo-Front.

 _"The attack of the 4th Angel and its defeat, and the acquisition of Shinji Ikari the Third Child..."_

 _"And the activation of Unit-01…"_

 _"Overall the Project progresses smoothly."_ A voice spoke up above the 7 large, black monoliths in a circle, with Commander Ikari sitting at a table in the center. The monoliths read 'SEELE SOUND ONLY' with a number beside the word SEELE and a symbol above the words.

 _"Except for the colossal expense necessary to repair Unit-01."_ SEELE 5 stated, making Commander Ikari feel the monolith had eyes staring into his back inside. SEELE was the most powerful committee in the UN, processed the funds and materials to make NERV, the Geo-Front, EVA…. Everything to help NERV fight the Angels.

 _"Compared to Unit-00 already in Cryo-Suspension,"_ SEELE 4 replied to his colleagues. _"It's hardly a problem."_

* * *

 **Tokyo** **-3's remains**

"EVA Unit-01's recovery has been completed." Maya, in an orange radiation like suit, stated to Dr .Akagi and Lt. Katsuragi. "It's being send down to Cage 6."

"Full system checks will begin at 10:00 hours." Ritsuko stated, typing on a computer beside several instruments Misato only knew were' for science.'

"And the recording of when Unit-01 went berserk?" Misato asked, looking through the damaged city with a pair of binoculars.

"Nothing, the recording was blank." Maya answered. "So, we have no idea what the cause was…."

"Our absolute confidence in this combat performance… it must have been misplaced…." Misato murmured softly, pulling down the binoculars.

* * *

 _"As long as it can fight the 5th Angel, Shamshel, minor bugs are tolerable."_ SEELE 1 spoke up, irritated by how this meeting that turned out. As far as he was concerned, the city, humanity…. It all meant nothing to him or the rest of SEELE as they'd patiently waited the competition of the HI Project. _"There is no need for concern."_

"Then we shall continue the deployment of Unit-01." Commander Ikari stated calmly, hands still above his mouth as usual.

 _"And Unit 02 and the Second Child in Germany are under deployment qualification exams."_ SEELE 2 groaned in irritation. Exams and tests, to him and possibly all of SEELE, meant nothing if the EVA or the pilot couldn't fight.

 _"Construction of Unit-03 and the completion of Unit Null had also progressed as planned."_ SEELE 3 stated, an American like accent in his voice. He oversaw NERV 2nd Branch in Nevada, America and reported the finalizations of America's first prototype EVA, the Null Unit and Japans Unit 03. _"It is your responsibility, Ikari, to make proper uses of NERV and the EVA series. We hope you do not fail to disappoint us."_

 _"Indeed,"_ SEELE 6 finally spoke up. _"Defeating the Angels is but one step in fulfilling our debt to Lilith."_

"The Human Instrumentality Project…" Ikari murmured, looking down at the book which read in bold ' **TOP SECRET HUMAN INSTRUMENTALITY PROJECT 27** **TH** ** _INTERIM REPORT_** _.'_

 _"Its proceedings are the mutilate goal to us of SEELE."_ SEELE 1 stated to the Commander, who all but agreed silently.

"I understand, sir. Everything shall go to SEELE's scenario." He stated, calm and collect as the SEELE monoliths all but vanished from the dark room.

* * *

Shinji looked outside the hospital, hand to the window. It was hot, it must have been at best the middle of the day or barely after 12. He blinked as he heard the familiar sound of wheels rolling, turning to see Rei Ayanami being moved in her bed. When she passed by him, Rei's single red eyes stared emotionlessly as him.

He blinked, before placing s hand to his face. There was doubt about it, she was the one from his dreams.

* * *

 **Tokyo-3**

The sound of roaring engines came to life as a military plane like boat sped across the red sea above the remnants of Tokyo-3. "An Angel really does know how to leave its mark when destroyed after the loss of and AT Field." Ritsuko stated, reading off her computer page as Maya and Misato sat around her, staring out the planes windows."

"The blood is a lake of Hell on its own…" Misato murmured, looking o her silver cross necklace in her hands. "It fills me with that sick feeling of Second Impact. Our EVA was able to defeat the Angel…. And that alone gives humanity the spark of hope it's needed after so long."

"Well, it would seem out pilot has awakened." Ritsuko stated, looking at her computer screen.

* * *

"Paging , please report to…." The PA spoke on the speakers as Shinji stared as his left hand. He'd changed into his original clothes, they'd been dried off through the aftermath of the fight, and had since then stared at his arm. He'd checked every part of his left side, from his shoulders to his elbow and wrist, and found nothing; there was nothing wrong with his arm.

 _But how,_ Shinji thought with a confused look on his face. _How did I feel the EVA's pain? It's just not possible!_ He waited there, in the hospitals large lobby, as Misato walked towards him. She explained the aftermath of the fight, and how EVA had killed the 4th Angel as they exited the hospital.

As they did, they made their way to a close by elevator, and the doors opened to reveal Commander Ikari. Both father and son stared at each other, neither spoke a word or made a move as Misato watched them with concern. Shinji's eyes narrowed as his father stared with that cold look forever in his eyes before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Alone?!" Misato exclaimed, staring at the Resident manager before her and Shinji. Once they'd arrived back at the surface, they were told to meet up with the Resident Manager who monitored the civilians of Tokyo-3.

"Yes, ma'am. He's been assigned quarters here at VER HG in Block 6." He stated, looking to Shinji. "Correct?"

"Yes." Shinji replied calmly, earning a concerned look from Misato. She couldn't believe what see was hearing; letting a 14 year old stay alone with parental supervision. Shinji looked to Misato, and smiled. "It's alright, Miss Katsuragi. I like being alone; helps me think….."

Misato stared as Shinji for the longest time, she felt pity for the kid. Left alone at a young age, unsupervised, kind of like herself after…. Misato glanced from Shinji to the Resident Manager, before asking, "Is there a way I can have Shinji…?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ritsuko asked through the phone, with Misato quick to reply.

"I said I'm having Shinji stay with me as my place. I got authorization from above." She stated, before she sheepishly added, "Don't worry, I won't make any of my moves on him!"

"OF COURSE YOU WON'T!" Misato had to pull the phone away from hear ear as Ritsuko yelled loudly enough for Shinji to hear. "JESUS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF YOURSEL…!"

"Jeez, can't take a simple joke, Rits?" Misato asked, finally hanging up the phone.

* * *

Not an hour later did the pair leave the Geo-Front to the surface, silently passing through the road. "Alright, we throwing a party tonight!" Misato pronounced, making Shinji look to her in confusion.

"Why?" He asked her, holding his bag on his lap. He would have put it in the trunk, but considering Misato's driving he wouldn't take the risk of his bag flying out the trunk if it went flying open.

"Well, I am having a new roommate for starters," Misato smiled to him. "And you deserve it after killing that Angel!"

"Oh." Was Shinji's only reply, looking back out the window as they exited the tunnel. After a few minutes, the pair arrived at a Lawson Station store to buy snacks for later. Well, mostly Misato as she'd bought…. _Beer? Coffee and chips?_ He thought as Misato payed for the food and drinks. _Why would she….. Know what, its better not to ask…._

A few second later the pair drove through Tokyo-3 and upwards to a large hill. "Where are we heading for?" Shinji asked once more, gripping the store bag slightly tighter as Misato turned the car.

"Oh, you know." Misato grinned to Shinji as they slowed down, coming to a stop before an observation platform. "To see something special."

The pair left the Renault, standing before the far city in the distance. The city had large diamond like spaces on a very open flat area surrounded by smaller buildings by the far lake. "You know this city," Misato looked her watch with a smile as Shinji muttered. "It looks so deathly lonely and silent doesn't it?"

"Not until you see this." Misato mused, looking forward as the sound of whirling machine came from the metal surface. Plates and machines moved or opened to reveal large buildings which rose from the Geo-Front ceiling. Ports by the lake extended to the JDSSF Navy with cranes and other spires finally locking onto the surface. Shinji gasped at the art like city before him, the metal buildings and glass frames shining on the beautiful as ever sunset. "It's incredible, huh? Like weeds sprouting out the ground."

"This is Tokyo-3 at its finest, the super-fortress build for fighting Angels!" Misato exclaimed in glee, smiling as Shinji who looked at her in shock. "And this city, and those in it were protected today by you."

Shinji stared out, releasing a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd kept in. To protect a city block was one thing, but to know he'd not only saved hundreds of people in the Geo-Front and Tokyo-3 was…. _Wow,_ he thought to himself, a smile creeping up to his face. _Mother_ , _brother, I hope you're proud of me…._

* * *

A few hours, closer to 9, Shinji and Misato arrived at an apartment-like complex. They'd left the car in the parking lot, and stopped at the far end room. As they did, Misato called out several boxes with the name Shinji Ikari on the side, explaining his things had been already been delivered to the apartment, and that she'd moved only recently too.

As if that would help Shinji feel any different. It was awkward as it was meeting her, then piloting a giant robot, and now he had to live with an older woman. Shinji shivered. _God know how wrong that sounds_ , he thought.

Misato worked on the lock for a moment, before opening at before turning on the lights. "Well, come on in!" Misato smiled, making Shinji give a smile in return.

"Yeah, um…. Pardon my imposing then-" He was cut off by Misato's slight glare.

"Shinji you know this is _your_ home now." She stated, walking to the kitchen as Shinji stood for a moment. He stood for a second still, before sighing and walking forward.

I… I'm home."

"Welcome home!" she replied with a smile, making Shinji blush slightly.

The apartment was relatively huge, as Misato had explained its layout: 4 separate rooms in traditional Japanese fashion, a kitchen connecting to the living room, and a bathroom obviously.

"Oh, the place is a bit messy but make yourself right at home!" _Slightly?_ Shinji blinked at all the trash, on the counter, table, hell there was probably something stuck to the roof! Unopened boxes and documents for NERV laid scattered in one corner of the large center room. _Looks like you haven't been here for months and this is only a "little" messy? "_ By the way, can you put the food and drinks in the fridge by the counter please?"

"Is this…. Y-Yeah, sure!" Shinji called out, walking over from the trash to the fridge. _Ice, chips and booze._ Shinji blinked in worry at all the alcohol in the fridge. God almighty, what's next?

"Alright, let's eat!" Misato said happily, taking up a beer as Shinji nodded. She jugged it down flat under a minute before the Third Child was able to reply. Misato had since changed from her work clothes as Shinji had set his boxes and school bag into his new room down the far hall, now wearing a yellow tank top and shorts.

"Let's eat…." Shinji said softly, taking up his fork. He silently ate Misato's microwave food, watching her jug another beer down. "Uh…"

Misato gulp once more, before letting the beer can go and gasping happily. "Oh man, that is so good!" She cheered, before looking to Shinji with delight. "This is what makes life worth living for!"

Shinji let a small chuckle slip out his lips. "Is it now?" he asked, "I hope it's better than," he gestured to their instant food. "This."

"Hey, I'll have you know this instant foods pretty good!" Misato stated.

"True, but I ain't used to this you know…." Misato reply was an angered glared and her leaning over the table close to his face when she slammed her next beer on the table.

"Ah, you don't have to be so picky Mr. I Can-Beat-An-Angel-And-Get-Away-With-Anything!" Misato growled, making the younger grow nervous at her stare. Was it really this easy to get her angry under alcoholic influence?

"U-Um, its not that…. W-well…." Shinji stuttered. "You see. Ah….."

Abruptly, Misato's glare faded and she smiled to the young. "Isn't this nice?' She asked with a smile, making Shinji blink in more confusion. "Not eating by ourselves, with someone else?"

"Uh, y-yeah….."

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Damn it!" Shinji cursed, pulling his fist back. Misato giggled, writing down his name for the last chore. They'd devised chores by Rock, Paper, and Scissors; to apparently "evenly" distribute the chores.

So far, he was losing.

Most of his name was on the white board, with Misato having to do laundry. Shinji, on the other hand, had to wash dishes, make dinner (real food), and make sure the apartment stayed clean. Over all it wasn't much, but it was still a lot for someone of his age to do.

"Alright, this apartment is now your home! So feel free to let loose!" Misato smiled at her younger roommate, who all but nodded.

"Right, okay…." Shinji murmured.

Misato groaned. "Yes this, yes that! You're a boy for god sake, don't you say anything else?!" She leaned over the table again, this time ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah I do! I just don't want to come off like a jerk…." He retorted, making the "Colonel" sigh.

"Oh well," Misato pointed to the opposite wall from them, a screen door closed. "You should go take a bath, it'll get all this Angel business off your mind!"

"After all, bathing helps start anew in life!" She stated, holding her can up again.

Shinji undressed and walked to the door leading into the bathroom. So far, nothing seemed too weird. Then again, he did just kill a 100 meter tall monster called an Angel, so anything usually weird wasn't at the moment. Opening the door, Shinji came face to face with a….

"A penguin?" He asked, watching the penguin flap its wings to get any water on its fur off. It wore a pink down over its neck, with three sharp fingers on his flippers and duck-like webbed feet. He also wore some sort of metal backpack which ended with a metal collar on its neck, reading "PEN" with an exponent of 2 on the side. It also had red hair that stood up on end and green-blueish eyes.

Both stared for a second or so before Shinji shrugged. "Eh, ain't the weirdest thing all day." He stated, letting the penguin pass by before entering the bathroom.

The penguin, of Pen-Pen, meanwhile had entered the kitchen, passing Misato who waved calmly as him before entering the secondary fridge. "I better explain Pen-Pen to Shinji later," Misato mused, glancing at the bathroom before back to her beer. "Last thing I need is him freaking out about this little hot spring penguin walking around or drinking beer like me."

Shinji sighed as he submerged most of his body into the tub, his eyes staring up at the ceiling collectively. "Misato's not that bad," He stated to himself, soaking in the warm water. "Bathing tends to get your mind off things,' huh? Hope your right about that, Misato. Last 3 years in the tub tell me otherwise…."

A few hours later, Shinji laid in his new bed on the ground. It was comforting, to say, as he'd started using his SDAT. The old thing luckily worked, it was one of the only physical memories of his brother. That and pictures, or course.

" _It's easy to be right_

 _When everything repeats_

 _It's easier to cut us down and point at our defeat_

 _It's easy to be right_

 _When everything repeats_

 _Dig below the surface, find your insecurities"_

He silently stared at the ceiling, contemplating everything so far. He felt oddly at home, yet still held that feeling of doubt that lingered in his stomach. It felt weird to say the least, being called by a person who abandoned him for so long, then fighting a giant hell-bent on killing his giant robot, and now this. _Still an unfamiliar ceiling_ , he thought. _No surprise, Tokyo-3 isn't exactly familiar to me… None of this is. Just what am I meant to be here for again?_

A flashback of the 4th Angel breaking Unit-01's wrist flickered in Shinji's head, making the younger wince. "Right," He glanced to his left arm, before sighing and turning on his side. "Killing those…. Angels."

A knock caught his attention, making him glance back to the door. "Shinji, it's me." Misato opened the door, wearing a towel over her body and hair. "I just wanted to say you were incredible out there today. You should be happy, you know? Goodnight, Shinji-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mention through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Vexation of Shinji

Classified NERV 2nd Branch EVA Cage

 _Entry Plug has been inserted, LCL is now being pumped into the Plug."_

 _"Ego meter is rising steadily."_

 _"Subsystems connected and are a go."_

 _"Pilot Synchronization is now at 50% and rising steadily, sir."_

 _"Plugsuit calibration now completed, energy conduits and A-12 clip connectors now active."_

 _"Good, and the restraints?"_

 _"Locked and prepped for testing."_

 _"Excellent, prepare the Dummy System for Phase 1, then switch to the Devil System in Phase 2."_

"Yes sir." Men and women personnel moved equipment and themselves from the large mech, a 40 meter living machine of dark colors. Its design was close to that of NERV HQ's Unit 01, but went for the more dark smoothed out and much more humanoid look more than to show its technology.

The Evangelion, codenamed Null Unit, had one antenna on either side of its head and no visible eye holes nor physically noticeable sensors. But unlike Unit 01, its teeth were visible and not covered by armor; sharp and almost triangular. Its overall color was a dark blue with orange details and glowing blue details all across its body.

 _"Beginning final system checks."_

 _"Threshold activation in 3...2...1..."_ Machine whirled to life, but Evangelion Unit Null did not move to respond.

 _"No reaction."_

 _"Harmonization Value is 0."_

 _"Increase pressure to 3.5."_

 _"Understood, 2.5 and rising….. 2.9….. 3.4….. And 3.5!"_

Nothing.

 _"No reaction, sir!"_

" _What is the pilot's status?"_

" _Pilot Ikari's pulse is active, he's alive sir."_

 _"Electrocardio reactions?"_

 _"Nothing sir, no reaction."_

 _"Equipment Tolerance Upper Limit is reaching the limit."_

 _"Continue monitoring till reaction is made."_

 _"Yes, sir."_ Abruptly, the head of the dark blue and orange lined EVA gave a slight twitch in movement. "Pulse confirmed; Activation underway."

* * *

Inside the Unit Null's Entry Plug, the EVA pilot looked through his EVA's eyes, spotting multiple people on arm like stations looking his EVA up and down. To NERV, they were beginning to activate the EVA; to the pilot, however…..

"It's time we make our leave."

* * *

A red flashing alarm came to life across the EVA Cage _. "Wait, something's wrong…. The EVA it's….!"_

 _"It's what?"_

 _"Abnormal Harmonization Alert!"_ an alarm stated on the speakers of the EVA Cage chamber.

 _"What?!"_

 _"Pressure is still rising… 50, 60, 70…. 80, it's not stopping!"_ The EVA roared through the chamber powerfully, showing its sharp teeth. _"It's passing over 100!"_

The EVA started to struggle in its restraints, growling and roaring as the smaller arms and personnel rushed away in fear. _"What the hell is going on?!"_

 _"Control Signal is being rejected from inside the Entry Plug!"_

 _"Impossible! Cut all circuits, NOW!"_

 _"No good, the systems ignoring us!"_

 _"Evacuate the hanger bay, and disconnect everything! Lock it all down!"_

 _"Negative, nothing is registering!"_

 _"Attention,"_ a speaker spoke once more _. "Catapult voltage increasing!"_

 _"Who the hell gave the order to-?!"_

 _"No one sir, the main systems working itself!"_

Null Unit growled and pulled on its restraints, looking at the technicians in anger before looking up to see the ceiling catapult hatch unlocking _. "Who's opening the catapult hatch?!"_

 _"Catapult is now connected,"_ the speaker stated once more.

 _"We've lost all control of the EVA!"_

The Null Unit pilot looked up under their mask and as he felt the catapult unlock, letting it rise off the ground.

 _"The catapult just took off!"_

 _"Damn! Deploy any gunships and air jets we have in the area! Though I doubt the military will stop that demon…."_

The EVA growled and continuously struggled to move out of its restraints, ignoring the rapidly approaching light above it.

* * *

 **Outside**

The air was thick with the feeling of blindness via blowing sand, blowing out to reveal the remnants of the old Area 51 base and a large, metal build pyramid with the NERV 2nd Branch insignia on its side.

In the calm sand was altered, however, with the sound of hissing and creaking metal doors. The ground doors hissed with air and opened fully, letting the now calmer Null Unit view the surface.

Once they'd arrived, the restraints holding the EVA unlocked, letting it step into the sand. It struggled to stand for a brief moment, its hand twitching for a second of so. The EVA looked from side to side, before releasing a loud roar of might.

In the sand dunes, large AA cannons and missile launchers rushed out, raining whatever they could on the dark purple EVA. Null Unit moved into a full sprint, weaving through the line clouds of missiles. As the EVA ran by the launchers and cannons, the aftershock from it destroyed the turrets.

From the metal pyramid, fast jets and gunships sprung out in a hurry, engines roaring and moving to find the EVA.

Null Unit's pilot jerked and pushed the EVA's controls to their limits, with warnings and red flashes all across the screen they saw through.

The pilot glanced behind, spotting multiple large airships moving forward. The EVA turned for a moment and held ground at the surrounding gunships.

The gunships fired missiles the size of houses which hit the giant organic mech with ease, making it cry out in pain.

"Target is hit," a pilot stated from one of the gunships. "Wait, smoke is clearing…"

The Null Unit stood out in the clouds, arm raised to build its AT-Field before it faded. It reached out in the blink of an eye and took the wing of a gunship.

The Null Unit growled as it swung the large gunship, sending into several passing jets and a fellow gunship before running, rushing out of the bases borders and into the wastelands.

"All ships, full stop!" the jets and gunships either spun around or stopped at the edge. "Command, the EVA has exited NERV-2 borders; it's heading to California."

"Damn, he's heading for Tokyo-3," the commander growled, slamming a fist to the table. He sighed in annoyance; the EVA was heading for Alaska then to Asia, it's the only place Angels and other Evangelions are known to be at. "Contact SEELE and NERV HQ, they're gonna want to know about this."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Tokyo-3 First Municipal Junior High School**

Shinji fixed his long sleeves, pulling his bag off the floor. It was getting colder, as it was slowly turning to winter with Christmas closing. As he walked through the air, he noticed a car pass him by. He couldn't make out the driver, but he didn't manage to see his father's cold stare as the car pulled away.

Shinji's hand formed into a fist and tightened. "One day, old man." He murmured to himself. "One day…."

* * *

 **Chass 2-A**

Shinji sat back in his new seat, placing his arms onto the table. He'd been at Misato's house for a good 3 days after the 4th Angel's attack, before being forced to return to school. Now Shinji, as a young man, already knew he had to go to school; it was necessary if he wanted to get an education for the future. Only problem was…..

There was nothing to learn.

Most of the time, apparently, the teacher lectured on about Second Impact, and how the meteor crashing into the Artic altered the world they lived in. More students seemed bored or talked with others, with only a small handful listening to the teacher's rambles.

"Man, it looks like a lot of people are missing, huh Kensuke?" Another student, black haired and eyed and dressed in a black and white athletic suit, said to another boy, who wore closes similar to Shinji but had dark brown hair and matching eyes with glasses.

"No kidding," Kensuke Aida stated to his friend, Toji Suzuhara. The class roster seemed empty more, with only 11 kids instead of the usual 30 or 35. "I think most moved due to the last Angel attack, nobody feels safe anymore here…."

"Oh, right…." Toji's fist tightened, but he tried to hold back his anger. That damn pilot of the purple robot had crippled his sister, and nearly killed everyone in Tokyo-3! "That stupid pilot nearly wrecked Tokyo-3 and got my sister sent to the hospital! The hell was he thinking bringing that monster closer here?!"

"Speaking of the pilot, did you hear the rumor regarding the transfer student?" Kensuke asked, making Toji look to him in confusion.

"What transfer student?" Toji watched Kensuke's hand point to Shinji, who continued listening to his SDAT. He was trying to calm down, so listening to music usually helped him.

"Him, he came all of a sudden when the robot and Angel attacked while you were away." Kensuke explained, but it didn't go unnoticed. In the corner of the room, by the window sat Rei, who listened in. It really didn't concern her what people thought of the Third Child, but it didn't hurt to hear. "Kind of weird don't you think?"

A few minutes later, class started again. The teacher had laptops handed out to the students, allowing most to enter a conversation with one another. Shinji meanwhile, looked though the history of the UN and NERV. So far he'd only found small nodes of info; NERV being a base that housed aliens from outer space, it being simply just a lab researching medical engineering, etc.

All of a sudden, a message came up in Shinji's messenger. "Hey, new kid." It read. "Most of us now your new and all, but someone's got to ask it:

Are you the pilot of the purple robot?"

Shinji tensed up suddenly, he felt as if every eye was on him now. He didn't like it, it reminded him to much of his father's stare. _Might as well get it over with, he_ thought irritated as he started typing. "Yes." He replied.

All of a sudden, everyone in class surrounded Shinji's desk. "Hey new kid, how'd you get chosen?" "Did you have to take a test or something?" "Was it scary?" "What's the inside of the robot like?" Everyone sent out questions aside from Rei, who ignored Shinji altogether.

"W-Well uh….. 1. I got told to show up and pilot the robot." Shinji explained. "2. No, but I wish I did. 3. Yes it was absolutely terrifying, and 4. That's classified."

The student groaned in sadness before another person, Hikari Horaki, stood up. "Hey, sit back down!" She called out, making several students go back. With her being the class representative, it only made sense for her to be the voice of common sense. Even if she was curious as well.

"What's the robot called?" Someone finally asked, making Shinji sigh only more. He only wanted to go to class, not be part of some questioner!

"Well, everyone calls if Evangelion or EVA…."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Shinji grunted as he fell to the ground, Toji's fist shaking in anger. Shinji looked back up, a hand to his bleeding nose while glaring at Toji, who cracked his knuckles. "The hell was that for?" He growled, getting back to his feet.

"Sorry new kid, but I had to hit you." Toji stated. "Had to settle a score with you."

"A score? Look if this is about me setting the high record on Galaga in the Arcade I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, it's not that." Kensuke explained to Shinji, gesturing to Toji. "It's just that his sister got hurt during the attack and yeah…. That's just him though, sorry!"

Toji and Kensuke moved to leave, but not before Shinji whispered to himself. "It's not like I can just chose to pilot that walking death trap…."

Immediately Shinji was pulled by his collar to Toji's face, who showed absolute rage in his eyes. Shinji saw it, hell he felt it radiating off him. Neither spoke, before Toji gave Shinji another punch to the eye and stormed off.

Shinji laid on the ground, eyes narrow as he stared off into the clouds. So fat things seemed to get from bad to worse. _Praise, huh Misato?_ He thought in silence. _This is not praise, its pain. All this just because I pilot that stupid robot…._

* * *

 **NERV battle Simulation**

Unit 01 stood with a Pallet Rifle in both hands, standing in a large white room roughly its size with wires connecting to the head and Entry Plug. _"Now Shinji, I'm going to say this once so pay attention."_ Ritsuko's voice came through as the simulation started. It formed a 3D model of the 4th Angel, giving specific color to the red sphere in its chest. _"Every Angel is known to have this sphere, we believe it to be the Core of an Angel. It's the most protected and the weakest part of the Angel's anatomy, and is the only known way to kill one."_

" _Therefore, always be prepared to target the Core."_ Unit01 fired blanks in the large room, while killing the 4th Angel in the simulation. _"Center the target, and then fire."_

"Center then fire, got it!" Shinji replied, continuing his 'attack pattern.' As much as he admitted this did help him in narrowing the core of an Angel, this was _too_ easy. If he was to fight other Angels, he should get a feel of other varieties. The EVA stopped moving, before it looked towards the Control Room, rifle lowered. "Um, Dr. Akagi is there any way to alter the A.I's intelligence here?"

" _How so?"_

"Well, it's just that I feel I may need to be prepared should the Angel be more alternate with its attacks or differently designed with its Core location." He explained.

" _What are you suggesting?"_

"I would like you to run the simulation with different A.I designs, and have the A.I progress learn from its mistakes so I can be prepared to any type of attack."

" _Hm, it isn't a bad idea…. I'll look into it later."_ Ritsuko responded. _"For now, well alter the 4_ _th_ _Angel holograms A.I."_

"Understood." Unit 01 moved its rifle faster, as did the 3D model as it would run or jump and duck. This felt better to Shinji, he had to stay ready and prepared for any attack the Angel could throw at him.

* * *

 **Simulation control Center**

"Wow, I didn't think Shinji saw this as easy." Maya said, as Ritsuko and Misato watched Unit-01's movements. His speed was getting better, so far; but this was only a simulation of what was possible. "Hard to think he'd turn go from leaving to piloting the EVA for Rei."

"Indeed," Ritsuko added, taking a seat beside Maya. "That boy will go into the blind just to please Commander Ikari. Misato grimaced at that, because she knew it was true. Shinji, sadly unknowingly, no longer had control of his life; it belonged to NERV. He could fight and scream and beg, but the reality was he didn't have a choice whether or not to pilot it from the start.

From behind them, a door opened to reveal Rei, still in her cast and eye patch. "The 5th Angel had arrived off the coast. It's heading here now." Was Rei's only words before leaving them.

"Damn, we'll have to stop the simulation for now." Ritsuko moved her hand onto the mic once more. "Shinji, prepare for combat. You're going up to face an Angel, a real one."

"On my way." The wall behind Unit-01 opened while the wire on its head and Entry Plug unclamped themselves from the EVA. The large behemoth turned, walking out towards the EVA Cages.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, off the coast of Odawara**

In the far distant red sea the 5th Angel, Shamshel, hovered across. Its body was insect like, a maroon red color to its skin with heart shaped head design. Its head had two fake eye spots, while the head connected to the long torso. Two arms were in place in an upside down prayer like position, with eight small white bug like legs underneath its head. Finally, the blood red Core sat between its head and torso.

The death of Sachiel gave warning to the other Angels of Adam, that the Lilim had the power to fight beings such as themselves. Some Angels saw this as though Sachiel was weak, but more intelligent and older Angels like Ramiel and Zeruel saw it different; this threat had to be dealt with, one way or another.

It was why Shamshel was sent, being one of the fastest he posed a threat to the Lilim. Though they'd see whether or not it was true in an hour or so.

* * *

 **NERV Command Center**

" _We have a visual of the 5_ _th_ _Angel, repeat 5_ _th_ _Angel has been sighted_." The far screen showed the Angel in the far distance, hastily making speed to Tokyo-3.

"Analysis patter if confirmed Blue. It's an Angel, Colonel." Ritsuko stated to Colonel Katsuragi, who but nodded.

"Right, bring the base to battle station level one!" Misato ordered, the screen creating a red warning. "Bring Tokyo-3 to combat configuration!"

"Roger, Ground-to-air missile launcher deploying!" Hyuga responded.

* * *

Outside, Tokyo-3's large spires and buildings began descending, at least in the center of the city. In their places now stood missile launchers, and a ginormous wall with tons of thousands of cannons now aimed towards the Angel.

* * *

"Center Block and Districts 1-7 retraction is complete!" Shigeru reported to Misato.

"Good."

" _Anti-air interception system is as 48% activation!"_

" _The target is gaining speed!"_

"What's the status of non-personnel?" Misato asked Shigeru.

"We've already received a report on the evacuation status. All evacuation shelters accounted for, ma'am." Shigeru responded.

"Perfect, all forces are to engage immediately!" Misato ordered.

Missiles, bullets and cannons rained hell on the 5th Angel through the center screen; explosions of all sorts hitting its maroon form. No luck, the Angel continued to press forward.

"Colonel, the Japanese are demanding we send Unit-01 out." Shigeru stated, looking to Misato who glared with crossed arms at the Angel.

"What jerks, thinking we weren't going to plan that." Misato mused to herself, before looking to Hyuga. "Prepare Unit-01 for assault."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 **Unit-01 Entry Plug**

Shinji, meanwhile awaited the moment of truth. It sucked, waiting for the catapult to send him up without informing him. He only prayed the "training" earlier would pay off here. "Shinji, we're sending you up. Ready?" Misato's voice came to life through the comms.

"Let's hope so. Time for the training to pay off!" Shinji exclaimed, taking the controls in his hands. "EVA Unit-01-!"

"LAUNCH!" Unit-01 was sent at incredible speeds, flying up the tube towards the battle above.

* * *

Shamshel, above, continued patrolling the city in search of this "False Angel." As it did, it moved into a vertical combat pattern. A large building side opened across from it, revealing Unit-01 in all glory.

"Just remember the plan Shinji, use the Gatling gun disable it's A.T Field." Misato explained to the Third Child. "Can you do that?"

"Piece of cake…." He murmured, grunting before pulling the controls. Unit-01 turned to face the Angel, raining hell onto its shell. Shamshel was pushed back slightly, attempting to pull its A.T Field up. The Field came up, but was brought down by Unit-01's Gatling gun till it clicked empty. "Damn, out of ammo!"

Shamshel was its chance, its arms creating bright pink whips of light that attempted to cut the EVA down. Shinji pulled Unit-01 down, letting the whips slice through the nearby building. "We just sent up a Pallet Rifle!" Misato called out. "Quickly go and get it!"

"R-Right!" Unit-01 rushed to is left, tossing the Gatling gun to Shamshel to try and push its back more. The gun was sliced through with ease, letting it moved closer to the purple EVA. Unit-01 grabbed the Pallet Rifle, but Shamshel rushed forward and sent Unit-01 flying back and the Palled rifle flying. As it did, the large umbilical cable connected to Unit-01's back was snapped off. "Oh crap!"

* * *

"The Umbilical's been cut!" Hyuga yelled out.

"Internal Batteries active, but it'll only hold for 4 minutes and 37 seconds!" Maya cried out, making Misato's tense with fear. _This isn't happening,_ she thought in fear. _It can't be!_

* * *

Shamshel's tendril latched onto Uni-01's ankle, pulling it up high and fast. "Oh no," Shinji whispered as he felt Unit-01 being lifted into the air. Shamshel slammed Unit-01 into buildings for a second or so, before tossing it high into the air and letting gravity take control. "I'm going down!"

The EVA slammed harshly into the nearby mountains, sending rock and dirt flying. Shinji winced; _that hurt like hell!_ He thought as he pulled his head up. "Shinji, are you there?!" Misato cried in fear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm he…." Shinji blinked and his eyes twitches in shock and horror. In-between Unit-02's fingers were Kensuke and Toji, looking at the EVA with fear. "Oh, this day just keeps getting worse and worse doesn't it?!"

Unit-01 pulled itself up somewhat, looking up to see Shamshel above it. Both tendrils shot out to kill the EVA, but Shinji's instincts kicked in and he forced Unit-01's hands to grab them. "What the hell?!" Toji yelled out as sparks and light exploding across them and the EVA. "Why isn't he fighting back?!"

"It's us!" Kensuke realized in horror. "We're stuck here and he's trying to protect us!"

"Shinji, let those two into the Plug!" Misato ordered. "We'll deal with the 5th later!"

"Damn it, fine!" The Entry Plug exited the protection cover, opening to reveal Shinji. "Get in now!"

"New kid, is that you?!" Toji gasped in shock. Now he felt bad for punching the kid. He regretted it when they watched the fight start, but now he _really_ regretted hitting him.

"No, I'm the other new kid! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS!?" Shinji snapped in anger, making the pair rush forward. "Now if you want to live, get in now! NOW, MOVE!"

* * *

Toji and Kensuke managed to make it, with Unit-01 still holding Shamshel's tendrils. "What is this-water?!" My camera!" The two complained before the Plug came back to life, revealing Shinji at the control holding off the Angel.

"God dammit, get off!" Shinji roared, pulling the tendrils forward before sending Shamshel back.

"Now your chance, run!" Misato yelled, but Shinji didn't respond as he lifted Unit-01 to its feet. Both of Unit-01's hands were burned badly, revealing humanoid skin burned to a bright glow. "Use the mountains as cover and make for Route -19!"

"H-Hey, transfer kid she said run!" Toji gasped in fear, hoping this kid would listen. It was clear Shinji wasn't listening, he seemed to be in his own world. His breathing became ragged, his eyes narrowed slightly with a look of anger. The plugsuits fists tightened on the controls.

"I'm not weak…. I'm not weak…. I won't run away….." Shinji glared forward at the Angel, which seemed to mock him. It reminded him of his father, reminded him the pain he'd felt fighting the 4th Angel and today.

"Shinji, for god sake listen to me!" Misato yelled, but Shinji ignored her as he pulled his Progressive Knife from the left shoulder pylon. The internal lights turned to red as the Internal Battery countdown revealed him to have only one minute left.

" _You are useless to me…."_

" _I have a need for you….."_

" _You were of no use to me back then…."_

 _"If not then leave, you coward!"_

 _"You're weak…."_ Gendo's voice echoed in the Entry Plug, which only seemed to fuel Shinji's now rising anger. _"It's why you'll never see your brother again because you're too weak to have him stay by you. You're nothing more but a used tool, one that has no meaning anymore…."_

" _You have no purpose for living."_

"SHINJI!"

All of a sudden, Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs in absolute rage before Unit-01 rushed down the hill, knife drawn. Nothing meant anything to Shinji right now, there was only one thing on his mind.

 _Kill._

Shamshel saw the attack and immediately shot its tendrils out, cutting into Unit-01's side. Shinji brushed it off, screaming as he plunged the Knife into Shamshel's Core. Sparks flew and red warnings flew in the Entry Plug as Shinji continued screaming in rage.

" _ **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"**_ He repeated over and over, ignoring Kensuke and Toji's looks of pure fear and horror. He felt everything just collapse as he felt Unit-02's pain, but he pushed through it and screamed only more. Shinji pushed the controls to the limit, using only one as he forced Unit-01 to its limits. _**"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE, YOU ROBBED ME OF MY CHILDHOOD! YOU STOLE THE ONE PERSON WHO ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME AND LEFT ME TO ROT! YOU LET MY MOTHER DIE! I HATE YOU!"**_

Unit-01 pushed forward under the pilots strain, finally gaining enough closure between itself and Shamshel to plunge the Knife deeper into the core. The Core bubbled and warped, before Shamshel's body exploded into an ocean of blood like the 4th. The Entry Plug faded into darkness, before turning to a blue hue of light.

Shinji held the control tightly, taking in whatever LCL he could. He shuttered and shook in regret, sadness and fear. He couldn't keep it in anymore, nothing could help to calm his rage.

"….Shinji….." Toji whispered, looking at the kid. He didn't see some cocky kid, nor some self-centered jerk. No, rather he saw a child, a person tormented by past struggled to hold himself together.

"…I-I'm fine…" Shinji whispered out, chocking back a sob. "I…. I-I'm fine…"

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

A few hours after the attack, Tokyo-3 returned to city mode. Unit-01 was taken back down, allowing Shinji to gain enough distance from anyone and anything. Sadly, Misato wasn't one to give up with ease. "Shinji, why didn't you follow my orders?" She asked, looking to the Third. He'd changed from his Plugsuit into a black shirt, a towel over his neck.

"What does it matter?" Was his reply, taking a sip of his drink. "I killed the Angel, enough said…."

"You do realize I'm your Operation Supervisor, right?"

"And it's your duty to follow my orders. Don't let this happen again, understood?"

"Right, sure…."

"Do you _really_ understand what I'm telling you?" Misato asked with a hint of anger.

"What does it matter, hm? All I'm here for it to kill the Angels and that's it." Shinji replied, looking up to her. "Besides, we killed the Angel, right? I'll pilot your EVA for you, isn't that what you want?"

"Then do you mind explaining what all that 'I hate you' crap was then?" What Shinji responded with next only infuriated Misato more.

" _None of your damn business, that's what."_ He said coldly. "Besides, piloting your robot is all I'm needed for; I'm just a useless tool after tha-"Misato abruptly grabbing him by his collar, pulling him to her face as if daring him to continue.

As much as she wanted to yell at him, Misato knew he wasn't his mother; yet still winced at his eyes. Shinji's eyes were watery and looking away from her, with barely noticeable lines of faded out tears on his cheeks. "You don't have to say it," he spoke softly, clearing trying to hold whatever he could together. "I know what you want to say 'that isn't true' or something like that, but it's the truth I've come to live with….."

Misato's jaw clenched, she felt angry and sad and guilt….. It was all just too familiar to her. "… Alright, we're done. Go home and get some rest." Misato stated more calmly, releasing Shinji from her grip. He stood for a moment, before he walked passes Misato silently.

Misato stood then till the door closed, and she sighed. She knew it wasn't her place to do that, she wasn't his mother or even a sibling at that. But she had that need and feel to protect Shinji from something. Whether it be from Angels, EVA, or even himself…..

He reminded her so much of herself when she saw those eyes. Those teary eyes looked up to….. Misato's hand acted on its own, slapping her cheek fast. She didn't need to be shocked for scared of herself to know not to pull up a memory better left buried.

"… _ **You took the one person who are about me and left me to rot!"**_ Shinji's voice echoed in her head for a moment.

"Just who did you lose Shinji?" She whispered to herself, before exiting the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so, I've hand an idea of how I'm going to set up chapter releases. Every two weeks I'll upload a chapter once every three days. On the third week, however I'm going to wait till Sunday and release two chapters. This makes is so I'm am more familiar and can rinse and repeat this pattern otherwise I'll just be back to releasing every once a month. Please by all means review what you think so far, I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts.**_

 _ **That said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Shiro Ikari**

 **NERV, unknown room**

" _Ikari, it has come to our attention that the Third Child has managed to escape your grasp."_ SEELE 1 spoke out, clearly angered by the loss of the EVA pilot. _"This cannot go unnoticed, and with the disappearance of the Null Unit from the 2_ _nd_ _Branch, we are in need of a pilot."_

" _Unit 00 is still under repairs,"_ SEELE 2 stated aloud. _"And the 2_ _nd_ _Child is still in Germany. We must reclaim the Third should Instrumentality continue on!"_

"Of course," Commander Ikari stated emotionlessly, giving a slight nod. "I already have several Section 2 agents following him as we speak. They will bring him back once he reached the remnants of Highway Route 29."

" _Pray that your men do not fail, Ikari. It is your neck on the line should the Third Child escape."_ SEELE 1 finished, before the council of SEELE monoliths vanished into the dark.

"….. You do realized, Ikari that should your men find Shinji they will not hesitate to apprehend him." Fuyutsuki stated to his colleague as the room lights came to life, revealing it to be a green room. "Publicly or silently."

"It matters not what people will see if the Third is brought back by force." Ikari replied, standing up from his seat. "They should realize that without the Child, the Angels will destroy this world. We must stop them, at all costs."

* * *

 **Tokyo-3 Mountain borders**

Shinji walked steadily through the fog, glancing back to the still lose fortress city that was Tokyo-3. He felt lonely, just as before all this EVA business occurred. He felt he was in his right mind to leave, anything at this point to escape the one called his father.

But there was also a part of him that told him he should have stayed.

Stayed for fight the Angels, stayed to protect humanity.

He should have stayed, even if just for a second, to feel needed again. He sighed, looking down to his SDAT; it had died out through the night. He placed it into his pocket, before sitting down on a ledge of rock and grass. The wind was calm, and silent yet it didn't help to make Shinji feel any better. He couldn't do it, couldn't go any further now.

He felt so lonely, and so tired….. Tied of being used like a tool, tired of being treated like his opinion meant nothing….. But most of all, tired of being alone.

"I can't do it….." Shinji whispered as he pulled his legs to his chest. "I can't go any further….. Brother, please. Help me..."

All of a sudden the ground shook, making Shinji gasp at the thunderous thud. He pulled himself away from the grass covered ledge. The ground shook closer, making Shinji rush farther back from the ledge and land around it. Another stomp came, this one sending Shinji to the ground with a cry of pain. His breathing grew fast as a looming shadow rose from his right side. He gasped in shock and awe as the fog cleared more, revealing it to be…. "And EVA?" Shinji asked in shock, looking at the dark blue humanoid mech. It reminded him somewhat of Unit-01, only it had a different design with an altered head as well.

The EVA turned its head towards Shinji, and leaned forward, making the Third Child pushed himself away from the mech in fear. It stopped several feet from Shinji, staring silently at the boy. "U-Um…. H-hello?" Shinji asked meekly, trying to hold it together. He didn't think NERV had another EVA, he thought only Unit-01 and 00 were there. "Anyone there?"

"….." The EVA looked steadily at him, before it tilted its head down to show its back. The armor cover moved down to allow an Entry Plug to exit the slot. The hatch opened to reveal a figure who exited the Plug. The figure wore a black and red Plugsuit, with a black leather jacket above it. They also wore a motorcycle like helmet. The helmet was black, and red with a white visor with a single triangular cap point covering the black visor.

"U-Um….." Shinji stared at the figure, the figure stared back. It felt awkward to say the least, staring at a figure who came from an EVA which appeared from nowhere. "W-Who are you?"

"…"

"Uh…?"

"I am the pilot of the US NERV 2nd Branch, Null Unit." The figure spoke with a distorted voice that made their speech go from low to high harmony. "I am the Sixth Child, Shiro Ikari."

Shinji's brown eyes widened in shock as he gasped in surprise. "S-Shiro Ikari?!" Shinji cried out in shock, taking a step back as tears started to fall out of his eyes. "…. B-Big brother?"

"... Yes." The Sixth Child, Shiro Ikari, replied as he slid down the Entry Plug side and jumped off the Null Unit's shoulder and landed onto the ground. "Hello, Shinji."

Shiro walked forward to Shinji, his helmet hissing as he lifted it off. Shiro's dark brown eyes stared at Shinji through his dark brown hair which ended just below his shoulders. Shiro's skin was also pale, similar to Ayanami's. "S-Sh-Shiro!" Shinji cried out happily, pulling his older brother into a hug. Shinji cried and laughed happily as Shiro hugged him back.

"Good to see you too, little brother." Shiro chuckled with a small smile; it felt to see family again, and after so long.

* * *

 **NERV HQ, hour later**

Gendo Ikari didn't like this; not one bit. First, Unit 00 is in need of repairs, and the Third Child was brought back but not by Section 2 agents. No, but his other son, Shiro Ikari and his Null Unit. This wouldn't do, both SEELE and his own scenario did not involve the Sixth Child.

SEELE was _definitely_ calling him about this later today.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the EVA Cages, Misato and Ritsuko watched as the Null Unit was placed into a Cage. "Wow," Misato gasped in shock. "I didn't think the US Branch housed this thing in their basement!"

"Indeed, the Magi scan reports the EVA, codenamed Null Unit, uses an internal power source which pushes aside the need for an Umbilical Cable power source, uses a much upgraded version of our Synchronization Plugsuit which cuts out any pain a pilot usually feels when synchronized."

"To think the 2nd Branch had this type of tech…." Misato murmured, watching the EVA Cage lock the Unit down. The Entry Plug was pulled out along with the piloting seat. The seat revealed Shiro, helmet on and arms cross, with music coming out the helmet.

" _We've got to hold on to what we've got_

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

 _We'll give it a shot"_

"Uh…?" Misato and Ritsuko watched the pilot before he shut off the music from the helmet. The Sixth Child removed his helmet and looked to the Lt. Colonel and Dr. with a glare.

"So, which one of you is living with my brother?" Shiro asked with an angered tone.

Misato blushed and looked away, biting the inside of her cheek. "Um… It-It's me." Misato stated, looking back to Shiro's glare. Shiro jumped off the control seat and landed before the pair, making them step back. "What the…. How did you not…. W-What?!"

"The US Branch did certain… "Cybernetic alterations" to their pilots….. Especially their 1st prototype pilot." Shiro stated, walking past the pair towards the far elevator.

"The US Branch used Cybernetic enhancements?" Misato asked Ritsuko, who nodded.

"There were old files which recorded originally planned adult pilots having certain body parts replaced with machinery for perfect mechanical synchronization with prototype EVA's." Ritsuko explained, turning around and motioning for Misato to follow. "Problem was, adults then and now aren't able to pilot due to the mental stress EVA synchronization uses, which led to the use of children as pilots."

"Jesus," Misato grimaced at that; now she was _really_ happy not to have applied for EVA piloting earlier. "Do they still do those things?"

"Not since it was declared illegal under NERV new EVA testing protocols." The pair looked to see Shiro at the elevator door, standing by to keep it open. "But, that was under NERV HQ's command, not the US Branch's ground rules."

Shinji sat inside the NERV prison cell, humming happily as he walked from either side of the room with a smile. So far, this day took a drastic change for him. He felt so happy now that Shiro was here; now everything felt so great. Shinji chuckled before the far door opened to reveal Misato. "So, did your long-walk clear your mind, Shinji?" Misato asked with a motherly, yet still stern tone. It was clear she was angry with the boy, but nevertheless he knew she was in her right to be as he was supposed to be under her care.

"Look on the bright side, Misato." Shinji smiled back to her, making her blink in surprise. This smile didn't feel fake nor forced on, but like an actual, genuine smile. "I got to meet my big brother, Shiro again!"

He smiled happily, hugging her tightly before he smiled again to her. "So…. Uh, are you going to pilot the EVA again?" She asked slowly, unsure if Shinji was actually happy or now insane.

"…" Shinji stopped smiling, and stared at Misato for a moment. In all honesty, he hadn't want to remember piloting EVA, but now that Shiro was here he felt more…. He didn't know, more courageous. "Well, um….. I don't know. It's not really a choice, is it? Its either I do or my old man forces me to-"

"You know that's not true!" Misato abruptly snapped, making Shinji blink in surprise. Misato turned and left, not before adding. "You can choose whether or not to pilot EVA, you have the freedom to choose! It's your choice and yours alone, so do what you will!"

"…" Shinji's eyes narrowed as the door slammed shut and his hand tightened into a fist. She didn't understand, no one could understand what it was like to hava fater like his. "I have a choice, huh? Well, that's not true with Commander Ikari in charge!"

* * *

"You know Ikari, while you're older son wasn't intended to be here, he's clearly moved your son more towards the plans motives." Fuyutsuki stated as he sat beside Commander Ikari. The pair were alone, in Ikari's office which consisted of two chairs, a desk and a large window.

"Yes, the arrival of the Sixth CHild will not only give us a better fighting chance against the Angels, but luckily will help speed up the Plan to make Shinji more open to other." Ikari stated to his friend, staring forward in thought. "We must get him and Rei closer together, and once that is done all shall fall into place."

"Indeed, a scenario written almost 15 years ago." Fuyutsuki stated, looking to Ikari. "These poor children's souls have all but been written out for their future. Don't you find that bit cruel?"

Ikari said nothing, but Fuyutsuki had a feeling he knew the answer even before he asked the question.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hikeaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or rebuild films but the OC's. All music is owned by original song artists, I own no music mentioned through the duration of this story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Life Tests**

 **Tokyo-3 Junior High School**

"C'mon, would ya hurry up an' do it?!" Toji asked, holding his own anger back. "And don't hold back! If you don't, I won't feel like we're equals."

"That's just Toji for you," Kensuke stated with a sigh behind Shinji. "I'm counting on you."

Shinji sighed, before reeling his arm back. It'd been a week since Shiro's arrival with the Null Unit and Shinji's return to NERV for piloting EVA. At this point, the younger of the brothers had only decided to pilot for his older brothers sake, as Shiro was given the same scenario. Either pilot or leave; and it was clear Shiro didn't plan to leave after whatever occurred at the NERV 2nd base.

That and, to Shiro, it didn't seem fair for Shinji to save the world on his own.

Toji grunted as he bit his other cheek, trying to concentrate the pain from Shinji's punch away. He looked back up, wincing before loosening up. "There! Now we're even," He stated, smiling somewhat to Shinji. "Thanks for hitting me. Shinji."

Shinji returned his arm, before smiling back to his friend. He looked to his fist for a moment, letting it open to a hand. Never had he been forced to throw a punch or so, with this being his first time…..

….It felt oddly satisfying to get payback.

In the second floor, meanwhile, a lone Rei watched the young Ikari in silent thought.

* * *

Another splash blew water into the air as a student pulled herself up for air. "Awesome jump, Kayoto!" Someone yelled, while the others either cheered or jumped back into the pool. "If you lose, though, you're buying us all pizza!"

Rei, though, wasn't smiling nor in the pool. No, she sat away with legs to her chest, looking away towards the mountain entrance. To her, this mean't nothing; her only concern was piloting EVA to defeat the Angels. If she couldn't pilot EVA, then there was nothing really to do.

Below the pool, at the running track rested several of the boys who'd all but used all their energy to run. Aside from Shinji, all the boys stared to the girls at the pool. Finally, Shinji laid back more and glanced to the pool, more specifically Rei. She looked so emotionless, how did she maintain that look of emptiness?

* * *

 **NERV HQ, Unit 00 "Cage"**

At NERV meanwhile, Commander Ikari and Ritsuko watched the process of unfreezing Unit 00 from its Bakelite prison. Its arms were held down my multiple thick wires which held it in a handcuffed position, with a large cross like machine, or Signal Termination Plug, in its Entry Plug slot. "Commander, are you sure we should reinstitute Unit 00 for a retest?" Ritsuko asked the Commander, who all but tightened his gloved fist. "It's all so sudden berserk movement was so quick, I myself couldn't believe it."

"Yes, I am." Commander Ikari stated calmly, fixing his glasses positioning. "With the Angels reappearing, it's out top priority to reinforce our military strength. And with Unit Null here at the moment, Unit 00 will continue to go through multiple tests before being sent out to battle."

"True, but we've already had Rei run reactivation tests," Ritsuko responded, glancing through the broken glass to the dark and somewhat eerie holding cell of Unit 00. "Unit 00 before this has proven to be combat ready. And with the adjustments to the nerve connections complete, everything will be set."

"Good."

* * *

 **EVA Cages**

The next morning, Shinji and Shiro were asked to report in for EVA testing. With Unit 00 under synchronization tests, it only seemed wise to perform the same tests in the case of Unit-01's first berserk and Null Unit's unknown combat nature.

Shinji sighed as he rested; the test was all but over and for now he awaited his leave. Though, before him came a thought in the form of Unit 00 and Rei. "Rei Ayanami…. Why do you seem so lonely?" he whispered, looking through Unit-01's eyes to Rei, who worked on Unit 00 across his Evangelion.

" _EVA Unit-01 is beginning 3th coolant phase_." Rei jumped from the platform by Unit 00's head, moving back to a machine on the catwalk. _"Please set all systems in Cage 6 to phase 3, over."_

" _Copying all all-range data of Entry Plug to Melchior."_ As Shinji heard Ritsuko, Maya and the other technicians speak over the radio, Shinji noticed something. His _father_ had gone to the catwalk to meet Rei. He watched as Rei jumped back to the catwalk and the two exchanged conversation.

The odder feature of their conversation, was that Rei was… Showing emotion. To Shinji, this felt odd, if not out of place for the First Child to show this. But what really caught his attention was his father. His father was…. _He's…. Smiling?_ Shinji had to blink, and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing some hallucination or illusion. It was real, his father who'd remained almost always emotionless and stone cold was showing emotion to Rei, who all but returned happily. _T…That's…. How are….. But…..?_

At this point, Shinji was confused even more than he'd thought he'd be. He sighed, leaning back before glancing over to his side. Null Unit stood, just about a meter or so taller than Unit-01 due to is unique shoulder wing-like pylons. He could see Ritsuko and Misato by it, conversing about the dark blue EVA.

Shinji pondered on this, on how Shiro was able to obtain piloting and getting to Japan from the US. It was clear Shiro was put to fast training, possibly how Rei might have been before Shinji's arrival, but it stood out as to how Shiro was so easily able to pilot. "Boy, I have a lot to talk about with him…." Shinji murmured, lying back at he felt the Entry Plug exit Unit-01.

* * *

 **Shiro's apartment, Tokyo-3**

Shiro placed his helmet down on the kitchen table, fixing his jacket off and onto a chair. He stretched in his Plugsuit, before moving to the living room. As per his arrival, Commander Ikari had originally wanted Lt. Colonel Misato to watch over him like Shinji. Problem was Misato was taking care of Shinji, and Shiro didn't feel the need to burden the two with him living there.

He'd had all his belongings (At Least the ones he'd been allowed to have back at NERV 2nd Branch) brought from Null Unit's Entry Plug to his apartment, which was stationed only above Misato and Shinji's. Shiro switched the T.V on before returning to the kitchen. "Man, tests and test yet no Angel attack." He murmured, looking for anything to eat or drink. Nothing, as he now realized he needed to get food if he was to survive _outside_ his EVA. "Wonder how Bethany Base is doing, up North…. Probably still running test on their little "pet", like that fucker VEELE would want."

VEELE, the name scorched Shiro's mind and fueled him and his EVA's rage for the longest time. He was one of the major reasons Shiro was 'handpicked' for the "cybernetic enhancement" program for Project E, and he also stood as one of SEELE's personal lap dog. _I swear I'll ring his neck and rip that mask off his face,_ he thought in anger. _Mark my goddamn words. VEELE will one day die…._

Shiro sighed, before exiting the kitchen towards the front door. "If I'm gonna survive out _here_ , I'm going to need food." He said to himself, exiting his apartment. "Let's just hope Cmdr. Ikari moved my US allowance here to Tokyo-3."

* * *

 **Geo-Front, Ceiling City**

While Shiro pondered on his money problems and food necessities, Misato and Ritsuko had decided to meet up at one of Tokyo-3's bars. The city had been pulled into standby mode, as tests were running to make sure the Geo-Front was still operating at 100%. Most who still went to the buildings and lived above the Geo-Front had labeled it the "Ceiling City," which on its own was a fitting name for it.

"So, how's living with Shinji huh?" Ritsuko asked her friend, who all but seemed bored with the question.

"It's alright. I'm still getting used to it." Misato answered, looking to the blond doctor.

"Still nervous? It's not your first time living with a guy, right?" Ritsuko teased, taking in another breath from her cigarette.

"This isn't 8 years ago." Misato pouted, scratching her arm as Ritsuko chuckled slightly. "Besides, its not some messed up intimate relationship like before with Kaji…"

"It's not like it matters," Ritsuko finally replied, smiling to her friend. "Shinji is still around working for NERV cause of you."

"Hm, not really." Misato's statement threw Ritsuko off guard. "If anything it's because of Shiro, his older brother."

Ritsuko blinked, so it was true. _So, Gendo wasn't lying about Shiro being Shinji's older brother_ , she thought as the cigarette blunt burned off. _But I wonder, why was he designated as the Sixth Child from NERV 2_ _nd_ _Branch? Wasn't that mean't to be for…SEELE's pilot?_

"Either way you spin it, Shinji just doesn't seem to appreciate his father meeting him. As far as he's concerned, Shiro's all he has left." Misato continued, taking a sip of her drink. "But still, I have my doubts. Somehow I feel Shinji wants his father to recognize him as his son, not a pilot. And he might just feel that the love his father will one day show will wipe away the loneliness he's come to accept."

"I guess you could say in a way, Shinji's like you before huh?" Ritsuko asked, making the dark haired colonel turn in confusion. "Ever since the death of Yui Ikari, Shinji and Shiro's mother, Commander Ikari grew as distant as he could. Not that I could blame him, no one can go through what those three have….."

Standing up, Ritsuko took up her purse and placed three black NERV ID cards beside Misato. "Well, I have to go. Do me a favor and tell Shinji to give these to Shiro and Rei? Their new key cards since Shiro and Shinji needed one and Rei's expired." She explained, to which her friend nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **West Apartments, Tokyo-3**

The next day, Shinji paid Shiro a visit to his apartment. He'd arrived early to catch up with Shiro, and to see just what had occurred in their absences. Shinji explained his living with aunt and uncle, while Shiro described life at NERV 2nd Branch.

Shinji was very glad to be under NERV HQ's command, NERV 2nd Branch sounded like absolute hell. Tests and training, tests and training all day and night, how did he not go crazy? Once they were done talking for the day, Shinji invited Shiro to go with him to Rei's home as to drop off the card Misato gave him.

"So you say Rei was able to make Commander Ikari smile?" Shiro asked slowly, making sure he heard correctly. Shinji nodded, and Shiro went deep in thought as they walked. _To hear Gendo smiled is one thing, but to actually see it?_ He thought. _Strange_. "You think he's favoring her or something?"

"Who, Rei? No I don't think so." Shinji replied softly, turning the corner. They stood before a large apartment complex beside a broken down highway lane, with doors opened and windows cracked apart. The place, like the whole of west Tokyo-3, was abandoned due to the recent Angel attacks occurring mostly near there. "I think Rei was here before I was chosen to pilot, so they could have made some sort of bond…."

"Odd. You'd think he'd explain more to us about that purpose, huh?" Shiro asked before the pair stopped. They stood before an apartment room, Room 402, and stared for a moment at the door. The door looked somewhat old and not maintained, with unopened mail stuffed in the small opening. "This is…. Her apartment?"

"…Yeah…." Shinji murmured. Why would Rei live in such a dump? It hardly looked safe or for human living conditions. Does…. Does father have her live here? Shinji thought as he rang the apartment's bell. Nothing, just silence. He rang it again, no luck; silence answered them.

"Maybe we should just try opening it." Shiro said, moving his hand to the door handle.

"Wait, what? No!" Shinji cried out, stopping his brother. "C'mon, Shiro. We can't just do that, and to Rei of anyone! That's just rude!"

"True but…." Shiro leaned forward more and twisted the handle fastly. All of a sudden, Shiro flew forward as the door opened, his mask hitting the ground hard. "OW! That….. Fucking hurt!"

"Shiro, you idiot." Shinji sighed before looked into Rei's apartment, and stared in suprise. "Why is it so dark?"

"And why the hell doesn't she lock the door?" Shiro asked, even more concerned as to the reasoning behind that. Did she really feel _that_ safe here? Shiro stood up, blinking under his helmet as Shinji entered silently.

"Um, hello? Rei, are you here?" Shinji called out, walking forward before he took out the card. "It's me, um Shinji! I uh… I mean WE came to drop off your new…. Card…."

Shiro and Shinji looked, and paused at what they saw. Rei's room was…. A mess, somewhat. The room was dark and looked barely alive due to the open window on the far wall. Her bed was undone, as if she hadn't bothered to clean it, and there was a pile of papers on a wooden desk beside a wooden chair. There was also a drawer beside the end of the bed and a clothes rack above it, which had several wrinkled or undone clothes sprawled onto it.

"Huh… Odd." Shiro was surprised about Rei. He assumed her to at least have some emotion here, but from what Shinji said she seemed emotionless and that seemed to carry on to her rooms state of order. It seemed to dull and lonely, as if forgotten or left to rot away. He didn't like it, it made him feel..."Um, I'm going to go wait outside incase Rei shows up. Shinji, you leave the card and meet me outside."

"Wait, what?" Shinji turned to see Shiro vanish, now outside the door. He sighed, before following Shiro's idea and placing the card down on the wooden table. As he did, he paused. There was another object there on the table, a pair of light green glasses frames. "What are these?"

Picking them up, Shinji carefully looked at the glasses before trying them on. Taking them off, he noticed on the side was the word 'GENDO' in red. He gasped as he saw almost perfectly with them on, with only a slightly blur effect on the cracked lenses. All of a sudden, a pair of footsteps drew and Shinji whirled around to see….

He blushed incredibly red as he realized who it was. It was Rei, standing beside her bed with a towel around her neck…..

Naked.

The two stared for a moment, Shinji seemingly freezing up and Rei simply staring before noticing what was around Shinji's eye. Her red eyes hardened and her face showed a slight scolding look as he walked fastly forward. "W-Wait I-" Shinji was cut off as Rei quickly swiped off his father's glasses and turned to her bed.

"The glasses." She stated, reaching for them as Shinji leaned back.

"W-W-What?!"

"Give me the glasses." She repeated, finally yanking them off the boys head. Rei pulled back, clutching them for a moment as if scared they'd vanish while Shinji looked away. "…"

"U-Um, I-I uh I mean WE, u-uh Shiro and I-I," Shinji stuttered as he whirled around while Rei dressed herself in her school attire. "We-We came to uh…."

He heard footsteps walking and turned to see Rei was gone, with Shiro looking into the room for Shinji. "Uh Shin? Just what did you say to her?" He asked concerning.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

A few minutes later, and the brothers found Rei. She was at the entrance to NERV HQ, using her old card. "Um, I think this is your?" Rei looked up to see Shiro holding out to her. "You left and weren't able to-"

Rei snatched it silently before using it, the door opening as she walked forward. Shiro stared at Rei's back, somewhat contemplating whether or not to call to her. "Okay," He whispered, before reeling to Shinji and pulling his arm around his shoulder. "Just…. Just what did you say to make her upset?!"

"I don't know! Maybe it was the fact I saw her in the fucking nude!" Shinji responded hastily, before sighing and rubbing his head. "I really should have said I was inside huh?"

"Yeah. And what you should to now is apologize!"

"Yeah…. Y-Yeah! I should!" Shinji and Shiro quickly boarded an escalator which would lead to NERV HQ's Command Center, where they'd be able to see just where the others commanded the Geo-Front. As they did, the found Rei was infront of them, and in close proximity to _. Might as well get this over with_ , Shinji thought as he spoke once more. "Um, Rei? I wanted to apologize earlier for going into your apartment and seeing you um….. Undressed."

"I accept your apology." Rei replied, stoic as ever while she stared forward. "You seem to put a lot of faith in your brother, Shiro."

 _Where did that come from?_ Shinji thought as Shiro looked as Rei in confusion as well. "Well, I guess I do yeah." He answered, smiling to Rei, though she didn't see it. "I think Shiro is what kept me going all these years."

"I see. And your father? Do you have faith in him and his work?"

"What? No, not with how he treats me or Shiro!" Shinji retorted, somewhat angered at how Rei assumed Shinji's liking to the commander. "If anything, I hate what he's forced me to do! He goes almost 14 years and doesn't bother to even see me in person! There's nothing great about him or what he does."

Rei abruptly turned, making Shinji flinch as their eyes met. Red eyes now housed an aggravated look in them, and before anyone could react, Rei's hand slapped Shinji's cheek fast. Shinji blinked in shock while Shiro struggled to hold himself back in a now tense state. _How dare she attack him for stating his opinion?!_ He thought in anger. _She knew what she was asking and yet…..! I swear I should-!_

Shiro's fist tightened as he started to move, but he felt an arm stop him. He looked to see Shinji, who was staring as Rei in shock. Shiro blinked before he realized just what had crossed his mind and immediately backed off. Last thing they'd need would be a fight of the sort, especially now with the Angels and such.

Shinji felt his cheek, somewhat surprised by the reaction Rei had displayed. _Her face_ , he thought as they arrived at their end point. _She had anger, like she didn't believe it…. Just what does she have and see in father?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am terrible sorry for the delay from Tuesday. I was sick on all last weekend and I was swamped with work from school, so I hope that this chapter has made it up in some way or fashion. Please review to show your opinions on the story and possible ideas of what's to come.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: An Angels Burns**

 **NERV Unit 00 Testing Chamber**

"Commander, we are now ready to commence reactivation of Unit 00." Maya reported, to which Commander Ikari nodded. He, as well as Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Misato, Shiro and Shinji were waiting in the operation platform across from Unit 00, where Rei was. Unit-00 was a very different model than Shinji had expected. It housed bright blue colors, with white forearms and a less frightening tone than Unit-01 and the Null Unit. It also had a single large red eye just below a helmet, with a 'jaw' like design for a mouth.

"Rei, are you ready?" Cmdr. Ikari asked without hesitation. In his mind at the moment, every second counted should another Angel arrive. They needed to be ready, most of all they needed Unit-00 as their second EVA.

"Yes." Came the monotone reply.

"Initiate the Primary Contacts." Cmdr. Ikari ordered, pushing back his glasses. Immediately, Ritsuko and Maya began running machinery on the blue EVA with communication confirmation from Central Command.

"Main power contact?"

"Operational voltage critical point is cleared, ma'am!"

"Good, shift format to phase 2!"

"Begin linking pilot to Unit-00."

Pulse and harmonics normal."

"All nerve links connected!"

"No abnormalities in CNS."

"List items 1-2590 are cleared."

"2.5 Until…." _Rei, why would she act so violent to my answer?_ Shinji thought in confusion, recalling the escalator incident. Why would see think so highly of the Commander? It's weird, I'm not used to it but now I'm getting so uptight about this…. Am I jealous? No, that can't be….. There's nothing to be jealous abou-

Shinji's mind, as if to argue with him, recollected the image of Rei and the Commander smiling at one another before Unit 00. Shinji's eye narrowed at the memory as he stared forward at Unit-00, the EVA returning the glare through its single optic.

"Border lines cleared, ma'am!" Maya reported.

"Unit-00 has been reactivated. Now commencing linkage test."

All of a sudden, a phone from one of the computer terminals rang with a familiar Angel alert like sound. Prof. Fuyutsuki immediately picked it up before hanging and turning to the commander. "Ikari!" Fuyutsuki exclaimed, looking to his NERV colleague. "An unidentified object just touched down 5 miles east of Tokyo-3, and is heading this way. It's more than likely an Angel."

"I see." Ikari replied, before looking to Ritsuko and Maya. "Abort the test. All personnel are to go to Level 1 Yellow Alert!"

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko answered.

"And what of Unit-00? Will be sending Rei out?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"No, it isn't battle ready yet." Commander Ikari replied, exiting the observation platform with Ritsuko and the others.

"What about Unit-01 and Unit Null?" Ritsuko asked, gesturing to Shinji and Shiro. "We can have both EVA's send up in 380 seconds, and we'd have a field test for NUll Unit's capabilities, with your permission sir."

"Granted." Ikari replied, entering the far elevator with Fuyutsuki. "Scramble both EVA's immediately."

Ritsuko nodded, before both looked to Shinji and Shiro. "….Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked irritated. "Get going!"

"Yes, sir….." _Didn't even bother to wish us good luck,_ Shinji thought with a slight glare at the commander. _Jerk…._

"Right…. C'mon, Shinji let's get to the Cages before that Angels the city a new one!" Shinji called, before both broke into a sprint to the second elevator.

Ikari stared at Shiro, and for a moment, Shiro paused by the elevator door to glance back. That little millisecond, that bare glance was enough to tell Ikari how Shiro felt about Shinji heading out. It was clear his own experience with VEELE and the Cybernetic Enhancement Project left him scarred and out of place with Project E. Though it wouldn't really matter, they'd pilot in the end, one way or another. Tokyo-3 city limits

* * *

Across the mountain like terrain around Tokyo-3 came a large square diamond like object. It was sky blue, and transparent reflecting all light and anything that met its glass clean figure. A barely cloud like halo flashed above its form before vanishing. It was clear that the 6th Angel, Ramiel, was born with a calm and peaceful form, but its objectives would show it to be a ruthless creature bred for killing.

* * *

 **EVA Cages**

" _The target just crossed past Lake Ashino and is now closing in on Tokyo-3!"_

Both EVA pilots quickly entered their respective EVA's, which were quickly sealed and prepped to the catapult launcher. _"Unit-01 and Null Unit, launch!"_ Misato's voice spoke through the communications of Shinji and Shiro's EVA's, before they were launched up the shafts. Shinji shuttered at the speed he was traversing as, while Shiro kept a more silent and waiting form. He'd kept his helmet on, yet left his jacket under Ritsuko's orders to use his Plugsuit.

His EVA, though there for a week, wasn't fully set to NERV Project E standards as it only had a sound only communications and not visual screens. Nevertheless it was better hearing nothing.

" _Energy spike detected from the target!"_ Shiro perked up as the EVA's came to a halt at the surface.

" _NO!"_ Misato could be heard screaming in horror, and Shiro immediately realized what it Unit began to shift in the cage as the Angel's front began to hum and glow slightly blue. _"Shinji, get down!"_

"Huh!?" Unit-01 barely looked up to see the diamond Angel's body shift and alternate into many shapes, with barely glimpses of the Core at its center. The Angel glowed, before a powerful beam of energy assaulted Unit-01. The beam cut through every tower still standing, and came into contact with Unit-01's chest armor. "AAAAHHHH!"

Null Unit immediately jumped from its safety locks and towards Unit-01, which still was under fire. Shinji's scream of pain was enough to get Shiro up and running. "Shinji!" he yelled out, rushing to grab Unit-01.

Ramiel saw this and fired a second beam which send Null Unit to the ground. Its body shifted once more before it rained a wave of powerful energy onto Null Unit and, most of all, Unit-01. The wave of energy burned specifically into the chest, doing what they could to injure the 1st Angel copycat.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Shinji screeched in absolute pain in his Entry Plug. He could feel the beam tearing at his chest and body, and the LCL in the Entry Plug only helped to fry his body to the extremist of pain. "N-NO MORE, PLEASE GOD NO MORE! HELP ME SHIRO, PLEASE!"

" _Deploy a blast shield!"_ Several large metal shields came up before the two EVA's, which caused Ramiel to halt its attack. Its form shifted once more quickly to reengage its assault, with shapes and pieces spinning rapidly to create more charged particle beams. Null Unit, barely now standing, rushed to rip Unit-01 from its holding locks.

"Misato, open my EVA's external hatch!" Shiro ordered, all the while pulling Unit-01 from its locks. The two EVA's barely managed to dodge the larger beam which tore through the blast shield and EVA lock, creating a cross like ending through the streets. Null Unit jumped the highest it could, all the while taking the major blows from Ramiel's hits. "Argh, shit!"

Ramiel's body reformed, before shifting into multiple sphere and cubes which created a reflection of beams to hit Null Unit and Unit-01. Unit-01 was luckily able to get pushed down the cage shaft, but Null Unit suffered major assault. Beams of raw power burned through the sides and main body of the EVA, all the while continuing to assault the front and head. "Dammit, this is bad…." Shiro grunted, before glancing to his communication screen. "Misato!"

" _What is it?!"_

"Check on Shinji's condition and send up two Pallet Rifles, NOW!"

" _Right! Ritsuko, you have command till I'm back!"_

" _Understood."_ Ritsuko answered, before turning to Shiro's communication screen. _"Null Pilot, we can't risk losing another EVA to the Angel's Particle Beams. Retreat for now!"_

"To hell with that!" Shiro retorted, forcing Null Unit to rush away from Ramiel's beams. The Null Unit roared as it ducked, rushing into several buildings for cover. "I'm not letting it gain ground!"

" _Null Pilot, whether you want to kill it or not is not up to-!"_

" _Send up the Pallet Rifles, immediately."_ Ikari's voice froze Shiro for a moment, making him snap out of his small trance as he rushed to the remains of the blast shields.

" _What?!"_ Ritsuko gasped in shock.

" _Do it, otherwise we lose the chance of killing the 6_ _th_ _Angel."_ Ikari answered, staring intensely at the assault the 6th was giving Null Unit. He was surprised to see Shiro perform well for the most, as he'd never encountered an Angel nor piloted for a real outside test with EVA.

Above, two large rifles rushed out from a far cage. "Couldn't have put them closer, Commander?" Shiro groaned, before he rushed it. Ramiel attempted to fire another constant wave, but only caught Null Unit's figure once or twice with it as it ducked into building reduced to 4 or 5 stories tall. "Alright, when I say so, open another external hatch!"

" _Wait, you're not in charge, Null Pilot!"_ Ritsuko retorted _. "You shouldn't be-!"_

"You're not exactly able to call yourself a Colonel or commander, Dr." Shiro snapped as Null Unit reached the two Pallet Rifles. "Considering you're not up here trying to not die!"

" _Fine, whatever! Just be ready!"_

"Got it!" Null Unit fired a barrage of bullets from one Pallet Rifle at Ramiel, while using the other to…. Shoot the ground?

" _You fool, you're just making a smoke cloud!"_ Hyuga called out.

"No duh, Sherlock! I'm trying to keep hidden from its sight!" Shiro explained, before pulling both Pallet Rifles up. Bullets raced through and forced the smoke cloud apart while Ramiel's A.T Field rushed up, stopping the bullets from contact. Its body shifted awkwardly once more, now sporting a red glow before multiple piece began to charge brightly. "Well…"

"Shit." Ramiel fired tens of hundreds of beams onto Null Unit, burning the rifles and possibly it all together. "A.T Field, full power!"

The hexagon like shield flourished to life, but only did so much to protect the dark blue EVA. Ramiel's beams converged into another powerful wave, completely disintegrating any buildings or street ways not behind the A.T Field of Null Unit.

* * *

 **Command Center, NERV HQ**

"A.T Field is holding at full power!"

Null Unit is receiving major injuries on the upper torso and head!"

"The Entry Plug's LCL's burning up, the pilots losing synchronization!"

"What's the pilot's status?!" Ritsuko asked.

"We're not sure, we don't have a camera feed in the Entry Plug!" Hyuga cried out.

" _ARGH, MONDAY FUCKING SUCKS!"_ Shiro's sudden scream of anger caught everyone's attention. The mapping of Tokyo-3 showed Null Unit was still there an active, yet had major injuries. _"Screw it, I'll be back for you, floating ring piece!"_

"Understood, head for Unit-01's external hatch!" Ritsuko ordered as the far large screen came to life. The camera revealed Null Unit rushing down as Ramiel fired another powerful beam, burning the opening and the camera with it.

"What's the status of the Third Child?" Cmdr. Ikari asked abruptly. Fuyutsuki glanced but looked back to the main screen, he needn't bother with what Ikari was concerned about at the moment.

"The Third Child just entered the Hospital sector and is preparing for surgery." Maya explained.

"Null Unit just landed in Cage 3!" Shigeru reported. A loud screeching sound followed by a short tremor echoing through the Geo-Front all but confirmed that statement.

"Get the Unit-01 to Cage 7 and Null Unit to Cage 8 for repairs, immediately!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Shiro, are you still with us?!"

" _Yes, I am doctor…."_ Said pilot groaned as he, form the sound of it, removed his helmet _. "What's Shinji's status?"_

Ritsuko couldn't help but be intrigued by Shiro. Even through the injuries his EVA and possibly himself had taken, he still cared more about his younger brother than himself. _Unlike Gendo entirely_ , Ritsuko thought as she glanced to the Commander. _At least someone aside from Misato actually cares for the Third Child._

"Alive, luckily, but he'll have to go through surgery….." Ritsuko frowned as she heard Shiro sigh. It didn't sound like a sigh of irritancy or anger, but more of depressing and concerned tone.

" _I'm on my way…."_

* * *

Above, meanwhile on the surface, Ramiel's form came to a sudden stop close to the center of Tokyo-3's inner remains. Its lower end point slowly spun, before it began lowering and impaling the ground with a calm drill like formation.

* * *

NERV HQ Hospital Sector

Shiro rushed down the long white hallway to see Misato and…. Rei, sitting on a bench beside the large metal door. He'd ditched the helmet, not bothering to take it as it wasn't his major concern. "Misato!" His calling to the Colonel alerted her attention, making her look up as Rei stared at the door still. Shiro rushed to a stop, looking from the door to her. "How's Shinji?"

"He's going through surgery right now, their hoping its just burns and nothing too serious…." Misato answered, looking back to the door with worry. This wasn't exactly something she was prepared for, losing someone a, a child for that matter. It twisted at her heart when she'd seen Shinji's pale form on a gurney rushed into surgery. "I just hope he doesn't….."

"Hey, don't say that!" Shiro stated, looking at her with an almost scolding tone. "If my brother could make it this far in your Unit-01, he sure as hell will make it through this….." Shiro turned away, but Misato swore he whispered, "…I hope…..."

The trio remained there in silence, for possibly an hour or so before Misato broke the silence. "So, uh Shiro…. How did you get into the EVA Project?" Her eyes flinched as Shiro's sudden change in mood from calm to a pained, and more angered look in his eyes. He stood up, walking from the bench to the opposite wall.

"Well…. _Commander Ikari_ had me sent away from Shinji when he was 4, so I was around 6 or 7." Shiro explained, leaning back against the opposing wall. "I was sent to a foster home in the US till the next following year where I was sent to the US NERV Branch. From there on, I was trained and taught of the Angel and Second Impact, and why it was important to pilot the Evangelion Prototype Null Unit."

He continued. "For a while, things went well till I was forced to train under recording of the….." Shiro looked away, and his eyes flashed with rage and hatred at the memory. "….The Devil System and VEELE….."

"The Devil System?" Misato asked, and Rei looked up now in curiosity.

"The Devil System, or as it was originally titled, the Absolute Defense Plug System, was an Entry Plug with a powerful A.I-like program which would help the pilot in combat and scenario's the pilot couldn't understand or get out of." Shiro explained. "As for VEELE, he was in charge of the Project before it got shut down. The program did help pilots, yes but it also had a knack of…. How do I say it? Going rogue."

"Rogue?"

"The program being an A.I gave it certain independent functions and it was only a matter of time before one A.I got the bright idea to steal a prototype EVA." Shiro sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Worst part was someone was in the damn thing when the US Branch decided to self-destruct the EVA. Can't forget that poor souls screams of horror when it happened…."

"Oh my God….." Misato was horrified by this, she'd heard of the Dummy Plug system before but a version with Artificial Intelligence? That was insane, it would too much stress on the pilot and synchronization. As for Rei, she was quite surprised herself. She was never aware of an updated version of the Dummy System. Shed have to ask the Commander later on should he know. "And what about this 'VEELE'? What happened to him?"

"Let's just say…. He didn't know what he was getting himself into." Shiro shifted uncomfortably in position, before muttering to himself, "Literally…."

All of a sudden, the hospital door opened to reveal a doctor, mouth cover off. "How is he, doc?" Misato and Shiro immediately asked, while Rei calmly walked past and down the linear hall.

"Well, he only suffered second degree burns, nothing close to 3 or 4 degree." The doctor explained. "He's lucky he didn't need heart surgery of surgery at all, so for the moment he's resting."

Shiro sighed relieved, while Misato nodded. "Thank God," Shiro stated, throwing himself back onto the bench. "Shinji really is something else, huh?"

"Yeah." The doctor left the pair as Misato's phone bussed to life. She picked it up, and to Shiro's knowledge, went from Misato to Lt. Colonel Katsuragi within a second. "Katsuragi here…. I see…. Right, I'll be there in a sec…"

Misato hung up, before turning to Shiro. "Go check on Shinji for me, Shiro. I have a meeting Ritsuko and the others need me for." She explained, before leaving the Sixth Child.

"Right…." Shiro stood up, before he entered the Hospital Sec. He walked past several empty room before coming across one with its windows opened. Looking in, he saw Rei sitting down beside a resting Shinji, reading a book apparently. Shiro walked in calmly before Rei looked up to see his presence.

"Null Pilot, why you wait here for Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked calmly, closing her book.

"I can't see my own brother without permission, huh?" Shiro asked jokingly, before he walked over to Shinji's lying figure. "I'm here because he's my brother, and I promised to always look after him."

"I see." Rei replied. The pair sat in slice before Rei spoke up once more. "Tell me, do you have faith in the Commander?"

Shiro looked to Rei, and his eyes narrowed. "No, I don't. In fact I don't consider him a father or family." He stated aggressively, before glancing to Shinji. "I'd only have faith in him if he took care of Shinji, and didn't send me to that deathtrap, the US Branch."

"….." Rei didn't respond, but looked from Shinji then to Shiro. "I see."

"Why do you have faith in the Commander, hm? You're asking us pair about faith, what about yourself?"

"I have faith in Commander Ikari because he entrusts me with piloting Unit-00." Shiro's eyes twitched and that, and he had to force himself not to give a very cruel reply back.

"So you're saying he has no faith in Shinji, his own flesh in blood…" Shiro said slowly, making sure Rei understood what she'd said. "But faith in a child who he has no relation to?"

"…"

"Great. Some father he is….."

Rei looked away, a look of regret in her eyes, yet Shiro didn't see it. "I…. Did not mean to sound verbally arrogant or selfish with the Commander's faith in me…." Rei answered softly.

"Right….." From above, the P.A system came to life, asking for Shiro to head for the Command Center. Shiro sighed, before making his way to the door. "I'm going to see what Command needs, Rei. Can you…. Um, Can you watch Shinji while I'm gone?"

Rei looked with a surprised face, before blinking and nodding slightly. "Yes, I will." She said, making Shiro nod before rushing out. She looked to Shinji's resting figure, contemplating his faith in his father. "The Commander places faith in me, yet not his own son? That feels…."

"Wrong…."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Happy New Years, everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in the past 9 days how I predicted, I was with my family celebrating Christmas so I hope this chapter and the next one make up for it.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Planning the Plan**

 **Command Center, NERV HQ**

Shiro walked through a hallway and turned a corner or two, before coming face to face with the large Command Center. He was at awe, for he like Shinji, had never seen the Command Center till now. "Man," Shiro mumbled as he walked into the large chamber, with technicians and officers working around the clock. "NERV US looks like crap compared to this…."

"Shiro!" The Sixth Child turned to see Misato and Ritsuko beside the second highest platform, which was sadly, above him. "Good to see you showed up."

"Yeah, me too!" He replied, walking to the far side. As he did, he found a long ladder which lead up, making him groan in annoyance. As he started climbing the long ladder, he called out to Misato once more. "So what's the plan regarding the Angel? We've already proved we can't assault it from the front, so now what?"

"The Angle is currently drilling towards NERV HQ via the Geo-Front layers below Tokyo-3, we only have 10 hours till the drill reaches the final layer, so we are working on time for the plan. The plan is Operation Yashima," Ritsuko explained as Shiro slowly finished the long climb. "The objective is to-"

"Wait, just!" Shiro breathed in whatever air his lungs let in, laying on the ground as he rubbed his eye. "Ugh…. Okay, continue…."

All of a sudden, Misato reappeared aboard the small elevator platform, looking at Shiro with confusion. "How'd you get up here?" She asked, gesturing to the elevator. "I went down to get you and you vanished!"

"See…. This….. IS why….. You label things….. Like there being an elevator!" Shiro forced out, before sighing and getting off the metal floor. "Alright…. I'm okay."

Ritsuko cleared her throat, before continuing. "The plan is to use a powerful JSSDF Sniper Rifle which will use large amounts of electrical power through all of Japan to destroy the Angel's A.T Field and the core altogether."

"Great, let's get Unit 00 up and running them!"

"We can't use Unit 00 to pull the trigger, its still in need of calibration for full operational status. And Unit's 01 and Null are in need of repairs for the Angels attack." Maya called out.

"Great." Shiro groaned in annoyance, before leaning besides the metal walling. "Might as well wave the white flag and hope it's a kamikaze Ring Pop rip-off from _him_ …."

"Oh?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow. "From who?"

Shiro turned his head from Ritsuko to Misato, a sudden look of life or death across his face. "Dr. Evil." He answered, but Misato burst into laughter at Shiro's sudden tone and look before chuckling himself. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"W-Why…. Why would it be hahahahaha!?" Misato laughed before rubbing away a tear from her eye. "Oh my god…. Hehe, Dr. Evil haha….."

"Ahem." The pair turned to Ritsuko, who had no laughing face like Misato. "It wasn't that funny. Can we focus on the Angel problem?"

"Hey, if it's the end of the world I don't want to have a headache." Shiro retorted. "I want to die doing one thing, and one thing only."

"And that is?"

"Having my EVA giving the bird."

"To what?!"

"Doesn't matter, as long as my EVA's corpse if flipping someone or something off, I'm okay.

"I didn't think you were originally like this when you arrived."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Shiro stated, showing a hint to seriousness in the statement. "Most, being under NERV US's classified docs or something like that…."

"Right…."

"So, how do we plan on getting the JSSDF's rifle?" Hyuga asked, leaving his seat and walking to the trio. "I don't think they'll just give it to us if we ask them."

"You'd be surprised what people do to survive." Ritsuko stated aloud. She had been thinking of a way that the Rifle could get into their hands, the JSSDF wasn't friendly when asked for their personal little test toys. She thought, before her eyes landed on the stitched on Lt. Colonel Badge on Misato's jacket before speaking. "Misato, I have an idea on how to get the rifle."

* * *

 **A hour later, Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force hidden base**

"Are you kidding me?!" A JSSDF science officer asked with shock, staring at Misato and Ritsuko. Behind him were several other officers, as well as three large crates close to the large buildings ceiling top. "I can't just give this to you, you don't even have clearance and neither do I!"

"The fate of the human race depends on this! What could possibly need more clearance than that?!" Ritsuko asked with irritation.

"A lot, actually!"

"Well, that's a shame." Misato shrugged, before looking to the officer with a very stern and serious glare. "We'll just take it up to the good JSSDF general. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about this conversation."

"Look, even if the General gave it we can't give it up. Its UN property, we could get fired!"

"What matters more, your life or a freaking bill after you've already died?"

The science officer winced in fear, before sighing and glancing from the crates to Misato's smug, smiling face. "Fine, take the damn gun." He growled, storming off. "But don't tell anyone I let you have it!"

"Sure, sure…." Misato turned, before shouting outside. "Okay, you guys! Take it all!"

The metal roof was sudden lifted up, revealing Unit 00 and Null Unit by the opened ceiling. The Null Unit growled in contentment and held up the roof while Unit 00 moved to grab the large crates, startling the JSSDF troops on guard.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, mountain ranges north of Tokyo-3**

The sun begun to lower across the red sea as NERV gunships rushed across the arches of land and mountains to a large stone structure fast under construction. Electrical wire and tethers connected all across the mountains and to the center power plants across all of Japan, with construction workers and officers ordering or moving the necessary parts.

"You know this is a reckless thing to do for an operation," Ritsuko stated to Misato, who wore a white construction helmet as they crossed a large metal platform to a canyon overlooking more construction. "Operations Chief Katsuragi."

"Reckless is a bit cruel to say, Rits. Besides, it's the best shot we have in the next 9 hours." Misato replied, walking down the metal bridges end flight of stairs and to a dirt road, where large trucks moved dirt or metals across land. "Operation Yashima; and the name suggests we'll be borrowing all sorts of electrical power from Japan, and pouring it into the JSSDF's secret High Power Positron Cannon."

"Couldn't you just call it a sniper rifle?" Shiro stood at the end dirt cliff overlooking several crane trucks and dirt transporters moving to create the large opening the EVA would use as prone cover. Above several gunships transported the Positron Cannon's form in pieces, one being the scope, the butt of the rifle, the barrel and so forth. "From an EVA's standards it's just a sniper."

"True, but Positron Cannon sounds cooler." Misato joked, making Ritsuko sigh and Shiro shrug in understanding. "Problem is, since the Cannon wasn't completed on time, and can't be used remotely, we're going to be using an EVA to fire manually."

"Convincing the UN Forces was one thing, but the Ministry of Home Affairs and JSSDF, too huh?" Misato heard Ritsuko state as the trio walked to the stone platform overlooking Lake Ashino, and Tokyo-3 where the diamond Angel sat. "How'd you pull that one off, Misato?"

"Oh let's just say they had some favors to owe me." She replied as they stopped before the platform. "Such a beautiful sight, disregarding the diamond in the sky that is…."

"Yeah, let's hope we get to see it tomorrow." Shiro said, sitting on the stone wall as Misato and Ritsuko left. He'd always wondered what an Angel appeared like when not out patrolling to kill humans, and this was apparently his answer. "I just hope this is the right thing, killing Angels…."

"And that this doesn't backfire on us somehow."

* * *

"ATTENTION, THIS IS AN URGENT BROADCAST; FROM MIDNIGHT 12 P.M TONIGHT TO DAWN TOMMOROW, THE CENTIRE COUNTRY OF JAPAN WILL BE EXPERIENCING A LARGE-SCALE BLACKOUT." Across all of Japan that same warning read across cities and towns alike, with people watching or evacuating to nuclear or Angel bunkers. "WE ASK FOR ONLY YOUR COOPERATION. ATTENTION, THIS IS AN URGENT…."

In Tokyo-3, or better yet the outskirts, people evacuated into bunkers or were transported underground into the Geo-Front, though away from NERV HQ to avoid discovery of the EVA Project. People rushed through line and hordes to hide, all the while crying in fear or deep in shock.

* * *

 **NERV Control 1 truck, across Lake Ashino**

Misato, and Ritsuko, along with the Command Center trio had been stationed at a control station/van in a parking lot surrounded by several military troops and vehicles. The truck itself was equipped with computer and communication systems, and was heavily fortified so there was no real reason to be prepared.

Unless there were N2 Mines, then they had a reason to drive away from the fight.

Shiro had, meanwhile, returned to the Geo-Front to see the finished repairs done to Null Unit before returning to the surface. For the most part, Null Unit was the same, the only real difference being the shoulder pylons which no longer small bent in wings, but were designed in a similar fashion to Unit-01's.

"The Angel has broken through the 7th armored plate!" Shigeru exclaimed, watching the layout of the Geo-Front map and the slowly descending needle on the screen.

"What's the status of our energy system?" Misato asked Hyuga, who looked up from his screen.

"Power will be fed directly from the Shingotenba substation and 2 backup generators." He reported, showing a camera feed of the many electrical cables being retracted for movement. Another feed showed the many men and troops surrounding wires and cables which led up to the mountain range through the street. "Superconductor power lines are now being laid towards lower Futagoyama. And the transformer relay system is scheduled to be up and running at 10:50 PM Japan time."

"What's the Positron Cannons transport status?"

"No problems in assembly, ma'am." Maya reported, watching the construction process of the Positron Cannon. "We'll have no trouble making it by operation start time."

"And Unit-01?"

 _"Currently being outfit with G-Type Sniping Equipment."_ The radio connection from the Geo-Front replied. _"Should be ready for deployment in 2 hours."_

 _"Unit-00 just touched down with Null Unit, both will arrive within the hour."_ A voice reported from the communications.

"Prefect," Misato cheered, before her next statement made her chest wince in pain. "Now all that's left is the pilot…."

"But after the last encounter in EVA, do you really think he'll pilot?" Ritsuko asked, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"He will pilot," Shiro stated, entering the truck and standing beside Ritsuko and the others. "Deep down he knows what the right thing to do is…. Let's just hope he doesn't break anymore than he already has…."

Shiro wasn't one to sugarcoat or force things onto others, he was realistic at time of danger. This being one of those times. Shinji had to make the choice of fighting the Angels, or leaving to let NERV fight and leave all this behind. IT was his choice and his alone, but deep down Shiro hope Shinji would choose what he felt was best for the sake of humanity.

Misato didn't answer, truth be told she didn't have one. She believed, like Shiro, whether or not Shinji piloted was up to him, but in the end the fate of humanity rested on him. It wasn't an easy thing to be tasked with or know, but it was still a job that called for required attention. She only hoped Shinji would respond to that call.

* * *

 **Gendo's Office, NERV HQ**

"So, Ikari. How do you plan to have the Unit-01 pilot… Well, pilot?" Fuyutsuki asked, all the while looked outside to the sunset on the Geo-Front's many reflective mirrors.

"Unfortunately, it's too early to use the Dummy Plug System, or the Devil System the US Branch crafted." Gendo replied, resting back in his chair before his desk. "And we have no other practical means other than letting the current pilot handle it."

"But what of the Null Pilot? Can he not fire the Cannon?"

"No, the Fifth Child has not synchronized with Unit-01 and Null Unit is not equipped for G-Type Equipment." Came the answer.

"So in the worst case, will we brainwash Unit-01 and Null Unit's pilots?"

"If this plan does not work out, we always have Rei."

Fuyutsuki looked back to his colleague, a look of uncertainty. "Rei in Unit-01 or the Null Unit?" He asked softly, though it wasn't an easy question to answer. "Is that not bit too risky?"

Unit-01 wasn't exactly…. Fond of Rei piloting. So to say Rei could pilot Unit-01 was not possible. Plus, Rei had never piloted Null Unit for a synchronization test, so there no way of knowing if she could pilot or not. "We must use whatever means are available to us." Gendo stated passionless, fixing his glasses as he placed both arms down. "As you are aware, were still have 8 Angels awe must deal with."

"And then we must realize our true goal…" Fuyutsuki whispered, looking back to the window.

* * *

"…And now I'm back on the train…." Shinji stared forward, watching the buildings pass and the light flicker through the tram windows. "I hate this…. All of it, everything about piloting that fucking EVA..."

"And yet if I it well, no one praises me for doing it. If I fail, everyone will hate me. Or, worst case scenario, I could end up dead in an Entry Plug…."

 _"Why am I even here_ ," he thought, both aloud and mentally, in anger. He looked back to when he was younger, a boy sent to his uncles and left to rot and hated himself for this, falling into his father hands to pilot the EVA. He hated his younger self for never speaking back, never asking questions about his father's past, everything! But most of all, he hated never asking about Shiro and where he was, where he had been all those years. _"I thought things would change here at NERV, and that maybe good things were possible with my father."_

 _"I didn't come to put through this hell with robots and demons and shit…."_ He thought in anger. His thoughts of anger rushed to Rei, Gendo's favorite, the best EVA pilot….. The best…. The best daughter, in his father's eyes. He pondered on what she'd say about his thoughts, and what she believed was the truth. _"So you plan to spend the rest of your life running away from everything unpleasant?" She'd say….."_

"Live?" He whispered to himself, eyes glaring at the dream-like shadow of Rei. "Why bother to be alive to begin with? I used to think I didn't have a choice in the matter. Whether it's my father or Misato, no one really needs me in the end. If I couldn't pilot the EVA, I wasn't needed…."

"That's why I have no choice but to pilot that damn EVA. That's why I'm able to stay here." Shinji began growling in rising fury, rage and most of all….. Hatred. "But when I pilot my EVA, I wind up in that damn bed again!"

* * *

 **NERV Hospital Sector, NERV HQ**

Shinji gasped in horror, staring forward at….. "Same stupid ceiling." He whispered to himself, before breathing calmer. "Another fucking bed... Is this _really_ all I get for piloting Unit-01...?"

Rei looked up, calmly staring at Shinji who slowly sat up in his bed. "R….Rei?" he asked, looking from her emotionless stare to the open book in her hands. "You waited here this whole time?"

Rei shut her book, placing it to the side before looking back to Shinji. "Your older sibling, Shiro Ikari asked me to watch over you in preparation of Operation Yashima." She explained. "I was also here to tell you about the detailed schedule regarding Operation Yashima, which will commence at midnight tomorrow."

"Both Pilot Ikari's and Pilot Ayanami are to report at Terminal 2 at 19:30. At 20:00, Unit-01, accompanied by Units 00 and Null, will be transferred." Rei explained, while Shinji simply sighed and looked away from her with a look of displeasure. "After that, they will await further orders. When the clock strikes midnight, the operation will begin."

"Your food," She said, pulling open one of the drawers to show packaged hospital food.

"No thanks," Shinji replied, fixing his blanket over his shoulders and back. "I'm not hungry. One question though…."

"Your new Plugsuit is here as well." Rei opened her bag, pulling out a packaged red and black Plugsuit similar to Shiro's. "We leave in 10 minutes."

"So, I still have to pilot hm?" Shinji asked softly, pulling the Plugsuit package open and extending it across the bed side. "I don't want to anymore. I don't want to be riddled with pain and end up here each and every time I launch up the cage shaft…."

"To me it's still terrifying! But… In the end," Shinji sighed, closing and opening his eyes with a new sense of realization and self-awareness in his brown eyes. "I know I must pilot. For the survival of our race."

"I see." Was all Rei replied, before taking her bag and making her exit to the door. "I will be waiting outside for your arrival."

"Right."

* * *

 **2 hours later, Tokyo-3 Mountain ranges.**

" _The Angel has broken through the 17_ _th_ _layer!"_

" _The Angel will be above NERV HQ within 4 minutes and 11 seconds and counting!"_

" _The new western Hakone line and southern Tounosawa overhead lines have been electrified."_

" _Currently the 16_ _th_ _substation is continuing to establish it's…."_

"So, this is the Positron Cannon?" Hyuga stood beside an armored truck, with Ritsuko and Maya in the empty ceiling opening. He stared at the EVA size sniper rifle, a large white and blue striped sniper with several large wires connecting to the scope and to the small cables of electricity.

"Yep, right now we're zeroing the alignment on our end and getting it ready to link with Unit-01's G-Type equipment." Ritsuko explained. "Misato, I hope this works…."

* * *

 **Tokyo-3 hotel towers, middle bridge**

Misato walked towards the young Shinji, dressed in his new Plugsuit overlooking the city below. "Nice to see you answered the call, Shinji." Misato stated, keeping a face to her hair to keep it from blowing in her face. "You realize you were supposed to report to Unit-01 after your recovery…."

"You chose to stay here, right…. Then do your job properly!"

Shinji sighed, before he chuckled and turned to Misato with a glare. "You know, Misato your one to talk." He stated, taking a step away from the railing. "All this crap about doing my job, and you don't even know what I have to go through. The reality is I'm scared of Unit-01, there's no denying that…."

"But you, the Commander and the others, you don't stick your lives out to fight. No, all you do is give commands from your bunker underground. You don't have to get into an EVA and pray you don't die out there against the Angels!" Shinji finally turned fully, making Misato wince as he raised his voice and narrow his eyes at her. "Your nothing but fucking hypocrites!"

Misato stared at Shinji, before her eyes looked away with contemplation. The truth was, Shinji was right; no one really knew what it was like to pilot EVA, to feel true pain inside a walking death trap and to be the biggest target on the map. But, that didn't mean they didn't know anything about sacrifice….

Sighing, Misato turned back to Shinji and grasped his gloved hand. "Come with me for a sec." She asked, or told Shinji.

* * *

 **NERV HQ, lowest levels of Geo-Front Central Dogma**

The pair stood silently inside a lone elevator, traveling god knows how deep into the Geo-Front. They'd already passed level D9, which to Shinji's knowledge, was the end point of the NERV base. _What else could they possibly keep down here?_ Shinji thought before Misato spoke up. "Shinji, as you know 15 years ago Second Impact destroyed half the human race." She explained, gripping Shinji's hand tight as the younger glanced away with annoyance. "If the Angels start Third Impact, we'll be wiped clean off the ecosystem. No one would survive."

"You say that as if I don't know this story." He replied. "What is the point of telling me this?"

"If and Angel, by any means, managed to get past Level EEE an automatic self-destruct would activate in the Geo-Front, destroying it and Tokyo-3 with the power of 500 N2 Mines." Misato explained, as the elevator screen above read LE-EE. The elevator flashed red and the walls moved to create a window opening across the elevator to reveal the dark shaft. "We willingly sacrifice ourselves to prevent Third Impact from triggering. And everyone who works here understands and accepts that risk."

The shaft vanished as the elevator descended, revealing to Shinji just what laid below. A large red, almost pink chamber that spanned for miles housed tree like structures that reached the top and bottom of the chamber, with odd looking nerve cell objects floating, and eerie looking blood veins coming from the tree and possibly beyond.

The pair finally exited the elevator at their final destination, revealing a long catwalk surrounded by a lighted stone like cavern that ended with a single large, bulky red door. When they stopped at the end, Misato swiped a card which caused the screen beside the door to glow green and read:

 _ **"NERV SECURITY LEVEL EEE**_

 _ **CENTRAL DOGMA FINAL GATE."**_

The large door slowly opened, with multiple covers and metal panels shifting to reveal…. "What is that….?" Shinji found himself before a large chamber, with a pool of LCL and a red Evangelion size cross in the center. On the cross was a vaguely deigned EVA-sized humanoid creature torso with blubbery white flesh. It had no legs nor hips, but a bobby mass with dozens of human-sized pairs of legs growing out of it. Its arms were spread across and kept on the crosses arms, nails driven through the palms, with five fingers on either hand.

Almost like a human person….

The legs twitched and swayed as, what Shinji believed, LCL poured down the cross and into the LCL Lake. A large, EVA-sized red like spear/lance was plunged into the chest of the white being, with a large scar and several cross-like objects driven into the end points of the scars many cuts. Finally, the head sat there tilted forward, with a purple mask with seven eyes; three on the right, four on the left with holes for each of the eyes. The mask itself was pointed-downwards triangular like, and seemed almost glue or stitched on as nothing held it in place.

"What is it…? An EVA?"

"No," Misato replied, looking up calmly as well. "Well, not exactly. This is the bringer of life for Earth, the real incarnation of what we believe to be God and the agent of its extinction…. Lilith, the Second Angel."

"Lilith….?"

"Yes, and is believe that it is the main tool used to trigger Third Impact should and Angel physically come into contact with it."

"In the end, we fight to protect Lilith with Evangelion, something only you, Shiro and Rei can accomplish." Misato continued. "We entrust all of humanity to you three and EVA."

"You guys make fighting Angel's sound of easy." Shinji whispered looking down slightly. "Why would you so easily give us, children, such a powerful and painful responsibility?"

"No reason," Misato replied, giving a half smile. "Fate just chose you three is all…."

Shinji didn't respond, but he did make Misato's smile go slightly wider when she heard him utter to himself, "Fate, fuck you….."

"But you aren't the only one putting your life at steak, Shinji."

"You say that so easily like I'm some saint…."

"Your right, I do. But in the end, you've pulled through each and every time, through every injury and pain…. And it's because of that that we're still fighting for our right to live. No matter how bad things get, no matter how much everyone hates you, I'll still trust you to do the right thing."

"And so will Shiro, and so will everyone in the end. We survived the Second Impact, build the Geo-Front, NERV and Evangelion and have endured since… And we'll do it again if that's what it takes to survive, together."

"I know this is a lot to ask of you Shinji, but please." Misato asked, tightening her hand around Shinji's. "Pilot Unit-01 again, for humanity, for me and…. For family….."

Shinji looked up at that. _Family_ , he thought in shock. _She considers me family, like Shiro…._

In the end this all still fell onto him and he just wanted to vanish because of it. He couldn't just accept it with ease, the fate of their race clinging to his shoulders; if anything he wanted it all to vanish. But, he like everyone else, didn't want it all to end just without a fight. No, if anything he could atleast buy humanity time, and possibly its right to live. "…..Fine, I'll pilot Unit-01…. For family" Shinji replied, his fingers tightening around Misato's hand softly. "Once more into the inferno of hell….."

* * *

 **(Omake)**

"So, you're the Null Unit huh?" Unit 01 looked to Null Unit in the opposite cage. "So, how are you doing?"

"….."

"Are you feeling good?"

"….."

"Do you feel bad about something?"

"…"

"…..Um, do you like working with Shiro?"

"…."

"Do you like it here, at NERV HQ?"

"…"

"Do you like music?"

"….."

"Do you like going outside?"

"…"

"When people talk to you, are usually this quiet?"

"….."

"Do you talk to people at all?"

"..."

"Do you ever feel lonely, like you go left to die?"

"…."

"Yeah, me too…..Well, I have to go fight Angel's andwhatnotsoIhavetogonowBYE!" Unit 01 was shot up, leaving Unit-00 and Null Unit alone.

"So," Unit-00 started. "….How are you doing?"

 _Not again,_ Null Unit thought in annoyance.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Man, second chapter of 2018. Feels off to say that, but I'll get used to it. Anyways, I hope you had a great Christmas and Happy New Years if I hadn't said that in the last chapter. Like always, I'll be posting on Sunday so be ready for that, hopefully I'll get the one after done by then.**_

 _ **That said, This is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Operation I'm firing my laser!**

 **EVA Mountain range cover, across Tokyo-3**

A few minutes later, the pair retuned to the surface to see the Angel still drilling off in the distant Tokyo-3, calmly spinning as if the Angel itself was a top. Shinji heard a loud cling, and turned to see, along with Misato and the others, Unit 00 being lifted up, a large shield replacing its right arm.

Behind, Null Unit rose with a dark blue shield as well on its left arm, both with spotlights on them. "Now I should inform you three about your roles in Operation Yashima." Misato turned, looking to Shinji, Shiro and Rei in their Plugsuits awaiting their orders. "Shinji, you'll be gunner for Unit-01, with Rei and Shiro on defense."

"This operation calls time for utmost precision." Ritsuko explained, walking beside Misato who crossed her arms. "That's why, instead of the uncalibrated Unit 00, we'll be using Unit-01, though it's still undergoing repairs."

"Shinji listen up." Ritsuko turned to the Third Child. "Because of Earth's rotation, magnetic field and gravity, the Positron Cannon won't fire straight. So don't forget to take those factors into account. You must strike the core in a _single_ shot."

"That's great," Shinji stated, looking to Ritsuko with a look of arrogant annoyance. "But um, where's the Angels core at?"

"Best guess would be dead center." Shiro thought aloud, gesturing to the diamond in the far sky. "Unless the core moves on its own, or the Angel is really good at hide and seek, then we have reason for there to be EVA's that can move."

"Exactly, but don't worry, the Angel's attack renders the core open for attack during the attack phase." Ritsuko explained, before the sounds of train wheels moving came from the side opening. From the opening, Unit-01 came out, almost as if still in sleep. "We believed that's where the core is located."

"Your sniping position, as well as various factors that affect your trajectory, will be imputed by us." Misato gestured to the command truck in the far parking lot. "All you have to do is follow the on-screen prompts, then fire when the center indicators meet. The machinery will handle the rest."

"However only one spot has been set up to supply all of this power." Unit-01 slowly continued up, stopping close to the end point of the train rails, stopping right in front of Unit 00's right side.. "For that reason, Unit-01 can't change its firing position."

"So retreating isn't possible, huh?" Shinji asked irritant, with narrow eyes full of annoyance. _This day just keeps getting better and better_ , he thought annoyed. "Great, so what if I miss and the Angel returns fire? Just what do I do then?"

"That's where Unit 00 and Null Unit come in to defend you." Misato answered, gesturing to the pair of EVA's. "Don't worry yourself with unnecessary thoughts now. Just focus on destroying the target in one shot."

"So, if I don't, we'll all be in a pinch huh?"

"That, and in the dark cold night." Shiro teased, before pulling something out his Plugsuit side. Pulling it out revealing it to be a soda, which Shiro quickly opened, though paused as Misato, Ritsuko and the others stared in confusion. "What? I need the energy!"

"The hell you do!" Shinji retorted, quickly snapping it out of his brother's hand.

"What the hell?! How'd you get so fast?"

"Don't worry about it," Shinji replied sheepishly with a small smile, before looking back to Ritsuko and Misato. "Continue."

"I… I must protect Unit-01?" Rei asking, in what sounded like… hesitation. Shinji and Shiro glanced to Rei, but looked back, yet it didn't leave either of their minds. _Why would she show hesitation in such an almost easy scenario?_ Both Ikari brothers though in confusion.

"It's time," Misato stated, as if unfazed by Rei's question. "You three know what to do, get to it."

"Oh, by the way this message was left at NERV Public Affairs Dept." Misato pulled out some sort of tape recorder, with the NERV logo on the bottom. Shinji blinked in confusion, before pulling the device to his ear.

"Hey Shinji, it's uh me Suzuhara" Shinji blinked at the familiar voice of Toji.

"Shinji, we're counting on you!" He chuckled at Kensuke's shout in the background. "By the way, it's Aida. Do your best out there!"

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

All across Japan, lights in all cities began shutting down, with streets fading out into darkness along with houses and buildings alike. All seemed dark, and deathly silent aside from the barely audible drilling noise of the Angel's drill.

Shinji and Shiro stood on a metal platform beside Null and Unit-01, with Rei sitting calmly on the opposite one by Unit 00. This was it, the point of life or death; all that mattered now was the falling of one Angel to save the world. "Ayanami…. Rei, why do you _really_ pilot Unit 00?" Shiro asked softly, making the blue albino haired girl look to him with curiosity along with Shinji. "It can't be just from faith in the Commander. What is it deep down?"

"I pilot Unit 00… Because of my bond." Rei hesitantly stated, making Shinji raise an eyebrow

"A bond?" Shiro asked confused. "With…. Unit 00?"

"Not just with EVA, but everyone. The Commander, Dr. Akagi, Colonel Katsuragi, you and Shinji…." Rei listed calmly, pulling her legs around her arms. "With everyone."

"You know, for someone of little words, your strong Rei." Shinji stated, looking to Rei.

"I don't have anything else. Which is why you won't die, _Shinji_." Rei's red eyes hardened along with her narrow eyes, before she began standing up. "I will protect you and Unit-01. It's time. Let's go."

That said, Rei stood and turned to her EVA. Shinji stared with Shiro in shock as Rei left, before Shiro cocked a smile towards Shinji. "The friends you make are out of this world, Shin." Shiro stated, pulling his younger brother into a hug. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks, bro." Shinji replied with a smile, returning the hug. Shiro smiled still, before his emotion shifted to a stern look.

"Listen, I know I haven't been there all the time since…. Father forced us apart." Shiro said, pulling away and taking up his helmet from the floor. "But when this is over, I want to start over. I want to start being there to support you, as your brother and…."

"As family." Shinji softly replied, smiling before he playfully punched Shiro's shoulder. "Just remember you'll be protecting me."

"Hm, yeah…. Good luck out there, Shinji." Shiro stated, fixing his helmet on before walking to the far end of the platform where Null Unit stood. "Just don't shoot us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Shinji called out with a laugh, before turning to Unit 00 and Rei. He blinked, before smiling at Rei, who entered Unit 00 unaware of Shinji's smile to her. "Good luck out there too, Rei….."

* * *

" _Be aware that, as of now, it has just passed 12:00 P.M."_ 10 minutes had passed since them and midnight struck; the operation was now commencing. All lights across Tokyo-3 were off, all but the few spotlight's indicating the Angels reflective body. "Its time."

" _Shinji,"_ Misato heard over Unit-01's communication link. _"You chose to pilot EVA, even with all the stakes and tasks it brought with it…. I'm grateful you chose your choice. Thank you."_

" _Commence Operation Yashima!"_ Misato ordered, not before Shiro snickered. _"Got something to say. Sixth Child?"_

"First off, it's Shiro. None of this Sixth Child or Null Pilot crap, I already went through that in America." Shiro corrected, before chuckling. "And don't you mean Operation Fuck You, Every Jewelry Store?"

 _"Yeah… That too, huh?"_ Misato chuckled, before becoming serious once more. Unit-01's Entry Plug screens flashed to life as the operation began. Operators and crewmen spoke all across the comms, with Misato and her groups somehow making out words from the jumbled up conversation.

" _Initiate Stage Three power connect!"_

" _Roger, routing all power to Futagoyama transformer."_

" _Maintain the maximum allowable power transmission strength."_

" _All cooling systems running at full capacity!"_

" _No problems in the 3th connection."_

" _Good, inform barricades 4 and 5 to proceed as planned."_

Across the mountains, anti-air ground missiles launched from underground towards Tokyo-3, trying to rain hell onto the Angel. Ramiel, as if on guard, shifted with ease and created an energy beam which tore all air missiles apart in the blink of an eye. Another beam came into vision, burning apart the mountains which fired at its figure.

" _No.3 ground-to-ground systems just got vaporized!"_

" _Perfect, looks like we got its attention. Do not stop the attack no matter what!"_ Cannons and missiles rushed out to catch Ramiel's sight. They did, but were quickly thwarted by Ramiel's A.T Field. Fools to the end, believing they could stop the wrath of Adam's Angels, was one of the few thoughts the Angel had as it burned through metal and dirt, erasing all that stood against its goal.

" _No.2 Turret Battery just got hit."_

" _We just lost the 8_ _th_ _VLS group!"_

 _No.4 ground-to-ground defense systems active, were initiating the attack."_ More batteries rained hell to the Angel, diverting all unwanted attention from Unit-01, Null and 00. Shinji readied his fingers and grip on the controls, with Null Unit and Unit 00 crouched behind Unit-01's sniping position. _"No.6 Battery just got blown away!"_

" _Roger, No.7 Turret Battery will now commence firing."_

" _Positron Cannon charging, currently at one terawatt!"_

" _Mom, this is not the time to call…!"_

" _Maintain condenser fans at 38000 RPM."_

" _Compression density approaching firing threshold."_

" _Increasing the power field."_

" _Shut-down overloaded circuit! Expedite reroute!"_

" _Power drop off at acceptable range."_

" _Circuit breakers are operational. Recovery in progress."_

" _No problems with the 4_ _th_ _connection."_

" _Disable the final safety device!"_

" _Roger. Unit-01, raise the firing hammer!"_

"Understood!" Unit-01 cocked the sniper rifle, pulling the hammer sharply back before letting it go back. A larger scope came from behind Unit-01's shoulder pylon, closer and better than the farther one on the Positron Cannon. Inside Unit-01, a metal eye cover came before Shinji's eyes, revealing it to be lock on sequence similar to when Unit-01 uses a Pallet Rifle in training.

"Adjusting for Earth rotation and gravity; plus 0.0009."

"Firing mechanism is automatically locking on."

"Scope adjustment complete!"

"The photons are accelerating, 0.2 to discharge…. 0.1…."

"Open the fifth and final connection!"

"Route all energy to power discharge subsystem."

"Plugs 1-9, ready for power influx!"

"Proceeding with final calibration of Positron acceleration chamber. No casualties."

 _This is it_ , Shinji thought as he stared at the continuously shifting Angel in the distance. _If all else fails, The Angel will kill everybody…. I won't fail again, or let that happen! I may not be as trained for this like Ayanami, but…._ Shinji's eyes opened, narrow and fully of confidence. _That doesn't mean I'll runaway like a coward anymore!_

 _10, 9, 8, 7…_

 _6, 5, 4, 3…._

 _2, 1…._

The Angels body shifted enough to reveal… _It's core!_

" _FIRE!"_ Shinji's eyes snapped wide open, and he without hesitation, pulled the trigger. Electricity sparked above and around Unit-01, and like a flash of lightning, the Positron Cannon fired.

A blue stream of absolute energy and light burned across the mountain ranges, burning anything in its say before connecting with the Angel. Ramiel's body froze, before it shifted into a large spiked object, now dark black than its normal blue. Blood escaped the opening now carved in, spraying across the mountains and Tokyo-3. _"Did we hit it?!"_ Misato's voice asked, full of excitement and fear.

The Angel bled through the injury, before its skin smoothed out to reveal a glowing orb inside; the core was still intact. The angel shifted, returning to its original diamond state.

" _That's a miss!"_

" _Impossible! Was it the timing?!"_

" _High-order energy spike detected from the Angel!"_

" _All hands, brace for impact!"_ Ramiel's body shifted, revealing its core as if taunting to hit it once more, before quickly shifting sharply and with clarity. A single beam rushed out like before, this one burning almost half of the mountain side before completely burning the mountain apart with ease. Shinji screamed as his EVA was burned badly and tossed all across the scorched land, with cables and machines sent flying and vehicles send flying back.

* * *

Inside the Control Truck, alert lights came to life as the people inside pulled themselves to their feet. Misato groaned as she pulled herself up, glaring to the red screen. "What's…? What's the status of the energy output?" She asked, forcing herself fully up.

"Still usable…." Hyuga called out, clutching his computer panel side tightly. "We're already recharging!"

"Ant the Positron Cannon?"

"Still operational," Maya reported. "Barrel cooling is not processing. We can't verify if another shot is possible…"

"No need to verify, just do it…. Shinji, are you alright?"

* * *

 **Unit-01 Entry Plug**

"On… On a scale on one to shit," Shinji groaned, clutching his sides in pain. "How deep in shit are we?"

" _Pretty deep, if you're asking everyone here…."_ Misato mused, making Shinji sigh as he leaned back slightly. His Unit-01 was sent a few EVA-size feet away from the Positron Cannon, laying back slightly as it if ran the mile. _"Get Unit-01 back into firing positon!"_

"Right!" Shinji groaned, forcing himself to pull Unit-01 forward. _Can't screw up,_ he thought as he pulled the Positron Cannon to Unit-01 again. _Can't mess this up again!_

" _High energy charge form the target again!"_

" _What?!"_

Ramiel's remained in its attack form, firing another charged particle beam towards Unit-01 quickly. It was clear the Angel was only longer holding back, as the beam burned through everything before Unit-01.

" _Shinji, look out!"_

Shinji gasped, and turned his head as the beam came into contact. He pulled his arms up, as if half expecting the beam to kill him first then the EVA, but when he felt nothing but small sparks of heat he looked back slowly. He gasped as he saw it was Unit-00 and Null Unit, both shielding Unit-01 side to side. Unit 00's shield, however, began burning up as the beam focused more now onto the pair, before completely burning the shield apart.

Unit 00 was suddenly pushed back as Null Unit stood before the two EVA's, shield raised in front of them both. "Misato, please tell me the Cannon can fire!" Shiro and Shinji's voices screamed out.

"Not yet, its still need 2 minutes before-" Ramiel fired a more powerful beam of energy, this one completely burning apart the shield and beginning the burning of Null Unit. Null Unit cried out in pain, raised both arms and forcing its A.T Field to its max before the energy burned through.

"SHIRO!" Shinji screamed in horror. Shinji sprung to action, forcing the firing pin to move as he once more lined the shot. The next 60 seconds seemed like hours as Null Unit was forced to kneel from the particle beam, letting gaps of energy hit Unit-01. Finally, the cannon was armed and Shinji all but ready. "In the orders of the old, up yoouuurrrrsss!"

* * *

Shigeru sat alone in the Geo-Front, on station for any "unknown excursion." He was to make sure nothing on or off planet interfered with the operation…. That was until now. On Shigeru's console screen, the map of Earth and the moon revealed a fast moving don't rushing from the Moon, heading straight for Earth with extreme speeds.

"Unidentified object detected from lunar orbit!" Shigeru yelled into his communication system. "It's heading right towards the Angel!"

" _WHAT?!"_ From high above in orbit, an object raced across the night and right to the Angel. Ramiel brought its A.T Field up quickly, but was horrified as it saw just what had come into contact with its Field. A dully grey Lance of Longinus replica tore through the A.T Field and ripped through the core, just as the beam connected with the Fifth Angel. It tore right through the already broken A.T Field, and ripped through the center point of Ramiel's diamond form, creating a explosion of fire from the exit it burned. The Angel once more became an object of many points, revealing through its reflective body that a prong from the Lance had cut into the core with its new burn mark, forcing to implode.

The drill, which had cut through the Geo-Front and was closing in on NERV HQ halted, imploding and creating a red waterfall which landed gracefully onto NERV HQ pyramid top. Ramiel's body began cracking apart on the surface, collapsing gently as the Lance held it up before blood rushed across the city below a barely lit up rainbow.

* * *

Unit-01 rushed form its stop as Null Unit walked calmly back, growling in pain with a barely burned Unit 00 in its arms. "Rei!" Shinji cried out as Null Unit placed Unit 00 down, ripping the back off to allow the Entry Plug to exit and release LCL. Unit-01 gently took Unit 00 Entry Plug, placing it to the floor before its pilot rushed out.

Shinji rushed across scarred dirt to the Entry Plug, grabbing the heated emergency hatch. He grunted in pain before forcing it to turn, metal groaning before the hatch flew open. "Rei!" Shinji stuck his head and arms into the dark Plug, looking at the seemingly dead First Child clutching the controls. "No…."

Rei's body stirred, before her head gracefully turned to Shinji. "….Pilot…. Shinji?" She asked softly, making the Third Child smile with watered eyes.

"You're alright," He sighed in relief, before pulling Rei forward into a small hug. "Thank god….."

Rei was caught off guard by it; she'd never been in this sort of physical contact, but nevertheless returned the hug. "I…I'm sorry, I don't know how to express my emotions."

"Shinji simply pulled back and smiled warmly to her. "You can simply smile, Rei…." Shinji's voice made Rei stare for what felt like minutes to her, before she did just as he asked. She smiled; not a forced or uncomfortable smile-no, a genuine, heartwarming smile. Shinji returned the smile, before holding his hand to her.

"I thank you for placing your trust in my defending of Unit-01." She stated calmly, taking his hand as they exited the Entry Plug.

"Thank you for defending me…." He thanked, before he was suddenly pulled into a headlock.

"You did it!" Shiro cheered his brother, laughing before he let Shinji go. He smiled under his helmet, before looking to Rei and giving a small nod. "Thanks for helping my back there."

"I…. Thank you for protecting me as well." Rei replied, before the trio calmed themselves.

"All in a day's work, huh?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied, laying onto the dirt as he breathed slowly. "What a day…."

"Could use a soda right now..." Shiro told, sitting down as he nudged Shinji's side. "Sadly someone drank it! Not mentioning any names, though... Shinji..."

The Third Child simply laughed, joined by Shiro as Rei simply smiled and looked to Tokyo-3. At the moment, all they wanted was peace from this; this victory which had seemed nearly impossible. Granted a rescue was probably on its way, and the problem with the Lance of Longinus replica would catch Commander Ikari's attention. But right now, all that mattered was resting from the long battle.

And at the moment, that seemed to be the case.

* * *

 **The Moon**

High above Earth though, across the white surface of the Moon laid a massive line of black coffins, some of which were opened and empty. Walking gracefully beside the coffins, a masked figure in an outfit similar to a Plugsuit and cloak stopped before a coffin which slowly opened itself. **_"C'mon, I know you're awake."_** The figure spoke, in a liquidated, watery male voice. **_"Get up, Karl."_**

"You know I don't like that nickname!" The coffin top slid off slightly, revealing a 15 year old white haired boy, smiling with crimson eyes at the figure. "Let me guess- The Third Child has awakened and the Sixth Child had returned." The boy started, with a calm smile to his friend. "Now we enter the main phase of the HI Plan, right?"

"Indeed," the figure nodded, with the monolith hologram of SEELE 1 behind the pair. The figure turned, kneeling down as his oval shaped mask shinned, revealing the bold red word "VEELE" on the center of his black mask. "The Dead Sea Scroll Apocrypha has been all but filled in the Books of Law. The promise time draws near."

"Not the child again…" The boy stood up, completely naked from his coffin, to see his Vessel of Adam silently being built along the lunar surface, a familiar mask of the SEELE logo on covering the face of the blanketed humanoid creature. "You really didn't change, hm?"

"I look forward to meeting you, Shinji Ikari." Kaworu Nagisa, the Sixth Child, said aloud beside his colleague, VEELE.

" _ **In due time, Kaworu."**_ VEELE stated, looking up with the Sixth to the surface of Earth. He had a feeling he'd get a scolding from his grandfather and the council later about 'losing' his Lance, but it could wait for now. As of now, everything could wait. _**"And in due time, we shall cross paths once more, Shiro Ikari."**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Plan to** **Sync**

 **NERV HQ, Geo-Front**

"So once more I owe you thanks him?" Commander Gendo Ikari sat alone in the dark office of his, silently speaking to one of his 'contacts.' They'd exchanged information and worked under UN operations and eyes, with Gendo mostly using it as a cover up to get SEELE off his back. Most of the time it worked, and now it had regarding SEELE. If he was to continue on his own acts, he needed to give them a distraction.

Luckily he'd found just the one.

"Please, Commander be realistic. You won't pay me either way, will you?" His contact asked, before returning to their topic. "I should note, though, the materials they'd asked for under the Freedom of Information Act; I easily gave them falsified information, with the government proceeding with the usual legal acts and such, which will be blocked any day now. So, should I worry about the JA Project as well?"

"No, it isn't necessary with the material information you've sent. "Gendo replied, glancing down to the image of the JCHI's project. The image was black and white, but was enough to reveal the large machine like humanoid drone.

"Good, I'll proceed with the plan then."

"I suggest you take heed in covering whatever information you have on this topic. We wouldn't want anyone knowing of this little incident which will take place later on." Gendo sharply stated, before hanging up. Leaning back into his seat, a grin formed across his face at his move. Now SEELE wouldn't be on his back for a good while.

 _At least, till VEELE should arrive_ , he thought before standing up and making his leave. _But even then, I have my methods for dealing with that one..._

* * *

 **Apartment Complex**

Morning came by with ease as Shiro awoke to the sound of his doorbell ringing. Yawning, the Sixth Child (or rather Sixth Adult) stretched and exited his bed, typing his blanket around his legs. He didn't really have a lot of clothing, mostly using his money on food or things to entertain himself, so he slept in his underwear and that was about it.

Normally someone would say otherwise, human hygiene or getting sick and stuff, but he considered what Shinji told him about Misato and the crap they had to go through with EVA and the Angels…

And in Shiro's standards, he was pretty sure a cold wouldn't kill him anytime soon.

Picking up the phone by the door, Shiro entered the kitchen. "Hello?" He asked calmly.

"Hey Shiro, It's uh Shinji."

"Oh hey, Shin! What's up?" Shiro's face broke with a smile at the sound of his younger brother. Since the Fifth Angel's defat a week or so ago, he and Shinji had begun bonding more into a brotherly relationship. It wasn't much at first, but the pair got quick with similarities and coped better than ever.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Misato's, I'm making breakfast." Shinji explained.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec." Shiro replied. "I just got to change."

"Okay." The older Ikari hung up, placing the phone down and proceeding to his room. He tossed his blanket onto the mattress, moving to a close to open and reveal several Plugsuits. Since he didn't originally plan to buy clothes, Shiro simply decided to hijack a few Plugsuits from NERV 2nd Branch, as they only had Shiro and…. Him as pilots.

A few minutes later and Shiro was out the door, phone and headphones in pocket. He didn't have his helmet though, as he had it always left in Null Unit's Entry Plug, which was designed…. Different, in a sense. The Entry Plug replied on either Shiro or Shinji's voice recognition to open, or any other high commands like Ritsuko, Misato or the Commander.

"Hello?" Shiro asked, knocking before buzzing the doorbell. A split second later, Shinji opened the door, dressed in his school wear.

"Hey Shiro! Glad to see you could make it." Shinji greeted, hugging his sibling.

"Glad to see you're still going to school!" Shiro joked, removing his shoes as the door closed behind. He followed Shinji into the kitchen, before leaning beside the wall by one of the refrigerators. "So, Shinji how school handling up?"

"Pretty good, actually. Most of the kids after finding out I was an EVA pilot like Rei left me to my own, and I made two new friends." Shinji explained, placing several plates down as Shiro smiled. To hear Shinji making friends a good, all things considered, it meant he was breaking out of his anti-social form more. "All in all, it's going great."

"I can tell." Shiro looked around, before asking. "Say, is there anything I can help you out with? I don't want to feel like I'm imposing or anything."

Shinji paused, before glancing to the coffee machine and back to Shiro. "Well, do you think you can make you and me some coffee?" He asked, placing two bread slices into the toaster. "Misato doesn't usually drink coffee, so it's just us to."

"Sure." Shiro moved from his place and to the coffee maker, taking two cups and getting to work. A few seconds later, a door opened. At first Shiro thought it was Misato, but he looked to see it was a penguin waddling to a bowl with fish on the floor. "Shinji, you never told me Misato had a pet."

"Oh him? That's just Pen-Pen, Misato's other roommate." Shinji answered casually, placing several toast slices onto a plate before taking a seat. Shiro blinked, before nodded; compared to Angels, this was honestly one of the few sane things he'd seen in all his life as an EVA pilot. "You okay with that coffee maker, Shir? You've been waiting for a few seconds or so-"

Shiro turned around, revealing two hot cups of coffee, pointing one to Shinji with a smirk. "You were saying? I was just trying to even out the coffee for us both." Shiro explained, a smug smile on his face while placing a coffee cup beside Shinji and taking his seat. "Last thing we need is your going on a sugar rush like when you were two."

Shinji groaned. "I told not to remind me of that!" he sighed, making Shiro chuckle at the memory. The pair, and Pen-Pen, sat in silence for a second or so eating toast before a door opened. This time, it was Misato, dressed in her undergarments. Shinji blushed for a sec, before it vanished with a slight frown while Shiro and Pen-Pen simply nodded and continued eating. "Uh, good morning…?"

Misato yawned, giving a wave before speaking up. "Good morning." She replied, shuffling to the fridge. Shiro raised an eyebrow as Misato opened the fridge, pulling out a beer can while Shinji gave a small glare. A second later, Misato chugged the thing down like it was nothing. "Yesss! Ah, there is nothing better than beer in the morning!"

"What's wrong with plain coffee?" Shinji asked softly.

"Or soda?" Shiro added, making the look to the older Ikari. "What? I need energy in the morning, and coffee kicks in only after an hour or so into batter or whatever's going on!"

"Oh? You guys have a problem with tradition?" Misato asked, glaring as Shinji with a look of betrayal. "Don't you know Japanese custom breakfast has Miso soup, steam rice and sake?"

"Your tradition," Shinji retorted calmly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"If I recall, I don't think I was meant to be cooking today." Misato looked away in "confusion," while Shiro simply sighed and shook his head.

"You know Shinji's right, that's probably bad for you." he stated, taking a chop of his toast.

"Oh, what do you know?" Misato asked, glaring to the Sixth "Child."

"Don't know, do you?" Shiro asked, taking another bite before picking up his coffee cup. "That alcohol poisoning will kill you?"

"Wha?" Misato asked, giving a half look.

"You see, this is why you're going to grow up an old lady, Misato." Shinji stated, making Misato's eyebrow twitch as he placed down his toast piece. "It's no wonder you're single…."

"Are you implying I'm lazy?!"

"And sloppy…." Shiro added.

"God, I hate you two….." Misato groaned, looking away in anger.

"Glad you think so highly of us…." Shiro smiled innocently to her, making Misato only grow more irritated.

"Oh, leave me alone…. And why're you here anyway, Shiro?" Misato asked. It had confused her as to why the Sixth Child was here, as he didn't leave with them.

"Oh, Shinji invited me to breakfast and I didn't want to be jerk and say no." Shiro explained, taking his empty plate and cup and placing them into the sink. "By the way, thanks for the breakfast Shinji; this was probably the best food I've had in a while."

"Oh, is not big deal." Shinji replied sheepishly, before taking his own plate and cup to the sink. As he did, Misato snuck a piece of toast, while Pen-Pen returned to his fridge quietly. "So, Misato are you really going to my school today?"

"Of course!" Misato stated, before taking out the toast with a smile. "It's your parent teacher meeting after all!"

"But, don't you have work an all?"

"Oh it's no big deal, you're practically a part of my job!"

"Ah….." Shinji murmured, slightly saddened by that. It hurt to hear it from Misato, who he already considered a friend and somewhat an adoptive mother, and to hear her say that was…. Saddening. Misato caught on, and frowned slightly at Shinji's mood change.

"I… I didn't mean it like that Shinji…. I just…." Misato sighed, before looking back to her toast. Shiro stayed silent, though, as he didn't want to disturb this scenario. Not that he liked seeing Shinji sad or Misato either, he just felt he wasn't entitled into speaking for either of them. Shiro's phone suddenly beeped, and said owner looked to see he'd received a text message from NERV.

NERV: _Come to base immediately, Command wants a word._

"Aw hell, what did I do wrong?" Shiro murmured, before sighing. He looked over to Misato, who returned a stern nod, and then to Shinji who looked up in confusion. "I have to go, old man Commander wants to speak with me. I'll see you around."

Bye, bro/See ya, Shiro!" The two called out as Shiro left. As he did, he ran into two kids making their way to Misato's apartment, pausing to watch him leave.

"Who's that?" Toji asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Not sure, I think its Shinji's brother." Kensuke stated, fixing his glassed. Toji froze up, before the words sunk into his head.

"T-T-That's his brother?!" Toji felt a cold breeze go up his spine as he recalled his attack on Shinji. If his brother ever found out, lord only knew how much trouble he'd be in. "Oh god, I'm so dead!"

"Oh calm down, I doubt he that's bad." Kensuke sighed, trying to cheer his troubled friend up. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Commander Ikari's office, NERV HQ**

"Could you… Please repeat that sir?" Shiro asked in much confusion as the Commanders statement.

"The plan is to have the Third Child attempt a synchronization of the Null Unit." Commander Ikari stated, hands as usual across his mouth with glasses shimmering light reflections. "We've already proven his ability to synch with Unit-01 was a colossal effort and success, however should the time come Unit-01 is inoperable or badly damaged, we must be prepared for any pilot to be able to synch with the other Evangelion's."

"I see." To be honest, Shiro both liked and hated this idea. The idea of having a untrained pilot was bad at first, especially Shinji, pilot Unit-01 worked yes, but it made these types of ideas and possibilities come out. And they were bad.

For one, Shinji wasn't equipped with a Plugsuit like Shiro's, which allowed fully synchronization and numbness of any external pain the EVA was given. The other problem was if it went berserk, as the Unit-00 had before the brother's arrivals. "If this is the case sir, should I not train and teach Shinji how my EVA works?" Shiro asked, making the Commander raise an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Well, the US Branch's EVA's work slightly differently than the NERV HQ's EVA series, and Shinji doesn't not have a full-synchronization Plugsuit like my own. It would be unwise to allow him to enter without and prior knowledge of the Unit, especially when regarding the Entry Plug controls and synchronization."

"I see. Very well, then you will explain your Unit's ways of synchronization to the Third Child and vice-versa with him."

"Sir?"

"You also will be attempting a synchronization; with Unit-01. We've already outfit Unit-01 with an Entry Plug the US branch has 'lent', so there are no excuses." Commander Ikari stated, his cold eyes staring at his older son who all but returned the glare. "The Third Child will be attempting a Synch with the Null Unit tomorrow. Do not disappoint me, _Shiro_."

"Hmph, like anything here can please you, _Commander_." Shiro stated coldly, before making his leave. Once he was gone, Fuyutsuki looked up from his book to Gendo.

"Ikari what are you doing? Shouldn't you focus more on SEELE and the Lance on Longinus replica than this?" He asked calmly.

"SEELE's problems are not my concern, neither is the arrival of VEELE and Unit-04. If the Third and Sixth can fully synchronize with eithers EVA's, we will possess a much more powerful deck than before." Ikari explained, glancing to his old teacher. "As for the Lance, it possesses no threat without and EVA or Angel at its helm. We were lucky to retrieve it before the public became aware of its existence."

"Indeed, though this shows SEELEs grip on their second-in-command and the Fifth Child is becoming looser." Fuyutsuki stated, looking to his book and flipping a page. "Lets us hope that this does not result in any 'incidents' regarding VEELE and his EVA."

* * *

 **EVA Cages**

"Central Dogma, this is the Sixth Child." Shiro reported in, helmet fixed onto his head as he entered the Entry Plug. Sure enough, the Commander did not lie, as the seat and controls were adjusted to his size. He fixed his helmet to life, before feeling the Entry Plug slip into Unit-01's Entry slot. "I am now in Unit-01, awaiting further orders."

" _Roger Unit-01, this is Hyuga Aoba at Central Dogma. Back to you in a minute."_

" _All systems nominal."_

" _Internal locking array locked."_

" _We have contact, repeat Unit-01 is active!"_

" _Entry Plug LCL flooding has been completed."_

" _Synchronization levels are rising steadily… Synchronization rates at 58.9%!"_ Unit-01's eyes glowed as it was pulled from its cage to the shaft wall, the multitude of doors opening for the Unit to fly though. _"That's strange, there was fluctuation in the Synchronization rates….. Must be nothing. Unit-01 is active and ready for departure."_

" _Understood."_ Hyuga stated, communications coming to life in the Entry Plug. _"Shiro, we're going to be sending you up by the Geo-Front Lake, the basis of this being on Unit-01 testing with a new pilot in a NERV controlled area. Remember this only a test run; take it slow and no rash movements. You won't be getting weapons any time soon, though there are two Progressive Knives on either shoulder pylon."_

No rash movements, understood…." Shiro was surprised at how this was going so far; he'd imagined this ending with no synching with Unit-01. He'd heard of Rei's synchronization only one which occurred long before the Angels arrival. And even then the First Child struggled to synch fully with the EVA. He somewhat expected the same results.

Unit-01 proved him wrong. _"Launching Unit-01 for test training!"_ Shiro felt Unit-01 shudder as it raced up to the above ground of the NERV HQ, purple armor shimmering with its green highlights. Not a minute later was Unit-01 at the surface, locks opening to release the purple mech.

Unit 01 slouched forward as its shoulder pylons were let loose. Its head looked up, before its body straightened out and stood fully. Shiro looked around his surroundings; a lake with a Japanese Navy Destroyer close to the NERV HQ's pyramid center and the tower beside it. In the sky he could see the outline of where Tokyo-3 was stationed on the ceiling, and the small lines and ram linings across the 6 klick wide dome.

"Beginning test run." Shiro slowly pushed the controls forward, letting Unit-01 move slowly. He let the controls go, lifting his own hands and tightening his hand into a fist. Unit-01 followed suit from outside the Entry Plug, the fist enclosing before opening once more. "So far, so good. Commencing movement."

Shiro retook the controls, pushing them forward. Unit-01, like its first fight with Sachiel, raised its leg and struggled to stay balanced for a second. Luckily, Shiro jerked the controls to force its leg down, the ground below rocking under the pressure. Unit-01 slowly took another step, before it began walking and starting a slow jog.

Might as well make the effort, Shiro thought as he silently ran across the Geo-Front diameter.

* * *

After a few hours or so, Unit-01 was brought back to the EVA Cages, having completed its synchronization test. Shiro stepped off of Unit-01's Entry Plug seat, landing softly onto the metal railway beside the EVA's back. "So, how did I turn out?" Shiro asked, fixing off his helmet as Ritsuko walked forward, with Maya behind her.

"Your synchronization rates at 60.1%, the highest we've had." Ritsuko explained, glancing to Unit-01 then to Shiro. "I have to admit I had my concerns regarding Unit-01, I had fear we'd be dealing with another Unit-00 incident."

"I feel it's only equal to say I had my doubts as well, I feared Unit-01 wouldn't cooperate with me." Shiro stated, before giving a friendly smile to the faux-blond doctor. "Guess that's the thing about Unit-01, always seems to be full of surprises."

* * *

 **UN Space Observation Cruiser 797, high orbit of Earth atmosphere**

High above the atmosphere, a lone UN jet flew. It was a dull grey vessel, with a blue color coating on the top half and a grey underbelly, and shaped in a form similar to that of an arrow. Inside, the lone Commander Ikari sat in thought. He was surprised by Shiro's synchronization rate with Unit-01, it only surpassed the Third Child's be a small amount. Nevertheless, that single amount would be enough to help push the Angels down, and possibly fasten his scenario.

His thoughts traversed to Unit-01, and soul that dwelled deep within. Gendo pondered if the soul of Unit-01 was allowing the brothers to synch with Unit-01, and the attempt with the First Child was not from faulty machinery….. But because of the souls hatred towards the First.

At the far end of the seating isle, a door shifted to the side to reveal a man in a grey suit and tie. He walked past the man empty seats, before coming to the one beside Gendo. "Excuse me, can I take this seat?" He asked, though Gendo didn't look or turn; he simply stared off at what remained of Antarctica.

"Go right ahead."

The man took his seat, before turning his attention to the NERV commander. "The revise budget for the simply collection must have passed easily I assume?" Gendo's contact asked, a look of calm pleasure across his face .

"SEELE's main concern is their own survival; they won't get budget cocky with their live on the line." Gendo replied sharply.

"Yes, they once assumed there were no longer any Angels." The man stated, taking out a small glass flask from his pocket. "I have more good news, all the members of the Security Council have signed off on the final procedures regarding EVA Unit Mk.6." The man stated. "It's only a matter of time before that and the Third Angel, at Bethany Base, are under the Commitiees control."

"I see. And your country?"

"My people have signed off and are beginning proceeding with the processing of MP EVA Series. However a pilot has not been found, nor have we been given the go for use of the Dummy or US Devil System."

"Finding a pilot won't be easy, but the Angels have returned. We have no choice in what we do next, just as long as they are defeated."

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

"So you mean, everything they teach us in school about Second Impact is a lie?" Shinji asked, confused as to why they were lied to. "That's just great….. Do you know, Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes, we here at NERV and the UN know of the incident in Antarctica." Ritsuko explained, the door in front of the trio opening to allow a breeze of cold air to hit. "Roughly 15 years ago, the cover up of Second Impact regarding a meteorite striking the Antarctic was released to the public. The reality, however, is that a research expedition was sent out and uncovered the First Angel, codenamed Adam. During a research test, however, the Angel became pre-awakened and exploded, resulting in the destruction of billions of human lives."

Misato winced, though Shinji didn't notice it. She knew about Second Impact, she was there, hell he had a scar and mental record to prove it. There was nothing in her life more terrifying than that day; physically seeing a giant of light surrounded by humanoid beings of the same light, with wings that spanned miles higher than the eye could see, roaring as it tore Antarctica apart before exploding into trillions of pixel size bits.

To see it recorded or on paper was one thing, for Misato is was certainly another to witness if first hand.

"So," Shinji started slowly. "Everything we do here is to stop a possible Third Impact?"

"Yes," Ritsuko answered. "That is the true purpose of NERV and the Project Evangelion Series."

By the way Misato," Ritsuko turned to see Misato, who returned the stare silently. "The JA event will be scheduled tomorrow. DO try to be here at soon as possible."

Misato nodded. "I understand. Is there anyone else going with us?"

"Yes, Shiro will be coming as NERV's speaker on behalf of the EVA Project. He'll be meeting us here as well."

"Right…."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Jet Alone Prime**

 **The next morning, Misato's apartment**

Shinji hummed softly as he fixed his plate, and just in time as the toast came out. He smiled as took a quick bite, before taking up his cup of coffee. He heard a door opening, and looked to see… "What the- Ugh?!" He exclaimed, coughing up some of his coffee at Misato's clothing. Misato was, surprisingly, dressed like that of a NERV Colonel or representative, dressed in a dark navy blue uniform. Everything seemed so fixed with Misato, hell even her hair was straightened out! "U-Uhhhhh…?"

"Good morning. "Misato said, or rather stated in a somewhat Rei-robot tone.

"Um, good morning….." This seemed like a revelation to Shinji, Misato seemingly changed entirely. Even Pen-Pen was surprised enough to stop eating.

"Shinji watched as Misato walked quietly out her room and to the front door, stopping to put on her shoes. "I'm going out to Old Tokyo for business with Ritsuko." She explained, glancing to Shinji as the door opened. "I'll probably be back late tonight, so order take out. I left some money on the counter. Bye."

And with that she left, leaving Shinji's mind to restart in more confusion then before. "Um, Al… Alright?"

* * *

 **JHCI JA Event Base, Old Tokyo**

Old Tokyo sat silent, its once tall building sinking still slowly into the sea. No one in Japan dared enter, not even NERV operatives, in fear it'd spark public unease with military movements in a mass grave.

That was, until the Japan Heavy Chemical Industries decided to build their new machine right smack next to Old Tokyo. The JHCI was notorious for trying to make EVA rip offs of their own, one of which was their prototype Jet Alone, which used an old nuclear reactor as a power source making it very dangerous to be piloted.

The prototype was scrapped till now, replaced by their newest model: the Jet Alone Prime. This Unit used a remote control system under the old Jet Alone software design, and was built with a N2 Reactor.

Yeah, so very _safe_ …

Honesty, Misato and Ritsuko preferred the Nuclear Reactor more. The N2 Reactor was under development still, which meant one single tinkering her and there could make it explode.

A lone NERV dropship traversed past the remains of Old Tokyo, moving closer to the JHCI center. "It's so hard to think this place used to be the flourishing capital of Japan known as Tokyo." Misato murmured, looking down at the sea of sinking buildings.

"I'm surprised NERV or the UN didn't rebuild Tokyo or put up some memorial shrine, you'd think they could at least pay more respect to this once great beacon of Japanese might." Shiro spoke up, looking down at his phone, wearing his plugsuit under a dark blue tuxedo. As an EVA representative for the Evangelion Project, he really hadn't had the time to compile a large speech or questions no one probably even answer, so he figured to wing it.

That, and he also here to laugh in the JHCI's face when their toy exploded into fire.

"We're here." Ritsuko stated, gesturing to the window. Shiro and Misato peered out their own windows to see the JHCI's Event Center, a large flat circle like building with a several story build not far from it. On the ground were multiple helicopters and dropships, each with a country or organization flag beside them.

* * *

A few minutes and handshakes later, and the trio sat alone at the center table, surrounded by several other parties at different tables. Before all the tables was a stage, with a man standing before a table with several microphones. Behind him was large banner which read 'JET ALONE PRIME INITIATIVE EVENT.'

"Thank you all for coming," The man, Private Executive Shiro Tokita, spoke with gratitude and calmness. It seemed he'd come prepared for this moment, though looks were known to be deceiving. "In a few minutes, we'll be heading to the control room to show the demonstration first hand. But first, we'll be answering any questions you all have to share with us."

"Yes!" Ritsuko raised her hand, a look of keenness in her eyes. It was clear she wanted to prove EVA was better than the Jet Alone, and this was probably a good way of showing it.

"Ah, the great Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." Tokita stated aloud, his voice echoing across the room. "It's an honor for the head leader of NERV's EVA project to be here on such short notice."

"Thank you. If it's alright with you, may I ask a few questions regarding the Jet Alone Prime?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

"The Jet Alone Project is known to be equipped with an N2 Reactor, correct?"

"Yes, this is true. It's our most sophisticated product to this day."

"I see. Then if I may, does this not create safety hazards having a N2 Reactor inside a machine built for hand to hand combat purposes?"

"We feel that this is more direct way of fighting than to have a large weapon that only lasts to five minutes."

"But does this not create problems should the N2 create an Electromagnetic Pulse frying all controls?"

"Which is why we have implanted a internal control system to follow given orders. Besides, it's more human than a system that enforces great traumatic mental stress and mental instability for the pilot!"

"Oh be quiet," Misato whispered, biting on a straw while she looked away in boredom. "Your guys are acting like children trying to be better than one another."

She glance to Shiro, who had his arms cross and leaned back silently listen to Ritsuko and Tokita's argument. He hadn't made a sound, and presumed to either be listening to music or asleep…

…or dead.

"But there is still problems regarding the remote control system!"

"I think it's better than having an extreme weapon known to run out of control and go berserk in the middle of a city!" Tokita sharply stated, a smug smile on his face as he lifted a white which read 'NERV! TOP SECRET! "A machine uncontrollable is insane, it's like a hysterical woman! It's completely unsafe."

Ritsuko growled in anger as the whole room filled with laughter, more than likely at her. She felt completely embarrassed by this, and Tokita unveiling Unit-01 in a Berserk moment did not help either.

Shiro, who had been listening till that point, abruptly stood up and walked calmly to Ritsuko. Ritsuko glanced at him, before Shiro quickly snatched the microphone from her hand and looked up to Tokita. "You seem to have a good idea on the EVA Project, but I assure you that you are wrong." Shiro stated, fixing his hair slightly as Tokita watched in confusion. "While it is true EVA has been known to go berserk that does not give you the right to say your technology is superior."

"Our technology is seen thoroughly to the point of rebuilding from scratch with the same results.

"That's what you believe, though. All it takes, in reality, to break your Jet Alone is a simply deletion of coding and system commands; and like that your toy becomes your worst enemy!"

"Oh? And who are you to say otherwise, hm? A mere pilot who knows nothing of the beast he drives simply should stay as silent as death."

"This 'mere' pilot knowns probably more than you could about Evangelion in your lifetime." Shiro retorted with a glare, which made Tokita twitch in irritation. "NERV has been known to go through and through with its technology, which already has proven to help the pilot control the EVA series. You, however, see the EVA's as simply animals, bred to kill. You are poorly mistaken."

"So you're saying that science and the human heart came tame the NERV Devil's?"

"Yes, I am."

"And yet because the control of a machine already on the brink of going berserk depends on the fragileness of the human soul, NERV has allowed the Angel Crisis to grow out of its control." Tokita argued. "The UN has already had to improve a ridiculously large supplement to your already existing budget. And because of that, nearly 26,000 people in a dozen countries now starve to death! Though, I suppose the cause still remains a mystery; why don't you take responsibilities for your action? How fortunate for you that NERV exists above the law."

"It matters not what our actions have done and will do in the future," Shiro retorted. "The fact remains that NERV has the only existing weapons known to defeat the Angels!"

"You mean the A.T Field, or as it's originally called the 'Absolute Terror Field?" Shiro's eyes widened just barely in shock, trying to hold in his rising concern and anger. He felt reason to question how Tokita learned of the A.T Field and its original name, not to mention the top secret files on Unit-01's Berserk Mode. But not now, not infront of hundreds of other scientist probably waiting to take notes... "That, dear pilot, is simply a matter of time to unlocking with research."

"Face it, NERV's spot in the sunlight will eventually vanished!" Tokita exclaimed, sending the room into an uproar of laughter. Shiro felt his grip tighten on the microphone, eye twitching before he placed the microphone down gently onto the table a proceeded out the room.

* * *

 **Room 206**

"That motherfucker think he talk trash about EVA and NERV, does him?!" Shiro growled punching several lockers repeatedly while Misato was kicking one in. The pair had been destroying the locker room and spouting out insults at Tokita and his little show, with Ritsuko sitting at a table and burning the Jet Alone sample sheets. "I outta take Null Unit, and show just how better EVA truly is!"

"That guy is just pissing me off!" Misato growled, kicking the locker in more before sighing and continuing to kick the locker in. "God I swear, I'll take that guys stupid head of his, and put it in this locker and then I'll kick it, kick it, kick it!"

"Oh calm down you pair, he's just a showoff nothing to spare energy on." Ritsuko stated, burning the last of her Jet Alone sample sheets.

"Yeah, well how does that bastard know about the A.T Field and its meaning?!"

"Not sure, how could information so top secret leak out like that….?"

"It means Sector 3 just sucks at keeping our fucking secrets secret!" Shiro snapped, kicking a locker in hard enough to send the other lockers doors flying open. Misato took a step back from it in slight fear, while Ritsuko watched through the mirror in front of her. _Now I know here Shinji got his temper and cursing from_ , she thought to herself. _But I wonder if that came from Gendo or Yui?_

* * *

 **Jet Alone Prime interior control system**

Inside the Jet Alone Prime, the N2 Reactor sat with a humming noise in the center room, with green circular panels all on the side walls. In the center at the far wall was a console showing green command linings of successful coding.

As it continued to show the coding, a shadow stood before the console. The console suddenly showed the coding and command prompts being deleted in red, before reading in bold letters 'DELETED.'

* * *

 **JA Control Center**

The many scientist and console workers sat at their many position in the dome shaped room. At the far end was a large window, revealing a large metal box not too far opening to reveal Jet Alone Prime. The robot, like its prototype predecessor, had a very toy design to it, with orange and white colors. Its arms were more human and tone out compared to the original box shaped arms and legs, giving the NERV representatives a reminder of EVA. The fingers were sharp and more human as well, with shoe like feet and a more bulky armor plating around the torso and chest area.

Surrounding the chest were several tubes that ran across the sides and to the back, finally topped off with a large hammer in its right hand. IT stood tall, possibly at high as Unit-01 or Null Unit, with a large water cooling system attached to the rear of the large behemoth.

" _We're now ready to begin the testing of Jet Alone Prime activation."_ An announcement stated, making all viewers take their binoculars and watch in awe.

"Perfect," Tokita stated, wearing a military flight jacket similar to Misato's, with a face of glee and look of smugness in his eyes. "Please, ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed; there is no risk at all. Please, make yourselves comfortable and watch via the observation window."

Misato, Ritsuko and Shiro didn't bother looking. It was clear Tokita wasn't going to back down from this, and no one would probably agree with the NERV reps after the fiasco earlier.

"Let the test start." In a similar fashion to Central Dogma, personnel began speaking and reporting what they saw via their consoles.

" _Main Power core is discharging."_

" _Pressure levels reading nominal."_

" _Coolant Circulation System…. Normal."_

" _Releasing excess energy in the reactor!"_

" _Releasing the control rods."_ 6 small pylons exited the sides of the Jet Alone Primes 'head,' which began glowing a bright white to show its activation. _"The N2 Reactor has reached nominal status, main output is normal."_

"Commence walk cycle!" Tokita ordered.

" _Roger, commencing walk cycle: Forward ahead, slow. Forward right leg."_

" _Understood, walking forward right leg ahead slow."_ JA Prime leaned forward slightly, lifting its foot for the first time and letting it slam onto the ground before it.

" _Balance is nominal, Power Core status is normal!"_

" _Good, forward left leg, keep it steady!"_

" _Roger, forward left leg. Maintaining balance."_ JA Prime began finally walking moving in a similar fashion a human would walk with its arms swaying forward and back. Tokita had a look of astonishment, as if he hadn't expected it to move at all. It seemed since proved him otherwise.

"Oh boy, it's going now!" Misato called out through her binoculars.

"Yeah, till it tips or something…." Shiro murmured slightly, looking at his phone. To be honest, the whole JA Project Event and the earlier fiasco was boring, as he wasn't expecting to see anything new. Nothing ever changed though; scientist still trying to one up the other in an attempt to give machines life.

Misato giggled slightly. "Yeah, let's totally hope so!"

Ritsuko couldn't help but be a tad bit jealous; this was showing that NERV wasn't the only group able to make machines that could function worthwhile. _This could create competition with NERV and JHCI_ , she thought, looking to the platform Tokita and two personnel were station. _Hopefully this doesn't put us in a bad spot with the UN later…._

A sudden beeping noise caught Tokita's attention, making him look to one of the computer personnel. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Odd, pressurization in the N2 Reactor is decreasing…"

"Temperature inside the Primary Coolant System is also decreasing!" His colleague called, making Tokita look to the center screen in concern. This wasn't part of the plan, and they were sure to have quadruple checked everything till now.

"Valve open," He ordered. "Insert the Neutron Deceleration fluid."

"No effect!" The computer specialist replied, looking to his screen in rising fear. "The pump output isn't increasing!"

"Initiating Valve system check!" The other specialist stated, hastily typing into the system as JA Prime continued forward. Its right hand tightening on the hammer, lifting it up and grabbing it with its other hand.

"Alright, emergency stop!" Tokita ordered. "Cut the power to the N2 Reactor!"

"Abort signal confirmed…. It's being rejected! Radio circuit's being blocked!"

"This can't be happening…." Tokita murmured, eyes wide as JA Prime close in, hammer beginning to rise above its head.

"It's out of control!" A specialist cried out, sending everyone else into a panic. "It's coming right at us!"

JA Prime stopped a good few 'feet' from the Control Center, before slamming its hammer into the center. People screamed and rushed away as the hammer broke through and sent concrete and metal flying, before it was lifted up. JA Prime continued to walk forward after that, crushing whatever else was in the center of the Control Center.

"This damn robot is as poorly behaved at the idiot who built it!" Miasto called out, watching Jet Alones figure vanish from the ceiling opening.

"Damn it," Shiro growled, walking over to Misato.

"What now?"

"I just got a call from NERV HQ: the JA Prime's course it directed towards Atsugi City!" Shiro explained, before looking to Tokita. "You didn't plan this or something, did you?!"

"What?! No, of course not!" Tokita cried out in fear. "JA Primes programming should be built to handle situations like this!"

"Damn it, Tokita! You should have been ready for something like this!"

"Enough! There's no point in arguing with this, we need to stop JA now!" Misato snapped, looking to Tokita. "Tell me the password, we'll shut it down from here!"

"I don't have the authorization to give that out, hell I don't know the password myself!" Tokita replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the clearance!"

"Very well then, NERV will be taking command of this situation from here." Shiro stated abruptly, leaving with his phone to his ear. "Hyuga, inform the Commander of the situation and have Unit's 01 and Null brought here! On the double!"

Misato blinked, before rushing to Shiro as he reentered the room from earlier. "Shiro, what the hell are you planning?!" She asked, watching him undo his clothing to reveal his Plugsuit.

"The N2 Reactor, while not giving off radiation, can destroy everything from here to Tokyo-3 and 2 if it explodes. Unit-01 and Null Unit will attempt to slow it down, while NERV figures to just how the hell to fix this problem!" Shiro explained, fixing his Plugsuit before rushing out with Misato following.

"Well then, what can I do here?"

"You and Tokita try and work your way into getting through the coding of JA Prime, try and get the password so we can shut it down manually." Shiro replied, walking out the Control Center and back to the NERV dropship. "Meanwhile, I'm going to head back to NERV to drop Ritsuko off and get the EVA's prepped for launch."

"Right…."

* * *

 **NERV airport runway, Tokyo-2**

A few hours later, and two large Evangelion airships rushed into the air. The airships were in the shape of airplane wings but with no center body to connect to, with an opening in the back to reveal either Null Unit or Unit-01 in either of the planes.

"Alright, Shinji listen up." Shiro called out, fixing himself in Unit-01's Entry Plug. The Commander hadn't ordered them away from testing synchronization with other EVA's, so Shinji was in Null Unit and Shiro was in Unit-01. "Jet Alone Prime is heading for Atsugi City, and will more than likely explode if the military gets involved, destroying everything. We're going to stop that from happening."

"Right," Shinji said, fixing the top of his Plugsuit. It'd been refurbished for Null Unit's synchronization design, though hopefully it wouldn't do much to stop their mission. "How will we known when Jet Alone's been stopped?"

"That's where I come in!" Misato's voice called out, revealing her in Unit-01's hand in a suit similar to a Plugsuit. "We figured out the password is hope, so all I have to do is get inside, type it in and boom! We're done."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Shiro stated, fixing his communications to Unit-01 and Misato only. "Don't get all happy just yet. Hyuga, as soon as we're dropped in have you and the other transport get as far away as you guys can; its gonna get ugly."

"Understood," Hyuga's voice stated. "We're above the target…. Are you guys sure we can't just shoot it down? I mean the thing looks like a juggernaut more than a robot."

"Yeah, I'm sure…. EVA Launch!" The clamps on either EVA's shoulder pylons unlocked, letting the giants loose and into the air. Null Unit landed first, screeching to a stop before rushing forward with Unit-01 following suit, only with Misato in is hand. The transports made their leaves aw well, letting the pair move faster without distractions.

Null Unit rushed forward, trying to pass Jet Alone Prime to stop it. The JA saw this, and swung its hammer fast, making Null Unit ducked, before landing a blow to its shoulders and making JA Prime tilt opposite. Somehow though, either by luck or some form of fucking magic, JA Prime managed to swing back around and hit Null Unit, hard.

"ARGH!" Shinji cried out as what felt like an 18 wheeler hit his side, sending him and Null Unit across the dirt. JA Prime seemed to slow down, finally stopping and turning towards Unit-01 and Null as if taunting the pair. "Uh, Shiro? I think he's looking at you….!"

"No duh, Sherlock!" Shiro retorted, letting Unit-01 slowly walk. JA Prime seemed to turn as well, watching the EVA intensely. "Shinji, when I say so…. Jump onto JA's back and hold it down…."

"Right…." JA Prime turned till Unit-01 had it fully looking away from Null Unit. JA Prime suddenly rushed forward, hammer up as it threw it down. "Shiro?!"

"NOW!" Unit-01 rushed forward, sliding to the dirt as Null Unit jumped onto its back. Unit-01, as if stopped, dropped Misato onto the ground. "Stay here!"

Unit-01 rushed back forward, handing a hit to the right arm. JA Prime tried to throw Null Unit off, but Null Unit roared and tightened its grip on its torso. Unit-01 sprang forward as Null Unit forced JA Prime onto its knees, kicking down the hammer before pulling it to the ground. "C'mon you fucking Terminator, fall!" Shiro growled, holding it down before looking to Null Unit. "Keep him down, I'm going to get Misato and bring her!"

"Right!" Null Unit growled and snarled as if held JA Prime down, its arms flipping around like a fish out of water. "Shiro, where the hell are you?!"

"We're back!" Shiro called out, Unit-01 stopping next to JA Prime and Null Unit with Misato in hand. "Misato, GO!"

"Right!" Misato rushed out of Unit-01's hand and onto JA Prime's back, quick to open the external hatch and enter. "You guys just hand in there, and for God's sake, don't let Jet Alone get away!"

"Right/Got it!" Shinji and Shiro acknowledged, holding JA Prime down. JA Prime seemed to realize it lost, before finally giving up.

"So….." Shinji heard Shiro asked softly, looking to see Unit-01 look up to Null Unit. "…. Uh, seen any good movies lately?"

"Ugh…. Misato, please hurry!"

"You can't rush perfection, Shinji!" Misato called, typing what she could onto the JA Prime's computer terminal.

"Oh, yes I can!"

"You sure?"

"No…." Shinji sighed, face palming. Sad thing was though, Null Unit did the same, which hit Shinji along with it, though he barely felt it. "Ack! Fucking EVA, man….!"

"Oh calm down," Shiro retorted in a scolding manner. "My EVA usually doesn't feel crap and neither do I compared to yours!"

"Lucky….." Shinji murmured, looking down to Jet Alone Prime. "Misato, how're you holding up?"

"Good, so far." Misato called via the radio link. "I got into the system, so the JA Prime should be going down right….. About….."

JA Prime's head glowed for a moment, before it faded into black, and its arms stop moving. "….Now!" Misato cheered happily, while Null Unit roared as well. Unit-01 simply shook its head, before nodding in agreement.

"Nice job, Misato!" Shinji called out, a smile across his face. "You did it!"

"I did?"

"Yeah you did, Misato." Shiro congratulated, Unit-01 ripping off the back to reveal Misato in a large room in the JA Prime's center. "Now then, let's go home!"

 **NERV HQ, Geo-Front**

Later on, in a much darker night time, Commander Ikari had Dr. Akagi and his contact meet in his office at the Geo-Front. "The recovery of Null Unit and Unit-01 was a success," Ritsuko reported. "No casualties. Aside from the Sixth and Colonel Katsuragi's plan, everything went perfectly."

"Excellent," Cmdr. Ikari started, hands over his mouth in his usual manner.

* * *

The next morning, at Misato's apartment, Shinji and Pen-Pen ate breakfast as usual. That included Misato's waking up late, dressed like a character from Alien. Misato yawned, rubbing her stomach which growled for food. "Good morning, Shinji…" She greeted in her usual manner, taking a seat with a pair of beer bottles. Not a moment later did she chug the two cans down, cheering happily too. "Ah, that is the way to start off your morning! Now, to the shower!"

"Hey, Shinji have you seen any clean bras or panties lying about?" Shinji said nothing as Misato looked around her mess of a room, glaring with irritated eyes. _Yep, definitely need more coffee,_ he thought in annoyance.

A second later, the doorbell rang as Shinji made his leave. Opening to reveal Toji and Kensuke, who smiled happily to the Third Child. "Good morning Ikari…." They trailed off at Shinji's look of anger.

"Yeah, yeah good morning." Shinji growled, before looking to Misato who was drinking a beer in her undergarments. "I'm taking off!"

"Have a nice day!" She called out with a smile, which all but helped to infuriate Shinji on the inside.

A few minutes later and the trio was off to school, walking down the long sidewalks with cars and people passing by. "Man, Shin-man, you're lucky!" Toji called out. "Misato is just so cool."

"Yeah, I thought so to!" Shinji called out, before sighing and rubbing his eyes. "That was until I saw how she lives; she lives like a complete slob. And she only helps to embarrass me and lies around the house all day. She's not embarrassed, but I am!"

"Man, Shinji you're a real lucky guy." Kensuke called out, making Shinji looking in confusion.

"How exactly?"

Kensuke sighed, and looked at Shinji half expecting him to know. "Man, Shinji really is a kid huh Toji?" He asked his friend, who all but agreed.

"Yep, sure is." Toji said.

"Just what the fuck are guys going on about?"

"You say Misato is a slob and lazy and stuff, but in a way that's her way of showing a side to you that she'd probably show no one else!" Kensuke explained, smiling before he and Toji turned back around. "That means she sees you as family!"

Shinji blinked, before it dawned on him. They were right, Misato had always put up an act when she was in NERV or a combat situation, but a home she acted so peaceful and happy. It was odd, at first to Shinji, but now it made sense more. Shinji couldn't help but smile in thought, happy to know Misato trusted him enough to show that side of her life to him. "Yeah," He murmured, smiling as they made their way to school.

* * *

(Omake)

-Mortal Kombat them song-

 _MORTAL KOMBAT!_

A screen revealed Unit-01 on the left, with JA Prime on the right.

 _Ready? FIGHT!_

"You're going to fail, V!"

"In your dreams, Karl!"

Unit-01 and JA Prime jumped into a fray of God knows what, before the smoke cleared to reveal Unit-01 atop JA Prime, holding its hammer with a mighty roar.

FATALITY! PLAYER 1 WINS!

"What the hell, Karl?! How did you beat me?!" VEELE cried out in anger, tossing his controller to the side as Kaworu smiled sheepishly to him.

"It's all in the wrist." Kaworu taunted, flexing his wrists with a laugh as VEELE growled under his mask.

"Goddamn EVA rip-offs! That's it, I'm back to using Unit-04!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay, was working around the clock to get the next chapter ready for Tuesday. I should mention that Jet Alone Prime is a actual machine form the EVangelion Universe, though it comes from Neon Genesis Evangelion 2, the video game.**_

 _ **That said, this if the KnightOFZ3R0 signing off!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story, those are owned by the artists and song writers.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Arrivals**

 **Bethany Base, Antarctica**

" _Starting Entry Plug sequence."_ A voice spoke, along with several others, in English.

" _Initializing LCL ionization."_

" _Plug depth at default value."_

" _Autonomous systems are a go."_

" _Boot-up voltage has cleared the threshold."_

" _Launch prerequisites achieved."_

" _Synchronization rate requirements are go!"_

" _Pilot, please specify linguistic norm for cognitive functions."_

"Um…. Since this is my first time…. Uh, Japanese please."

" _Roger."_

Inside an Entry Plug for a certain type of machine, a lone female pilot sat under a metal helmet waiting. She wore a dark grey and military green plugsuit, with metal cuffs on her wrists and a small red orb like piece centered on the chest, and green tubes connecting from her arms to behind her control seat. Her helmet had a red visor like piece which covered most of her face, though not her chin nor mouth.

" **So, the new plugsuit wasn't provided on time hm**?" A synthetic voice spoke through the helmet.

"Yeah," The girl replied, squirming for a moment at the suits tightness. "It's all tight around my chest, I just hope it doesn't screw up my breathing or anything. God, I don't like it."

" **Oh calm down, you'll be out of it before you know it."** The voice reassured, while several screens around the girl's Entry Plug lit up. The one on her left and right covered the lower half of the Plug and connected in the center, with the top screens doing the same, topped off with finalized coding's and command prompts vanishing or appearing quickly. **"Sorry, though, about this being how we meet, fourth."**

"Ah, its fine VIXUS. I get to finally pilot, so I'm happy." The girl replied cheerfully, fixing the side of her helmet for a moment as the screens around her fixed themselves to show what was outside her Evangelion.

" **Wonder why that is, troublemaker. Well, in the end it's all up to you, I'll be simply helping where you need it."**

"Its works! This is amazing… I'm so excited!" The Fourth Child spoke happily, flexing the buttons and getting a perfect feel of how she'd pilot from now on. Through her helmet, she saw the arms of her EVA move up, with the words 'EXTERNAL POWER SUPPLY MODE VERIFICATION COMPLETE' in the center before vanishing. "Alright, Provision Evangelion Unit 5, LAUNCH!"

The Fourth Child's red visor on her Interface Helmet glowed green with the same EVA title she'd stated, while Unit 5's visor like eyes and shoulder pylon lights glowed a bright yellow, and rushed forward with wheels screeching.

* * *

Across the base, an object rushed out with fast speeds through the circular tube hallways. It was skeleton like, with tubes and machinery running across its white figure. On the lower center of the spinal cord like creature, a large sphere with several robot spider like legs sat, running sat as the creature chirped loudly. Its skull eye sockets flashed a cross of absolution, burning through metal doors as it's rushed through.

Tanks and ballistic missiles fired or rained hell on the creature, but no avail. The creature simply ignored them, clearly intended to escape.

* * *

 **Bethany Base Command Center**

"Defend the limbo area at all costs!" The commander ordered, yelling in English as other technicians and personal spoke in the same language. "We cannot allow the Third Angel to escape from Acheron Sector. How could a containment system as secure as Cocytus be neutralized so easily?!"

"Because it was in the realm of possibilities," The commander and his sub commanders turned to see a man in a similar suit of their own, with a short unshaved beard and black hair in a ponytail. He spoke English just fine, but his accent indicated his Japanese ethnicity. "On its own, humanity is incapable of holding Angels like the Third in check."

"The analysis pulling a permafrost extraction of the Third was so extensive, that all which remained was bones. And that was simply the conclusion, so that said; Good Luck!" The man, Ryoji Kaji, calmly stated with a smile as he placed on his pilot helmet. He had a deadline to meet, and god knows he do not want to be late when it came to NERV or Commander Ikari.

* * *

Evangelion Unit-05 was different from the usual Evangelion; having a lance for a right forearm and a clamp-like claw for a left hand. Its waist, torso, head and shoulder pylons however were designed like a normal Evangelion. Its head had a yellow visor and conical projection on the forehead, with a sharp jaw which had mouth bolts on either side of the lower jaw.

Finally, it had four long metal appendages with wheels on their ends, completed with a green and silver color scheme, though it was really just the head and torso that were silver.

Unit-05 moved quickly across the corridor, wheels running as the Fourth Child sang cheerfully, pulling the controls and Eva arms forward and back. _"Each and every day, hiding from the sunshine,"_

 _"Wondering in the shade, not too old not too young,"_

 _"And every night and day, dancing in the moonlight,"_

 _"So far away, I can hear your call!"_

Unit-05 growled slightly as it turned the corner, with metal plated and pylons shifting to close it and the Angel off. "Oh boy, here it comes!" The Fourth giggled happily, smiling as the far Angel roared in anger of thw newcomer. "VIXUS, raise the A.T Field!"

" **Roger!"** Unit-05 raised its lance, while the Angel continued running towards it.

" _Target inbound! EVA Unit-05 is about the engage the Third Angel!"_

Unit-05 pulled back, before thrusting its Lance forward and into the Angels A.T Field. No luck, the A.T Field was fast to rise, letting the Angel gain the upper hand by rushing past with ease. The Fourth Child gasped, before jerking the controls to make Unit-5 turn fast. "God, this things sucks at turning!" She scowled, forcing the turn before finally coming to a stop. She breathed air, before looking back up under her helmet. "Guess I'll just have to brute force this thing, huh?"

" **No doubt."** VIXUS replied, lining the EVA up with a course. Unit-05 rushed forward, through the corridor to see the Third Angel create a halo of light above its form. The halo created a circular breach which would have crushed the Angel, had it also not acted as a shield to let the Angel escape to the surface. **"The Angel's broken through the upper layers!"**

" _Upper outer wall integrity compromised!"_

" _The final seals about to go, sir!"_

" **Mari, we don't have a lot of time."** VIXUS stated worryingly to the Fourth, or Mari, as she was called. **"We have to kill this thing, NOW!"**

" _Target has breached into the surface. Now moving into Acheron!"_

"Yeah, I know Vix!" Mari argued, using Unit-05's bottom boosters to rocket through the hold the Angel crafted. Unt-05 raced up, finally exited to reveal the red ocean followed with melting ice, around a large circular station held up by large cylinder pylons all across the stations outline. "Don't run away, you coward!"

Unit-05 sneered as it rammed its lance into the Third Angel, making it stuck to the Acheron pylon. Its head hung loosely, as if dead, before its muzzle like mouth split into four jaw pieces to show it's still intact Core as it roared, a bream of energy coming from its large eyes.

"AGH!" Mari screamed as the beam burned Unit-05's right arm 'skin,' though the reality was her plugsuit was burning up as well. "That really hurts…. But this is really fun too….."

"So what-fucking-ever!" She screamed, grabbing onto the Core with her left claw hand. Unit-05 held the robot legs down with its lower pair of legs, and used the upper to hold itself in place.

 **"Mari, we're out of time**!" VIXUS cried out in fear, putting any excessive energy to the claws pressure systems. **"The Unit-05 won't hold for long!"**

"I know, VIXUS! These spare limbs aren't exactly NERV approved or really synchronized," Mari grunted, tightening her grip on the left control more and more. "They don't have enough power!"

The Third Angel saw its opportunity, firing another beam which cut off all of Unit-05's legs, creating a bombardment of explosions all around it and Unit-05. "Ugh, fine!" Mari growled through pain, pulling her injured right arm to the left control. "Take the fucking Lance! But you ain't having the arm!"

Unit-05 leg go of the Lance, revealing another clamp claw for Unit-05's right arms, which quickly latched onto the Core as well. Unit-05's mouth bolts broke apart, and its yellow visor began to crack at it gave a powerful roar or pain and rage along with its pilot. "Just DIE ALREADY!" Mari screamed, pushing the control as far as she could. She screamed a mighty cry of power, before finally the Angel Core cracked and went dull red with a small explosion of blood.

" **TIME TO GO!"** The Entry plug Mari was in was shot out and onto a head cover like piece behind Unit-05's head, which launched like a shuttle out of proximity of Unit-05. Unit-05 suddenly exploded, burning the Angel's body and the entirety of Bethany Base with an explosion that rivaled that of a N2 Warhead's power. **"Weeeeeeee!"**

* * *

In the distance, a lone MERV plane flew by the explosion, which now faded into pair of crosses build by the Angel's energy, a rainbow not far behind it. _"Target is down, repeat the Third Angel has been obliterated."_ A voice on the communications radio reported. _"Unit-05 has been vaporized. Pilot has ejected, attempting recovery of Fourth Child…."_

"So, Unit-05's self-destruct program was successfully activated by Devil System A.I VIXUS," Kaji whispered to himself in Japanese now, looking through the helmets visor piece towards the explosion. He sighed, turning his head, as the oxygen breather slung next to his neck and he spared a glance to the metal briefcase opposite of his seat. "Though, I'm not sure we should be involving children in adult affairs like NERV…."

* * *

Mari, meanwhile, had managed to escape and had her Entry Plug wind up in the red sea. The hatch blew off, letting her groan in pain as she sat atop the Plug. "Ow, ow, very ow….." Mari murmured, rubbing her right arm as she glanced to the explosion. "They never said synchronizing with an EVA was so intense… Then again, I hear the US made an Entry Plug which gets rid of that pain…"

" **That's what you get for letting those people work on your Unit."** VIXUS stated, before sighing. **"Well, I'm going to rest for now. I'll speak to you when we get away from the goddamn sea…."**

The red visor split apart as Mari removed her Interface Helmet, letting her long brown hair fly in the wind. She had red glasses over blue eyes, and had a small line of blood trailing off her forehead and down her cheek like a tear. "Good thing we aren't dead," She said happily, tossing the helmet into the Plug and standing up fully on the Plug to see the cross of energy in the distance. "Though, I think its odd involving adults into getting to NERV and _him_ …."

Mari smiled simply as the cross, cracked lenses glistening the light from the crosses off. "Goodbye, Unit-05. You did fantastic!"

* * *

 **Second Impact Memorial Sight, Tokyo-3**

Shinji and Shiro Ikari walked caringly and quietly through the many black stone pillars. Most, if they didn't know, would see this place as a city under construction because of how empty if was.

It wasn't though; no, it was a memorial. A memorial dedicated to the hundreds of thousands who passed during Second Impact and the Project Evangelion. Shinji sighed quietly, feeling his emotions working while Shiro pulling him into a small hug. "Don't worry," Shiro stated, as calm as the sea and as reassuring as possible. "I'm here for you."

Normally, Shiro would be cheerful or trying to make Shinji feel happy; but not today. Not at the moment at least. Shinji blinked away his tears, rubbing his eye with a stern nod. "Right."

A few minutes later, they arrived in time to see Gendo Ikari, their father, placing a boutique of wise flower next to a stone pillar. Gendo looked to his side, emotionless as ever to see his sons walking to him.

"Shinji, Shiro." He stated, emotionlessly. This was possibly the only real time he'd ever say their names, not out of anger of disgust, but out of just pure emptiness. "I see you have both come as well to visit her grave as well."

"Yes, we have." Shinji replied strongly, stopping next to Gendo with Shiro. "It's been nearly 3 years since our last visit together. I ran that day like a coward, never truly able to come back. A part of me still feels like that at times…. But I know that if I don't continue forward, mother's memory will be forgotten for nothing; and it will way me down for the rest of my life."

"You are correct," Gendo agreed, placing a hand to into his pocket as he spoke. "People move own to live by forgetting memories. But there are those memories people cherish that should never be forgotten. Your mother, Yui, taught me that lesson. I come here to remind myself of that lesson…"

"Aren't there any pictures of her left?" Shiro asked softly, making Geno look away in either guilt or remorse, but he'd somehow learned to truly keep those emotions hidden.

"No, there are none left." He replied. "This graveyard is just for memorial and appearances. There are no real bodies here."

"You really did throw it all away, didn't you?" Shinji asked calmly, though it was clear he housed anger in those words, looking the opposite way of Gendo's sight. "Just how do you remember her under that stoic mask you put on?"

"…." Gendo didn't reply, all he did was fix his glasses. "I have the memories in my heart. That will do for now." It was true his sons hated him with every cell in their bodies, but in the end the three still loved the woman condemned by science to death; someone who gave birth to Shinji and Shiro, who gave love to Gendo Ikari. They may have all hated him, and he may have hated them….

But their love for Yui Ikari was the only true thing that made them truly alike.

"Shinji," Geno said, calm as ever as he glanced to his youngest. "Do not look for me anymore."

"Why bother? You've let your emotions die out, I know in the end I'll find nothing searching for you." Shinji replied sharply, his hand balling up into a fist. "I learned people mostly can't understand one another. And I can respect at least that much for you, Father."

"I see." Gendo replied. He hadn't honestly expected that answer, but nevertheless he was happy with this new one; it showed him his youngest had more of a backbone than he believed after all. The sound of a NERV dropships engines filled the air as said dropship landed gently in a large flat opening close to the trio. "It's time. I will leave first."

Shiro nodded, and Shinji turned to stare at Gendo. One could almost say the three spoke though some sort of metal link, but there was no link; just clear clarity in both Gendo and his son's eyes. Gendo finally turned as the dropship landed, though it was close enough to reveal Rei Ayanami in one of the pilot seats.

Shinji sighed, before speaking up. "Commander!" He called, making the man turn at the call. "I would say I'm glad to see you came here, but I'd rather not lie in front of Mom!"

"I see." Gendo stated calmly, before giving a barely noticeable nod of acknowledgement. A second later, Gendo left with Rei aboard the dropship, possibly back to the Geo-Front and NERV HQ. Shinji simply sighed, before he and Shiro turned to make their leave.

As the dropship left the memorial, Rei watched the Ikari brothers leave. She watched curiously at how they'd behaved there, and pondered on who Yui Ikari was. Rei herself knew she was a clone of Yui, but that didn't mean she recalled Yui's memories or thoughts regarding the Commander or his sons. "Hello, Rei." The Commander greeted with a voice of slight happiness and a smile. It was one emotion he only showed a few, though mostly with Rei. "How is it going? How do you feel?"

"Oh… No, problems sir." Rei replied, emotionless as always. She had never been exposed to the outside as a young child, younger than her current age, so she held not emotions; while only rarely smiling or showing happiness to either Shinji or the Commander. "My plans are to see Dr. Akagi tomorrow, after that school the next day."

"I see. And your school life? How is it?"

"No problems, sir." Rei answered calmly, receiving a nod from the Commander.

"I see." Was all he replied before going deep into thought. What the commander thought was beyond Rei's imagination, but she believed it to be with either the Human Instrumentality Project of his own scenario. _All we ever speak about is school of work at NERV_ , Rei thought as she looked to the Commander's calm demeanor. _He seems to show caring towards me, but in reality he cares for another. I am simply the one…. Who will have no change…?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji and Shiro decided to leave back to Tokto-3 once more. Shinji went with Misato and her Renault, while Shiro took his recently bought a motorcycle, a dark blue and orange lined American Dodge Tomahawk. He decided to finally use his NERV salary for something more useful, as well as clothes and other things in the past 3 weeks since the Jet Alone Prime incident.

That, and Misato told him to when she declared him a bigger slob than her for not having other clothes.

"So, Shinji how do you feel now?" Misato asked, smiling softly to the younger boy who gave a wave to Shiro as he turned on the road towards one of the Geo-Fronts many underground entrances. "You were worried so much about meeting him, but now that you did it wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied calmly looking to her. "Only because I wanted to visit mother and because you forced me to, Misato."

"Depp down, Shinji, you know you felt the need to go." Misato remarked, placing a hand to his shoulder. "You should be a bit more honest with yourself."

"Being honest usually ends with me hurt…."

"But look where you are now! You lived up to everyone expectations and saved us from Ramiel, the Sixth Angel. And I'm sure your father was proud of you."

"And I'm sure he probably laughed when I got burned alive in the Entry Plug."

"You know that's probably not true."

"….You're a terrible liar, Misato." Shinji answered sharply, making his guardian frown in response. Misato's collar piece beeped for a moment, before she pressed the small metal band on her collar side.

"Katsuragi here." Misato said now in, as Shinji and Shiro dubbed, Colonel Katsuragi mode. Misato gasped and suddenly jerked the steering wheel right, dodging a battleship cannon which had crashed into the road before them. "What did you say?!"

Shinji held onto his seatbelt, looking to the left to see what it was. Across the red sea was a large object, seemingly built out of sticks with a large pendulum underneath its center, being assaulted by Japanese Navy Destroyers.

"It's an Angel!" Shinji gasped in horror, realizing not only that he wasn't in Unit-01 or Null Unit, but that it had now torn through the blockade, created solidified red crosses which tore the Destroyers to pieces.

* * *

 **NERV HQ, Central Dogma Command Center**

" _The Seventh Angel has been detected off the coast of Sakami Bay!"_

" _Second fleet is engaging the target!"_

"A state of emergency was released 3 minutes ago." Shigeru reported, watching the 3D geographical map of Toko-3, more importantly Sakami bay.

* * *

"Roger, I have visual of the Seventh Angel." Misato stated, swinging her Renault as they raced off the highway back onto solid road. "I'm currently with the pilot for Unit-01. Activate Task 03 on Unit-00 immediately!"

" _Can't do that, ma'am. NERV Germany's Task 02 is already in progress!"_ Hyuga reported, an image of Task 02's description popping up on her Renault's GPS.

"Task 02?" Misato went into thinking for a split second, before a look of absolute shock and surprised appeared across her face, making her look up to the sky. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

High above, close to end of the atmosphere, an EVA transport being escorted by several NERV fighter jets released a large crate like object from its bay. The sun seemed to almost recognize this moment, as it's was right above the crate as it opened to reveal… "A-An Evangelion?! With a fucking jetpack?!" Shinji gasped in shock, leaning out the window with Misato doing the same. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Holy shit, it IS Unit-02!" Misato gasped in shock. Shinji watched as the EVA, or Unit-02, skydived down towards the Seventh Angel. The pilot must have been either suicidal or extremely good with luck at the Seventh attempted to assault Unnit-02 via energy beams, with Unit-02 attempting to grab the large weapon close to it.

In a matter of seconds, Unit-02 bobbed and weaved as if dancing in the air, taking its crossbow like rifle and firing at the 'neck' of the Seventh. Shinji watched in shock as the Seventh Angel's core and head exploded, the stick-like body collapsing apart. "Holy hell, they killed it in one shot!" He gasped in shock, but was pushed aside by Misato.

"No, _she_ didn't! It's just a decoy!" The pendulum swung up, high into the air as the body rebuilt itself, now glowing a deep blood red glow. Unit-02 continued raising hell from above, but the Seventh saw this and finally raised its A.T Field. Problem for it though, was Unit-02's pilot wasn't one to give up.

Unit-02 discarded the rifle, finally decided to physically impale it on its own. _"TAKE THIS!"_ Unit-02 speakers roared to life as its foot slammed into the trail of crossbow bullets on the A.T Field, which made the Angel's Field blow away any dust clouds or smoke form the impact. The crossbow bullet Unit-02's foot connected with began to break apart the bullets before ending at the A.T Field. After a split second, the A.T Field collapsed and Unit-02 went right through the pendulum, its foot resting on the inner core as it and the rest of the Angel exploded into a cross of energy, tidal wave of Angel blood and an ending rainbow.

Unit-02, meanwhile, had escaped the explosion and now "gently" landed onto the ground via support from its jetpack, managing to send Misato's parked Renault flying into the air. Misato and Shinji screamed and would have continued to had it not been for Null Unit catching them, looking at Unit-02 next to an emotionless Unit-00.

" _Problem solved!"_ The pilot of Unit-02 called through the speakers happily, while Unit-02 simply placed its hands to its hips. Shinji sighed in relief and slightly annoyance, kissing the ground before looking to Unit-00. he swore, under that eyeball, Unit-00 must have looked pissed or something because of the look it gave Unit-02.

* * *

 _"The block off of all designated areas has been completed."_

 _"Currently, Evangelion Unit-02 is being transported via Route 1 from Sagami."_

 _"It will arrive at the 4th Depot on time."_

"Wow!" Kensuke exclaimed, filming alongside Toji, Shinji, Shiro and Rei as they watched Unit-02 slowly pass by them. "So Unit-02 is red?"

"Yeah," Shiro stated calmly, glaring at the four eyed EVA. "And a big target for Angels and sniper rifles in the dark."

EVA Unit-02, by the looks of it, was more of a long range EVA than the close quarters type. It had for cyan eyes on its head, with black shoulder pylons on the shoulders, topped off by a red, white, orange and yellow color scheme to it. Shiro, however, wasn't so easily impressed.

"It's not just the paint job that makes it different!" A voice called out, and everyone looked to see a figure standing on Unit-02's chest. A young red-haired girl, with blue eyes and twin tails via the A-10 Connectors with a red plugsuit, spoke aloud to the group. "After all, Unit-00 is a prototype and Unit-01 is only a test type, respectively. However, my Unit-02 is a little different."

Shinji blinked, before he sighed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and by the look on Shiro's face it was confirmed; she was bragging. Whoopty-fucking-doo. "Designed specifically for combat, it's the world's first genuine Evangelion!" She boasted, a look of sternness and belief on her face. "The official type!"

"Uh, no its not!" Shiro called out, getting the girls attention while Shinji and the others chuckled at Shiro. He pointed to his Null Unit, which was being transported back to the Geo-Front via EVA air transport. "THAT is the official Evangelion! None of this red and white and black type crap; you'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

"And just who the hell are you to say that, huh?!"The girl growled, angered by the older teens sudden remark.

Shiro simply placed his helmet on, and gave a twirl then a bow to the person, making Toji and Kensuke laugh while Shinji struggled to hold it in. "The Sixth Child, Shiro Ikari." He said in a British and nobleman tone. "At your service, whoever the hell you are!"

"That, Shiro" Misato spoke up, looking to the girl on Unit-02. "Is the ace of European Air Force, Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami. She's also the Second Child, and pilot of Evangelion Unit-02!"

"Glad to see someone acknowledges me!" The girl, Asuka as she was names, jumped from the arm of Unit-2 and to solid ground, rushing up to Misato with a smile.

"Hi Misato!" Asuka greeted with a wave, and smile glancing to the side of Misato to see Rei walking away. "So I'm going to guess she's the Commander's pet chosen to pilot Unit-00."

"And?" She continued, looking to the four males of the group. "Who're the Daddy's boys who were chosen to pilot Unit-01 and Null?"

"Excuse me? /Over here," Shinji called out, with Shiro nodding simply behind him. Asuka huffed, before steeping towards the brothers and pointing an accusing finger at them both.

"How irresponsible are you two?! Not being ready during a crucial time?!" She asked in anger, making Shinji blink in confusion an anger.

"I'll have you know we have important family business to deal with so shut your damn mouth!" He snapped at her, but he couldn't continue as Asuka used her leg to push him down. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Shiro snapped loudly, making everyone wince at his tone and look to him. Shiro didn't say a single thing to Asuka, but his glare told otherwise as he helped Shinji up. "You alight Shinji?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Shinji replied, glaring to Asuka. "The hell was that for?!"

"Well that's great, you've got spine to talk back but you never appear to be alert." She said annoyed, walking into of Shinji and looking him square in the eye. "And you're not even ashamed despite missing a chance to fight in an EVA!"

"Oh, I could care less what you thought of me…." Shinji growled, standing up fully now to level with Asuka.

"It really _is_ thanks to your father you're a pilot." Shinji's eyes flashed anger, and hit fist shot up. A second later, he found Shiro in front of him, holding back his fist. Shinji blinked, looking from Shiro to Asuka, who was also surprised at Shinji's sudden stunt.

"Don't." Shiro said calmly, letting his younger siblings arms go. Shinji simply nodded, muttering a "Sorry…." before walking away from the group. Misato couldn't help but feel guilty for not informing Asuka earlier about Shinji and Shiro's relationship with their father; it was clear it was taking a toll on the pair, not externally but internally it was.

"The hell was that about?" Asuka asked, looking from Shinji to Shiro. Shiro simply glared at her before walking off too, leaving Misato and the others silent. "What?"

"I should have mentioned Shinji and Shiro's… relationship with the Commander." Misato stated, a look of guilt across her face. "Listen, just… Don't bring it up with them, alright? They're not exactly open about it…"

* * *

"Agh, who the hell does that chick think she is, huh?!" Toji growled, arms crossed in an angry manner. He, along with Kensuke, Shinji and Shiro had left Misato with Asuka and returned back into Tokyo-3's main blockade station. "Talking all that crap about you guys and your old man… What, she got a loose screw or what?!"

"To be honest, it's quite surprising for her to be an Air Force Captain at such young age." Shiro stated, fixing off his mask. Last thing he need was to get stopped security, though if he did his NERV I.D would probably cover him. "You'd think someone of her age would be in Middle or High School."

"I know, it's amazing!" Kensuke exclaimed, looking over the footage he took earlier. "She must have skipped all grades and went straight to university!"

"Uh, excuse me!" A voice called out, and Shinji turned to see a man with a ponytail and a heavily enforced briefcase looking at him. "Do you know if I pass the barrier to the platform to reach the Geo-Front Hub Terminal?"

"Um, yeah you do!" Shinji answered, gesturing to the map above the man. "You can change trams at the station about…. Probably four stops ahead from here."

"Thank you, young man." The man said, looking to the man with a smirk. "I was only away for 2 years, and yet it feels like decades. By the way, aren't you with Katsuragi?"

Shinji blinked, and Shiro turned slightly in confusion. "Depends on who wants to know?" Shinji asked suspiciously.

"I'm an old friend of Misato's; and I should let you know, you aren't the only one who knows how bad she looks when she asleep." The man stated with a wink. "Shinji Ikari."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, watching the man as he took another escalator down to the tram system. He didn't know Misato had any friends outside of Ritsuko, him or Shiro and Rei. But now with this Asuka person and that guy, who knew who else Misato knew.

"How she looks when she sleeps…." Kensuke repeated, a look of mild anger in his eyes.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Toji growled, before going on about Misato and how someone should sleep.

* * *

 **Commander Ikari's office, NERV HQ**

"My, that was some job I must say." Kaji stated to Commander Ikari, who looked at the briefcase on his office table. "The release of the Third Angels and Unit-05's destruction were perfectly executed, sir. Though we insist it was an 'accident,' this stunt will more than likely set Bethania Base's Marduk Project a good chunk back. And I sent the usual information regarding SEELE-"

"Yes, the construction schematics regarding EVA MK.06," Gendo responded, fixing his glassed and he began typing the security code for the case. "Moving on."

"Well, here's the prize," Koji said with a smirk, though it wasn't a friendly smirk. More a smirk of dark intentions to the Commander, who all but returned it as the case opened. "The Lost Number kept as a spare, and a guidepost for unifying all onto God."

"Yes, and the key to opening the doors for Human Instrumentality." The Commander stated smugly, smiling as he fixed his glasses. In the center of the box was a key which resembled the human nervous system, the neck connected to a gold and white stylized key-like device. "Nebuchadnezzar's Key."

Nebuchadnezzar's Key was one of the many instruments SEELE required for Human Instrumentality, but for Gendo he's use it for something more…. Appropriate. It had as much importance as Adam's Embryo, which was lost sadly because of Bethany Base's destruction, but Nebuchadnezzar's Key was much more useful than the First Angel or its humanoid clones.

"Well then, I'll be doing my own thing for the remaining time here." Kaji stated, turning to leave the office. So far, things went according to WILLE's plan, though he only hoped it'd stay that way till the end of the Angels assault.

"Ryoji Kaji, Chief Inspector." Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki said aloud, looking to his student with concern as the office door closed, though he didn't physically show it. "Can we trust him?"

"What choice do we have?" Cmdr. Ikari asked calmly, taking his seat as he gently took the Nebuchadnezzar Key out of the case. "If we send a Chief Inspector of the UN out after the Bethany Base incident, SEELE will get suspicious with us. I'd rather not have the old men screaming on my back right now; especially not with this EVA Mk.06 under construction and VEELE being moved here."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I also own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **I am adding the speech display, As i should have mentioned earlier, for convenience to keep people from becoming confused with certain characters or A.I speaking.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio- _"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Moving in?!**

 **Ritsuko's office, NERV HQ**

Ritsuko calmed typed away on the computer, pausing to fix her reading glasses. She normally never wore them, only occasionally when her vison tended to blur. As she typed, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, making her gasp before smiling at the voice. "Well, you're still a world-class workaholic, huh Ritsuko?" Kaji asked with a smile, making Ritsuko look to him. "And by the looks of things, you don't even have a boyfriend yet, do you?"

"Ahh, Kaji." Ritsuko sighed, turning her chair to see her college friend. "Long time no see."

"The guys at NERV have surely lost _theirs_ -to leave a rose like _you_ so lonely." Kaji finished, making Ritsuko chuckle.

"Hahaha…. You really haven't changed huh?"

"Well then maybe I should perhaps be the one?"

"You say that, Ryoji, but don't mean it. So you better stop your hand…."

"Because there's a scaaaary librarian lady watching us." Kaji looked to his right in confusion, before his hands shot away from a smiling Ritsuko with a look of absolute horror on his face. Standing right beside them, next to one of the many book shelves, was Misato holding a book with a look of barely controlled rage. If you listened closely, you could have heard steam escape her nostrils.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Misato snapped, slamming the book shut and marching to Kaji. "WHY ARE YOU _**ALWAYS**_ LIKE THIS? YOU NEVER LEARN!"

"Oh, take it outside…" Ritsuko murmured, taking a sad sip of her coffee as she knew neither would listen to her now.

"I-It's my prerogative!" Kaji tried to say, before winking at Misato with a smile. "Besides, what are you getting so worked up about? I thought there's going on between us. Unless, you still got it for me….?"

Misato felt a vein pop out on her forehead, and Kaji froze in fear when he saw her fist collide with the metal walling right beside his head. "SCREW YOU!" She yelled in anger, turning away as Kaji shook worried she night attack him after the wall next. "Even if I was young, it was the worst mistake of my life to go out with you!"

"Oh, don't be so upset- You'll get wrinkles!" Kaji chuckled, which only infuriated Misato's anger.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled back, before regained control over her anger. "What are you doing here anyways, huh? Shouldn't you be in Europe?"

"I'll actually be staying her at NERV HQ for a while." Kaji explained, leaning back onto the wall. He smiled. "Beside not that I'm here the three of us could hang out together again, just like college."

"I have zero intentions of going back to that again!" Misato retorted, thought she couldn't hide the small blush on her cheeks. She crossed her arms, then looked to Ritsuko. "I just came to inform Ritsuko that I've let Human Resources know about Asuka. So goodbye!"

Misato left just as fast as she spoke, letting Ritsuko tell Kaji, "You realize Misato's jealous, Kaji. You still have a chance to win her."

"Eh," Kaji sighed, shrugging with a smug smile. "I wonder the same."

* * *

Shinji meanwhile, is walking home alone, as today Kensuke and Toji returned home after they'd met Asuka. As he did, two NERV cargo trucks passed by, but he was too deep in thought to notice it. "Asuka… Shikinami…." He thought aloud, fixing his bags strap on his shoulders. "I guess there are people who enjoy piloting EVA…."

He sighed before returning deep into thought, a few minutes later arriving at Misato's apartment.

"I'm home…!" Shinji called out, placing his bag by the door and walking to his room. That was until…. "W-What the fuck happened to my room?!"

Shinji's room was filled with cardboard boxes and things he didn't have. _Who the hells stuff is this?!_ He thought in shock, before he turned to see… _Better yet, where my-?_ "Oh no," He whispered, before he raised his voice. "Oh God please no!"

"Excuse me!" Asuka, dressing in a tank top and shorts, and a drink in hand, called out to Shinji. "That is all MY stuff!"

Asuka started taking in her drink, while Shinji's eye twitched slightly. "So, where the hell's my stuff huh?!" He growled, before blinking as he realized she was here. "Actually, why are YOU here Asuka?!"

"God, you really are pathetic." Asuka sighed, before giving a look of "remorse." "It means you're getting trashed, Third Child!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it doesn't take much to conclude who's the superior pilot in the apartment… Though, why are the rooms in Japan so darn small?"

"Ehh… But… Wha…!"

"I can't even fit half my stuff in here!" Asuka exclaimed, before opening and shutting the door repeatedly. "Also, why do Japanese people have no sense of fear? I mean, look at this! You people live in rooms with no locks whatsoever! It's unbelievable!"

Shinji sighed, and turned around to see Misato with a blank expression and arms crossed, like she was expecting this. Shinji cried out in fear, and backed into Asuka, who looked to see Misato's abrupt appearance and jumped in fear too. "Because it's Japanese virtue to be considerate and respectful to tradition and to others." Misato explained, sighed as she looked to the Second and Third Childs.

"Misato!" Shinji cried out in anger, sighing irritably while Asuka gave him an annoyed look. "Don't do that!"

"God you're annoying…" She whispered, before yelling out. "Hurry up and get out of here with all your garbage!"

"Oh no! You go first, Shikinami! I was here first!"

"On what basis?! You've done nothing at all as a pilot!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but what exactly is _YOUR_ Angel kill count?"

"It's…. Uh, the one from-"

"The one earlier doesn't count!"

"Dammit! Ugh, just leave!"

"NO!"

"Both of you stop!" Misato cut in, blocking the pair off from attacking one another. "Look, you'll both be staying here from now on!"

"WHAT?!" Asuka screamed in horror, and into Shinji's ear.

"Do you EVER stop screaming?" he asked calmly, before Misato continued.

"What both of you lack is adequate communication skills." Misato explained. "And as fellow pilots, you share many common things. So you pair better get along!"

"Yeah, I'll just bunk at Shiro's if you don't mind-!" Shinji and Asuka found themselves fearfully staring at Misato's sudden death like stare, one she usually used when interrogating someone or just to scare the shit out of a person.

"Excuse me?" She asked, in an eerie voice to go with her face. "What part of _commanding officer_ , don't you understand?"

Asuka looked from Misato to Shinji, a look of disgust on her face before looking away with an "Hmph!"

"That's an order." Misato finished, with a smile.

"Great…" Shinji added in sarcastically.

* * *

 **Rei's apartment, under construction**

Across Tokyo-3, close towards the north, several apartment complexes stood, being tore apart for reconstruction. Anyone living there would normally have left, but not Rei. No, Rei Ayanami felt no need to leave as she found her apartment still where it was when she arrived, and that the Commander would more than likely question her leaving to an unknown home without reporting it to NERV.

She sat alone, in the dark, on a wooden chair with a pharmacy like medicine bag on her lap. For a moment, she hesitated before opening the bag to glare at the contents. The bag was ministered by Dr. Akagi, a medication the Commander had her take for unknown reasons.

She hated it; this was one thing she despised taking; it made her end up being so…

Dead looking. ""I... DO not enjoy this." She murmured softly, glaring before she swallowed the pill.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shinji had finished dinner with ease; Asuka, luckily, wasn't picky so he made a simple dish for the trio. Though Pen-Pen had, unknown to Asuka and much to Shinji's amusement, went to the restroom for a bath; a very funny reminder of his first encounter of the penguin.

Misato, meanwhile, had dressed into her house clothes and chugged another beer down. "YEEAAAH!" She sighed happily, slamming her beer bottle down as Shinji washed dished. "Ah now THAT is the way to go after a quick shower!"

Shinji chuckled, before bursting into laughter at the sound of Asuka screamed and bird wings flapping coming from the bathroom. The Second Child came rushing out the bathroom, like Shinji before her, in her birthday suit eyes wide in shock and looking to Misato for answers. "T-There's some weird animal in the shower!" She cried out, looking down with curious eyes as Pen-Pen walked past him.

"Oh, that? That probably just Pen-Pen," Shinji said, his laughter fading as he turned to face Asuka. "He's apparently some penguin that was-"

Shinji's eyes went wide as his face grew red at Asuka's figure, before he threw his apron and dish towel to her. "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON, YOU STREAKER!" He yelled, making Asuka glare and look to what he meant. When she realized she came out naked, Asuka blushed mad and glared swords and daggers to Shinji.

"EHHHH?!" She rushed forward, and sent a kick to Shinji, but somehow he managed to use the giant pan he was washing as a shield. Asuka backed away, covering her parts with a blush and enraged look. "You pervert! Idiot, unbelievable!"

"Oh, so that's how you thank me for making you food huh?!" Shinji asked, jumping up as Asuka wrapped the towel over her legs and placed the apron on. "I swear, this had to be a nightmare…."

"See, Misato? This is why I hate guys!"

"This is why I don't like girls, their so damn emotional!" And like that, the pair got into another argument much to Misato and Pen-Pen's humor.

"Man, you guys…. See, your already being honest with one another!" She said happily, looking to Pen-Pen who was drinking a beer via straw. "Business is booming, huh Pen-Pen?"

* * *

An hour passed, and the group fell into sleep. Misato and Pen-Pen drank themselves to sleep, "Partying on" in her room before knocking out while Asuka and Shinji slept in their own bedrooms.

 _Mother, just killed a man,_

 _Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead,_

 _Mother, life had just begun,_

 _But now I've and thrown it all away….,_

"Mother! Oooooohh…." Shinji hummed the song softly, looking at all the things Asuka had apparently brought from Germany. _Just how big was her room then, what mansion size? All her crap could fill this whole apartment!_ Shinji thought, sitting up. _Ah, to hell with it… I need a drink._

Leaving the comfort of his room, Shinji traversed through the hallway into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find a soda. Not much, aside from booze, booze, some whiskey and…. "Soda!" Shinji cheered quietly, pulling out the drink. "Hope Misato doesn't mind."

He thought for a moment as he drank away his thoughts, looking to his room with a frown. He felt that he should speak with…. Him. Even if he was still awake though, Shinji deep down knew the Commander wouldn't answer him. The Commander wasn't one to waste time on simple things, even his own son. Its one of the many things that made Shinji and SHiro distant from the cold-hearted bastard. "Someday…." He whispered, tightening his grip on the soda. "I will make you atone, _Commander_ …."

* * *

 **1st Municipal Junior High School, Tokyo-3**

The next morning was as usual as ever, people traversed through the fortress city of Tokyo-3 casually as always. Buildings rose and people passed without a care in the world, as most had grown used to it. Shinji yawned, looking down to see Toji and Kensuke waited outside their school. The 14 year old couldn't help but smile; at least there were some things away from NERV and Misato's home to look forward to. One of those being those two, possibly the only two who could get him to laugh and smile outside of home.

The other, obviously, being hanging out with Shiro. Though there were times he questioned his sanity and beliefs in enjoyment….

"SAY WHAAAAT?!"

This being one of those times.

"Sh-She has to LIVE with you now?!" Toji gasped in sheer horror, questioning his faith in Shinji. "I won't be able to see Misato anymore!"

Shinji turned to glare at Toji, who quickly backed off. "A-And you t-to, Shinji! You too…."

"I wonder if only weirdos are allowed to pilot EVA?" Kensuke questioned, though neither boy bothered to answer.

"W-Well at least we probably won't see her again," Toji suggested. "You know, with her being from universities and all…."

"I pray that you're right…." Shinji groaned.

"But, hey! It's your Jay-oh-bee, so you can't help it!" Toji 'reassured', patting a depressed Shinji's back. "I feel for ya!"

"And I envy you…." Kensuke said, with small tears in his eyes. All of a sudden the door shifted to the side, and the trio looked to see….

"No… No, no, no, no, no, NO GOD PLEASE NO!" Shinji and Toji screamed in horror, while Kensuke sweat dropped worryingly as Asuka, standing in a school uniform, looked over with surprise.

"Oh, so you three are in this room too huh?" Asuka asked, sticking her tongue out. "Losers! Nyaaa!"

Shinji glared for a moment to Shikinami as she introduced herself to the class. _You know… Maybe she isn't so bad,_ he thought, watching her move to the empty seat beside him as looked away and twirled his pen. _She might just be like that due to piloting EVA…._

 _Besides, no matter how much I despise her living with me, I'm glad to have a fourth EVA and pilot to add to NERV's arsenal._ "Opps," Shinji looked in time to see his pen lad beside Asuka's foot. She, in turn, picked it and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Shinji blinked, looking to see his pen stuck to his hand. He looked to his palm to see a wad of gum on his pen, now stuck to his palm. _I take it back,_ he thought irritably as Asuka snickered at him. _ARGH! Fucking hate this man! First I live with a drunk Colonel, now I have to live with this one while dealing with my Terminator of a father…. How bad can this day get?_

* * *

 **NERV Tabitha Lunar Base, the Moon**

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles in outer space, a lone space shuttle begun it's descend towards the Moon. Across the Moon laid a laid a red streak of what could only be described as blood. Some speculated on how it was possible, though most believed it to have been artificially made by NERV's Tabitha Base.

"Odd, we're directly in front of Tabitha Base and yet they won't authorize a landing." Fuyutsuki questioned aloud. It was odd to see the Lunar Base so active, yet no one seemed to acknowledge their presence.

"SEELE is playing their cards dirty," Commander Ikari responded, looking with his professor to see EVA Unit Mk.06 under development. It was uncovered to reveal a dark grey lined humanoid form, with its helmet being moved towards its masked head. "Construction of EVA Mk.06 is all but different than the usual Evangelion construction idea. Physically being here helps to confirm that theory."

"If I recall, nothing else was to be built after Unit 05…" Fuyutsuki stated.

"Indeed, though it is possibly via the undisclosed Dead Sea Scroll Apocrypha." Gendo retorted, glancing to the wrapped up "Lance" passing above them. "SEELE seems to be wanted to use them as a means to quicken their plans."

"But even then, SEELE should have realized NERV's ultimate goal in the end."

"Even so, we have to continue forward; even if it means defying the word and acts of God himself. "Gendo blinked, looking towards MK.06's hand. Sitting on one of the finger was a shirtless character, with albino white hair staring down towards Mk.06 under construction.

"A human? Impossible!" Fuyutsuki exclaimed, though this was proven otherwise. The figure seemed to turn his head, smiling towards the pair eerily. He spoke, though they could not hear his voice clearly.

"NERV Space Transport 387, this is Tabitha Base Command. Apologies for the delay, we've been working around the clock with construction of the Evangelion." A voice cracked through the speakers of the shuttle. "Your shuttle is now under Tabitha command, we will bring you in."

"Odd." Fuyutsuki whispered, catching the Commanders attention.

"Hm?"

"I said is it odd, the only now giving clearance after the discovery of the person outside."

"More than likely a simple error in outer vision, most must be watching the Evangelion's construction more than anything else."

A few moments later, and the NERV commanders found themselves off the shuttle and in Tabitha Base's Command Center. The base was built in a similar fashion to NERV HQ, underground though without a Geo-Front. The Command Center was circular, with a cruise ship like bow at the far wall with small bows connected to its narrow sides. "They certainly have changed the Base." Fuyutsuki commented, looking down at the 3D model of the outside, showing MK.06's construction.

"It means nothing should equipment fail or it be inoperable." Commander Ikari replied. "People are like machines, in a sense. One can make a whole group fall apart. That is one thing that cannot be tolerated with the Angel's attacking of Tokyo-3."

" _ **Indeed,"**_ a voice called above the two, revealing it to be a person standing above them. He wore dark brown boots with jet black jeans; with a set of brown lines on their legs with a belt. He wore several wrapped bandages on his stomach, his chest covered by a maroon jacket like long sleeve with a trapeze shaped opening showing his bandages. His shoulders seemed almost baggy, as if pushed up to reveal sight silver sleeves which ended at his wrists with cuffs.

Above his collar was his face, covered by a back oval shaped mask connected to a helmet which had small triangular points in an upside down fashioned star. On the oval mask was the word "VEELE" in bold red. _**"Greetings, Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki."**_ The man, VEELE, spoke in a watery voice. "Welcome to Tabitha Lunar Base, commanders. We've been expecting your arrival."

"I see." Commander Ikari stated, emotionless still. He didn't like VEELE; he was like a tattletale to SEELE, always telling them what he discovered or knew of regarding the Instrumentality Project of NERV. "Tell me, VEELE, what is the meaning of Mk.06's construction?"

" _ **The Committee feels that construction of Unit MK.06 is necessary to maintain control of the Scenario due to the loss of Evangelion Unit 05."**_ VEELE explained, leading them out the Command Center and into another part of the Base. _**"And with Unit 04 already under my command and enroute NERV's US Branch, Mk.06 will be under direct control of SEELE. Nothing otherwise at the moment will due."**_

The trio found themselves before a large bulkhead door, which began hissing and opening. They stood behind a glass frame as the door opened to reveal the boy from earlier entering the Base. "Hello, Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki." The boy greeted, smiling as he spoke. Fuyutsuki felt something under his skin, a feeling of dread and anxiety, as if he was in danger suddenly by being near this boy _._ He glanced to Commander Ikari why, while he didn't physically show it, flinched at the proximity of the boy.

 _He doesn't seem threatening,_ Fuyutsuki thought, watching the boy as he placed on a shirt, still smiling too _. But, this is SEELE's Fifth Child. Not a lot is known about their… raising methods. Is it possibly they cloned him from Angel DNA?_

"I am the Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio- _"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Water, Earth and Angels**

 **Japan Marine Ecosystem Preserve**

"Holy absolute crap, this is so awesome!" Kensuke gasped at the sight of the Japanese Marine Ecosystem Preserve. He, along with Toji, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Shiro with Pen-Pen, were able to head to the Marine Preserve station for a "Field-Trip" Kaji had wanted to give to them. Misato was supposed to apparently come, but she apparently had work to do with NERV regarding the US Branch transferring Unit-03 and Unit-04 within the next few days. "The preservation of most extinct animals in the ocean, and future restoring of the red sea into its blue color!"

"This is a literally completely forbidden sea complex that conducts the most extreme experiments for the future!" He continued, grinning from ear to ear as he recorded the whole moment. To him, this was a sign from God, while Toji commented that this was the most Otaku he'd seen Kensuke be. "Hell, just touching a stone piece of this place is incredible!"

"I gotta give my thanks to you, Shinji. You are one of a freaking kind." Toji thanked with a smile, pulling the young Third Child into a side hug.

"Hey, don't thank me thank Kaji for this." Shinji replied, giving a small nod to the Chief Inspector who waved back behind a glass frame close to the large bulkhead opening door. "Though I should say Kaji mentioned this would get complicated from here."

"Huh?" Toji, along with the others, soon got to find out just what that meant when they go through "Decontamination." To them, it was torture; first they get their pictures taken; naked at that, then drowned, then put through hot, cold, hot air with more drowning sessions.

And few minutes later, Shiro found himself throwing up whatever they tried to drown them in.

"No more," Shiro groaned, throwing up one last time into a trash can. "Please, no more water…."

"Don't worry," Kaji replied, patting his back reassuringly. "The only water you'll be seeing is behind glass."

"Thank… God…." Shiro took a deep breath in relief, finally sitting up and giving a nod to Kaji.

"Ha, man Shiro you can pilot a giant demon made of metal but your afraid of drinking in some liquids." Shinji chuckled, while Shiro give a small glare to his sibling.

"Oh be quiet, you sugar obsessed two year old."

"Wha? Hey! Uncalled for!"

"Oh really? Need I remind the 12-pack incident last week after the Sixth Angel and JA Prime's defeat?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what happened with a 12-pack of sodas?" Toji abruptly asked.

"NOTHING!" Shinji yelled out in embarrassment, before the final door opened to reveal…. "Woah, this is fucking incredible!"

A large tank sat before them, huge with hundreds of small and large sea creatures swimming around. Kensuke gasped and rushed forwards with Toji, recording with Toji rushing forward with a "Yahoo! It's a huge freaking aquarium!"

Shinji gasped in astonishment, watching jellyfish swim up towards several other fishes and turtles around the sand like ground. "Wow, so these animals were around before Second Impact?" Shinji asked, his eyes twinkling with amazement.

"Oh yeah, some of these hung around the shore while most preferred the deep ocean." Shiro explained, smiling at the familiar sea animals. He'd been around for at least a 2 years before Second Impact, and only once or twice saw animals in real life aside from school. Nevertheless, he was still happy to see some sea animals still alive and breathing under the blue sea. "Man, I haven't seen these guys for so long… It makes me feel like a kid inside."

Pen-Pen seemed to be enjoying the aquarium too, having met a large group of emperor penguin which waddled their arm and chirped at the warm water penguin. "Wow, there all so different and so colorful than the books say!" Kensuke's eyes twinkled with amazement, watching a group of turtles pass by the curving glass. "Those fish have rocks on their backs!"

"They're not rocks, you child. They're shells for the turtles." Asuka stated, taking a seat on a large pipe implanted onto the metal ground. While it was true she was a bit happy to see these animals in person, it didn't bring any other joy to her. All she really came here for was to see Kaji, and that was about it. "Jeez, you people act like children when you see something new…."

Asuka watched the pair, before looking up curiously to see Shinji and Rei standing before a smaller aquarium tank, with smaller fish inside. She rolled her eyes, muttering in German before whipping out her phone. _Great, Commander's kid it playing with the Commander's Doll_ , she thought in irritancy. _Might as well make them a thing; they'd probably fit right along with that freak of a brother the Third has._

"Um, Rei I never got to say it but I'm glad you were able to come with us." Shinji thanked, watching Rei with hidden curiosity. He watched Rei placed a hand gently to the cold glass, watching calmly as the fish swam. She seemed to at peace, without dealing with EVA or the wreck she called "Home." "Are you alright?"

Rei didn't show it, but she felt happy inside that Shinji asked about her condition and well-being. She felt glad to know someone was able to show emotion to her, and not in the negative impulsive way. Rei was grateful to the Commander, he'd provided a home and food to live by, but she was also happy to call someone on the planet friend. "Yes, I was able to complete all necessary assignments before coming here." She explained, her crimson eyes studying the fishes.

"Why so small?" Shinji asked, pondering on the small tank. He'd seen the huge ones built to hold sharks, turtles and whales, so why was this one so cramped. "You'd think people would give them more are to swim in."

"That would be impossible." Rei replied, not bother to see Shinji look in slight confusion. "These smaller fish cannot live outside this tank…. They are enclosed, and away from the others….

Just like me…."

Shinji looked to her at that; and he couldn't help but frown at the truth. Rei was enclose because of the Commander, kept away from showing true emotions like happiness or sadness and anger. It was what made her seem so different to others like Asuka and the pair; but it was clear Shiro and Shinji was otherwise. Shiro believed Rei was hiding, deep down, under a mask. A mask that, within time, she would let it crack to reveal a real person, with emotions and joy and tears and things most people show.

To Shinji, he felt close to the same. The only difference was he felt that he himself could bring out Rei's emotions in the end. That he could pull Rei out of this shell of inexpressive feel and show NERV and all the world that Gendo Ikari had no control of her, physically or mentally.

Shinji pondered on the possibility of him doing such a thing; all he need was the patience and will power to see it through. Shinji walked calmly closer to Rei, placing his hand onto her own against the glass. Rei turned with a look of surprise, a barely faint blush in her cheeks to Shinji's bold move. Shinji simply looked to her, and smiled. "C'mon, let's go eat." He said softly to her, taking her hand and leading her away.

They didn't see it, but Shiro watched Shinji with a smile of acceptance and happiness. He was happy to see his younger brother becoming so much more mature now, with a few childish problems her and there. But in the end, Shiro saw that Shinji was stepping up to be a stronger person, thought he'd already proved through it more with the piloting of Unit-01.

"You really are something else, Shinji." He whispered, sighing with a smile as he saw Shinji and Rei head out with their friends. "I only hope you don't fall from this mature rise….."

* * *

 **NERV HQ, Geo-Front**

Unit-04 transcended the long metal shaft, coming into place on the opposing side of Unit-02. It was, for the most part, silver with red and white linings on its chest and waist. The second metal bend under the chest frame was red, with white lines as the body connected with the lower half of the body. Its arms were black with white stripes on the top arms and metal covers on the back of the forearms, similar in design to Unit-01's arms and hands. The chest had a red diamond outline as is representing a shirt, ending with its head. The head was odd on its own, with a rounded top and exaggerated chin topped off maroon red eyes and silver shoulder pylons, also sporting white colors on them.

" _ **Well, here is a surprise."**_ Unit-04's head looked up to the catwalk to see Commander Ikari and Prof Fuyutsuki standing there, with Ikari giving a stone cold glare to the silver Evangelion. _**"Didn't think you'd personally see to me arrival, Ikari. I must say, you have quite the establishment here."**_

"Why do you still stay in your EVA, Veele? You do realize you will have to leave eventually." Gendo stated, placing his hands behind his back. Ever since the move from Tabitha Base to the Geo-Front, VEELE had refused to exit his EVA, describing it as a 'breaking of oath to SEELE.'

" _ **Oh I will, believe me that, I will leave**_ _**my EVA and personally report my arrival to SEELE."**_ Gendo swore the EVA was grinning under its mouth bolts, with VEELE more than likely grinning under his helmet. _**"You should realize by now, Ikari, that even if you managed to block off SEELE sight here you can't block mine. And I promise they will not hesitate to destroy this place in the blink of an eye. The Committee and my older family members can swear on that."**_

"It means nothing what SEELE or Keel see me attempt with the scenario." Gendo sharply exhaled. "As long as we are able to fight the Angels, it does not matter what they see me do."

" _ **Of course."**_

* * *

"Wow," Shinji stared out into the football stadium sized pool before him, leaning against the rail beside Kaji, who simply enjoyed the breeze with a cigarette. "Hard to think all of this used to be across the planet."

"You bet," Kaji stated, leaning back on the railing. "Back then before Second Impact, everything was much more vivid and colorful. There were a lot of animals around, the ocean was blue and the Antarctic was still an icebox."

"Man…" Shinji could comprehend that, but nevertheless he was happy to see a view without red. "I wish Misato could have come, she would have probably loved this!"

"Nah, knowing Misato she wouldn't. Its make her remember….."

"Remember what?"

Kaji opened his eyes, allow of sadness and sternness in his eyes along with his words. "Second Impact." He replied, and Shinji felt a wave of cold sea air hit him. Truth was nobody wanted to remember that day, especially not people working at NERV or the top branches in the UN. The day Gehirn, or Old NERV, had reported the "Giant of Light and Knights of Light" Adam and his miniature humanoid Angels, NERV was formed with lots and lots of theories regarding it in the beginning.

Most in the end believed that Adam, out of desperation and fear of dying, attempted to create a new generation of Angels using human DNA he absorbed in his pre-awakening before he would deteriorate. Sadly, Adam wasn't able to maintain his or the humanoid Angels physical forms, leaving the humanoid Angels to die along with him and leaving a giant reminder on the side of Earth.

Most say it was horrifying, a explosion of both life and death, but none suffered more than Misato. She didn't show it, but Kaji along with Ritsuko knew it affected it her bad. It gave her fuel for her revenge against the Angels, a revenge that could get someone hurt or worse; killed.

"Do you…. Do you know why Misato joined NERV?" Kaji asked hesitantly, last thing he wanted was Shinji returning with a bad view on Misato. Shinji's smile faded earlier, now a frown as she shook his head softly. "Misato's dad lived with research and in his own dreams, its one of the reasons she hated him. In fact, she out right hated him for it."

" _So you don't get along with your father? Huh, me neither", Shinji's_ eyes narrowed at the memory of first meeting Misato. She'd mentioned it, her anger towards her parent but never went in full about it; now Shinji knew just why _. She's just like me; she hates her father because of his research and I hate mine for abandoning me…. Guess that's one thing that made Misato and I get along._

"Surprisingly though, she was saved by the very man she hated the most in life." Shinji looked to Kaji, eyes only, as he continuously stared to the blue sky. "Being a survivor means a lot to people, you know? Having to accept the sacrifices of the dead, carry on their will and such…. It'll only get worse if you're alone to take it all. So you should probably realize by now-"

"I'm not the only one suffering," Shinji finished, his eyes showing his hidden sadness and remorse for Misato. He knew she was hurt by all this, in some form of manner, but it only made his pain grow more. And while he had Shiro and the others to help sooth that pain, it didn't do much if the pain came back harder. "I just wish it was me who had to bare it all instead….."

* * *

 **Central Dogma Command, NERV HQ**

"Approximately three minutes ago, Mauna Kea Observatory detected the target in high orbit," Hyuga report, typing onto his machine as Misato watched steadily, arms crossed with a slight glare in her eyes.

"We have visual of the target, patching in through from Surveillance Satellite 3." Shigeru stated, looking from his screen to the far wall screen. The image revealed a large black sphere, with fast moving eye-like patterns moving all across its form.

"Impressive, the Angel's A.T Field can shift light around it." Misato murmured, looking to Ritsuko and Maya. "What's the estimated point of impact?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Ritsuko questioned.

"Yeah, right… Us…."

"From what the MAGI has estimated, six-nines of the probability of it striking NERV HQ is more than likely." Maya explained, turning to Misato who now had a look of worry mixed with fear. A few minutes later, the feed from Satellite 3 revealed several satellites firing N2 aerial mines at the Angel's form.

"N2 aerial mines had no effective damage." Hyuga stated, sighing as he took his seat. He, along with Shigeru, Maya, Ritsuko and Misato had meet at a large table with a touch screen like table before them. The table showed the feed recording live from Sat.3, with numerous designations and locations of impact.

"It's A.T Field is over concentrating all around it," Maya stated, a design oft eh Angel's sphere form before them with the outline of an A.T Field. "Which will only help to damage us."

"So the Angel ITSELF is the bomb," Misato finalized.

"Indeed. The blast size alone from the Eight Angel's impact crate could be close to 420,000 meters wide, with 15,000 below sea level."

"Tokyo-3 would be obliterated by the heat of the Angel's closing in." Hyuga mentioned. "And the Geo-Front and Central Dogma, while outfit with shock absorbers, would be fully exposed for a faster assault."

"What about Commander Ikari, can your raise him from Antarctica?" Misato turned to Shigeru.

"No, ma'am, there S-5 Solar Storm the Angel is creating is jamming all communications over the Polar regions, even the ULF channels are out." Shigeru explained. "We've got no way of communicating with him till the Angel dies."

"Perfect," Misato sighed, glaring at the feed of the Eighth Angel before standing upright. "We're on our own, but will have to work fast still. Contact the Japanese government and all ministries; under NERV's behalf, I issued protocol D-17 effective. We start be moving any civilians within a 120 kilometer radius out of the blast zone, anyone in Tokyo-3 is brought into the Geo-Front via shelters."

"Won't have to worry about that, ma'am. Government officials started evacuation an hour or so ago when the Observatory reported in." Shigeru responded.

"Good. Contact Ryoji, have him bring the EVA pilots back immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

 **A hour or so later**

On the surface, military dropships and vehicles all alike moved out of Tokyo-3, which steadily begun lowering into the ground. Everything from planes to boats was in use, moving fast across Japan to escape the blast radius.

"Evacuation of civilians in Tokyo-3 is now complete." Radio communications rang out through the Command Center and personnel moved fast and typed faster, shouting reports and orders around underneath the top. "Evacuation of all noncombatants with D personnel signaled by Departmental Alarm C is complete."

"Backing up of the MAGI System has been transferred to Matsushiro." Maya reported, though Misato stood staring in thought. With all civilian problems being dealt with, all that remained was the Angel's death.

"So? What do you plan, Col. Katsuragi?" Ritsuko, who'd remained silent till this point, looked to Misato. "Evangelions are strong, but not quipped for dog fighting in the air. Plus, sniping the Angel down is shot out the window because of massive spatial distortions. There isn't much we can do against our enemy."

Misato suddenly blinked, as if awestruck by an idea, and grinned small. Ritsuko looked in confusion, but she felt she didn't like how this would go.

* * *

A few minutes later, she and Misato were now in cargo transfer and storage. "You're really serious about this idea?" Ritsuko stated, making for the tenth time she'd heard this plan of her correctly.

"Most definitely." Misato replied.

"Can you even call this a plan? The MAGI predicts this plan of yours only has a 00.01 percent chance of being pulled off. Even with success, we could risk losing 4 EVA's, leaving only the newly arrived Unit-04. As Chief Engineering, I won't accept this. This needs to be accomplished by a literal miracle; and protecting Lilith, Unit-01 and Null should be top priority."

"I'm not waiting for some miracle, and fleeing isn't an option anymore." Misato stated sternly, looking away from Ritsuko with annoyance. "I'll make it happen through human determination."

"Colonel Katsuragi, you can't be serious!" Ritsuko finally yelled in anger, infuriated that her own friend would make such a bold statement.

Misato simply glanced back in anger, speaking with irritated malice. "If you didn't realize it, _I_ am the Commanding Officer and _I_ will be making the decisions." She stated with annoyance, feeling a breeze of wind as the cargo transport passed by fast. "Furthermore, it's my duty to annihilate the Angels."

"Duty, or did you get that mixed with grudge?" Ritsuko sharply asked, while her friend simply stood there. "All you want is revenge with the Angels."

* * *

 **NERV Cargo Transfer station**

"WHAT?!"

"I fail to grasp the concept of this plan."

"Let me get this again, you want us to CATCH the Angel with our HANDS?" Shiro and Asuka asked confused, making positively sure that Misato wasn't drunk or half-asleep. The four EVA pilots had met up in NERV's large Cargo Station, which as the name implied, served to transport food and special cargo to certain points around NERV and the Geo-Front. "Are you sure, Misato that you're not… You know, drunk right now?"

"Yes, and no, I'm not drunk." Misato answered, gesturing to the EVA's being moved to separate cargo train rails. "You're going to directly stop the Angel by fully maximizing you're A.T Fields."

"The Eighth Angel is distorting any info we can grasp on its position, so we can't pinpoint the best estimates with optical observations and such." Maya explained. "Which is why we can respond with a move covering all 5 sides, with the strategy involving the simultaneous launching of all 5 Evangelions."

"There's no need for that!" Asuka abruptly shouted out, making Shinji look to her annoyed and Shiro look at the redhead under his helmet. "I can take the Angel on by myself!"

"Impossible." Misato replied. "The predicted impact can't be stopped by simply 1 EVA. The Angel is big enough to dwarf almost everything, including EVA."

The 4 stood there, processing her words carefully. The plan seemed close to impossible, and even with all 5 EVAs there was still- "Wait…." Shiro started, looking to the Colonel with confusion. "You said 5 EVA's, not _4_. Who's the other EVA?"

" _ **That,"**_ all eyes turned to see a figure standing on the pointy chest plate of a silver Evangelion rising from the center transfer loader, his black mask shining with his name across it _ **. "Would be me, Shiro."**_

"YOU!" Shiro's voice screamed in fury and rage, marching up to the railing as he glared with eyes of fire to VEELE. Shinji and the other backed off quickly with fear; never had any of them, including Shinji, seen this side of Shiro's anger. "Why are you here?!"

"Why do you think, hm? My grandfather wanted me to keep an eye on your old man." VEELE explained quickly, turning as his EVA was moved into position. _**"Besides, with 5 EVA's we have a better chance of saving everyone!"**_

"I can't fucking believe this…." Shiro seethed out, gripping the rail tightly as VEELE jumped up from his Unit-04 and onto the rail, making Shiro back away. VEELE now wore a silver chrome-like tailcoat ending at his feet, with several tubes running from the chest and sides to the back or to the back of his mask. He wore his bandages and black long sleeves under his coats sleeves though, as if trying to still show his "injury" to the world. "Why did it have to be you, of all people on this planet….?"

" _ **Oh, you don't mean that do you?"**_

"I would rather take fucking Shikinami than you!"

"ENOGUH!" Both turned to Misato, who now had an annoyed look on her face. "You're acting like freaking children when we have more pressing matters to deal with!"

"She's right," VEELE agreed, looking back to Shiro. _**"Look, as much as I hate to say it for now we'll put our crap aside to kill the Angel,**_ **then** _ **well get back to killing each other. Agreed?"**_

Shiro went silent, as if contemplating his chances with the Angel or VEELE. Sadly, the human was more than easy to deal with. "…..Fine." Shiro stated.

" _ **Good."**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the literal late upload, I was working with the Manga and Rebuild to blend elements in with ease. Also, I should mention the Unit-04 will be a vary of the Kaiyodo Legacy Of Revoltech EX Evangelion Unit-04, which will include its Rapid Drills in the future chapters._**

 ** _That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"

Radio- _"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I ** **-"Hello"****

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Sahaquiel's fall**

 **Tokyo-3**

" _All Evangelion Units-00 through Null are being externally powered."_

" _No problems with the power sources."_

" _Connection with New Gotenba substation is complete!"_

"Jesus, this is come plan Misato's got…." Asuka groaned, still nervous about the 'plan' Misato gave them. "Catch the Angel when it falls! Your EVA's hands are your hands, right?!"

" _Did you say something Asuka_?" Misato's comm line from the Geo-Front came up on the Entry Plug's left side.

"No…. Maybe."

" _Unit-00 and Unit-04's external power supplies now are rising above 105%. We're attaching the backup power cables."_

" _Squad 8, hurry with the attachment."_

" _Roger."_

* * *

" _Null Unit and Unit-01's connection links are checked; no casualties."_ Unit-01 and Null stood beside each other, like Unit-00 and 04 across the mountains and Tokyo-3. "All pilots ready for standby."

"No problems in final medical examinations…"

As comms went on and off with reports, Shinji sat in silence in his Entry Plug. Somehow, either by insanity or a miracle of luck, he'd managed to remain calm in his EVA. _As much as I hate piloting and the pain it brings,_ Shinji thought with slow breaths. _I somehow manage to become so damn calm, as if I'm able to block out all negative things outside my Plug._

 _Is it because I'm so used to it? Maybe it's…._ Shinji's nose twitched for a moment, before his eyes opened with a hidden look of surprise and recognition. _The scent of LCL? No…. Not LCL, this feels more familiar…. It reminds me of….Mother, and yet….. Reminds me of Rei as well….._

" _Target trajectory is being estimated."_

" _Great, here it comes."_ Misato spoke aloud, her voice full of strain and stern. _"All EVA's, prepare for launch!"_

All Evangelion's began fixing themselves into an Olympic running position, pilots silently listening in to the next orders. _"Because 2_ _nd_ _data isn't reliable, you'll be operating on your own."_ Ritsuko explained. _"Everything from this point on depends on you and you're EVAs, pilots."_

" _Target is approaching, distance is 20,000 meters!"_

" _Well, here we go."_ Misato said nervously. She prayed this plan would work, she really did. _Woman's Intuition, don't fail me now_ she thought to herself. _"Begin operation! EVA launch!"_

All EVA power cables snapped off, and not a moment later did all Evangelion's rush forward with ground trembling speeds. Unit-01 rushed through the outskirts of Tokyo-3, passing houses and apartments while Null Unit followed beside it. "Hey Shinji? Mind a little race to the Angel?" Shiro joked, playing his music as Shinji slightly grinned.

"Ha, first on to the Angel wins!" He taunted childishly, laughing slightly as he saw Null Unit glance at him with a look that could have said 'you won't make it.' Null Unit charged faster, jumping forward as it and the following Unit-01 jumped off the many mile tall mountain side.

Both EVA's growled and roared as if laughing, jumping over power cable towers across the grassy land. In the far air, the Angel's sphere like form transformed into an array of bright cyan hexagons patterned into a shield, which continued to gain speed.

The Hexagons shifted apart and flew apart, revealing another sphere of rainbow circle lines, abruptly altering its course. _"The Angel's A.T Field just shifted! The target is changing course!"_

" _Estimated impact now revised to 205!"_

" _The Angel's accelerating!"_

" _The hell? It was much faster with changing course than excepted."_ Asuka cried out in concern. _"No good, I won't make it!"_

"You won't, but we can stall time for you to get to us!" Shinji called out, before glaring to the communication line. "Misato, we need a course change NOW!"

" _Quick, switch to emergency course 605 to 675!"_ Misato ordered. As if on cue, multiple curving blast shields rose up as the EVA's rushed onto them. The shields gave the brothers a fast 180, back into the city. _"Next, 1027 to 1078!"_

" _Shinji, you first!"_ Null Unit pulled back slightly as Unit-01 continued forward, with block like buildings rising up. Unit-01 rushed up them like a staircase, with Null Unit following not far behind. The Test-Type EVA's began moving faster than before, creating sonic booms which sent anything close flying into the air. _"Look, it shifting again!"_

The Angel above, otherwise known as Sahaquiel, began shifting once more. The hexagons slits flashed away as red lines of energy began splitting the sphere parts away. The sphere spun for a second in the air, opening and revealing it to be an amoebic form. Concentric circles of rainbow colors continued to flow from the central "eye" on the Angel's rainbow front surface, connecting on either side to 2 five-leafed like… leafs, the center leaf having an eye like the center connection.

Spike like angels unfolded from behind the rim of the center body, with a horde of vaguely humanoid "feathers" unfurling on the arms. Behind the center connection was a red halo, topping it off to show its Angel like connection to its predecessors.

" _The target transformed again, with a distance now of 12,000 meters!"_ Shigeru stated, fear etching into his voice. _"My god, it's huge! Here it comes!"_

Unit-01's feet sleeted into a stop, its pilot doing all he could to slow down. He did, and with Null Unit behind, they pair were face to face with Sahaquiel's eye. "A.T FIELD, FULL POWER!" Both screamed, the A.T Fields rushing up and anything aside from the EVA's was sent flying away. "Rei, whats your location?!"

 _"Estimated time is 5 minutes and closing."_ Rei replied.

"Good. Asuka?"

 _"I'm close, I should be there by the time Commander's favorite is-"_

"Shit, its changing again!"

Null Unit pulled back while Unit-01 kept its arms raised to hold the A.T Field, the center of Sahaquiel's eye seemingly opening like a door. A giant, dark maroon colored humanoid with a white colored bird-like skull head extended from the center, giving a screech as a pair of arms extended, with large hands open and eyes flashing red. Around where it connected to the giant Angel body, a white halo pulsed with a separate red core below the white ring.

Its giant hands grasped Unit-01's, going right through its A.T Field with ease before the hands spun into a pair of sharp helical spears which cut into Unit-01's palms. Shinji screamed as loud as he was able to go with pain as LCL bubble floated of his hands, before he glared with rage at the Angel. "Arg… Bastard!" He growled, his Unit-01 barely holding back the giant. "Shiro, distract him!"

" _Got it Shinji, duck!"_ Unit-01's ducked its head down as Null Unit jumped into the air, trying to catch onto Shaquiel's back. "Die, you-!"

Sahaquiel roared and looked to the dark blue EVA, eyes flashing white. A beam of light tore through Null Unit's shoulder pylon and into the shoulder blade, burning badly the EVA and sending it back. "ARGH, FUCK!" Shiro screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder as he gritted his teeth under his helmet. Null Unit roared in pain, rushing to assist Unit-01 as its feet began to dig into the dirt. "Where the fuck is that asshole, Veele?!"

" _ **Glad to see you still remember I'm a pilot."**_ Unit-04 jumped fast and with ease to the EVA's, with Unit-00 rushing in as the pair began ripping at Sahaquiel's A.T Field. Unit-04's shoulder pylon shot out a Progressive Knife, passing Unit-01 and to the A.T Field. Sahaquiel fired another energy beam, though VEELE had Unit-04 dodge and cut into the Field. _**"Null, support Unit-01's A.T Field. Hey, Shikinami! Any time you could get the core would be nice!"**_

"I got it, you damn cunt!" Asuka's Unit-02 rushed into sight fast, twin Progressive Knifes unsheathing on its back. "Don't give me orders!"

" _ **Then hurry the hell up, you arrogant redhead!"**_

Unit-02 jumped into the air, using its speed as a weapon before colliding with Sahaquiel's A.T Field. Asuka gave a war cry as she tried cutting into the core, before the core abruptly rushed away around the halo. "What the?! It came move!" Asuka gasped, watching the core fly around the white ring fast. "Christ, when will you give up?"

"30 seconds left!" Null Unit pulled its arms up, A.T Field flashing bright and fast as Sahaquiel appeared to have been forced slightly back up. Above the Angel, however, the humanoid "angels" centers opened to reveal red eyes white pulsed bright. A red halo pulsed into the air, before more pulsed in its place and forming into a thin line. The red line glowed orange and in a split second Sahaquiel's center body went forward, pulling its "arms" into the air. Unit-01 screamed in pain as its forearms literally burst into ribbons, coming apart at the seams. "Shikinami, quit taking your sweet time!"

"Hurry it up, Asuka!" Shinji screamed.

"I-I said I know!" Asuka retorted, eyes nervously watching to see it the core would stop. It was clear this Angel wasn't designed for obvious openings, and Asuka clearly wasn't prepared for this type of problem. Rei, however, was as she forced Unit-00's hands through both Unit-01 and Sahaquiel's A.T Field, jumping up to hold the core. "Commander's favorite?!"

Unit-04 joined back up, stabbing into the eyes of Sahaquiel's head. Sahaquiel screeched in pain trying to shake of the silver EVA as it held its grip and forced its Prog. Knife into the eye. Rei cried out in pain as Unit-00's forearms began burning up in red, her groan of pain heard through the communications. "Hurry….!" Rei managed out.

"Hurry up already, Asuka!" Shinji screamed through the pain.

"Didn't I say I already know?!" Asuka finally snapped, charging into the air and plunging both Knife's into Sahaquiel's core. The core began to grow, as if ready to burst at the seams, yet still kept its form. "ONE MORE SHOULD DO IT!"

Unit-02 pulled its leg up, finally kneeing the Knife blades deeper in. Sahaquiel's halo faded black as the sky color returned to blue all around the five EVA's. Gently, Sahaquiel's form touched all across the mountains, rainbow colored circle linings fading out along with whatever life remained. A moment of so of silence later, the spikes and "angels" on the arms of Sahaquiel pulled in before the center imploded into a sea of Angel blood.

Blood trailed from everything angle, traveling as far as Tokyo-3, sending buildings down and anything not larger than a building flying into the ocean of red. The EVA's, closest to the epicenter of the Angels implosion, were pulled by the current of blood into Tokyo-3, split up with blood covering all.

Unit-01 and 04 sat across from on another drenched in blood and seemingly resting. Unit-00 resting on Null Units side, as its asleep as all pilots breathing heavily through what had just occurred. "Well…." Shiro coughed out, giving a sigh as pain began to start fading. "Another happy day, huh…?"

" _ **You know….. If this is what you guys go through….."**_ VEELE started, pulling himself up into a communication line. _**"Every…. Every day then…. I'm going to need a lot of coffee and beer…"**_

"Amen to that…." Shinji praised, all three laughing slightly at his statement.

* * *

 **Command Center, NERV HQ**

 **Misato sighed heavily, feeling a beat of sweat pass off her cheek. The pressure was real in her case, and she really couldn't stand the moment everything seemed to collapse till Asuka made the kill. _Thank you God for knifes_ , she thought to herself.**

" _Situation has been resolved_!" A PA speaker called out, with cheers and sighs of relief all across the command center.

"Thank you everyone…." Misato thanked, giving a tad smile as she stood up fully. The battle was one, but with a price. All the EVA's along with one of Tokyo-3's districts were damaged and now in need of repair, which would take time and money to fix.

"Communications with the Antarctica Fleet have been reestablished, ma'am." Shigeru reported, looking to the Colonel. "Incoming call from Prof. Fuyutsuki and Commander Ikari."

"Patch them through." Misato looked to see a 'SOUND ONLY' hologram in front of her, the name registering it to be Prof. Fuyutsuki. "Forgive me sir; the whole EVA force under my command was damaged during the operation." She reported, standing in a military stance. "I assume all responsibility for that, and the injuries all pilots had sustained."

" _Do not worry,"_ Fuyutsuki's voice came out smooth and calm, even when told this bad news. _"We're lucky you conjured a plan to halt the target, as well as managed to control this much damage."_

" _Indeed,"_ The name switched to Cmdr. Ikari's name. _"Well done, Colonel Katsuragi."_

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

" _Patch me through to Null Unit and Unit-01 pilots."_ Misato blinked, somewhat surprised by the odd order. The Commander wasn't one to compliment people and even then it was only once in a lifetime. But to hear him ask for only two of the first three, and his sons and not Rei for that matter, was very shocking to hear.

"Um, yes sir."

A link came up on the center screen, showing video feed of Null Unit and Unit-01. Shinji had laid back, flexing his fingers though wincing as he placed a finger to his palms center. Shiro had ripped off the helmet, music playing from it as his hair waved in the LCL while he held his shoulder. _"God, I'll never play Volleyball or any catching game ever again…."_ He joked, unknowing getting a kick from the command crew. _"Fuck…. I'm gonna get paranoid now every time I get asked 'Hey man, you wanna play some basketball?' or something…."_

 _"You don't play anyways!"_ Shinji called out with a chuckle, before both noticed the Sound Only line in the Plugs.

" _I heard what occurred with the last Angel,"_ Cmdr. Ikari's voice rang out, catching the brothers off guard. _"Well done, you two."_

 _"Huh? Oh, uh yes sir/O_ _f course, sir."_ The brothers replied, both finally taking their deserved rest.

 _"Colonel Katsuragi, I leave the rest in your hands."_ Cmdr. Ikari stated, leaving Colonel Katsuragi to her problems.

"Of course sir. Bring Unit-01 first, have Emergency Cage 99 prepped for repairs." She ordered, leaving the pilots to rest as the recovery teams prepared for moving out.

* * *

 **Later that night, Tokyo-3**

Tokyo-3 sat silent with lights glowing slightly, the still red blood of the Angel mixed into the blue sea of Lake Ashino. Misato's apartment was silent, Misato already knocked out with Shinji and Asuka slowly flowing her lead.

Asuka, though, wasn't as easy with sleeping. It'd been bothering her since the Angel fight, when she was cornered into the problem. She paused, she froze during a do or die moment where anything could have gone wrong. She always had boasted about how she could do it, the one loner of the group able to accomplish anything.

Up till earlier.

"I'm so used to being alone…." She murmured aloud, looking towards her window into the night sky. "But now…. I feel less lonely and more social than ever….."

Shinji laid calmly in his makeshift room, listening to his music with eyes closed. "Sending out an SOS, we're sending out an SOS…." He sung softly to the lyrics, unaware of Asuka quietly sneaking into his room.

Shinji continued till he felt something touch his shoulder. "Don't turn around." Asuka ordered, while Shinji simply shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't bother me…." He replied, making her glance to him.

"You know, you act so different around people like Misato and Rei and that brother of yours…. But you act like I'm a complete jerk…. Why?"

"Because you act like one." Shinji replied casually, making Asuka turn full to him with a glare. "You talk so much about how you can do the impossible when the truth is you need support as much as we need you to pilot EVA."

"I don't pilot EVA to be less lonely, don't think that if you were." Asuka stated, laying back down. "I pilot because for myself and that's it….. So what about you, huh? Why do you pilot?"

"Honestly? To see a better tomorrow and get away from all this in the end." Shinji answered.

"That's a stupid answer. That's just like running from your tasks."

"My tasks were to find my brother and any answers to my mother's death, none this save humanity bullshit I was forced to do for everyone." Shinji sharply replied, glaring to Asuka's out of the corner of his eye. "My father sees my brother and me nothing more as liabilities; if one of us dies, we can be replaced."

"So why not leave?"

"Because, Asuka, I found my brother." Asuka glanced to Shinji, who now stared at his bandaged hand and laid on his back. "If I can find my brother, I can most certainly find anything on my mother's death from my father." His hand tightened into a fist. "And when I do, I'll make sure Gendo Ikari pays for what hell he put me and Shiro through."

"That's ridiculous, and completely stupid."

"True, but you know the old saying….." Shinji turned onto his side, clicking to another song on his SDAT. "Karma's a bitch; but I'm worse in Unit-01."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"

Radio- _"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Abnormal day**

 **Tokyo-3 First Municipal Junior High School**

The next day came Monday, and with it school once again. It was for the most part usual: Asuka got praised for piloting EVA, Shinji managed to use his SDAT in his after classwork time, and Rei looked out the window still.

"Hell yes! Lunch, and FOOD!" Toji cheered loudly to himself happily, walking with Kensuke behind with a handful of food towards their homeroom. "This is possibly the best time of school, aside from you know, going home!"

"Yeah," Kensuke replied, shaking his head at his friends fantasy about food and school. The pair walked into class in time to see Asuka and Shinji going at it, both glaring with fury bad enough to melt ice. "Uh oh, looks like they're going at it again…"

"What the heck to you mean you don't have any packed lunches?!" Asuka asked annoyed, clearly showing her unease with not eating. Especially with everyone else eating all around them, save Rei.

"Look, for tenth time I was busy with this homework so I couldn't make anything this morning." Shinji groaned, shaking his head. He knew Asuka already was bad as it was, her hungry only was worse. Even worse was she _knew_ he couldn't make anything to eat, and was still giving crap about it! "Anyways, why are you so bothered by it? You _knew_ I couldn't make food, why didn't you just buy some on your way here?"

"Are you telling me I have to buy food on my own now?!"

"It was just an idea, you know, one of the trillions people use on a basis….."

"Sao basically I have to spend my lunch without food?!" Asuka asked, raising her voice with showed only more malice and rage.

"Yes, like I said I'll make it tomorrow, now shut up and let me work!" Shinji snapped, finally having enough of this girl's attitude. "For once can you act like a person and not some king of the world?!"

"My attitude has nothing to do with you not making my food!"

"YOUR food!? I'll have you know that…!"

"Jeez, looky here. The married couples at it again." Toji stated, getting a laugh from Kensuke. Both EVA pilots looked to Toji, both blushing slightly at the jocks statement.

"WE'R NOT MARRIED!" Both screamed in embarrassment, making the jock only laugh more. That it, until Shinji there his pencil at him. "Shut the hell up anyways! You don't have to deal with some girl beating down on you!"

"Excuse me?!" Asuka asked, enraged by the Third Child's statement, and like that the pair was at it once more.

* * *

A few hours later, and Shinji was fixing up dinner. He hummed to himself as he heard Misato's voice. "Hey, Asuka! I'm borrowing your facial cleanser!" She called out.

"Stop Misato! Go buy your own damn cleanser!" Asuka yelled back. Shinji sighed at the Second Child's voice; every time he heard it he knew something was wrong or she was yelling about something someone said about her. "Cheapskate!"

"Ugh," Shinji sighed, rubbing sweat off his forehead. "Can't I have a normal group of friends?"

* * *

"Alright, food! I'm digging in!"

Asuka took a bite of her lunch, grumbling about Shinji's slacking off. She could feel the taste from it leave rather quickly, which only helped to prove her point. Shinji sighed as he heard her comment about his slacking off, pondering on just how good _her_ food was.

"Uh, Shinji?" Toji asked, making his friend turn to the jock. "Why'd you make another box of bento?"

"Hm? Oh this one's for Rei," Shinji explained before turning to the blue haired albino staring through the window. "Speaking of Rei, I'll be right back."

Rei stared calmly out the window, mentally counting the days passing. In truth she did not feel the need to go to school, as the Commander had her be taught by college professors and teachers on Second Impact and the things she specifically required for piloting EVA. Even then though, the Commander insisted, believing she could live a "normal" life like her colleague pilots. "Here." Rei turned, surprised to see Shinji holding a packaged lunch box in front of her. "I noticed you never brought your own lunch or ate, so I wanted to give you something to help your hunger."

"T-Thank you." Rei stuttered, clearly taken aback by Shinji's action. She was never one to receive anything from others asides the Commander, and even then it was the basis for necessary hygiene or food.

Little did either know, a pair of eyes watched with disgust and a tad of jealousy.

* * *

 **NERV HQ, undisclosed location**

Rei sat in a cylinder tank of LCL, eyes closed and floated unclothed in the tank. It was here that she felt at peace, as she'd been there for the past two days under Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi's orders. Rei assume the end result was for completion of the Rei Dummy Plug System, and to be sure her body was still perfectly maintained.

"This is the experimental Dummy Plug System REI." Ritsuko explained, Cmdr. Ikari silently listening beside her. Above Rei's LCL tank was an EVA Entry Plug, with a red and black squared patterned ending to the back. The Plug was completely glossy, as if painted for standing more than the common Plug, topped with a cyan colored circle with the words "EVA Dummy System REI" on the side. "While it does hold the persona of Rei which was transplanted, the soul cannot be digitized for better use."

"It is simply a fake Rei; nothing more than an imitation of the original. A machine like this, able to mimic humans is powerful, and the completion of the US Devil System will create a machine unlink another." Gendo stated, staring to the Dummy Plug. Soon it would be only a matter of time before this would be fully developed and battle ready, which meant he had to quicken his scenario tenfold. "Have the signal pattern transferred to Unit-00 and 01. All we require is the EVA to _think_ it carries a pilot, and sync with little to no problems.

"We'll have the data input into all EVAs, excluding the Unit-04 variation." Ritsuko stated. "But there is still the problem that we observe in the tests, and the Devil System-"

"It does not matter." Gendo replied simply. "As long as the EVA fights, nothing else matters."

Ritsuko honestly didn't know how to respond to such a statement. It showed the Commander disregarded human rights and cared little to nothing about the pilot, physically or mentally. "….Yes sir….." _You really have gone too far, Gendo Ikari._ "We've left transfer of Unit-03 to the UN, so it shall arrive within the next few weeks. We'll have Matsushiro Base prepped for the startup and tests."

"Do what you must." Gendo finished, looking to Rei's resting form with a thinly noticeable smile. "Rei…. You make come out now."

The First opened her eyes, a clear look of pleasure seeing the Commander visited her.

"Let us go eat."

"….Okay." Rei replied, smiling to the Commander who returned it, neither noticing Ritsuko's look of clear resentment to this.

* * *

 **Tokyo-3 restaurant, NERV HQ**

The restaurant was empty, and quiet save for Rei and the Commander eating. Prof. Fuyutsuki stood not far away from Rei's side of the room, silently thinking to himself about NERV related situations and other such things.

Rei sat silent as she finished her food, before looking to the Commander as he ate. She'd recalled Shinji's action during lunch earlier, and pondered if she could show this gratitude back. A means to pay her respect and happiness to him in a friendly way.

She blinked and looked to the Commander as he ate silently, thinking of how he could not speak or have connections to his own child. It was sick, but Rei realized if he did not then the Commander would not be fit for commanding the Human Instrumentality Project under SEELE.

Then a thought came to her head, and her mouth suddenly spoke on its own. "Commander Ikari." She started, gaining his attention with relative ease.

"Yes?"

"Can meals by fun?"

"Yes, they can be." Came the monotone answer.

"Do you enjoy meals with others?"

A moment of silence passed, before he spoke. "Yes."

"Does it make you happy for others to make food for you?"

"Yes."

A silence passed over once more, before Rei finally gave her idea aloud. "Commander Ikari, would you next time like to have a meal with your sons and the others?" She asked, calm and simple as she could be. She felt in reality he'd decline, as the HI Project matter possibly more than meeting with his own sons.

"Rei, I do not have the time to-" Gendo's eyes slightly widened, just barely, as he stared into Rei's face. A recording of his lover Yui seemed too passed into his mind, now in Rei's place. " _Darling, please take care of Shinji and Shiro_ ", he recalled her words, her exact words before she vanished into Unit-01. He felt emotions, for the first time in a long time, work around in his mind, before he finally answered to Rei with a small sigh and a thin smile. "Very well, I will."

Rei smiled back, she was happy so see the Commander was willing to take this risk even with all his and SEELE's works. She only hoped he would truly come, and not lie.

* * *

 **NERV synchronization test chamber, NERV HQ**

"No abnormalities for all pilots sync tests, ma'am." Standing from a glass observation room, Misato and Ritsuko, along with Maya and the other two, were watching the EVA pilots synchronization test. It wasn't a training simulation, just a simple check to verify if any problems were coming up unknown beforehand. In front sat a large metal chamber, with five orange Entry Plugs lined up halfway in LCL, where the pilots worked on their synch.

"Mental Contamination degrees not estimated as of yet." Hyuga stated, watching with Shigeru for any abnormal problems on his screen.

" _God this is boring!"_ Asuka groaned, stretching her arms as she looked to the observation platform through her Plug. _"All we do is test when Angels aren't here yet."_

" _ **Better safe than sorry."**_ VEELE pointed out, fixing his plug suit collar. _**"Besides, I do agree with you Shikinami, we should train with each other for Angel attacks."**_

" _Veele, for the 100_ _th_ _time this year, there is NO Angels that can possess an EVA!"_ Shiro exclaimed. " _Alright? It's just not possible!"_

" _ **You never know! God knows it can!"**_

" _If God existed, Veele, then you wouldn't be wearing that mask!"_

" _ **Hey, its either I live for die without it! Which do you want?"**_

" _You don't want an answer to that…."_

"I think this is a good thing!" Misato called out, spinning on her swiveling chair. "We fight, then hope for calm days when Angels won't come."

" _Yeah, it's called being Calm before the Storm!"_ Shiro retorted, sighing as he tugged on the cable behind his helmet. He hated it, ever since Ritsuko had him use NERV HQ type Entry Plug systems, Shiro _had_ to have the cable to his helmet otherwise no synch was possible. _"Nothing is ever too calm, it's only a matter to time before the next shows up."_

"True, today is the same as yesterday though." Ritsuko stated, taking a sip of her coffee. "And so will tomorrow and the days after that be the same. A simple endless cycle of days. If anything, it's a solution we should be grateful for having."

Maya looked to her screen, before glancing to Ritsuko. "The results are good!" She reported, pulling up a graph chart of all the pilots sync rates.

Shinji I: 61%  
Shiro I: 60%  
Rei A: 59%  
Asuka S: 60%  
VEELE: 58%

"Alright, everything checks out." Ritsuko stated, gaining relief from Shinji as he opened his eyes. "You can exit the Plugs now."

Shinji nodded calmly, before he glanced to Rei's video image. She seemed to at peace and calm, as if she was at her most vulnerable. And yet, still, Rei gave off the impression she wasn't weak; and that she was ready for any situation. And that made SHinji feel, happy inside

* * *

"I don't know if I should state this but any further battle could be worsened by the damage all EVA's sustained." Ritsuko stated, looking to her side as Unit-01 was slowly moved to the Holding Cages.

"So why don't we get rid of the old Vatican Treaty, huh?" Misato suggested.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love that. The problem is with most of these EVA's coming to us, we're making ourselves look awfully suspicious ." Ritsuko frowned. She'd recalled the Commander saying the more EVA's they controlled the better the chances of an Angel getting to NERV HQ would dwindle, though that also made then a big target for the UN who would love to get NERV out of their way.

"Besides, the UN doesn't even know we have Unit-04 or Null, so getting a sixth EVA would only get eyes onto us. Our currents priority are the repair of Unit-01 and Null." She continued. "We've barely managed this with all the parts we still have, so repairs on Unit-00 will have to wait."

"The treaty doesn't even regard anything about NERV or Angels, just the ego of every other country." Misato sighed, tossing her ponytail back. "Trying to revise something so sad like that isn't simple."

"Yes, and the loss of Unit-05 gives Europe and Russia reason to involve Asia in their demands." Ritsuko added on, looking to the slowly pass Unit-01 helmet. "Things seem to get worse when politics get into the fray."

"That I can vouch for." Misato stated, sighing as she rubbed her eye. "There's so much work before we can finish saving mankind."

* * *

" _Someday you'll notice_

 _I pray that you realize_

 _These wings on your back are virtue,"_ Shinji stared off into the sky as Cruel Angel's Thesis played on his SDAT, softly humming to it. It was odd, he felt a weird connection to it the first time Shiro suggested it to him, and by now it had completely grown onto him.

" _At last you'll have all you need to escape to_

 _The world where you'll finally be free…."_

He continued to look into the endless blue sky, until a shadow passed over him. Blinking, he sat up to see what passed him. "….Look out!" He looked in time for a female figure to slam into his body, sending him and the girl to the ground. His SDAT went across the concrete floor, sliding to a stop as the girls parachute graced onto the metal fence cover.

The girl, or rather Mari, moaned in pain as her helmet came off. She was sure they'd checked for wind patterns and watched her descent, but obviously not. She felt something move near her chest, and looked down to see she'd landed onto someone. She blinked, squinting her eyes to make out who it was before hands flew to her face.

"Ow…." Shinji groaned, wincing as he sat up once more. "That's it, never again am I following ideas from the Veele dude…. Huh?"

"My glasses…." Mari murmured, finally managing to find them as her hands brushed on the floor. Fixing her bangs, Mari took them up, looking back to Shinji with an apologetic look. "Oh um, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Could have sworn I saw aiming for NERV HQ…."

Why doesn't anyone realize NERV operates _under_ Tokyo-3?" Shinji pondered to himself, before he looked to Mari with a friendly smile. "Oh yeah, I'm alright. No need to worry about me miss….?"

"Mari, Mari Makinami Illustrious." The girl introduced, returning a smile before standing up as Shinji pulled himself from the floor. She seemed slightly order, about a year or to older than him, and wore what looked like a school uniform. Though didn't appear like his schools uniform type. No, it appeared to have a more European style to it, the skirt obviously pointing that out with is maroon and dark green pattern. "Thank god, last thing I need is to be told off about-"

Mari looked to see her parachute bag ringing. Walking over to it, she pulled out a cell phone which she quickly answered. "Hello, Mari here." Shinji heard her voice, though in English, still possess that Japanese accent to it. She seemed to be Japanese, but did she come from Europe or….? "Yes I was off a bit off target…. I think I'm at some school…. Huh? You're the one who told me to come into Japan covertly! Look, can't your people fix this or….? Alright fine, just…. Be there for my extraction later. Thanks."

Mari hung up before she began pulling her parachute to her, glancing over to Shinji who watched in confusion. Suddenly, Mari walked right up to Shinji, making him step back as she moved _very_ close to his face. "W-Woah, every heard of privacy Mari?!" Shinji asked, blinking with a look of shock as Mari _sniffed_ him.

"Yes, I know that…" Mari murmured, looking into Shinji's eyes with a blush and a twinkle in her blue eyes. "It's LCL…."

Mari back away, giving a smirk to Shinji as she handed him his SDAT. Scratched, yes, but luckily in mid condition. "You are something else, huh? And you seem pretty special," She stated, winking before she took off to the stairwell. "Just don't tell anyone, Little Shiro!"

"…" Shinji stared for the longest of times at where Mari was at, before realizing something. "She _sniffed_ me and the LCL on my body… Wait, did she just say 'Little Shiro?'"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OCs. I own no songs mentioned through this story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"_  
Thoughts- _Hello_  
VEELE _ **-"Hello"**_  
A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Evolution Rising**

 **Central Dogma Command Center, NERV HQ**

The Command Center was ablaze with loud conversion and fear riddled confusion, gasping with horror at the recent discovery. In the past 2 weeks, the US Branch had been working on EVA Unit-07 up till now, where it and the whole NERV 2nd Branch had vanished off the face of Nevada.

"The video imagery we have from Satellite 19 was given through the US government and delivered directly from the UN to us." Hyuga explained, though Misato kept herself to silence. The video showed a small explosion of energy where the US Branch was station, morphing into a large white cross which towered over a vastly expanding red disk. "The disk of raw energy is supposedly close to nearly 1,500 miles in diameter, covering rough portion of the United States."

"This data was from T plus 10, at ground 0." Shigeru explained, the feed replaced by an image of energy spikes around the boundary of the US Branch. The spikes shot up fast, before slowly dispersing until going silent. "We we're able to confirm that this was an A.T Field breaking down, though we weren't able to get any exact details."

"At least we know this 'Unit-07' was its epicenter." Misato encouraged in a dry tone, looking to Maya and Ritsuko. "And our own EVA's, what of them?"

"Unit-07 was a testbed model with several key internal A.I's built into a super computer like mind; designed to tackle and situation thrown at it." Ritsuko explained, looking at the paper on the desk. The page had an image of Unit-07, a physical fusion of Unit-01 and Null's armor frame. The only real showings that is was a different EVA were the color scheme and its multitude of red eyes all across the cheeks and face. "Or at least that's what we know here…."

"North American development details were sketchy, as it was clear the US only wanted top eyes to see the construction." Maya informed.

"And the reality is the ones who know are…"

* * *

"Mass Production Prototype Model Evangelion Unit-01," Fuyutsuki read aloud, looking to Cmdr. Ikari's stoic face. "The apparent prototype of the MP EVA's, designed in reality as a genetic clone of Adam, Lilith and the MK.06's physical design, was to be used for battle data for the ensuing force SEELE plans to construct."

"It's no surprise something like this could occur, the S2 Engine unnaturally built into an EVA spells disaster. Odd, though, as the Sixth Child reported he had no pretense knowledge of this MP EVA." Cmdr. Ikari stated. It was clearly an act of sabotage, but from who was a difficult conclusion. He suspected it to be the UN, possibly trying to halt the finalization of any remaining EVA's. Or a completely separate rebel group….. "However the answer to if it was an accident still remains."

* * *

 **US NERV 2nd Branch backup base**

Though per protocol, however, the US Branch housed a secret secondary base deep in Arizona, the Grand Canyon in particular. Men rushed from communications to the command center in the command pyramid, where the US Branch commander watched from.

"Sir, Neopan 400 confirmed all systems go." A computer technician spoke out. "Proceeding with takeoff."

The commander nodded, fixing his collar as he looked to Unit-03's transport ship. "Good, have the ship bring Unit-03 into the air and have it send to Tokyo-3 immediately." He ordered, looking to his side to the technician. "And have Devil System Zathura onboard as well."

"Sir?"

"We're sending Commander Ikari our second most advanced A.I for completion of the Dummy Plug System." He stated. "Though I'm going out on a limb here for that man, this is our last delivery from here on out."

"Yes sir!"

Outside, EVA Air transport Neopan 400 began ascending high off the ground, with multiple thick wires running down to hold its cargo tight. Rising from the ground, as it crucified on a red cross, was Unit-03. EVA Unit-03 was a complete replica of Unit-04, only it sported a dark blue color scheme with white and red color piecing's on its armor. It housed a white colored waistband, with a dark red noseplate above its nose.

" _NERV 2 Air traffic Control this is Neopan 400."_ Neopan's 400 pilot reported as Unit-03 as pulled into their air, the transport rocketing off towards a large stormy cloud. In the clouds, a faint flash of blue lightning could be seen, with thunder rumbling in the distance. " _Cumulonimbus cloud approaching at 55 kilometers."_

"Roger Neopan. Barometer indicates no hazards, repeat no hazards. Procceed with transport of EVA Unit-03, over."

" _Understood, we'll maintain course and expect to arrive in the next 24 hours."_

* * *

 **The next day, undisclosed location**

"Unit-05 has recently been lost." SEELE 1 spoke aloud, his voice echoing in the chamber with the other 6 monoliths, with Cmdr. Ikari sitting alone in the center.

"Indeed, as well as our prototype MP EVA." SEELE 4 added on.

"Both destructions of the Evangelions are mere setbacks to the Human Instrumentality Project." Cmdr. Ikari reassured, hands at always fixed over his mouth.

"And yet this still stands in the scopes of amendment." SEELE 5 argued. "There will be no problems.

"Yes." SEELE 1 agreed. "Recently, the United States has granted you access to taking Unit-03, as well as several of their Devil System Entry Plug units. And while the government of your country has been cooperative, this gives us reasonable doubt regarding your command."

"You process Unit-01 and Null, along with 3-No, now 4 Evangelions, Lilith, a Lance of Adam and a Lance for Lilith." SEELE 1 continued, clearly concern edged in his older voice. It was clear to the Commander the old men were becoming scared of his growing power. He only needed more time, then he'd have both lock and key. "We're having Unit-04 deploy to Unit-03's activation base, along with Unit-01 under the combination of Dummy Plug REI and Devil System codenamed: Prodigium."

"I understand your concern, but rest assured your scenario is the same of my own. Human evolution will come, I assure you." Cmdr. Ikari replied with ease. "However, if you'd be so kind as to increase the budget to repair Unit-00 and Null-"

"The prototype roles of those Units had begun to end." SEELE 3 interrupted, his realistic as ever tone coming out more. "They're no longer needed."

"Yes, there are far more others matters that are in need of concern." SEELE 6 finally spoke up, a French like accent in his voice.

"Our only true concern and goal is that of the true Evangelion." SEELE 1 stated, before the monolith was replaced by two men standing before Cmdr. Ikari. One man was in stature of Geno, wearing a suit similar to his own though with the Germany NERV Branch logo on his breast side. He housed dark blue hair with a black visor like mask over his mouth and eyes.

The second was an older man, by his looks, though he stood upright with little to no effort. He wore a military green coat that ended above a pair of black business shoes and a white, red lined visor over his eyes. On either side of the visor was a red cover piece, more than likely covering his ears, and ended with white hair. "Yes," The man, Chairman Lorenz Keel, spoke aloud as his son stepped to the side. "Its birth and Lilith's resurrection shall signify our coming covenant! For that, we must perform all rites necessary, for the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Of course, I understand your concern." Cmdr. Ikari stated, well at covering his own worry. For Zarth Keel to show himself was one thing, but his father Lorenz Keel to reveal himself was certainly another. Something was clearly off. "All shall go according to your plan."

The monoliths of SEELE and SEELE 1 vanished into the dark, leaving only Cmdr. Ikari…. And Lorenz. "Do you having something you wish to state, Chairman Keel?" He asked calmly, looking up slightly more to Lorenz.

"I admit Ikari, the committee houses its distrust, though I hold my distrust more than them." Lorenz stated, his machine like organs sifting with small whirls ad he walked forward more. "Since the arrival of the Third Child, you have gained more than enough high ground from our control."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not attempt to hide your concern, Ikari. After the previous attacks and Bethany Base, many items of interest have appeared in NERV. Believe me, you will not last long with your Unit-01. And from this point on, you are no longer allowed to be given any other information regarding the Mass Production EVA series." Lorenz explained, turning around as if to make his leave. "You are playing in darker waters, Ikari. You may control many cards, but Unit-13 shall not be yours once it is built."

Lorenz vanished, leaving Cmdr. Ikari to himself. "Unit-13…." He whispered, pondered on the future Evangelion. It was a clear means to fusing Adam with Lilith using a human soul, though by the tone of Lorenz it was clear he'd be permanently kept in the dark till SEELE said otherwise.

"Yes," the room flashed to reveal Prof. Fuyutsuki standing beside Cmdr. Ikari in a large green room. "The committee now sees all EVA's, including Unit-01 and Null as prototypes for its construction."

"And this is not the MK.06"

"No, Unit-13 sounds to be a true God, with all others including Unit MK.06 as false deities." Fuyutsuki responded.

"Yes….." Cmdr. Ikari felt for once fear in himself, his plan was beginning to unhinged way before predicted to. It was clear after VEELE's arrival and the reveal of Kaworu Nagisa with the Mk.06 that SEELE was making bolder moves, they were obviously did not wish to waste any more time. "We must quicken Unit-01's awakening at once."

* * *

The room was lit barely, kept to keep prying eyes from seeing his identity. And with what he did, who he spoke to and planned, he took drastic measures to keep prying eyes from looking. It seemed to foolishly work as none dared enter his room, nor ponder on the one he spoke with.

 ** _"I assume you have called me regarding the Prodigium A.I, grandfather?"_** VEELE looked up to the monolith, which reformed into his grandfather.

"Yes, Ikari strays even now from our grip on him." Lorenz stated, clear anger across his face. "I do believe it is time we show our control in a more… physical format."

 ** _"I shall have Unit-03's pilot stationed into a Devil System plug, giving us all the more control with the help of Prodigium."_** VEELE explained, a faint hissing of air escaping his helmet. **_"And with the Tenth Angel, Bardiel, possessing the parasitic like ability of controlling living creatures, it's only a matter of time before Unit-03 and its pilot are doomed to death. With Prodigium, however, Unit-03 will be under my Requiem's command, and I shall wreak havoc with my hostage."_**

"Excellent."

 ** _"Though I must ask the big question, what of Unit-01? With Unit-01 being prepped with the Zathura AI, things are sure go wrong…."_** VEELE continued, the sound of metal unlocking echoing in his room as his helmet was slowly lifted off by himself. _**"What shall I do with**_ **her** _ **?"**_

"Yui Ikari's soul is and forever will be damned to that wretched machine. It is no longer needed, not with Unit-13 underway." Lorenz explained, an image of the Unit-03 and its selected pilot coming before VEELE. "Have the Requiem prepared in Unit-04, and when the time comes, destroy Unit-01 with Unit-03."

 _ **"Of course, sir."** _The SEELE agent replied, placing his helmet onto the table as he sat atop his bed. ** _"I will not fail."_**

"See to it that you don't." Lorenz finished with a glare flashing of his visor, before he vanished, leaving VEELE in the dark.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"_  
Thoughts- _Hello_  
VEELE _ **-"Hello"**_  
A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Evolution Rising Pt 2**

 **Municipal Junior High, Class 2-A**

Class began just as normally: the sun shined brightly through the windows, classmates walked and talked through the halls and in class, finally leaving Shinji with Toji and Kensuke to converse about their activities. That is until Rei entered.

Rei was never known for announcing of conversion with anyone besides Shinji and a rare times Asuka, which was quickly questioned be her next action. "Good morning." She stated, emotionless but never the less a salutation to all in the class. As the First Child walked to her seat, she neglected the looks of shock from _everyone_ in the class room, including Shinji.

"G-Good morning, Rei?" Shinji replied, but Rei only sat in her seat quietly.

"D-Did… Dis she just greet us?" Toji asked hesitantly. "Ayanami… Of all people, I never thought I'd hear those words come from her…."

"Well, just got proven wrong." Kensuke stated, watching Rei before turning to Toji with a grin. "You owe me 50 bucks!"

"Crap…."

Asuka sat unbothered by this unlike her classmates, to her Rei simply said hello. Nothing to really go in depth of be concerned about.

"Um, Rei are you okay?" Asuka glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Shinji walked up to Rei, who looked up to her…. Friend. "You've been missing for a past 2 days and I was getting a little worried about you…."

"I am fine today." Rei replied, giving the tiniest of smiles to the Third. In a sense, Shinji reminded her of the Commander, friendly and caring to her well-being.

Shinji simple nodded with a smile before he noticed Rei's hand, notably her index and middle finger which were bandaged. "Um, what happened to your fingers?" He asked hesitantly, pondered if he should as a possibly sensitive question.

Sensitive or not, Rei looked to her hand with a very visible smile and answered, "Dr. Akagi had it bandaged for me earlier."

"What did she do?"

Rei continued looking to her fingers, smiling softly as she spoke. "It's a secret," she replied, almost childishly, before looking up to Shinji. "I'll tell you once I'm getting better at speaking."

Shinji smiled, giving a nod of understanding to the albino haired girl. He saw happy to see both his and Shiro's theory to be true: Shinji was able to help Rei out her shell and Rei was now making more independent moved rather than "wait for orders." It really did show the young boy Rei was a person with real emotions, not some robot like everyone believed.

Sad thing was though, Asuka watched with interest. And a faint feeling of jealousy to the blue haired pilot.

* * *

 **Misato's apartment, later that night**

Asuka looked at the spice she'd formed, fixing the apron over her bar before questioning whether or not it was food she made of rat poison because of its red color. _Nothing venture, boring life_ she thought before taking a sample of it. "Hm, that idiot Shinji would make it more… Milder, I think." She told herself, sighing as he turned to dump it into the sink.

"I'm home!" The familiar sound of Misato's voice and the door slamming caught the young captain's attention.

"Welcome home, Misato! Your home early?"

"Yeah, I have to get back to HQ though, they want Shiro to give details on the Devil System." She explained, walking in as Asuka dumped the rest of the spice into the sink. Misato glanced at it, before stopping fully to see Asuka's work giving off smoke from the pot. "Oh, what's all this? Cooking for Shinji and Shiro huh?"

Asuka's face flashed crimson before she quickly covered her tools and, sending any other ingredients across the side. "N-No it's not for Shinji!" Asuka cried out, looking away. "It's uh, for Hikari! Yeah, that it!'

"Pfft," Misato had to hold her giggle in as she continued her taunt. "Just what is it with female pilots getting all romantic with Shinji and Shiro?"

"Excuse me? Me, compared to that-that pet!"

"Yeah, your right." Misato responded, pulling out the pair of envelopes. "Rei seems to want something grander."

"Huh?"

"Rei, in a sense, thinks herself as a cupid." Misato explained, handing Asuka an enveloped from Rei. "In truth, she wants to be the bond that fuses Shinji and Shiro's relationship with the commander, and make it more family friendly. And her strategy seems to start with a meal where she makes the food."

"It's so straightforward it might just work," She continued, looking at Asuka's surprised look before her eyes looked down to the envelope. "Getting father and sons together requires a lot of strength."

"All that for the Idiot and the experiment boy?"

"It's a surprise, so don't tell the pair okay?" Her guardian-friend asked, winking with a smile.

Asuka simply glared before snatching the envelope away, wincing at her bandaged finger. "Oh course I won't!" She growled, before Misato simply nodded.

* * *

 **International Project E Agency containment facility, NERV HQ**

Hours seemed to pass since then as at the very bottom of NERV laid a facility. A facility, sadly, owned by the UN. And the UN, just to add injury to insult, they now rented Unit-02 and Unit-04.

Unit-02's hands hovered silently in the air, top arms held in place by a large tune fork like machine as its lifeless eyes stared up along with them. Its ankles were found in a similar fashion, held together in a large rectangular block. A large claw slowly moved down from the machines center, clamping onto the unarmored Unit-02's chest. A second later the claw returned up, revealing a dark maroon colored sphere, in similar design with that of an Angel Core.

Unit-02 then descended down into the beginning storage facility of the UN's IPEA containment facility, the only real proof the UN was in work with NERV. "Unit-02 Core separation has been complete." A PA system announced, with people monitoring the machinery and Unit-02 as it was lowered.

"Why is my Unit-02 being sealed off?!" Asuka continued to ask, much to Misato's irritancy. For the past few days, the Vatican Treaty had been tugging their necks, and right now it was doings it's best to piss Misato off.

"You know about the Vatican Treaty, Asuka. You can't say you don't." Ritsuko stated, getting any fury from Asuka off the poor Colonel. "This is the price we pay for getting Unit-03."

"So why not just seal Unit-00 and 04 then? Unit-00 can't get into any more fights and I doubt anyone here trusts that Veele guy!" Asuka asked, still furious at this motion. Why an untested EVA had to be used more than a perfectly functioning EVA made no sense!

" _ **Because Unit-02's passport is still under UN control."**_ The three looked up to VEELE riding Unit-04's shoe toe. The SEELE agent jumped off and to Unit-02's hand before landing gracefully onto the platform with them. _**"Besides, there ain't much we can do on our side either..."**_

"Yeah, and the committee won't let Unit-02 resurface otherwise." Misato murmured, glancing to Unit-04 and the under process Unit-04. It was still good to have 3 working EVA's, yes, bit this also allowed VEELE to more discrete around the base and do God knows what. The one place they have control of everything, and now they have zero control over SEELE's lapdog. _Great…._ She thought, looking to Asuka's concerned look. "It's not so bad! I mean, yeah Unit-02 is down for now but that doesn't mean it won't be used again."

"Being used isn't the problem Misato," Asuka explained in a worried tone, glancing to Unit-02 as it went beyond the platforms line of sight. "It's just…. I… I don't trust the UN, you know? They're known for making brash decision and-"

" _ **If you're so concerned about them pickpocketing Unit-02 for study then don't be, they'll more than likely going after mine."**_ VEELE interrupted, gaining their looks. _**"Unit-04 is one of the few more advanced EVA's, using an Artificial Intelligence along with the ability to cope with more adult aged people, and that factor allows most people to see an opportunity when there's no pilot for it."**_

"Great," Misato said sarcastically to VEELE. "Now we have to worry about an EVA that probably can't walk correctly and the possibility that you're EVA that can synch with anyone… Fan-freaking-tastic…."

"Not true, Unit-04 can't be remotely activated, nor can Unit-02." Ritsuko informed, watching Unit-04 slowly lower as the IPEA containment gate began closing. "Besides, we had both EVA's Cores and Entry Plugs removed, so they won't be on for a while now."

"Either way, Asuka and I are suspended by the UN's decision." VEELE sighed, leaning onto the railing beside them. "God knows were fucked….."

"Hey, Shinji and Shiro aren't that bad at piloting!" Misato reassured. "And we have Unit-00 to, granted it's under repairs."

"In the end, EVA's are just combat weapons." Ritsuko stated, turning away from Asuka's distressed and angered look. "We have backups for everything."

" _ **Say's the woman who doesn't fight in EVA…."**_ VEELE remarked, before he leaned off and made his leave. This, so far, was going to his exact plan. He'd feared Unit-02 would be on standby before Unit-04, but the committee clearly had its ways of "negotiating" with the UN.

* * *

VEELE and Asuka stood by one another, silent as they waited for the elevator. "So, tell me… SEELE Boy, how did you wind up working for Old Man Ikari?" she asked, looking to the masked EVA agent.

" _ **Simple, grandfather had me enlisted before I was even born."**_ VEELE explained, tapping gently on his mask. _**"My lungs were unfortunately burned during an explosion at my home, this mask serves as an Oxygen supplier, connecting with my artificial lung systems. My father works as part of the Committee, and my grandfather commands the German NERV base and is Chairman of Germany, occasionally pointing out tips for my father."**_

"Great to see someone else has been working with NERV since youth." Asuka remarked, giving a tiny smirk to the masked agent. The elevator finally rang, revealing alone Rei in the room. Asuka blinked at the albino girl's presence, before it turned into a glare she built up as she entered the elevator. "Hope to see you soon, mask boy."

" _ **Whatever, red."**_ Was all VEELE replied before he turned to make his leave to God-knows-where. _**"See you later…"**_

The elevator shut, and VEELE immediately walked right back to where he'd came from. Back down below, back to his Unit-04-No, his edged armor and Lance which would rip apart Yui and Gendo Ikari's legacy; EVA and child.

Just as predicted, the IPEA lock was bolted shut on the facility entrance. _**"Fools to the end…"**_ He taunted to himself, his mask flashed a multitude of colors before it created the design of a visor and small indications where a face would be. _**"They should really know never to trust someone like me. Ikari was smart, but he wasn't good at keeping me in check like his child and the Experiment."**_

The IPEA doors hissed, light shining out as a crane rushed down. A second later it rose, pulling with it the replica Lance of Longinus form Ramiel's defeat. _**"Its time."**_ He whispered, placing a hand to his Lance. The lance began shimmering vividly, before it began reducing in size till it was a foot or 2 taller than he was. _**"Bardiel's time has come, and now he will bow to**_ **me** _ **."**_

* * *

 **Next day, EVA Cages**

" _The first unmanned solo Dummy and Devil System tests will commence at Cage 7 & Cage 8_…." The speakers went on, though Cmdr. Ikari gave no concern as he gently graced the Devil System Entry Plug. It was sleek, completely black with crimson blood red stripes half across the Plug. On the side were the words: US DEVIL SYSTEM PRODIGIUM-01.

Misato watched the Commander and Sub-Commander as they studied the device, the Devil system being implanted into Unit-01 and Dummy System into Unit Null. "So that's the Devil System…" She murmured, watching with concern as Hyuga spoke behind her.

"Yeah, though I heard it was in A.I on its own, it's much more advanced than the Dummy System." He explained. "And to think that it can make its own decision and an A.T Field, it's quite literally a living Terminator."

"Yeah, one the size of an office building." Misato looked more, leaning lightly to see the command seat of the Plug. It seemed like a normal control seat, the only real difference being a visor and a device to cover the pilot's hands and keep physical injuries to a minimum. _This is insane,_ she thought while the Commander spoke with Prof. Fuyutsuki. _An A.I with the ability to have independent thoughts, on its own, is disturbing. What happens if it starts questioning NERV, or worse asks of SEELE and the Human Instrumentality Project? I need to ask Kaji, hopefully he knows a bit more about this than I think._

* * *

 **Tokyo-3 bar**

"It-it makes no sense, Ryoji! No fucking sense!" Misato yelled, hiccupping as she slammed another beer down. "The hell's the point of having a pilot when you have a perfect Dummy or Devil System thing to do it?!"

 _Such a very casual meeting indeed,_ Kaji sarcastically thought to himself.

"Well it's got something to do with whatever's sealed off at Golgotha Base," Kaji explained, leaning slightly bask as Misato leaned completely over the table. "That and whatever was at the US Branch is something none of us know about."

I honestly don't get it, letting the Terminator pilot EVA!" Misato continued, taking up her been cup.

"So you think humans should pilot EVA and A.I's should…?"

"Humans pilot EVA, A.I's handle paper machines and simple crap!" Misato snapped.

"Man, you must really trust the pilots a lot. Now that I think more about it, you trust Shinji because he's just that, Shinji Ikari."

"Yeah, I do…. But aside from that, tell me you have something on SEELE and the Commanders?" Misato abruptly asked, thought Kaji knew that was why they were here. While they hated the idea of a machine pilot the world's deadliest weapon, SEELE fueled their hatred more than ever.

Kaji paused, his smile replaced with a look of seriousness as he leaned forward. "If that's what you want info on, look no further than here." He whispered, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I have to…" Misato whispered, a haunting memory of Second Impact flashing through her mind as she looked to her ex. "The Human Instrumentality Project…. Just what is NERV's _real_ goal?"

Kaji frowned. "That I'm afraid, is something only SEELE and the commanders know about." He replied, leaning back. "Tell me, what did Shiro state about the Devil System?"

"Nothing positive," Misato said, flustered as she placed her elbow to the table. "Shiro hated the idea of an A.I at the controls, explained VEELE was the prototype test pilot for it. It's why he wears a mask and why his lungs are replaced by metal…."

"Great… Now we have to deal with A.I's and the agent of SEELE going lord knows what…." Kaji sighed, looking to Misato's distressed look. "It's been the longest of times since we ate on good terms, and even now we still talk about work."

"Not like back than…." Misato murmured, feeling her eyes slightly water at the old memories. The happy ones, before NERV and the Angels. Before placing living, breathing _children_ into the pilot seat. "We carry so many burdens with the things we learn."

"And we can't be selfish because of it anymore." Kaji finished.

"And even now, Shinji and the others carry not only ours but worse burdens themselves." Misato stated.

"Yeah, but what choice do we have? No one has the will to make a change for EVA to be adult pilots because they found a solution for the Angels, and even then we'd all be like Shiro."

"Yeah…." All of a sudden, Misato's phone buzzed and the Colonel turned to see what it was. A message from Ritsuko, asking about who'd pilot Unit-03. "I thought we settled on Asuka….?"

"Must be to confirm it." Kaji suggested, taking a sip of his drink. "Besides, you're responsible for personnel selections."

"Right…." Misato whispered, looking to her phone as she brushed her hair to the side. "But Unit-03's test was pushed back due to its arrival and Matsushiro's pre-preparation. And it had to be _that_ day, of all other days…."

* * *

Unit-03's activation day… The same day the pets having her meal party?" Asuka sighed. This was getting worse at it continued, and Unit-03 would probably take the fucking cake with errors and failure. "I hope I don't regret this…."

* * *

Unit-03, meanwhile, had now arrived at Matsushiro Base and was being gently taking to the metal paneling it would be stationed to. The large transport slowly descended with the roar of engines, slowly allowing the EVA in its cross like transport to enter the base.

Little did anyone know, that the EVA was alive, and breathing, and internally active.

And Bardiel, sadly, was not known for waiting long.

* * *

The next day, Unit-03 was set for launch. VTOLS and trucks raced across Earth to the blue Evangelion, which sat dormant as if in slumber. Misato and Asuka managed to make it in time to Matsushiro Base just as things were getting set.

" _You have one new voice message."_ Asuka haled her phone to her ear, waiting for the machine to pass the message. _"Okay, Rei you can talk now."_

Silence met the young redhead's ears, which got to her annoyance and made her finger twitch on the end button. Before her finger moved, Asuka blinked in surprise at the message. _"Thank you."_ Was all that the First said before the message had ended.

Asuka couldn't help but smile at the words, it showed that Rei had emotions more than she thought, and that Rei had real feelings for Shinji and Shiro. _Shiro feels as if like an older sibling to me, and Shinji makes my heart feels warm and fuzzy,_ she recalled the First Child's words.

"Man, that Rei must be dumb or something!" Asuka taunted, flipping her phone closed. "All I wanted was to test the damn EVA!"

Asuka looked out the window, trying her hardest not to glance at Misato's grinning face. "If… If I uh like Unit-03 can we paint it red like Unit-02?" She asked abruptly, trying to change the subject and fast.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

Shiro meanwhile, rushed through the depths of NERV, intent on finding VEELE. It was an order he'd received from Commander Ikari in person, who explained VEELE was to be kept away from the IPEA Facility of EVA Cages, at all costs. he didn't know why he was given the order, but nevertheless he searched for the SEELE agent. It didn't sit right with the Sixth Child, the reality was he'd felt VEELE was… Off.

Very off.

Not off in the sense of more sane of insane, but more strategic than before.

He felt inside that VEELE had defected. Not just from NERV, but from SEELE too. If that was the case, then both sides now had a powerful enemy with a power hungry Angel- No, EVA under the command of an adult child on a sugar rush.

He recalled VEELE during his time at the US Branch, how he was extremely childish and _very_ much on the insane side of life. He older Ikari sibling shivered at the haunting memory of VEELE's face above him, with Shiro strapped to a surgical table with multiple surgery tools on the left and _many_ metal plating's on the right, laughing like he was watching a comedy.

He remembered all of it, he still felt phantom pains at time if he was hurt in EVA or simply talking or waiting. Yet through all of that, Shiro still moved to get to Shinji. Shinji was what kept him alive, the one who fed hope to the older brother that he'd see his sibling someday.

Aside from Shinji, VEELE and his Null Unit, the only other person he recalled was his aunt. She was trapped when she arrived, her body and soul stuck in Unit-05 before it let her out. She wasn't really his mother or the Commander's sister, but more of a very close family friend to their mother. He only hoped she was spared the pain of the Project Prodigium Experiment.

All of a sudden, a loud metal clang grew from the IPEA Facility, snapping the Sixth out of his memory. Shiro, realizing this was possibly VEELE, rushed forward. "VEELE!" He yelled the agent's name out, rushing through the door to find Unit-04 out of its locks, holding a Lance of Longinus in one hand. "I knew it was you, VEELE!"

" _ **Well, well, well if it isn't Shiro Ikari, the Experiment Child!"**_ VEELE's voice cackled horrifically, his EVA thrusting its Lance forward. Shiro jumped from the platform, letting it become sliced -04 sent its fist flying, trying to grab the Sixth. Shiro jumped and ran from side to side, trying to confuse VEELE. _**"I'll finish what should have ended. Your death will bring me and my father salvation, and Experiment that escaped will finally end here!"**_

"I knew it, your father DID order the Experiment, didn't he?!" Shiro questioned, jumping to the side. The jumped, sadly, failed as Unit-04 swatted Shiro across the chamber, sending him flying into metal.

" _ **Yes, he was! And I'm glad to see the Experiment wasn't a fail after all!"**_ VEELE laughed insanely,

Unit-04 thrusting its fist forward. Shiro felt himself slid down, in time too as Unit-04's crushed the metal where he once was. _**"Honestly, I didn't think you'd survive it. An Experiment meant to fuse the mind of a Dummy and Devil System into one human soul, then have it fuse with an EVA! Yet, clearly you and Mari did as your Unit Null still-!"**_

VEELE was cut off by a large metal shrapnel sent flying at Unit-04'd head, making him duck the EVA's head down. Rushing in came Unit Null, roaring loudly as it threw forward a weapon. The weapon was Unit-04's silver, black and red Rapid Borer Drills. The drills made the forearms twice as large, growing larger as they ended with three large drills.

"Hell yes!" Shiro rushed forward, jumping up as Null Unit grabbed him in time, moving him to the Entry Plug slot. Once Shiro was in, he tossed his helmet aside and rushing Null Unit forward. "Your going to die here, you fucking cunt!"

Null Unit roared as it charged forward, drills screeching at the drills carved into Unit-04's shoulder pylon. VEELE simply laughed as his EVA cried in pain. _**"You fucking tool! You really think I'd be using the common Entry Plug?"**_ He laughed, pulling the Lance up and slicing forward. Null Unit ducked down, a shoulder pylon being cut off. Unit-04's second pylon opened, allowing a plethora of wires to shoot to Null Unit's arm. The wires exploded in electricity and tugged Unit Null forward, making it and Shiro cry out in pain.

Shiro quickly cut the wires off with the drills, before forcing one into Unit-04's side. Unit-04 pulled back, punching Null Unit back and forcing its head to hug the wall.

Unit-04 grabbed Null Unit by its neck, its other hand holding the Lance pulling up _ **. "Hope you don't need these!"**_ VEELE laughed at the top of his lungs as he plunged the Lance into Null Unit's "eyes" forcing the Lance through the head and cutting the top clean off.

Shiro screamed in pure pain before his body fell onto the ground, wheezing with a horrid cough of blood. _**"Pathetic."**_ Shiro heard VEELE speak up. His voice more than ever like a child. _**"You couldn't even face me on you own like before, some pilot you are…"**_

" _ **Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Bardiel has more than likely woken up and I need to deal with Yui and Shinji."**_ Shiro coughed in response, struggling to pull himself up. He winced and gasped in air as he felt Unit-04 crush Null Unit's thigh, ripping it off the pubic armor area and tossing it down the IPEA facility. A second later, Null Unit's left drills as tugged off, now in Unit-04's hand. _**"Don't worry, I'm sure Gendo will have use for your body. Well, see you later, Number 13!"**_

Shiro's eyes watered with blood and pure hatred at the calling of his old "title" chocking for air as he saw Unit-04 climb steadily up the shaft. He felt the lights in the Entry Plug begin shutting off, and felt his breathing become lower. "I'm sorry….. I failed, mom…." he murmured, before his vision gave out. "But... I'm not dying here... Not with Shinji's life on the line..."

He didn't see it, but the Entry Plug now flashed red as two sets of long arm like machine moved to cover his hands, a visor moving to cover his face. "Dummy Plug System backdoor 938. Codeword: Zathura..." He spoke with what power he had, sighing as LCL continued to try to heal him.

 _ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE. DUMMY PLUG SYSTEM- SYSTEM-SYSTEM…."_ The Plug began to static as the green flashed green now, fully replacing the red aura. **"Devil System Zathura-02, now active. Initiating healing processing..."**

* * *

 **Central Dogma Command Center, NERV HQ**

"What's the extent of the damage?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking to Shigeru with stern, yet hidden worry.

"Unknown, sir. The explosion was centered on the provisional testing Cage." Shigeru explained, looking to his screen. The command center, like himself, was rushing with fury and fear to control the situation as good as possible.

"We've confirmed the destruction of all ground control facilities." Hyuga reported, looking at the red marks on the 3D mapping of the Matsushiro area.

"Send rescue teams and the 3rd Battalion for search and rescue!" The Sub-Commander ordered. "We need to control this before the JSSDF get itchy and intervenes."

"Roger."

"Unknown mobile object detected southwest of the blast site." Hyuga and all others looked to the main screen to see the pattern display around the explosion area. "Patter orange shows no confirmation of EVA or Angel origin."

"Damn, do we have a visual or-?" The Sub Commander was cut off by the sound of a whirling machine behind him.

"Bring all forces to Battle Station level 2, immediately." The three technicians and Fuyutsuki looked to see Cmdr. Ikari's platform rise behind them, his stoic look ever to emotionless.

"Ikari?"

"All personnel to Battle Station Level 2." Cmdr. Ikari repeated, watching with a glare under his glasses. "Have Unit-00 on standby, and Unit-01 fit with the Dummy Plug."

"And Null Unit?"

"Sir, Null Unit just launched form Cage 15!" Maya shouted, making both Commander look with shock. "Wait a minute, I'm getting another report…. Unit-04 just launched moments before Null Unit did!"

"Reclassify Unit-04 as a hostile entity, immediately." Cmdr. Ikari ordered the whole command center now going into Battle Station mode. "Do we have a visual feed from Unit Null's Entry Plug?"

"Patching it through now." The main screen flashed to reveal a horrid image on display. Shiro's chest was seemingly ripped open, with several machine and tubes inside. His hands seemed stapled to the controls by large devices around them, finally ending with his eyes covered by a red and white visor. Maya turned in pure horror, vomiting on the floor as Hyuga moved to help her.

"Shiro, are you there?" Fuyutsuki felt his breath stop as he saw Shiro's chest rise up and down gently. He was alive, but because of God know what methods. "Shiro, are you-?"

 _"Yes…. Yes I am here…."_ Shiro's voice was sore and drained, this throat burning worse than ever., but he was very glad to be still alive. _"Un…. Unit-04…. VEELE has the replica Lance…. He's on his way to…. Destroy Unit-01 with Unit-03…."_

Gendo's eyes widened, and his hands slammed onto the metal table as he stood up. "All EVA are to destroy Unit-04 effective immediately!" He ordered loudly, making the command center silent with fear. This was the first time the Commander have ever showed emotion, and it was pure anger that exited his voice. "Unit-04 is to be designated as hijacked and lost. I am now taking command of this situation as of now."

"We have a visual feed from the Toomi area. Patching through now to main monitor." The screen flashed, revealing a mountain side. Moving past the mountain came Unit-03, growling slightly as its forearms now reached just above its feet.

"We should have known." Fuyutsuki walked calmly next to Gendo, watching the problem move as well. This was not planned, and Angel able to possess an EVA was never thought of. Cleary they needed more than just a few "preparations" like they believed. "This is not as planned."

"Transmit the deactivation signal." The Commander ordered, sitting back down while watching the monitor with unease. If an Angel was able to commandeer an Evangelion, then it had a straight shot for reaching Terminal Dogma. This was bad, VERY Bad. "Force eject the Entry Plug."

The back of Unit-03's Entry Plug cover exploded, revealing an Entry Plug just close to escaping. The Plug was covered by a pulsing blue skin like substance, holding the Plug in place. "No good, the deactivation system and ejection codes aren't being recognized!" Maya exclaimed. "A core-like structure is now covering the Entry Plug area."

"Analysis Pattern confirmed blue. It's a… It's an Angel, sir." Hyuga finished with fear. This was not good: not only was there an Angel in an EVA's body, but it also housed a hostage along with it.

"Evangelion Unit-03 is hereby abandoned, and now is to be designated as the Ninth Angel." The Commander stated, fixing his hands.

* * *

 **Unit-01 Entry Plug, Toomi district**

" _Target is approaching."_ Shinji looked up with a glare to see the object in the distance. The one day Rei was having a special event for him and Shiro, and this fucker comes in to mess it up. _Your so fucking dead, whatever Angel you are_ he thought to himself. _"Prepare for ground assault. Anti-Invasion team is now engaging."_

The tank battalion in front of Unit-01 began firing round after round at the object, its silhouette now appearing behind the setting sun. "Wait…. No, no it can't be…." Shinji's eyes slowly widened, his glare replaced by shock and steadily rising fear. "An Angel… That's the Ninth Angel?!"

" _Correct, it is our target."_ Cmdr. Ikari replied.

"Our target is… Unit-03…. An EVA?" Shinji whispered to himself, watching the bullets fly of the blue and white armor like raindrops. "Oh God please no…."

" _Target is approaching!"_ Shinji heard his father state. _"You are to terminate immediately!"_

"But, the target…" Shinji didn't dare finish his sentence. He feared one thing, one horrendous thing that would be true in the end. The Ninth Angel, Bardiel walked gracefully, as if a sleeping giant harshly woken from slumber by the humans around it. "Wasn't Asuka in that… Thing?"

"Oh God, Asuka…." Shinji felt his breathing grow fast and his heart drop down as he saw Bardiel's jaw open, moving loosely as it walked forward. Once it was good distance from Unit-01, which now stood fully up, Bardiel stopped dead in its tracks.

Bardiel gave a screech of pure fury and rage, a halo flashing above its head as it went on feet and hands and _flew_ into the air! Unit-01 looked up to see Bardiel flying right towards it, body spinning with limbs twisting and turning as it red eyes staked Unit-01's form.

Its hands and feet slammed into Unit-01, sending the EVA to the floor with an earth quacking thud. Bardiel crashed onto the water, glaring at Unit-01 as it rushed to its feet. "Damn it, Angel fucking bastard…" Shinji uttered, glaring at Bardiel before his EVA's camera caught sight of the sticky blue substance covering Unit-03's Entry Plug. Shinji gasped, before he pulled out his Progressive Knife and charged forward. "I knew it! Asuka IS in there!"

Bardiel slammed its arms across the ground, before they extended like elastic and clutched Unit-01's neck. The Ninth roared as it sent its other hand up, ringing the neck of the false First Angel, Adam.

Shinji felt his throat begin tightening as Unit-01 was send back, slamming into the mountain sides. Bardiel roared, and was about to rush forward before a large object slammed fast into its left arm. It screamed as it was sent flying, arms flying like crazy as it went flying across the mountain ranges.

"What the…." Shinji's eyes widened as he saw the object. "Its Null Unit! It's Shiro!"

"S-Sorry about that…. Couldn't make it as earlier as I hoped…" Shiro wheezed out, pulling his head up more to get a better look.

"Shiro, are you alright?!" Shinji cried out, looking up and down and Null Unit's form, It's shoulder pylon and left thigh were badly damaged, but somehow the EVA sat still standing. The top of its head, just above its now cut open "eyes" as completely sliced off, letting blood drip down the opening and onto the head. "Your-Your EVA its-!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Shiro finally forces out, the right Rapid Borer spinning to life as Null Unit gave a roar of rage. "It'll take a lot more than that masked psychopath VEELE to stop me!"

Null Unit took a step forward, before an all too familiar blue Lance slammed before it. Shinji gasped and looked back to Bardiel, which now stood tall, standing beside Unit-04. _**"Guess the cats out of the bag now…"**_ VEELE's voice rang through both Entry Plugs and the NERV Command Center. _ **"I am a physical human manifestation of the Ninth Angel, Bardiel. One human, who now possesses your own weapon, Evangelion Unit-04! And with it, I will kill you all with this empty body!"**_

Unit-04's jaw exploded off, revealing several tendril like tongues ending with sharp metal teeth. _**"If only you were with us earlier, Shinji! You would have seen me kick your brother's ass!"**_ VEELE continued, now fueling Shinji's rage. _**"Then again, that's what you get for having a mother who left you to die and an Experiment gone wrong for a brother!"**_

"Oh you're so dead, you freak!" Shinji yelled in rage, his EVA growling as well. Moving next to Null Unit, Shinji grabbed the replica Lance and pulled it into the air. "I'll kill you for this!"

" _ **Good, better late than never!"**_ VEELE laughed as Bardiel roared almost what was a laugh next to him, shoulder pylons exploding to form a pair of humanoid like arms on the shoulder blades. Unit-04's Rapid Borer began spinning as the 4 stood before one another; good vs evil, EVA vs EVA. Human vs Angel. _**"Let's do this!"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh boy, this is going to get ugly isn't it?! We're having a fucking EVA Battle Royal, thats that's coming up in the next chapter! Hope you like the story so far, review what you think and what you might happen.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightofZ3R0 signing off!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"_  
Thoughts- _Hello_  
VEELE _ **-"Hello"**_  
A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: NERV Devils vs Adam's Angels**

 **Toomi district, 2 miles east of Tokyo-3**

Null Unit and Unit-01 stood before the twin possessed Angels, with stood like dark leviathans stalking prey. The wind was silent, as was any sound coming from NERV HQ through the communications. Shiro held his controls tight under the "restraints" of the Devil System Zathura-01, most of his bleeding moved to his left eye like tears, traveling down his cheek. **"Sir, once Unit-04 begins full manifestation we will not be able to kill Agent VEELE."** Zathura stated, its voice calm yet held at its panicle of power.

"How long do we have?" Shiro heard a light click, and saw he hands were free from the restraints.

 **"2 hours** **at best calculations. We will need to disable the EVA, then destroy VEELE's custom Entry Plug."**

Shinji stood by his siblings Evangelion, his fingers quietly tapping the control grips as he stared Bardiel down. Bardiel used speed and agility to its advantage, meaning it would be probably faster than the Pallet Rifle or minigun. And Unit-04 specialized similar, though focused more on ground combat. The Ninth Angel seemingly taunted him, giving a twisted chuckle through its now pulsing blue throat. "Shiro…. The Lance." Shinji spoke finally, glancing down at the replica Lance of Longinus in his Unit's hand. "Veele's Lance replica!"

" _Yeah, what about it?"_

"The normal Lance is able to control Lilith, right? Well maybe that's works in the same way for EVA's and Angels too." Shinji deep down felt this was a long shot; the chances of Lilith being somehow connecting to EVA and its nervous system was _very_ slim to none. But what other choice did they have? The Rapid Borer and standard NERV EVA weapons wouldn't do jack to either EVA/Angel's A.T Field, and the Lance was possibly the only good weapon for close range combat.

" _So you're saying we use the Lance on both EVA's, rescue Asuka and kill VEELE in under an hour?"_ Shinji stared his sibling down, before he shrugged with a cheeky smile. Shiro's response was a simple chuckle, before turning back to their enemies. _"This is insane… I like it, let's do it!"_

Both EVA's roared, and Unit-04 with Bardiel rushed forward. The Earth shook under the booming footsteps as EVA and Angel went all out on either or, landing blows on the shoulder or legs. Unit-04 charged Unit-01, its tendril like jaw widening with a shriek as its Rapid Borer came to life. _**"DIE!"**_ VEELE's voice screeched out, sounding more demonic than human.

Unit-01 swung the Lance across, making Unit-04 duck with an attempted swipe of its feet. Shinji pulled his EVA high from Unit-04, before giving a roar of attack as he plunged the Lances prongs into Unit-04's abdomen. VEELE's EVA cried in pain as VEELE coughed. _**"Damn you, Yui!"**_

"Shiro!" Shinji cried out.

" _I'm on it!"_ Null Unit forced its Rapid Borer into Bardiel and ducked from its swipe maneuver, rolling behind Unit-04 and taking the prongs of Veele's old Lance. Pulling fast and with extreme power, Null Unit pulled the Lance through Unit-04's abdomen, sending the EVA's blood and armor parts everywhere. _"You know, the quickest way to a man's heart is through the stomach. I figure it works the same for Angels!"_

" _ **Rgh, SHUT UP!"**_

Unit-04 struggled to rise, but was forced down but Shinji as his EVA tore the lower half of Unit-04 apart with Null Unit's previous Rapid Borer, the pilot screaming his lungs out in pure rage. He would have gotten farther in VEELE's death, had it not been for Bardiel closing in from behind.

Bardiel jumped towards Unit-01 just as it turned to face the Ninth Angel, screeching at is landed before the purple EVA. Unit-01 send back onto the mountain side, once more in a chock hold. This time, though, Shinji had an idea of what to do. Unit-01's leg bent in, before releasing a powerful kick which broke Bardiel's right leg, forcing a loud crack out of the bent in leg.

Bardiel screeched in pain as it toppled over, before it was held down by Null Unit. "Hurry, grab Asuka!" Shiro yelled out, struggling to hold the Angel with his falling apart EVA. Unit-01 rushed forward, slamming into Bardiel's face as it clutched the Entry Plug. Bardiel struggled, trying to grab anything it could to stop either EVA, but got close enough to hit VEELE's replica Lance across from the fight.

"Got it! Yes!" Shinji cheered, before he cried out in shock. Bardiel's eyes flashed red, and the shoulder pylons burst off to reveal a newly formed pair of humanoid arms. The new arms wasted no time in grabbing Unit-01, tossing it aside as Null Unit was forced to let go. As Unit-01 was sent flying, Asuka's Entry Plug was grabbed by a sudden tug which came from the blue infection like membrane, which had formed a long tendril, and pulled back into its center slot. "NO!"

"Damn, this is not going well!" Shiro grunted, jerking his controls back. "Zathura, report!"

" **We've got multiple injuries on the left arm, our shoulder pylons got taken down after Veele's previous assault on us, and we've lost a chunk of our left thigh."** Zathura explained, pulling up a front view of Null Unit with red colored in parts on certain areas. "Luckily we still have movement and- DUCK!"

Null Unit ducked in time as Unit-04, now only the torso and above, flew above them and crashed into the dirt. "Oh fuck me….' Shiro whispered, pulling the Lance up as Unit-04 'stood' up.

" _ **I won't let you kill US! WE have every right to keep EVA, OUR father YOU stole from US!"**_ VEELE's voice began to grow loud and low, as it trying to find the right tone to speak. Inside his Entry Plug, the blue skin like material Bardiel possess covered him whole, keeping his hands almost fused to the controls. His mask began cracking at the seams, static flashing outside it as his voice rose louder. _**"YOU WON'T KEEP FATHER ADAM FROM US, FAKERS!"**_

Unit-04's back exploded into a plethora of blue and red blood as Unit-04 gave one last choked out wheeze of pain. Its metal body fell to the ground with a thunderous thud as the new creature rose from its carcass. The being seemed to have a stick figure like body, hands and chest covered by the Unit-04's previous armor.

It fingers were now sharp and atop its neck sat a large red sphere, its Core. The Core split into four slices, creating veins of blue and red which formed into an head, though it housed the mask of VEELE for a face. "Jesus Christ…" Shiro and Shinji watched in horror as Bardiel screeched and landed behind the new creature, which pulsed red veins all across its red body. "What are you?!"

" _ **Don't you get it? I am the GOD Angel, Bardiel! The Angel of Hail and soul prodigy to Adam, First Angel of the Ancestral Race!"**_ 'VEELE's' voice echoed across the mountains and all of Japan, with Bardiel seemingly helping to amplify his words. _**"And as such, I will stop at nothing to take what is rightfully mine!**_ _**YOUR GOD, LILITH!"**_

VEELE's 'face' fired a beam of energy which tore through the ground. Shinji and Shiro's voices screamed in fear as they descended through the EVA size manhole, horrifyingly enough right into the far side of the Geo-Front. "Shit, we're in the Geo-Front!" Shiro screamed in fear, forcing his Eva up as Unit-01 sprinted towards the far lake. "Command!"

* * *

 **Command Center**

"Roger, all Anti-Angel ballistic missiles open fire!" Fuyutsuki ordered out, the whole chamber now roaring with red alerts and sirens. Missile silos fired endless rounds at the ceiling opening, only helping to open the hole more than before. VEELE's head peered through the hole, revealing its A.T Field as it descended. It, and Unit-03 or Bardiel, had completely fused into a twisted creatures. "My god what is that….?"

"That is the _true_ form of Bardiel, the Ninth Angel." Cmdr. Ikari finally spoke to his colleague, glaring at the image of the Angel. Bardiel and VEELE had fused into a six armed EVA/Angel hybrid, the previous Unit's arm and leg armor covering certain arms with Unit-04's chest and armor still at its center. VEELE's mask split into several tendrils, revealing a demonic reconfiguration of Unit-03's original face surrounded by the now blood dripping tendrils. "It appears to be a powerful infection and contamination-type, with a possible human manifestation as the Dead Sea Scrolls once predicted. Though I had my doubts the manifest would come in the form of SEELE's own agent."

* * *

Bardiel/VEELE's bent forward, as if giving a bow and revealing the still captive Entry Plug it held. "Asuka!" Shinji cried out, before he rushed forward. Bardiel/VEELE simply forced its A.T Field up, fast and painful as it send Unit-01 flying back.

 _"Shinji!"_ Shiro's voice cried out, before his EVA to the Angel. _"Leave him alone you freak of nature!"_ Null Unit rushed forward, moving to try and grab the Plug. All of a sudden, Bardiel/VEELE threw and object at it, forcing Null Unit to raise its A.T Field. That's when Shiro realized what it was. "The-The replica Lance…."

Horrifyingly enough, the blue Lance cut right through his A.T Field and cut right into the Field, burrowing into Null Unit's chest and neck. The Entry Plug was scrapped badly, with Shiro's whole left arm being completely torn off. Shiro screamed in pain as his arms and chest began bleeding beyond healing, finally dying into a coughing fit as he lost conscious.

Null Unit slumped back, a final whirl of energy dying out before resting on its knees in the blue lake as a shadow flashed past it.

"Shiro!" The Third Child gasped out, before crying out in pain. Bardiel/VEELE, or rather just Bardiel at this point, managed to slip by the assault Null Unit took and surprise attack Unit-01. Unit-01 now found itself dragged to the side of NERV HQ's pyramid, being once more choked to death. _**"Hey…. Hey….. Shinji? You're….. You're losing again!"**_ VEELE's voice taunted through the surprisingly functioning Unit-03 outer speakers. Unit-01's pilot snarled, trying to pull off the arms before a pair grabbed its arms and forced them away. _**"Oh look at that…. You're losing even more! Just like when you fought Sachiel, and Ramiel AND now ME!"**_

"God, just shut the fuck up already!" Shinji bellowed out, gasping as he felt a now burning sensation over his neck. On Bardiel's hands, the same blue membrane began infecting Unit-01's neck, trying to fuse the EVA with its body like before.

" _Unit-01's neck armors being contaminated at the cervical vertebrae!"_

" _Contamination levels are confirmed, they've reached Layer 6,200!"_

" _Unit-01's A.T Field is failing!"_

" _Life support systems are going down!"_

" _Cut synchronization down by 28%!"_

" _No, wait." Shinji glanced to the screen at the Commander's voice._

" _But… Sir?"_

" _Shinji,"_ Cmdr. Ikari spoke up, more in a scolding tone than commanding tone. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"What are you...? Blind? Asuka's in that Plug!" Shinji choked out, wincing more as his neck physically looked to be choked.

" _Irrelevant. That thing is an Angel! That this is our enemy!"_

"I can't! It's one thing to kill an Angel, it's _certainly_ another to kill and innocent human!" Shinji tried to reason. He didn't get it, the mission was to kill Bardiel and VEELE. Why did the Commander want Asuka dead?! It made no sense to kill her!

" _Then you will die."_ Came the cold reply.

"Fine! At least I'll die knowing I dragged whatever insane project you have down with me!" Shinji finally snapped out, gasping air as his neck was continuously ringed out. "Besides, it beats being a murder anyway _you_ see it!"

* * *

"Cut all synchronization levels with Unit-01 and the Third Child." Cmdr. Ikari order, his voice now itching to let out his anger. How dare this child, this useless tool try to take what he'd work so long for! No, he wouldn't let it slide. Not when his Yui was so close to being brought back!

"What?!"

"Ikari?!" Fuyutsuki gasped out. He realized now that Ikari had no longer cared for his son, alive or dead. It was perfectly clear to that he didn't care for the well-being of the base, as the fight was literally above their ceiling.

"C-Cut the sync levels?" Maya stuttered out, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Switch all control to the Devil Dummy infusion Prodigium-01." Cmdr. Ikari ordered.

"But sir, the Prodigium A.I is unstable! And with the Dummy System fused, we could have a complete meltdown of the pilot's border ego and metal state!" Maya explained, looking away with worry. "And without Dr. Akagi's directions I can't-"

Cmdr. Ikari's hands slammed onto the table loudly, making Fuyutsuki and the others wince or move away from the angered man. "It's better than the current pilot!" The Commander snapped, fury in his voice at this point. "DO IT!"

"Yes… Yes, sir." _Forgive me Shinji_ , Maya thought with fear as she entered the codes _. God, please don't let me have a made a wrong mistake with this…._

* * *

Outside, Shinji gasped out LCL bubbled as his neck finally ceased to be in pain. He felt his head fly down to catch air, or LCL, before he noticed his Plug was now enclosed by darkness. Not a second later did it return with a crimson color, and multiple lines of coding passing him by towards the Plugs front.

"W-What the hell?!" He cried out, looking back as he saw a large device rise from behind his control seat. Shinji tried to pull his hands away, but the devices 'arms' shot out powerful tape like substances which pulled his hands back to the controls. "Let go!"

Shinji struggled to move, before a large visor like device came before his eyes. It latched a pair of wires to his A-10 Connectors, making Shinji gasp at the sudden rising feeling of power. And it wasn't the good type either. The screen flashed, before forming a green eye outlined in bright red with the initials "DSDY SYS.'

"Stop it, what the hell are you doing?!" Shinji yelled out in fear, frustrated and growing rapidly scared of what the outcome would be from this.

* * *

 _"Transfer control to Prodigium are completed."_

 _"All Neural Circuits now connected to the Prodigium System."_

 _"Prodigium now has 208 seconds of power at most remaining, sir. Your orders?"_

"Devil System Prodigium. Your orders are to destroy the EVA and Angel infusion. Confirm command." Cmdr. Ikari spoke out to none in the center, but he certainly got an eerie reply.

" **Command confirmed. I will deal with the threat."** The voice was eerily on tone with Shinji's, almost mocking that of VEELE with a dark tone.

"Release the system, and commence attack!" The Commander ordered, not caring of the concerned looks from Fuyutsuki of any of the other staff.

* * *

Shinji gasped and struggled only more at what the Commander had ordered. "No, NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Shinji finally started screaming out, but it died down by a dark laugher which sounded horrifyingly like _his_ own voice, echoing through the Entry Plug.

Unit-01's eyes flashed bright red, its mouth bolts forced open to let out an ear-pricing screech of hatred and raw power. It's hands clenched, and Shinji watched inside with terror as its arms began pushing Bardiel's up. In a flash, Bardiel not found itself opposite of its original position, now being choked by Unit-01. The purple EVA seemed almost possessed by an Angel was well, its eyes narrowing into dark slits as Bardiel gave a breath of air and the snap of its neck.

" _Is this… The power of Prodigium and the Dummy System….?"_ Shinji heard a voice whisper through the coms.

" _Devil/Dummy System reading are nominal."_

" _Prodigium's control limiters now fully removed."_

All the arms of Bardiel fell loosely to the corpses sides, but it's clear its death was far from over. Unit-01 gave another screech as it flung Bardiel onto the ground by the metal pyramid, face hugging the wall as Unit-0 got to _work_.

Unit-01 began tearing apart Unit-03/Bardiel like a hungry animal, sending metal and blue membrane arms and legs flying across the Geo-Front. Shinji screamed in horror as he watched his own EVA began bearing its inner teeth, biting off arms and pulling out intestines.

Unit-03, though slowly dying, seemed to flash red. Its eye managed to flash a beam of power which tore Unit-01's shoulder pylons clean off. Unit-01, or rather Prodigium, ducked with ease and slammed its fist down onto Unit-03's head with full force. The shockwaves send blood, metal, and many other things flying all across the NERV HQ.

Everyone inside the Command Center watched with horror and fear at the monster, scared as to the power EVA truly possessed under an A.I's control. Maya felt her stomach give way, and she had to turn away to hide her tears and fear from the EVA ripping apart the Angel. Though it didn't sooth her when it came to sill being able to hear Prodigium's laughter and screeches.

Even Rei, who never had left NERV HQ, watched with inner fear. To see EVA become so animalistic was horrifying, and to be able to still have a connection with it seemed almost close to impossible now for Shinji.

"What is this, _Gendo_?!" Shinji yelled out in anger and fear, finally yelling out his father's name. He didn't care, as far as he knew that man wasn't his father. He was a monster. "What are you doing?! Stop please!"

Whether or not the Commander heard this seemed impossible to notice as the man didn't respond.

"Damn it stop already!" Shinji now struggled in his position, trying his hardest to pull out his hands. No luck, the tape like substance kept his hands locked in place, and he'd have to break his hand just to remove the damn machine.

Shinji continued screaming as Prodigium ripped what remained of Unit-03 and Bardiel/VEELE to bits, its jaw landing on an Entry Plug…. And its fist on…. "A-Another Entry Plug?!" Shinji gasped in horror, before the sound of metal creaking caught his attention. "No… NO NO WHAT'S THAT SOUND?!"

Unit-01's jaw began to close more, cracking the membrane like substance across the Entry Plug. "NO, NO STOP IT! GODDMANT IT JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Shinji screamed out, but his voice went silent with fear as the Plug was cracked and completely destroyed, with the horrifying scream of a female. _**"NO,FOR GOD'S SAKE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Shinji's eyes to widened with horror, before he let out a scream of pure horror at the sight and sound of Asuka's scream. His own scream echoed loudly across the Geo-Front, across the fearful NERV crew and silent Gendo Ikari, with a final rainbow appearing above Prodigium.

A few hours later, the recuse team began going through the remains of the Entry Plug. They went first to Null Unit, taking out Shiro and having him quickly rushed to the infirmary as the operation went on with Null Unit taken to the Cages for what repairs could be made.

Prodigium was careful to follow its orders as it lowered the Entry Plug down to the medical staff, quick to take the pilots out. The first was Asuka, who had a large injury over what remained of her left eye and the bleeding outline of one of Unit-01's teeth. She was injured, badly and possible mentally scarred now, but still savable.

Shinji felt his whole body cave in with overriding fear. Fear, horror, and most of all uncontrollable rage. His eyes watered with tears as he saw the second pilot of Unit-03, and his mind went into a fit of pure raging hatred. Shinji let another one of the loudest screams of horror and rage rip pit his mouth, tears falling faster as he stared at the corpse of his friend.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC. I own no songs mentioned through the rest of the story.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"_  
Thoughts- _Hello_  
VEELE _ **-"Hello"**_  
A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Beginning of The End**

 **Matsushiro Base remains**

Misato groaned, her eyes still burning from the powerful flash of energy Bardiel created during its escape. She found herself looking to the dark sky, laying back on a metal bed. Her ears found the sounds of medical staff rushing and calling out for others, with vehicles and machines whirling by or working around her. "I'm… I'm alive?" She whispered out, blinking as she glanced to her side. "Kaji?"

"Yeah, it's me." Kaji replied, smiling at his friend. When he heard the Matsushiro explosion, he immediately rushed over with the search and rescue. When they arrived, the base remains was a giant crater of molten rock that was Matsushiro Mt base.

"W-Where's Ritsuko?"

"Don't worry about her, she actually has fewer injuries than you." Kaji explained, glancing to his side. Standing be several trucks was in fact Ritsuko, ordering troops around and helping any staff injured by the sudden explosion. This incident was bad, it proved SEELE'S point in NERV being unprepared for a internal assault and showed how easy it was to catch the organization off guard.

"Good…." Misato replied, before her smile vanished when the memory of Unit-03 screeching like the Jersey Devil came to her mind. Her eyes show wide with concern, and quickly tried to sit up. "What about Asuka? A-And Unit-03?!"

"Unit-03 was dealt with as the Ninth Angel, codenamed Bardiel." Kaji frowned at Misato's stern look. He feared her reaction to the next words. "Turns out VEELE was an Angel-Humanoid manifestation, and he was killed too…. By Unit-01 and Null."

He grimaced only more at Misato's gasp of shock.

* * *

 **NERV HQ, Geo-Front**

Unit-01 stood atop the NERV HQ pyramid, hands in tight fists as it stared the pointed building down. Shinji's breath was ragged, his eyes burning with anger as he recalled his father's words after the battle. _This is unacceptable, both Null Unit and Unit-02's pilot are replaceable. Their deaths mean little to nothing of concern._ Shinji recalled his words, which only helped to infuriate his anger.

He was even more enraged by the discovery of the second Entry Plug, which as it turned out was VEELE's custom Entry Plug. The Prodigium A.I's second command was, in truth, capture of VEELE and his Entry Plug for study with no exceptions. _I'll kill him, I'll kill for this. For everything he's done!_ He thought through the anger, struggling not to start digging through the shafts that lead below. _"Linking circuits of Unit-01 are cut."_

" _And the ejection signal?"_

" _Rejected from the Entry Plug."_

" _So he's locked himself in…."_

" _Don't do this Shinji!"_ The Third Child looked up to the SOUND ONLY box on his Entry Plug side, listening to Hyuga's attempt at calming him down. It wasn't going to work, nothing would sooth his rage for that… that man! "For God's sake, think about this!"

"Why bother? So I can be 'replaced'? So I can be forced back under the Dummy System Prodigium's control, huh?!" Shinji snapped, gripping the controls tightly. "Don't try to sooth me or anything, Aoba! It isn't working, nothing will! I still have 285 second on my Unit-01. I can destroy the top layer of HQ with that much time."

" _Please Shinji just listen! If it weren't for Command Ikari's decision, you would have been killed!"_ Maya's voice rang out.

"What does it matter if I die anyhow?! All that asshole only cares about is his stupid fucking robot! We could all be dead, the whole world can be burning apart around Gendo-fucking-Ikari and he won't bat a single eye at it!" Shinji snarled out, pulling Unit-01's foot up and stomping it down. "Besides, that has nothing to do with it!"

" _But it's the truth! Shinji, if we hadn't taken over then the Angel would have done that same thing to you!"_

"No shit it is!" Shinji roared, slamming his fists down on the controls. "But I would have preferred it that way!"

" _Why?!"_

"Because at least then Asuka wouldn't be injured by _me_!" Shinji screamed in rage. "That bastard tried to kill her! With my own two fucking hands, and the he had the audacity to turn the damn thing on AFTER Shiro was injured!"

" _But Asuka is ALIVE, Shinji! And Shiro is still breathing, please jut-!"_

"LIAR!"

Unit-01 gave a growl, stomping on the pyramid top faster and faster. "Why?! WHY?! WHAT'S SO SPEACIAL ABOUT UNIT-01, COMMANDER?!" Shinji's voice rang out across all the Geo-Front and the opening above, reaching out across the Earth and night. "WHAT IS IT?! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN TO SAY IT?!"

" _Shinji, stop!"_

"I WANT AN ANSWER ROKUBUNGI, AND YOU KNOW I WON'T STOP TILL I GET IT! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HAPPINESS, NOTHING ABOUT LOVE OR SACRIFICE OR EVEN PAIN YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD! I WAS FOOLISH TO HELP YOU ON YOUR INSANE JOURNEY WITH NERV AND THE ANGELS! MAYBE FOR ONCE YOU COULD JUST TELL ME EVERYTHING, HUH?! MAYBE THEN I'LL UNDERSTAND JUST WHY MY MOTHER IS _DEAD_!" Shinji screamed, smashing NERV HQ with every word he spoke. He didn't care, he care if the Earth was doomed. He didn't care it NERV now saw him at a threat. He wanted an answer, and by God he would get it one way of the other!

"Increase LCL concentration to maximum." Commander Ikari order, and Shinji grinned darkly at the angered tone he used. _So I hit somewhere close to home huh old man?_ He thought to himself, pulling Unit-01 foot up once more. _Good to see you have at least some emotion in that corpse of yours._

" _S-Sir?!"_

" _I don't have time to deal with this brat's tantrum."_ Shinji felt his anger start to burst out more, and he felt it all around the Plug and Unit-01.

"You bastard! Still don't give a shit about what I can do with this EVA huh?!" Shinji growled, watching his Entry Plug fade into darkness. "Tch, it's no wonder mom loved Shiro and me more than y-!"

Shinji gasped as his chest and neck tightened, the LCL now burning and growing tight around him. "D…. Damn you…. Gendo… Rokubungi…."

Unit-01's groaned as its eyes felt dark, and the giant fell off the pyramid and onto the ground below.

* * *

Shinji blinked, staring at the ceiling wit uncontrollable hate. "No more…" He murmured, glancing at the Section 2 agents all around him.

"Looks like you've gained consciousness." Shinji looked to see Kaji standing by the window, a look of disappointment and seriousness across his face. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah… Why? Letting me leave already?" Shinji asked, sitting on the bedside.

"Not yet, the Commander wants to see you." Kaji explained, gesturing to the Section 2 agents who began to leave. "I'm sure you don't see like it but he said he wanted you to report to his office the moment you regained consciousness. Even if…you had to crawl, as he put it."

Shinji sighed, biting his lip. "Fine." He said, tossing the bedsheet off as he grabbed the clothes beside him. "Let's get this over with.

* * *

 **Cmdr. Ikari's office**

"You look better than I expected." The Commander stated, but he got no raise from Shinji. There was a dark silence in the room, filled with emotions of hatred which were coming off the child. "Now then. All criminal acts, breach of lawful orders, willful procession of Evangelion for personal use, and destruction of NERV property. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

" _Me_?" Shinji growled, tightening his fist as hit eye twitched slightly. "You must have it wrong then, Rokubungi. You mean, do YOU have anything to say to ME?"

"What are you talking about?" Cmdr. Ikari asked, glaring to Shinji. "I'm asking the questions here."

The Commander had to reel his head back as Shinji has rushed forward with a look that described him ready for murder, fist only an inch from the Commander's face. This was a _very_ much unexpected move the Commander never thought of. He always saw he had the higher ground, but to Shinji it was very much clear that Gendo Ikari wasn't as safe as he made himself out to be.

"Shinji!" Kaji yelled out, quickly stopping the teen from going any further. "Stop, nothing good will come out of this!"

"What the HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" Shinji snapped out, struggling to get his way out of the inspectors grip. It didn't work, much to Shinji's dismay. "I quit! Period, end of story! I don't want to pilot your stupid EVA robot-thing anymore! I don't even want to be here any longer than I need to be! And I never want to see your fucking face again, Mom-Murderer!"

The Commander struggled to consider letting the child go, or punching him here and now. But if he did, then Kaji and SEELE would grow suspicious of the Ex-Third Child's disappearance. He couldn't have that happen, so he went with the only other option.

"Fine. Then leave." Was all the Commander stated as he rested his head on his gloved hands. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Like you actually care about my well-being." Shinji growled, shrugging off Kaji's grip from him. "It's like I said, I can't see why Mom loved you. But its no wonder everyone thinks she's dead because of y-"

Shinji gasped and found himself on the ground, his hand gripping his eye tightly. Leaning above his table was the Commander, eyes ablaze with anger as Kaji watched with shock. "Leave." Was all the Commander said before he sat back down and turned away.

"Fine." Shinji replied, before he brushed off his injury and left. Kaji watched, almost half tempted to follow, but he knew Shinji would leave. There wasn't anything else for him here, not anymore.

The Commander sighed, fixing his collar as he pulled out his phone. He knew in reality this would have happened eventually, he would have snapped at some point because of the child's antics. He shouldn't have given the slip, it showed his anger was uncontrollable still. And it only helped to prove Shinji's point about his Yui. "It's me." He stated, not bothering to look as Kaji left. "The Third Child is to be erased from all records. Henceforth, Rei Ayanami and Shiro Ikari are the exclusive pilots of Unit-01, with the Dummy/Devil System as backup."

* * *

 **Misato's apartment, Tokyo-3**

The apartment was dark, save for the front door where Shinji stood with Misato. She had a saddened look, but she did was she could to hold a stern one. She felt such hatred to the Commander now, and she felt even guiltier to the fact Shinji was leaving possibly because of her as well.

Shinji pulled his bag up, the door sliding open to him. He felt the need to rush out, just scream to let out his rage to the world but… But he felt so attached to his home now that it felt wrong to leave. But then the reality set in that this wasn't his home, just a station he lived at.

For NERV.

For his father.

"I know you probably already know this," Misato started, holding her injured cast close to her chest slightly. She felt only more pain in her heart than her own injuries. "But even if your records have been removed, you'll be continuously monitored, and your activities will be severely restricted."

"You… You forgot this." Misato held out his phone, which gave another buzz about a new text message or voice mail. "Toji and Kensuke have been trying to reach you. They're worried about your well-being."

"I don't need it. I left it on purpose."

"You don't want to know about Rei? Or Shiro and Asuka?"

Silence followed, before Misato continued. "I honestly couldn't say give a shit now, with things like the fat of humanity and Earth being thrown around easily by NERV. I may hold the role of Colonel now, but initially I only joined NERV to become closer to my deceased father. It's the same reason you pilot EVA, because Commander Ikari-"

"That… _Man_ does not need me anymore." Shinji stated, with a voice as cold as the Commander's. "He only needed his robot to work, I'm as expendable as a wet towel. Easily replaceable."

"Listen, my fathers death…. It was the reason I piled all my hope and feelings onto you…." Misato grimaced, frowning as she let it out. "I knew the end result was that they'd burden you. I know now that you're disappointed with what happened when you piloted EVA. But even then, I still-!"

Misato reached out to grab Shinji hands, but the boy simply walked out. He didn't need this, he didn't want this. All he wanted was to leave. He knew deep down he was selfish, but was he in the wrong? After all the crap he'd been put through, was he really wrong to want to leave? "Rei had invited Cmdr. Ikari that day…." Misato tried once more, hoping to get a raise out of the boy. "She'd wanted you and Shiro to get along with him. She….She wanted you to smile, all together."

"….I will never smile." Shinji replied, calm and simple as be departed. "Never again. Not after all of this."

The door shut, and Misato felt her tears fall out. _Forgive me, Shinji_ she thought to herself. _I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for what I've done, all the hope I put on you…. I should have known it would get to you…._

* * *

 **EVA Cages, NERV HQ**

Shiro stood in front of his slowly under repair EVA, deep in thought. He hated this. All of it, much more than Shinji could imagine. He put on his happy and smiling face to keep his younger brother happy, but when Shinji wasn't around Shiro hated. And right now he hated it more than ever.

It made him look so similar to VEELE, so cheerful and friendly yet housing a dark, twisted side of rage...

Looking to his side, Shiro saw Unit-01 undergoing repairs on the shoulders though only under machine repairs. Taking off his helmet, Shiro stared at the behemoth.

The source of Shinji, Gendo, and his own problems. "You know, I know you're in there." Shiro called out, unsurprised when the Eva's eyes pulsed slightly. "I know you're in there because I saw just like Shinji. I didn't have the luck of forgetting it like him."

"You abandoned us. Left us to die along with that bastard you call a husband." Shiro's voice began full of anger and grow louder, and his hand grew tight around his helmet. "I don't care if you did for the greater good or not. You completely threw away the reminder that you weren't just a scientist. But a mother, and a lover… You never even bothered to _think_ this would happen…."

Shiro felt his hand grow tighter and his breath get faster, and in blind rage he threw his helmet at Unit-01's face. The helmet bounced off the purple metal, cracked apart as it fell below them. "…. I hate you." Shiro stated, glaring at the Evangelion as it remained silent. "I hate you just as much as I hate Gendo _Rokubungi_. You left us to be forgotten, left Shinji to mope around in guilt. Left Rokubungi to relentlessly work and care about us. And left me to be a living experiment gone wrong. You may think otherwise, but in the end you deserve what you've become, _Unit-01_. And now because of that Shinji's gone, leaving me alone once more. Only this time, with _you_."

Shiro stared with anger, as it waiting for the EVA to respond. Nothing, not even a slight growl. "Can't you even build up the strength to say _something_?!" Shiro finally yelled out, his voice filled with pure anger. Nothing still. "Fine, give me the fucking silent treatment then! See if I give a shit about you coming back anymore! I hope you burn in Hell for what you did, you child abandoner!"

Shiro stormed off, muttering to himself as Unit-01 stood silent. As it did, the eyes faded. And it Shiro had stayed long enough, he would have heard the barely audible sob escape Unit-01's mouth.

* * *

 **IPEA Containment Facility, NERV lower layers**

The large hatch opened, light escaping out the opening as an Entry Plug holder began moving towards the opening. "G-Good God, its freezing." Mari uttered out, pulling her Plugsuit collar around her neck. She'd made sure, double-checked and triple-checked that the Plugsuit was the right size and not that god awful experiment suit like the Third Angel incident. "You okay in there, Vixus?"

" **Yes, I am functioning at full capacity."** Came the robotic reply. Mari had VIXUS uploaded to the Devil System Plug, she felt more better having another person to speak with rather than to herself.

"Good." Mari pressed her wrist button, the Plugsuit quickly tightening around her body. She grinned happily, before jumping into the Entry Plug. "Perfect fit, finally!"

" **Oh calm down, the last one didn't kill you**." VIXUS smugly retorted. **"I would have been funny if it did mind you…."**

"Well, VIXIUS you're not exactly human. And you don't have boobs." Mari replied, feeling her chest slightly before fixing her hands to the controls. "This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

 **NERV Command Center**

"All personnel to Battle Stations One!" The Commander Center became ablaze with conversation with orders and reports, red indications coming up above the 3D layout of the surface. "Prepare for surface-to-air interception!"

"Where's the target?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking to Shigeru.

"Currently advancing towards Tokyo-3 via the Old Odawara defense perimeter." The technician reported, the far screen coming to life. NERV gunships backed away, firing multiple missiles and turrets in similar fashion to the Fourth Angel incident, before the skull white face of Zeruel passed by the mountains and burned building. Zeruel's body was odd than the other Angels, similar to Ramiel's limbless form with a large dark green cowl covering its body and Sachiel with a white skull like mask/face.

Buildings built with missile launcher and anti-air cannons rained hell across the Angel, but nothing worked. The Angel seemed to be almost impervious to their attacks, only delivering with a single explosion of energy from the eyes.

The energy burned apart everything from the lake and into the inner parts of Tokyo-3, burning the cannons and missile launcher with little to no struggle. The explosion formed an aftermath wave of surging power, creating a ginormous breach under the many skyscrapers Tokyo-3 housed.

The hole let buildings and debris enter the Geo-Front, crashing into the still bloodied lake and forest around NERV HQ.

Alarms blared wildly as battle forces moved from Level one to level three fast. Debris crashed onto the NERV pyramid, sliding odd the sides and forcing tremors through headquarters. "Jesus, the blast must've been huge for the after shockwaves to reach here." Misato whispered in fear, horrified at the shockwaves which shook the base.

* * *

 _"District 4 just received a direct hit!"_

 _"All surface armor systems are melted through!"_

"Dear God, it broke through all 24 layer in one hit. Don't tell me this is like last time…." Hyuga whispered to himself, shocked at the massive power Zeruel possessed.

"So it appears that the Tenth Angel Zeruel is the strongest rejection-type." Fuyutsuki theorized to his companion, watching the battle. The A.T Field, though not visible was there, blocking the missiles from destroying the almost tauntingly open Core. "It's destructive power is unbelievable."

Bullets and missiles passed by, sailing towards the surface turrets. "That's right, launch an all-out assault!" Misato ordered. "Make use of any and every anti-invasion facilities within the fortified city! No, it doesn't matter how long it takes just do it!"

* * *

Misato grimaced at the situation; another Angel had managed to break through the Geo-Front, this time only with sheer energy. _If that was the case, then just how powerful would the next be?_ She thought to herself, looking down to the darkness. She blinked, watching as another object rose up. A very red, orange and white giant object…. "What the hell's Unit-02 doing? Where the hells it going?!"

"What?! That's impossible, no one's given the launching order!" Hyuga exclaimed over the phone. _Unit-02 heading up? But it Shinji's gone, and Rei's on the way and Asuka's in contamination…. Does that mean its Shiro? Or one of those God awful A.I's the Commander has up his sleeves._ Misato thought to herself, concerned at the thought of another A.I on the loose.

* * *

Turrets still above the surface tried to halt Zeruel's progress, but it was clear the Tenth Angel wasn't stopping anytime. They went all out, going far enough to launch multiple N2 Ballistic missiles. Zeruel only paused, halted by the many N2 missiles surrounding it. The explosion expanded like a nuclear bomb going off, smoke now filling the blue sky.

 _"Target intact. I repeat, the Tenth Angel is still alive!"_

 _"Second wave of N2 mines have no effect!"_

"That's fine. Civilian evacuation is top priority!" Shigeru argued, watching his screen as civilian shelters rushed into the Geo-Front inner layers.

"The third N2 mine wave is now authorized, get them set up already!" Hyuga barked out, and in time too as Misato rushed in. Besides her, Ritsuko stood beside Maya watching the onslaught with fear.

"EVA won't make it in time. Ask for European support and cooperation!" Misato ordered, turning from Shigeru to Maya fast. "Deploy to the Geo-Front! How's Unit-00 and Null?!"

"Unit-00's left arm is undergoing emergency treatment still!" Maya exclaimed, glaring at the image of Unit-00's flashing red arm. "It should be very usable!"

"Good, have it send to assist Unit-02!" The Colonel order, looking to Hyuga's command terminal. "Fighting without backup is impossible against this Angel."

"Understood!"

"And Unit-01?"

"Being fit with Rei right now." Ritsuko answered, rushing to Shigeru's side to see the camera feed of Unit-01's Entry Plug. "How's it going?"

Alarms blared on the far left, and the screen showed Unit-01's Entry Plug shoot out in rejection. "Negative, the Plug's not being accepted!"

"By what?!" Ritsuko gasped at another shockwave, holding the side with fear.

"The EVA itself! It won't allow Rei to sync!"

"Have Unit-01 prepared with the Prodigium Devil System immediately." Commander Ikari ordered out, glaring at the front screen. "We need another EVA to fight. Do it."

"Yes sir!" Ristuko accepted, turning back to Maya. "Maya!"

"I'm on it!" the technician replied.

Zeruel fired another beam of power, creating a hundred of crosses with burning across the land. Above the burning rubble of purple fire and death, Zeruel's green cloth like covered began opening. Two cloth like pieces aced like arms under the orange oval like pieces on the sides, with the remaining ones simply keeping under the rest of the main body.

"Targets entering Geo-Front!" Shigeru reported above the alarms, much to Misato and Ritsuko's dismay and horror.

"Unit-02's about to engage!" Hyuga reported.

"Good, do we have any communications with the Entry Plug?" Misato asked.

"No," Maya answered. "Two-way links been cut, nothing we can do….!"

"Damn, so they're fighting alone…." Misato murmured. _This is bad_ , she thought, looking up to the Unit-02 indication on the 3D layout. _We need communications, otherwise we're all screwed…._ Alarms screamed out once more, getting her attention with fear. "Oh what now?!"

"Another Cage just opened a path to Geo-Front!" Hyuga exclaimed, watching another indication open to reveal what EVA. "It's Null Unit!"

"Well at least we have someone else up there..." Ritsuko murmured, but it gave no hope for the others. "We must hurry to get Unit-01 out there, and fast!"

* * *

 **Geo-Front surface layer**

Maya breathed in LCL happily, watching below as her fist and Unit-02's enclosed into a fist in synch. "Ah…." Mari gasped in, recognizing the scent of a certain other… "The smell of LCL, fantastic… Granted Unit-02 has the scent of another but it's not bad nevertheless. The sound of metal moving caught her sight, and Unit-02's eye like cameras zoomed in on another EVA rising up. "Huh? Thought Null Unit was decommission for repairs?"

"You know Aunt Mari," An oddly familiar voice caught Mari's ear, making her begin to grin. _"_ You should never go out on your own."

"Nice to see your still standing, Little Shiro."

"So how was Unit-05, huh? Being stuck in an Evangelion for so long gets to you..."

"Oh, you know little old me. Always getting into trouble…."Mari teased, looking up and down ad Null Unit. The EVA itself was for the most part up and running, with only a few bandages on the shoulder blade, left forearm and left thigh. Its head was fixed halfway as well, covered half by bandages and the unbandaged eyes glowing. "Got any ideas to stop that thing?"

"We could use VEELE's Lance replica to break the A.T Field, or just shoot the crap out of it." Shiro suggested. "Zathura, any ideas?"

" **None, sir."** The A.I replied, Null Unit's cameras zooming in on the roof opening **. "We will need to stop the Angel from entering Central and Terminal Dogma."**

"Right…."

Mari sighed, fixing her glasses. "The fifth defense perimeter's going to be breached soon…." She stated to her oldest nephew. "We have to hurry or Headquarters goes boom!"

Zeruel barely pushed its mask like face down before Unit-02 fired its pair of Pallet Rifles. Null Unit rushed towards it companion, an EVA-sized bazooka jumping off the ground. "Thanks!" Shiro called out, quickly grabbing the rocket launcher.

Bullets and missiles raced away from the EVAs, trying to damage the Angel. All of a sudden, Zeruel's A.T Field began to push its way out. The Field pulsed out, forcing the bullets back before the Field went back. Both went back and forth for a while, before Mari finally sighed. "The A.T Field's too strong." She exclaimed, slightly nervous at this predicament. "We ain't gonna get anywhere with this!"

"Agreed." Zathura called out, pulling up a schematic of the Lance replica. "I recommend the use of the Lance replica and Thunder Spear melee weapon."

"Got it!" Null Unit pulled the Lance off its back, readying it. Unit-02 meanwhile ditched both Pallet Rifles as a large weapon box opened revealing a slightly blue and orange weapon designed similar to the Pallet Rifle. The Thunder Spear was sent into the air, and in time too as Unit-02 grabbed it. Mari grinned and gave a battle cry as Unit-02 rushed forward.

Null Unit readied itself before roaring as it ran forward. Unit-02 jumped high and fast, the Thunder Spear opening as the red and white EVA crashed down onto Zeruel's A.T Field. The aftershock wave showed the true power of the A.T Field, not only protecting Zeruel but mostly everything under its form. Null Unit rushed below, directly before Zeruel's Core. Shiro tugged the controls, forcing the Lance upwards with a growl. Zeruel's A.T Field rushed below, now blocking both EVAs. "Damn, and this is at point-blank range with the Lance…!"

Unit-02 meanwhile, fired multiple throwing knife like objects into the A.T Field. The Field, even halfway covering the front still protected Zeruel's face. "Uh oh…" Mari whimpered, blinking away the shock as she tried to pull Unit-02 away. An ensuing explosion followed, sending Unit-02 flying across the Geo-Front and into more debris with its A.T Field.

"Aunt Mari!" Shiro gasped out, before trying to force in the Lance more. "C'mon this worked for Bardiel, why won't it work for you?!"

Zeruel seems to have heard this as it looked down fast, the inside of the skull growing vivid red as the sight of the blue Lance copy. "Oh fuck!" Shiro's eyes shot open, and he quickly pulled away, leaving the Lance stuck in the Field. Another beam exploded before the Angel, burning the Lance replica apart as it tore another hole into the ground. "Shit….!"

Unit-02 meanwhile, seemed comically stuck in debris as it appeared to have almost been in bar fight and this was the result. "Ouch…." Mari groaned, looking up into time to see Zeruel look to her. "Oh no!" Unit-02 jumped up, dodging the A.T Field as it slammed into the ground. "I've got to admit, not bad at all you bastard!"

* * *

" _Someone, for the love of God tell me Unit-01's ready!"_ Shiro's voice rang out across the Command Center, followed by another tremor. _"Ooh, that looks like it hurt!"_

" _VEELE's Custom Plug has been completely retrofit for Unit-01!_ _The Prodigium System's synch has now been connected!"_

"Start it up!" Ritsuko ordered. Another flash or red warnings and alert signing filled the room. "Goddamn it what now?!"

"The Core Unit's rejecting the A.I Dummy!" Maya exclaimed, watching the synch patterns fade down. "No good, Unit-01 won't accept Rei OR Prodigium!"

It won't accept the Dummy?" Fuyutsuki whispered to himself. _This must be Yui's doing, only the Soul of EVA could reject the Dummy._ He thought to himself. _But if that's the case, does that mean she wants Shiro or Shinji to pilot?_

"Fuyutsuki, take over here." Cmdr. Ikari ordered, standing up abruptly. "I'm going down to personally check Unit-01s Cage."

"Yes, sir."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild of Evangelion are owned and written by Hideaki Anno. I own no elements from the original Manga, TV show, or Rebuild films but my OC.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Talking- "Hello"  
Radio _-"Hello"  
_ Thoughts- _Hello  
_ VEELE _ **-"Hello"  
**_ A.I **-"Hello"**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Impact of Life and Death**

 **NERV Geo-Front**

Mari sighed, looking around the EVA-size battle arena. Null Unit was forced back, arms damaged with bandages opening, though not enough to permanently be put down. Zeruel, meanwhile, began making a path towards HQ with clear intention for finding Lilith. The Lance replica was clearly lost, and she honestly doubted the Thunder Spear could do anymore damage.

They needed to improvise.

"Vixus, status on Unit-02's armor frame?" She looked to the side of the Plug, a symbol coming up. The symbol was a dark pink line art of a diamond, outlined with red and a center blue triangle.

" **The main abdomen is nearly shattered, and we don't have any more weapons we can have sent up."** The A.I stated, the Plug switching to alert status.

"Hm," Standing on the control seat, Mari stared off at Zeruel which seemed stop and almost acknowledge her presence. The Angel's arms wavered in the air, calm and collect though with a clear intention to attack. With an A.T Field like that, the Angel seemed to be the most defensive with its body. The Core was open, all that was needed was to take down the shield. "We won't win at this rate. Shiro, are you still online?"

"Yes, but my EVA won't survive for much longer." Shiro described, fixing his Plugsuit collar. "Zathura, how strong would the Beast Mode on Null Unit be considered?"

" **Null Unit in the Ano Oni Mode, compared to Unit-01 during Berserk mode, would be considered very…. Mephistophelean, yes"** Zathura reported, pulling up an image of Unit-01 in its Berserk form. **"That would be the right term for its Mode."**

"How demonic….?"

" **Very. Though I do not know of Unit-02's Beast Mode."**

"It doesn't matter." Mari argued, a stern look as she fixed her glasses. "Let's do it. If we have even a fraction of a percent of a chance to win, we have to use EVA with its humanity abandoned."

Shiro groaned, before he took in a deep breath. "…Alright, screw it lets do this." He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. The controls pulled themselves into the front console, seemingly flattening out slightly to give space. "Just know Aunt Mari that uh… I'm sorry."

Mari blinked. Shiro's apology was… Unexpected to her. "Sorry for what?"

"For whatever happens in the next few minutes." He muttered quickly through the radio before shouting. "Invert Mode. Secret code name: "Ano Oni!"

Mari watched as Null Unit's shoulder pylons exploded off as its mouth opened. The back arched out as the metal plating's over the eyes fell off, revealing 2 sets of eyes which pulsed bright blue. The EVA's back bent in with metal ripping itself apart.

"Alright, well I should probably get on with it to huh?" Mari asked. "Invert mode! Secret code: "The Beast!"

Unit-02, like Null Unit, had its shoulder pylons explode off as it and its pilot took a drastic change. On the shoulder blades and traversing down the spinal cord, blue limit restrictors began sliding out like hair on a cat. The torso grew longer as well, and Unit-02's eyes pulsed a bright greenish-blue. Unit-02 gave a growl as its forearms extended in a similar form of Unit-03, before the mouth bolts were ripped open, allowing an animalistic shriek to echo across the Geo-Front.

Null Unit's arms pulsed with red veins all across the body, coming up to the neck and head of the EVA. The hands grew thinner and fingers twice as long, like sharp blades as Null Unit gave a twisted roar or demonic power.

Null Unit jumped fast, arms and legs flailing as it ripped through the A.T Field of Zeruel. The Angel, to its fortune, kept its closet A.T Field most powerful. Unit-02 jumped higher than ever, as if a predator reaching for its prey. It slammed across the other side of Zeruel's Field, giving a roar as it clawed through several shields.

"C'mon, just break!" Mari's voice yelled out as Unit-02 landed another blow to Zeruel's A.T Field.

"Die!" Null Unit's mouth gave a twisted roar as its pilot seemingly spoke through it, a powerful blow ripping through the A.T Field.

Zeruel weighed its options; it could simply burn the two false Adams apart with relative ease, though this felt more of a payback than anything else for all the torture the Lilim had put his fellow brothers and sisters through during their campaign to kill Lilith and find Adam. But in the end, Lilith was its goal, and Zeruel was done playing around.

In an instant, the Angels long paper thin arms shot back next to its body, wrapped in a cylinder like formation before pointing to either Null Unit or Unit-02. Before either pilot could pull back, the arms shot forward and back, sending both EVA's back and more parts flying.

The blow to Unit-02 send it flying into the close lake, blood rushing out the large opening on the torso. "Aunt Mari!" Shiro's voice shrieked out in horror, before the Null Unit jumped high again. "I'll kill you for that!"

Null Unit screeched as it ran forward, arms clawing at the shield as Zeruel pulled both arms back. Shiro gasped in fast pain as both arms cut right through the shoulder blades of his EVA, only followed by a powerful beam of energy. Null Unit shrieked in pain, as did its pilot, as its armor was seemingly burned away and its body ripped to shreds. The energy faded, leading the burnt carcass of the EVA standing. "I-I'm sorry, Shinji…." Shiro wheezed through the unbearable pain, worse than what he'd felt in the past Angel fight. "I… Wasn't strong enough to protect….."

Zeruel seemingly didn't bother with the red and white Unit-02, as it ripped apart Null Unit's head with one arms and split its body right in half. The top torso went sailing into the air, crashing onto the NERV pyramid as its lower half collapsed in a heap of burned EVA flesh and metal.

"Goddammit, why won't this thing die…?" Mari groaned, her eyes pulsing green with fury like multiple features across her Plugsuit as she gripped her left shoulder tight. "I won't let you kill my family you bastard!"

Unit-02 shrieked as it charged, but it was quickly put back down by Zeruel's arm attack.

* * *

Misato felt her hands tighten with furious hatred and fear, horrified at the power the Angel possessed. "Even with EVA giving up its own sanity and humanity, its still wasn't enough to fight the Angel head on." She heard Ritsuko murmur. "There's nothing else we can do…."

The artillery continued its endless barrage, but nothing managed to get through the A.T Field. That is, unit Unit-00 revealed itself. Rei's EVA was bandaged on the forearms, in its hands an N2 Ballistic missile at tall as her EVA. "What the?! It's Unit-00!" Misato gasped out, blinking in shock at the injured EVA's appearance. "But… With no rifle….?"

Rei wasted no words or time with her act; the A.T Field was rescued badly down to its last shield, one more move could completely destroy it. The only problem was this was the only other way to do it. "My God, that's an N2 Missile…!" Ritsuko cried out in horror. She knew Rei was one for following orders, but to go beyond the call to kill this Angel was surprising… frightening. "She'll…. She'll kill herself!"

* * *

Zeruel turned just at Unit-00 slammed the tip of the missile into the A.T Field, the engines of it now roaring to life. "A.T Field, maximum power!" Rei ordered. He A.T Field revealed its form, pulsing now in a drill like formation as it's attempted to drill into the other field. It Unit-01 was able to do the same with the Fourth Angel before, then it had to be possible this was the case with this Angel. And even if it wasn't, they had no others choices.

No ace in the hole.

No secret final assault aside from the kamikaze run.

Nothing but this last ditch effort.

It had to work. "Even if… Even if Shinji will not pilot EVA, then I will fight form him still!" Rei called out through the fight, her eyes narrow and frustrated as she forced her EVA's power to the limit. "So please… Just do this one last thing for me!"

Zeruel's A.T Field condensed itself to a single form, its most powerful form yet as it forced the missile back. Even at full power, the missile and injured EVA weren't enough to destroy the Field. Luck seemed to be on the albino haired girl's side, however, as Unit-02 rushed forward.

Body bleeding out and an eye gouged out, Unit-02 used its final weapon to attack the Field: The teeth. They were thin, like knives and surprisingly made out of the same material Progressive Knifes used. A perfect weapon for a perfect animal like Unit-02. The bleeding EVA roared at began biting into the field, pulling it apart slowly as Zeruel watched calmly. "This…. This will be your last task from me Unit-02!" Mari yelled out, biting forward once more with a battle cry. "One more should… DO IT!"

Unit-02 pulled one last time, finally ripping apart the A.T Field. The N2 missile rushed past the EVA, crashing into Zeruel's Core… Just as its rib cage like covered enclosed around it. "NO!" Mari cried out, horror stretched all across her face. "Why won't this thing just-?!"

She was suddenly cut off as Unit-00 grabbed it back, tossing it passed itself. "Go, Unit-02's pilot!" Rei called out, her possible final one as Mari watched in shock and fear for the albino girls fate. "And… Thank you…."

Rei felt a burning sensation burn all across her EVA and actual body, burns now racing across her body. She gasped as LCL burned away her lungs, robbing her of her last breath of air as the N2 missiles power came in full force. _Goodbye, Shinji,_ Rei thought one last time as light engulfed her completely. _I… Thank you…._

The Geo-Front exploded in a fireball of power which drained all blue color from its walls, burning everything in its path. The whole base shook from its extreme force, lighting shuttering as all watched with held on breaths. "Where's… Where's Unit-00 and 02?" Misato gasped as she saw her answer herself; Unit-00 stood, burned apart with neither arms….

And an Angel still triumphantly standing above it.

* * *

"ATTENTION, THIS SHELTER HAS BEEN DESIGNATED AS A HAZARDOUS ZONE." The PA system went on and on, but Shinji could care less. He couldn't say he felt any fear or pain at this point. Just pre anger towards his father.

He knew in the end of it all he was selfish for it, giving up on humanity because of one person but was he really in the wrong? Out of everyone one on the planet, every since goddamn man, woman and child on Earth, Gendo Rokubungi had to go out of his way to choose his son.

He hated it but…..

A powerful tremor shook around the Ex-EVA pilot, before the front walling caved in. Shinji pulled his arms up in protection, but felt nothing. Pulling it down, he gasped in horror as he found himself face to face with Unit-02 and an open mouth of thing metal teeth. _"Everything hurts right now, oww…."_ Mari's voice whimpered out. _"Meow…."_

Shinji blinked at that cat noise, unsure of how to respond before Unit-02's pilot continued.

Unit-02 and Mari seemed to notice Shinji in the room as the EVA a slight gasp. _"Shinji? What are you doing here?"_ She asked in confusion. The whole room was empty save for him. Why hadn't he left yet? _"Oh God, Yui would kill me is she knew I knew you were here…"_

"Mari? How do you… How did you know my mother name?" Shinji didn't even wasn't to ask how Unit-02 was under control, or how bad the Angel assault escalated. He just wanted to be alone in the end.

" _Let's just say I'm an old friend of your mother…."_ Mari replied weakly, giving a slight laugh before wave of pain hit her. _"I guess I know why were now short of one unit…"_

"Yeah, I…" Shinji sighed, looking away in anger. "I had a fallout with my old man… I didn't want to pilot EVA after the last Angel and I got fired…."

Huh…. So there really is someone out there who questions whether piloting EVA is good or bad aside from Shiro…" Mari told herself, fixing her broken glasses. "Well, you should probably start running from here then, the Angel's giving us more hell than ever. Here, I'll heel get as far away from the attack…."

Shinji blinked, and before he knew it Unit-02 pull him into its giant hand and immediately rushed from the shelter. The Geo-front was in shambled now, the opening from before twice as large as Zeruel seemed to study Unit-00's corpse. "I'm not piloting EVA again, I _won't_ pilot EVA again…" Shinji repeated, yet it felt like this was his only other option. Leaving on foot would get him killed, and he doubted Mari had enough internal power go get in out of Tokyo-3. " _He_ can't make me…."

"You know you won't really have a lot of fun acting like that." Mari called out, before Unit-02 stopped. Shinji blinked as he saw himself now surrounded by light, before it faded to reveal a horrifying discovery.

The Geo-Front now stood burned beyond belief, barely distinguishable now with the seemingly painted on black burns. The Lake was now dry, as were the burned away trees and grass that once raced across the land. The Japanese Destroyer was now ripped in half, small explosions burning across it, with all topped off with Zeruel staring down Unit-00's body. "R-Rei!" Shinji gasped in horror, his heart now aching with fear.

Shinji watched with horror as Zeruel's skull like mask opened to reveal a large tripartite jaw and biting tongue which grew rapidly and closer to Unit-00. The jaw snapped forward and bit Unit-00 faster than Shinji could even breath, leaving only the bleeding out ankles and now spit out EVA head as remains. "NO!" Shinji screamed in horror, clutching his hair at what he saw. "REI! NO! REI!"

* * *

Zeruel seemed to be unbothered by this, before its body began to shift and transform. The one paper thin arms grew more and formed into white skinned _humanoid_ arms, with a complete female body as well. Zeruel's 'head' sat atop the neck of the body, its Core protected by a rib cage like covered on the neck collar. On the side thighs grew orange like covered which seemed to act like armor, with the forearms changing to a grey skin tone as its became more of armor than flesh.

"Oh dear God…."

"Please tell me this is a dream…."

"The-The Angel, it…" Misato was lost for words, completely horrified by the revelation. Not only hat this Angel weakened them beyond anything they'd predicted, but also now housed the form of a seemingly manifested Evangelion like body. "It ate the EVA…."

"T-That's impossible!" Ritsuko cried out, but the evidence was a clear as day. It was just like Bardiel and VEELE, but only grew worse.

"Strange, the Angel is being identified as… Unit-00!" Maya cried out in horror.

"My God, it has us by the neck!" Misato gasped in realization. "To an Angel, Dogma could self-destruct. But now that it consumed the EVA….!"

"It has a straight shot to us…." Hyuga finished with a gasp of fear. "It'll reach us with little to no effort!"

"The Angel is trying to fuse with Unit-00…." Mari explained, watching fearfully with Shinji as Zeruel began slowly rising to its new feet. "It's even absorbed the pilot… Rei…. Please, Shinji! Get out of here while you still have a chance!"

Shinji stared at the Angel as it began walking away towards the smoke, his anger once towards his father now fueling his pure hatred to this Angel. "You bastard…" He whispered to himself, looking from his bloodied hand towards NERV HQ with a stern glare. "You'll pay for what you've done here…"

He hated it, yes. Hated having to pilot EVA, hated having to have all hope for humanity's future on his shoulders, hated the abuse he received from everyone….

He hated it but….

He wasn't just going to sit by and let everyone's death be for nothing.

He wasn't going to let Shiro or Mari's fight be a lost cause.

And he was most certainly not going to let Rei's death mean nothing.

Shinji dropped his bag fast, jumping off Unit-02's hand as he made a mad dash towards NERV HQ. _If Unit-01 hasn't shown up yet, then that means it still needs a pilot, not that Prodigium or Dummy Plug crap. That's means its needs ME to pilot it_! He thought as he ran. _The Angel must be looking for something else! I can still make it before-!_

Shinji was cut off from his thoughts as Zeruel fired a powerful beam at HQ, right through Null Unit's remained as an explosion of uncontrollable power followed. Shinji screamed in horror at the sight before he was tossed back, yet as the energy faded from the burning remains of the EVA and pyramid, he forced himself to brush if off. "You aren't… Keeping me down!" Shinji grunted, pushing himself back up as he ran. He ran past his brothers EVA, which burned with the scent of death, ran through people as they rushed away from the lower depths, ran pasts everything. "I have to make it! I have to make it!"

* * *

" _HQ ground facilities have been annihilated!"_ Alarms flashed orange and red with furry, followed by powerful tremors from the Angles continued assault. "We just lost the 3rd foundation!"

"The final armor layer have been cut!" Hyuga called out with fear.

"Shit, the main shaft is exposed!" Misato cried in horror, looking to Ritsuko. "Why the hell isn't Unit-01 out there yet?!"

* * *

Unit-01's eyes flashed red as it snarled and growled in its holding cell, struggling against the loosely shaking restraints. The Dummy Plug was shot clean out of the EVA's back, slamming into the roof as Gendo growled in frustration. "Damnit, try again! Start from list 308!" He ordered, before he turned to glare at the EVA. Never had EVA been so resistant, so why now of all time was it doing this?! Was it the EVA itself? Or rather the soul who occupied its body? "Why, why are you doing this Yui?!"

Unit-01 seemed to hear this as its eyes glowed and all the screens in the observation room flashed to static. Gendo gasped in shock as the static shifted into an image. The image of both his sons before it altered, and became only Shinji himself. "Is this… Is this what you mean, Yui?" Gendo asked in shock, completely caught off guard by this move. Never had Yui attempted to contact him directly through any other means, to him this was a sign; a sign that he was getting somewhere in getting her out now!

"Dad, let me pilot!" Gendo blinked at the new voice, looking down to see Shinji in front of Unit-01's platform. "Please… I'm-I'm the only who can pilot Unit-01!"

"Shinji… What are you doing here?" Gendo growled. _Why this child doesn't learn from his past actions,_ he thought in annoyance. _Is something I'll never truly understand._

"What am I doing here?" Shinji felt his fist tighten, before he gave a glare to his father. His next words rang across the silence, and his father gasped at them. "Father! I'm the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01! And unless you have another pilot you haven't told us about, then _shut up and let me pilot the damn EVA!"_

Gendo was surprised by this; never in his life did he think Shinji would return and _want_ to pilot EVA. Perhaps this Angel assault was more useful in other ways. Unit-01, however, was no longer planning on waiting for Gendo to make his decision.

Before either Ikari could react, Unit-01 ripped itself free of its restraints with a growl. It turned its head slightly to Gendo's platform, who in turn watched in amazement as the EVA took hold of a normal Entry Plug and forced it into the neck slot. "….Very well." Gendo answered finally, watching as Unit-01 leaned towards Shinji's position, the young Ikari looking to his father. "Destroy the Angel."

* * *

"The target has descended past layer 7 of Terminal Dogma!" Shigeru cried out, watching as the red object moved lower into NERV HQ. "Dear God, its coming right for us!"

"Shit, all personnel evacuate NOW!" Misato ordered, but it came too late. The far screen as shattered apart as Zeruel crawled forward, glaring at Misato and others. Maya screamed in horror as the others were too frightened to make even a single sound. Misato watched with fear and clutched her necklace tightly, bracing internally for the inevitable.

Before Zeruel's eyes could even flash with power, a fast fist ripped through the side wall and slammed into its side. "It… It's Unit-01?!" Misato gasped out, watching as the purple EVA gave a battle cry of fury. "It's Shinji!"

Shinji screamed loud as he forced Zeruel back, pushing the Angel to the EVA Cages. Zeruel fell back as Unit-01 pulled its arm up, but it fired its now charged beam. Shinji screamed as his EVA's arm was ripped off and send flying, but it didn't stop him. Nothing would.

Unit-01 snarled as it shoved Zeruel back more, finally kicking it onto the far shaft wall system. "MISATO!" Shinji roared out. He heard her give an order, but paid no attention to it as the shaft lift locks opened. Unit-01 kicked on the launch button, and both giants were sent racing high and fast to the Geo-Front once more. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU AND FOR STUPID RACE, ANGEL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE!"

Unit-01 and Zeruel flew high into the air as they exited the shaft, with Shinji seemingly on top as he and the Angel crashed onto the ground. Unit-01, even reduced to one arms till continued to attack the Angel. Shinji gave a cry of fury as his EVA ripped at the skin of Zeruel, pulling through the A.T Field as it rose to halt Unit-01's progress.

That is, Unit-01 gave a whirl of dying power.

Shinji gasped in horror, and looked to his internal battery timer. 0:00:00. "No, no, NO NOT NOW!" He yelled in horror, watching as his Plug felt into darkness. "DAMN IT!"

Zeruel saw this opportunity, its arms fixing back to their original form as they shot into Unit-01's chest and torso. The EVA was send flying into rubble, now pinned down as Zeruel continued its assault. It slammed the end points of its paper arms into Unit-01's chest and fired several more controlled beams of power, ripping enough armor to reveal the 'heart' of the Evangelion. "W…What is that?!" Misato's feet skedded to a stop as she and the others watched Zeruel tear off Unit-01's chest armor right before them, slowing the center Core of the EVA. _A… An Angel Core?!_ She thought in shock. _That's impossible! That means EVA is….!_

"C'MON MOVE, YOU STUPID FUCKING ROBOT!" Shinji screamed with tears, pulling the controls as his Entry Plug began to crack and the tremors grew worse. "PLEASE JUST GET UP, OR EVERYONE ELSE IT DEAD! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO MORE DYING!"

All of a sudden, the Plug went into complete darkness. Shinji blinked as he looked around, before a sound filled his ears. It the sound of a beating heart, beating loudly all around him. "What…" A voice, feminine and as calm as ever, reached out from the dark to the young Ikari. "What do you… Wish for..? What do you want…? Most….?"

Shinji felt his heat begin aching once more as the question, but right now only one thing was on his mind. One simple request his EVA would give him, whether it wanted to or not. "Please, bring Rei…." He murmured out, his eyes now glowing a bright crimson red that shined in the darkness. " _BACK TO ME_!"

Unit-01's eyes pulsed, the eyes now glowing blood red as Zeruel send another arm to attack. Unit-01 however, held its own hand out as both arms came into contact. The paper like arm was split apart with ease by the EVA's fingers, before it was tightly gripped and pulled forward. Zeruel's skull face slammed into Unit-01's head, its eye now gouged in by the horn of the growling beast.

The EVA held a firm grip of the arm of Zeruel, before it followed with a powerful kick which sent the Tenth Angel back a good distance. The mouth bolts of Unit-01 opened to reveal it bearing its teeth through pain, as everyone watched Unit-01 force the Angel's arm onto its lost one. The thin arms began to bubble and shift, finally forming into an unarmored arm. "U-Unit-01 is… It's reactivating?" Maya whispered out her question through the shock.

"No…. No, this-this is completely different than even the Berserk….." Ritsuko murmured, watching as Unit-01's once green armor pieces now pulsed bright red. The EVA gave a grunt, before it pulled itself to the sky as it seemingly took in a breath of air. "What is happening to the Unit-01….?"

Zeruel pulled itself up, firing several tendrils of its 'hair' as the Evangelion that stood before its might. Unit-01 raised its right arm, and the tendrils came into contact with its powerful A.T Field. The tendrils, like the earlier arms pulled the Angel forward and to the Field, allowing the Angel to truly see its enemy. This was no longer a Lilim controlled Angel copy anymore… But rather a god, a god of fire and death and life….

And it was angered.

Zeruel attempted to fire beams of energy forward, yet nothing fazed the A.T Field. Unit-01 pulled its new arm up, which now glowed the same vivid colors of the A.T Field. The arm split away from the body of EVA, becoming several waves of powerful energy which forced the Angle far back once more. As the arm returned back, Unit-01 pulled its head high into the air, its silhouette outlined by the red glow as it's roared with now with flashing eyes.

An eyebeam of pure hatred and power exploded forwards As Zeruel attempted to pull its A.T Field up. The beam sent the Tenth Angel farther back, blowing away anything in its path. Misato and the others watched with horror as the energy faded away, leaving the silhouette of Unit-01 walking towards the Angel. Misato watched with fear for Shinji, before she gasped at the sight of a white halo of energy come above Unit-01's head.

"Such raw actions and power for an EVA to possess…." She murmured, watching the giant of darkness pass by the. "Has Unit-01 truly passed human limits for its own….?"

"I don't believe this…." Maya cried out, watching form her computer screen as Shinji's Entry Plug began transcending depth control. "U-Unit-01's Plug depth is over 180! It's reaching critical limits!"

"Please, stop Shinji!" Ritsuko screamed out to the pilot, but the Evangelion and its user paid no heed to the woman. "If you don't you won't be able to become human again!"

"Whatever happens to me does not matter," Shinji murmured to himself, and yet still he felt like he was answering Ritsuko's question. "And whatever happens to the human race and the world mean little to nothing to me now…. But Rei…. At least Rei…. I WILL SAVE HER!"

Shinji pushed his EVA beyond control, his Entry Plug flaring with multiple rainbow colors and lightning bolts of black energy as his Unit-01 fired another eyebeam. The beam cut through the A.T Field of Zeruel like a hot knife through butter, splitting it down the half and cutting into Zeruel's Core covers. The bone like cover exploded off Zeruel, followed by the familiar energy cross of explosions which crushed any hopes of the Angel rising again.

"Do it Shinji!" Ritsuko turned to her friend, watching in shock as Misato _encouraged_ the young boy to continue his rampage. "This isn't for anyone else, it's only for the sake of your own wishes!"

"Misato…." Shinji murmured through the power, before he pressed on. "I thank you for this…."

Unit-01 now stood before Zeruel's ripped apart face, which tried to fire a beam. The EVA simply crushed the head remains with its arm, before it pulled its back up and above the Core. The Core gave the sound of a crack as bubbled began forming under the EVA's hand. "Rei, please tell me where you are at!" Shinji pleaded out, trying to see through his Entry Plug for his friend.

"It's too late for me…" Shinji gave a gasp at the sound of her voice, listening to the emotionless tone she held as she seemingly lost all hope to returning. "I cannot live anywhere else but here…."

"R-Rei, don't say that!"

"It's fine Shinji…." Rei replied calmly, her voice echoing through the Plug as she continued. "Even if I vanish, I'll be replaced. I _can_ be replaced…"

"NO, NO I REFUSE TO TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER!" Rei's voice gave a gasp as Shinji continued, eyes blowing glowing red once more. "AS FAR AS I KNOW, THERE'S ONLY ONE AND THAT'S YOU! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!"

Unit-01 gave a growl as its halo began shifting in size and color, rapidly growing as it's began a disc of red and black lines stretched slowly across the Geo-Front. The flesh around Unit-01's core glowed bright like the A.T Field like arm. The Evangelion was lifted off the ground as streaks of light energy began escaping from its chest and back into the giant disc above all, almost as if wings…. "Good God, Unit-01's physical limiters are vanishing! We can't make an analysis!" Maya explained, looking up to the EVA with the others. Only one being was known to have possesses this power, and that being or _beings_ were able to tear Antarctica apart.

"Unit-01 is returning to its true form, as it has finally broken free of its human restraints…" Ritsuko thoroughly explained, watching as wind began picking up fast around them all. They watched as Unit-01 and the Tenth Angel's body began rising higher, all the while debris slowly rising along with the two. "It's managed to break the human curse we forced onto it, final exceeding into the first stages of Evangelion Pseudo-Evolution….."

"Inside those waves of complementarity, it spins Heaven and Earth and all creation around at once, transforming into a powerful condensed form…." She continued, watching through the disturbing silence as Misato gripped her cross necklace tighter than ever. "And as a result of this, it grants the wish of the user….."

Shinji's voice roared louder than ever before as energy became like that of blue fire, with Unit-01 giving a shriek in synched harmony. Unit-01 raised its now pulsing glowing arm, forcing it down above the Angel Core. The Core imploded inside itself, creating a large dent in its form. Shinji felt his body jerk away from the now ripped off controls, crawling forward towards the Entry Plug's front.

He felt his body give way, with fire now coming off his back and head as he saw…. "REI!" HE tried to scream, but all he got from his throat was a grunt of struggled. She was so close yet so far, so he simply needed to make the space between them closer.

Fire began escaping the Core opening, with the EVA-god like entity giving a roar as it plunged it's had into the Core.

Rei saw in pure silence in the Core of Zeruel, floating seemingly forever. To her, though it didn't matter; she'd saved Shinji and everyone for the price of her own life. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought as he kept her eyes closed. I will be replaced, and all will still be right…..

She breathed softly as the coldness of the Core continuously made her shiver, but she still felt no reason to leave. No reason to escape from this twisted reality that was now the world she'd live in. She felt so at peace…. "Rei…!" The young girl looked up to the dark sky, watching with slowly rising interest as she saw Shinji's glowing body.

Shinji's body seemingly became a blight of fire as his hands found the front of the Entry Plug. He growled at this; Rei was so close, he was not going to just let this get in the way! He screamed beyond the limits his body could allow, finally forcing his hand through the Plug, which seemingly gave way like water. As soon as he did, he now came face to face with Rei, his body now glowing simply pure white. "Rei, please give me your hand!" He screamed out, forcing his hand forward to the girl.

As he reached down more, his white skin began to give way to, coming off to reveal a dark maroon like flesh Shinji now had. He fought past the pain as his flesh was seemingly ripped away, squinting his now red eyes as he pushed further.

Rei gasped at Shinji. Never in her life did she believe anyone would care so much for her, including the Commander. She was always told she could be replaced, that death was meaningless to her because of her link to EVA and Lilith. But now, no now Rei felt that she had purpose in life and it was more than just piloting EVA.

She felt the need to go beyond that now, to see the world, to have friends and people to lover her. And most of all, she felt the desire to be with Shinji, who'd stood by her through dark times and quiet literally was ready to end the world just for her.

Unit-01 roared with fury as it began pulling its right arm up, as it pulling up something it found. Now a second later did it completely pull the arm back, with the Core and Zeruel's body exploding into nothing more but a wave of floating blood.

The blood sat there floating around Unit-01 and debris, before it was pulled back and easily formed a body. The body of Rei, her form completely crimson red as the pair continued ascending into the air.

* * *

"So Unit-01 was triggered before any other EVA's were huh?" Kaji asked calmly, holding back his hear as he stared at Unit-01 and Rei. "Sad that SEELE won't be so silent about this or VEELE, Commander Ikari…."

"So it's as we predicted, both Rei and Shinji were able to truly awaken Unit-01 into its god form…" Fuyutsuki spoke to his colleague, who stood beside him half drenched in EVA blood.

"Indeed," Commander Ikari replied, a smirk across his face as he watched Unit-01 and the red Rei. "It won't be long till our scenario is finished.

Shinji hugged Rei tight, too afraid and at peace to let her slip away from him. "Rei, about old man Ikari…" He started, before he finally sighed and looked to her with a smile. "Thank you…"

"I am sorry I wasn't able to truly help you, Shinji…." Rei spoke softly, her once emotionless tone erased with a voice of soothing clarity and apologetic form.

"Don't be…." Shinji replied, pull her into a tighter hold as Rei softly hugged him back. As light began to glow all around them, Shinji's last words before he and Rei disappeared off the face of the Earth were simple. "I'm fine with this…. As long as I'm with you…."

Mari sighed as she fixed her glasses, leaning softly next to her older nephew on Unit-02's remains. "Wow, Shinji really is something else huh?" She asked Shiro, who rested quietly beside her. She couldn't blame him, not after all the crap he'd done to save Shinji form this nightmare called EVA. And now Shinji was, in a sense, saving Shiro from his nightmare….. "Maybe it's because he smelled better than LCL…."

Unit-01, no Shinji and Rei now hovered in the calm and disturbingly silent air, the pair untouched by the world and seemingly at peace. The previous Soul of Unit-01 saw through the darkness as she watched her son, happy to see the young Ikari had found peace with someone he could truly say he loved. It only seemed fair to protect them now, from Gendo and NERV and SEELE, from it all….

Unit-01's core flashed like a star in the distant night, the body of Rei fading through the EVA and into its Core as 2 pairs of Wings of Light formed on Unit-01's back. Tokyo-3, above the action was ripped apart by the power the Evangelion now housed, seemingly falling apart as the Gates of Gul, of fury and death expanded all across Japan.

"So in this sense, this is the beginning and end of the world as new life transcends," Ritsuko murmured out, watching with the others and Unit-01's eyes glowed as bright as its wings pulsed, the now three crimson eyes of the EVA staring out across all of Earth and the human race as if in judgement. "And yet, at the cost of the previous life on Earth."

Misato gripped her necklace as her eyes began watering at the memories of her childhood, of _that_ day. "W-Wings of Light…. Exactly like 15 years ago…" She spoke out through the fear, watching as the wings starched out high into the dark void of the red disc. "Is it really….?"

"A follow up to Second Impact, yes…" Ritsuko replied, looking to her startled friend. This was it, now one could save them from this now, no father to help them escape of EVA to pilot away. No, this was it the beginning of a new life of evolution, and death of its predecessor. "Third Impact…."

"And this time nothing can stop it…." She finished, looking to her friend with regret. "If… If this is the end, then…. It was…. An honor to serve with you, Misato…."

"Yeah…" The Colonel murmured back, looking to her friend with tears in her own eyes. "Guess so…"

The group-no, the whole race held its breath as death grew closer. It seemed like time slowed down in the end, with nothing able to stop this. But sadly, the Angels weren't so kind to give humanity the pleasure of dying yet. From high above Third Impact's ritual site, above Earth even a single entity hovered on the Moon.

As it did, it's pulled its arm back and thrusted forward the object of continuance. The object race from the Moon towards Earth's surface, ripping through the disc of Third Impact before slicing deep into Unit-01.

And just like that, everything stopped.

The Gates of Gul vanished faster than any could breath, debris began slowly returning onto the surface as Unit-01 ceased to glow, now seemingly lost all life from before as it lowered to the surface. "W-What is that….?" Misato asked, shocked as to what now transpired. Unit-01's eyes were now dull and dead, with a large spear like object plunged through its back and stuck in the Core and chest. "A spear….?"

One moment death was right before them, and now they were safe?

"L-Look it's….!" Huyga gasped at the side, watching as the humanoid object seemingly descended from the Moon. "Is that….?"

"An Evangelion?" Misato finished, watching with the others as the humanoid drew close the Earth's now scared surface. The Evangelion was sleek and thin like Unit-01, though deep blue with yellow trims on the arms, legs and shoulder pylons. Its helmet was two-horned yet the horns stood as it one single horn, a very strong resemblance to Unit-01's horn, with a pointy red visor that covered its glowing white eyes, ending with a halo which seemingly gave an angelic echo as the EVA descended.

"The time has finally come, Shinji Ikari…." Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit Mark. 06, spoke softly as light came down on his back from the all-around field-of-vision design the Entry Plug was given. "The Promised times longed for since _then_ , and this time…."

"I will not fail to make you happy." Kaworu finished, a look of seriousness and stern in his eyes and voice.

* * *

 _"So it seems that the evolution of humankind has been thwarted once more."_

 _"Yes, I would go say enough to say this might damage the human instrumentality project."_

 _"No, it will not."_

 _"Whatever do you mean?"_

 _"Simple, with NERV HQ now open to the world, we now have full visual access to what Ikari will do. Yes, Kaworu has halted the evolution of our race, but he not our last ace in the hole. We still possess the under construction Evangelion Unit 13, the true God EVA."_

 _"But we will have no means to create the true S2 Engine for its God-like heart. And we have no soul for its body."_

 _"Actually, we do."_

 _"Explain yourself."_

 _"Simple, my friends. This stunt has proven Unit-01 possess an S2 Engine, just as VEELE did before his demise. All we require is the final data, and with that combined with the data from MP EVA 01, we will create a S2 Engine like no other!"_

 _"But that still leaves the problem of the Soul of Unit 13!"_

 _"No. We do have a Soul for use, Ikari will do just fine to complete the Human Instrumentality Project."_

 _"I doubt Gendo Ikari will willing to through with this idea. And both Shinji and Yui Ikari are now trapped in Unit-01."_

 _"Who said anything about_ Gendo _Ikari?"_

 _"You don't mean...?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you believe he sill truly cooperate with us?"_

 _"What choice will he have when we threaten Unit-01?"_

 _"Ah, yes I see. It would make sense to use this as laywage as his rage to Ikari and love for his sibling goes beyond all else."_

 _"Yes,_ Shiro _Ikari will do just fine."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Man, to think this story started on a Saturday, and now ends the start of Saturday too. For now though there you have it folks, the world is screwed over badly, NERV's com, Shinji and Rei are in Unit-01 and for the most part things seemed bleak. But don't worry, I won't wait too long to make the sequel, but for now I'm going to take rest from writing to hopefully get more ideas on the next story in the future. Please leave a review to give your thoughts on the story, I'd love to hear you feedback on this, so please do. For now though I can give you the possible title for the next story:**_

 _ **Evangelion: You Can (And Will) Reverse All**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


End file.
